BlueEyed Muse
by trabeck
Summary: Jou has always had a crush on Seto Kaiba. Will Jou's dreams of Seto falling in love with him come true? Yaoi Jou x Seto. Filled with yaoi! Incest and shota too!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: We do not own Yu-gi-oh! And we get no munnies from this. It's just for fun!

We're bbbaaaaaccccckk! We hope you guys like this one! Still in roleplay form!

Flames will be laughed at by us

Please read and review!!!!!!

Seto: *sits anxiously in his school desk, nibbling the eraser of his pencil, and tapping his fingers on the desk. Sitting in one place for such a long time made him nervous and antsy.*

Jou: *tries to listen to the teacher but is to intrigue by Seto* ( What the hell is wrong with him? I know we've been here a long time but come on! I'm the one with ADHA here!)

Seto: *raises his hand and asks in a low voice* ...May I be excused?

Teacher: This is important Mr. Kaiba. You need it for the test.

Seto: (Fuck!) *rests his hand in his lap*

Teacher: Mr. Jonouchi. Pay attention! You are already failing this class. *glares at him*

Jou: *faces forward, blushing* Yes, Ma'am.

Seto: *slightly looks over in Jou's direction, then staring back at his notes, still bored and anxious from sitting for so long*

Jou: *tries to pay attention, but his eyes move to look around the room.* (Wonder what's going on with Seto? I've never seen him like this...Not that he'd ever tell me. He hates my guts.) *his face saddens at the thought*

Seto: *holds his head and grits his teeth, then raises his hand again* Can I please be excused?

Teacher: Do you want to fail Mr. Kaiba?

Seto: I'm already acing this class...

Teacher: *sighs* You are to be back in ten minutes. *looks over to Jou* Mr. Jonouchi! If I have to tell you again I'm giving you a detention!

Jou: *jumps* Sorry, Ma'am. Won't happen again.

Seto: *gets up from his seat and calmly walks out of the room, passing by Jou's seat*

Jou: *watches him walk by with longing, and then looks at the teacher. Doing his best to pay attention*

Seto: *once he exits the room, he runs to the bathroom and wets his face* ...What...the hell is wrong with me?

Jou: *stares at a bird outside, jumps when the teacher slap the detention slip on his desk* Bbut Ma'am I got to work today!

Teacher: You should of thought on that before then *walks off*

Seto: *walks back in the room, his face still slightly wet. He walks by Jou's desk to sit back down*

Jou: *drop his head to the desk* (SHIT!! If I'm late again I'm gonna to get the can! II need this!)

Seto: *stares at Jou when he hears the bang of Jou's head hitting the desk*

Teacher: Mr. Jonouchi! You are to sit in the hall till the bell rings! *points out the door*

Jou: *slams his fists down on the desk* Fine you old hag! *storms out the door*

~At his job~

Jou: *runs into his work* Sorry I'm late! Evil bitch gave me a detention.

Boss: This is the THIRD time you've been late this month, Jou

Jou: I'm sorry. It won't happen again.

Boss: You're right...It won't happen again, because you're fired

Jou: *freezes*Wwhat? II need this job sir! Please!!

Boss: I can't have unreliable workers, Jou. It's a waste of my time and money! You were over an hour late!

Jou: I'll do anything sir. Please!

Boss: I've already given you enough chances, Jou...I'm sorry, I have to let you go

Jou: *runs outside and punches the building*FUCK!!!!!! *looks down at his bleeding knuckles, tears fall down on them. He runs off*

~At Jou's place~

Father: *hears Jou come home, and takes another swig of vodka* The hell are you doin' home?

Jou: *shivers at hearing that voice* II got fired pop... *walks into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Turn the knob and nothing comes out* (Of course....My day just keeps gettin worse)....There's no water pop. You forgot to pay it again

Father: *stumbles into the kitchen* F...fired? *his eyes angry and blood-shot from alcohol*

Jou: *shudders* Iit aain't my ffault...II got a detention...

Father: *takes another swig of vodka* Fuck detentions...*sits down angrily on the couch and eyes Jou*

Jou: IIf I missed again....II'd get expelled....*eyes the floor*

Father: You...piece of shit! *takes the last swig of vodka, then throws the bottle at Jou*

Jou: *feels the bottle brush by him and hit the wall, pieces flying off cut and imbed in his back* Ah! II'm sorry pop.

Father: Get in here, asshole! Then I'll show you how sorry you're gonna' be!

Jou: *his legs stuck* Pplease...don't pop...II'm ssorry!

Father: Get the fuck in here! *picks up another beer bottle and throws it at Jou*

Jou: *cries out as it hits his leg, cutting though his pants. He makes his way to his dad.* II'm ssorry ddad...II'll ffind a nnew one

Father: The fuck you will! *punches Jou square in the nose*

Jou: Ahhh! *moves his hand up to cover his bleeding nose, falls down on the dirty floor* Sstop ddad pplease!

Father: I'll fucking show you...*kicks Jou in the stomach*...You fucking fag!

Jou: *cries out, curls up to protect his stomach* (He found the drawings!!!) Sstop pop...II'm ssorry!!

Father: *takes Jou by the jacket* Get the fuck out! *throws Jou towards the door*

Jou: *stubbles out, tears falling down his face.* (Where can I go?....Yug? I don't want to burden him.....The park then) *slowly starts limping to the park*

~pbpbpbpbpbpbpbppbpbbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbppb~

Driver: Where would master Mokuba like to go today?

Mokuba: Hmmm.....Can we go to the park? I want to get a pretzel!

Driver: Of course! *turns on the engine* Are you strapped in?

Mokuba: *looks down then back up* Yep! Lets go!

Driver: *pulls out of the mansion driveway, and drives in the direction of the park*

Mokuba: *looks out the window as they drive* How long till we get there?

Driver: Another five minutes or so...

Mokuba: Ok! *pulls out his PSP and plays Crisis Core*

Driver: *stops the car* Master Mokuba...Look, there's someone in the road!

Mokuba: *looks up from Zack* That Jou! *puts down his game and jumps out, running to Jou*

Driver: Get him in the car, Master Mokuba!

Mokuba: I need help! I'm only 11!

Driver: *opens the car door and helps Mokuba get Jou into the car*

Mokuba: *looks down at Jou* Take us home. And call the doctor!

Driver: On it, Master Mokuba. *steps on the gas and speeds home*

~At Home~

Mokuba: *runs in gets a room ready for Jou* Bring him in here!!!

Driver: *carries Jou inside and lays him on the bed* Need anything else?

Mokuba: Did you call the doctor?

Driver: I did, and he said to keep Mr. Jou on bed rest.

Mokuba: He's coming isn't he? Big brother pays enough too.

Driver: He was quite busy when I called...He said he would try to make it, but I don't think he'll be able to

Mokuba: Give me the phone then.

Driver: *hands the phone over* Suit yourself, Master Mokuba

Mokuba: *calls the doctor* +Why are you not here?+

Doctor: +I have patients waiting for me here at the office+

Mokuba: +Well, one of my friends is hurt bad and needs help. Big bother pays you alot. And he'll be very mad if I'm upset when he gets home!+

Doctor: +I...I'm sorry! I'll be there as soon as possible. *hangs up the phone*+

Mokuba: See? It's easy! *looks at the driver*

Driver: Well...At least he's on his way...*walks out of the room*

Mokuba: *sticks his tongue out at the driver*

Doctor: *rings the doorbell*

Butler: *opens the door* They're on the second floor...I'll take you *walks off*

Doctor: Thank you *walks behind the butler to the room*

Mokuba: *sees them walk in* You're here!!! Great, help him please *looks with big puppy eyes*

Doctor: *smiles at Mokuba* Well...by the looks of it...*raises his shirt to examine the bruises on Jou's stomach* he was assaulted.

Mokuba: We found him on the street on the way to the park...*cock his head* He has bruises alot.

Doctor: *lifts up his pants leg* There's glass embedded in his leg!

Mokuba: Ddo you need me to get something?

Doctor: No...*puts on some gloves and lays down some gauze on the bed to catch falling glass. He starts plucking out pieces of glass with a tweezers*

Jou: *moans in his sleep*

Doctor: *finishes taking out the glass from his leg and wraps it*

Mokuba: You're going to check the rest of him, right?

Doctor: *takes off Jou's shirt to find more glass in his shoulder* My god...*puts on another pair of gloves and picks the glass from Jou's shoulder*

Mokuba: *looks down at his feet* IIs he going to be ok? *sniffs*

Doctor: *sighs* It's a common sight to see these kids beat up nowadays...Here...*takes out a bottle of pain killers* He's going to want these when he wakes up...And make sure he stays in bed! He'll be okay, don't worry

Mokuba: Ok *hugs the doctor* Thank you!!!

Doctor: You're welcome. *hugs the tiny Mokuba* I have to head to the office now.

Mokuba: Ok! *lets go* See you later!

Doctor: Bye now! *walks out of the room*

Mokuba: *goes though his bag and gets his homework* I better do this before Big Brother comes home. *sits on the bed next to sleeping Jou*

Seto: *unlocks the front door, puts his coat away and walks up the stairs* Mokuba!

Mokuba: *runs over and hugs Seto* Big Brother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: *gives Mokuba a big hug* Did you start on your homework?

Mokuba: I already did it! *looks up smiling*

Seto: *gives Mokuba a pat on the head* Good job.

Mokuba: And since I did a good job I get something don't I?!

Seto: Yes! *gives Mokuba a bag of skittles*

Mokuba: *grabs it* Yummy!! *looks up* Bbut I already had something in mind.

Seto: Oh? *looks surprised* And what's that?

Mokuba: Follow me! *runs off to the room*

Seto: *follows Mokuba into the spare room*

Mokuba: *walks in, a little nervous* Ccan he stay?

Seto: *his mouth nearly hits the floor* H...how did he get here?

Mokuba: He was in the road when the driver took me to the park. He was all bloody. We brought him home and called the doctor. He had glass in his leg and back, and a HUGE bruise on his belly, Big Brother.

Seto: *takes in a deep breath* (what the hell happened?) He can stay...

Mokuba: Really Big brother!?!?!? *hugs* Thank you, thank you, thank, you!!!! Plus the doctor said he was not to leave the bed!

Seto: *bends down to Mokuba's level* That was a very kind thing you did... I'll stay in the room until Jou wakes up

Mokuba: I had to use your name. The doctor wasn't going to come.*giggles* So I said you would be very mad if I was upset *smiles*

Seto: *laughs and sits on the edge of the bed* You've learned how to use our family name...even better

Mokuba: I had too! I think the driver under played it. *kicks at the floor* I don't like him.

Seto: I'll give him a talk tomorrow *messes up Mokuba's hair*

Mokuba: *smiles* Ok. I'll go tell the chef to start supper! *runs off*

Seto: *smiles when Mokuba exits the room*

Jou: *moans in pain as he starts to wake up. Feeling warm*

Seto: Jou? *he cocks his head at the sound of Jou waking up*

Jou: *curls up in a ball* I'm sorry! Sstop please!!!

Seto: What are you talking about? *reaches over to get the bottle of pain pills*

Jou: *when his mind clears he looks and sees Seto. His eyes go big* Mmoney-bags?

Seto: *arches his eyebrow and folds his arms* Excuse me?

Jou: Where am I? *looks around the nice room*

Seto: My mansion...Mokuba found you. *holds up the pain killers* You should take these.

Jou: *takes them and sees there no water. Takes them dry.* Thank you....*looks down and blushes* Wear are my clothes?

Seto: I think the doctor took them off when he took a look at you.

Jou: *freezes* (Shit! Now they know I can't hold my own against my pop) Ccan I have them? Then I'll go..

Seto: No, you have to stay, at least one night. Besides...your clothing has to be washed.

Jou: What? You hate me? Why you lettin me stay?

Seto: The doctor said you need bed rest, and Mokuba insisted...

Jou: *smiles at the mention of Mokuba.* (Got to love that little guy....I should of it knew was him who made Seto let me stay...He'll never like me, I need to stop thinking he will) Thanks....I won't be in your way.

Seto: *cracks a content smile and sits in a chair across the room*

Mokuba: *comes bouncing in the room* He says it will be done soon big bro! *looks and see Jou up* You're awake!!!! *runs over and hugs* I was so worried!!!!!!

Jou: *smiles, then hisses as Mokuba touches the cuts on his back* Easy there lil guy! I'm happy to see you too. Sorry I worried you.

Seto: Mokuba...behave please

Mokuba: Sorry! *lets go* II forgot about those...*looks down*

Jou: It's ok. *smiles* you're just happy.

Seto: How much longer until dinner?

Mokuba: About 15 minutes big brother.

Seto: I think I'll skip dinner today...*crosses his legs and rests his hands on his knee*

Mokuba: NNnnoooo!!!! You did yesterday.. *pouts*

Seto: I have to stay up here and watch Jou, remember?

Jou: I'm fine. Those pills made me sleepy. Go eat with your lil' bro *winks at Mokuba*

Seto: Fine...*walks out the door with Mokuba* Can you ask a butler to bring up my dinner, Mokuba?

Mokuba: Ccan I eat up here with you too? *gives puppy eyes* Please!!!!!

Seto: No, you go eat downstairs...*points his finger down the steps*

Mokuba: Bbut II miss you....*looks down*

Seto: I promise I'll take you to the park tomorrow...

Mokuba: Really? You mean it this time? *looks up with hope*

Seto: *smiles* I mean it...And we'll take the white Porsche *winks*

Mokuba: Ok big bro!! *gives a hug* But I'm coming back up after I'm done!

Seto: *smiles* Okay...*walks back in the room*

Jou: *found one of Mokuba's notebooks, he starts drawing the painting on the wall*

Seto: I didn't know you could draw...

Jou: *jumps at the voice covers his drawing, blushing* IIt's nothing....It's the one thing I can keep my mind on.

Seto: I'd like to see it...If you don't mind. *sits on the edge of the bed*

Jou: *blushes, and hands it over* It's not very good...

Seto: You're better than I am...and I used to take formal classes

Jou: Wow...Only thing I've come close to is art class at school. *laughs softly* The one class I ace

Seto: *smiles and hears a knock on the door* Must be dinner...*opens the door to see one of his butlers with a plate of food*

Butler: Master Mokuba sent some up for Master Jou as well

Seto: *sighs* (I was going to give my food to Jou) Okay...Thank you *takes the plates of food*

Butler: Call if you need anything else sir. *walks off*

Seto: *closes and locks the door* Here's a plate for you...*sets the plate down in Jou's lap and sits next to him on the bed*

Jou: *his stomach growl loudly at the sight off food. Blushes* Thanks. *eats hungrily*

Seto: *his eyes widen* How long has it been since you've ate anything?

Jou: *blushes and looks down* Aawhile....(Why do I keep telling him these things...He's just going to use them against me)

Seto: *stares down at his plate, twirling his food on his fork*

Jou: *goes back to eating his what's left of his food*

Seto: *abruptly sets his plate on the bed and presses his lips against Jou's*

Jou: *freezes feeling the lips he's wanted for so long*

Seto: *pulls away and looks into Jou's eyes, frightened* ...I can't believe...I just kissed you

Jou: *looks back scared too* II'll ggo.. *starts try and moves, but cries out in pain*

Seto: I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...*gets up to walk out of the room*

Jou: *falls back down on the bed crying* II'm ssorry...(I've mad it worse....He'll never like me now)

Seto: *freezes when he sees Jou crying* (I've...never seen Jou cry...EVER)

Jou: *curls into a ball, waiting for the hit to come*

Seto: *sits on the edge of the bed and starts to rub Jou's back*

Jou: *jumps at the touch. Then relaxes when he sees it's not going to hurt him.*

Seto: What happened to you? *keeps rubbing Jou's back*

Jou: Ggot in a street fight..

Seto: *lays down next to Jou, spooning him*

Jou: Wwhy are you doing this? ......You hate me.... *a few tears fall*

Seto: Mokuba asked me to be nice...

Jou: (Course....He's probably counting the second till he can rid himself of me...) Yyou don't have too...Can take care of myself.

Seto: (Damn...this is awkward) *carefully pulls Jou closer*

Jou: *shivers feeling Seto's warm body against him* (Why is he doing this to me? He can't know..No one does. No one knows where the drawings are! I hope)

Seto: (I hope he doesn't think I'm...weird) Are you cold? *rubs Jou's back encouragingly*

Jou: Yyes.....*shivers again, his body moving back to the warmth on its own* (damn body!)

Seto: *pulls the covers over both of them* (I'm...in the same bed as Jou...) *he asks coldly* Is that better?

Jou: Yeah...II'm going to go to sleep now.. *closes his eyes, flinches at how cold Seto's voice went. Is put to sleep by Seto's warmth* (I ...hate my life....)

Seto: (I...keep making fucking mistakes...) *sighs and wraps his arms around Jou*

Jou: *moans softly in his sleep, smiles*

Seto: (fuck...) *feels his cock start to harden from Jou's moan*

Mokuba: *unlocks the door and runs in, sees Jou sleep and slowly walks over to Seto and climbs in next to him* He got tired again, big bro.

Seto: (this...is even more awkward...I have a boner in front of my brother) I had the door locked for a reason...

Mokuba: *looks down* II'm sorry...*starts to get off*

Seto: It's okay...You didn't know...*covers the both of them back up*

Mokuba: Ccan I sleep here with you, Big brother? Please!

Seto: I have to stay with Jou. You can sleep in your own bed...

Mokuba: *looks down* Ok...*gives a hug* I love you, Seto.

Seto: *hugs Mokuba* I love you too *smiles*

Mokuba: Night big brother *gets of the bed and walks to the door* Want me to lock the door again?

Seto: Yes, please *lays back down on the bed.* Good night

Mokuba: *turns the lock and walks out and to his room* I'm sorry.....

Seto: *once Mokuba is gone, he turns his attention to Jou. He talks softly to himself* Why...can't I just tell you how I feel?

Jou: *turns in his sleep, now facing Seto. Nuzzles deeper into the pillow*

Seto: (he's so close to me...) *prepares himself and kisses Jou again*

Jou: *moans as he wakes up and starts kissing back*

Seto: *his heart stops* (Jou's...kissing me back!) *He kisses Jou eagerly*

Jou: *opens his eyes and sees Seto* (I love these dreams!) *starts to grind his hardening cock against Seto, wincing at the pain in his leg*

Seto: *moans softly* Jou...*keeps kissing him. Seto's hands run down Jou's back, reaching to fondle his ass*

Jou: *moans into Seto's mouth, pushes his ass back* Seto....mmore.

Seto: *looks at Jou with surprise, knowing what he wants.* Are...you sure?

Jou: Mmore then I've ever been in my life. *meets Seto's eyes*

Seto: *whispers* You...have no idea how much I've wanted this...*massages Jou's entrance with his fingers*

Jou: *moans softly* Aabout as much aas me...*pushes his ass down trying to make the fingers enter him*

Seto: Do you know how long I've waited for this? *enters a single finger inside*

Jou: *Whines, wanting more* Nnoo...more Seto!!

Seto: *quickly enters a second finger* I...want you so much

Jou: *moans, clenching his ass around the fingers, starts to thrust down on them* Tthen take mme....

Seto: *moans softly in Jou's ear. He turns Jou on his stomach, and unzips his own pants. He lays on top of Jou, pressing his cock against Jou's opening*

Jou: *Moans feeling the head of Seto's cock at his opening* Ffuck me, Setoo!

Seto: *takes a deep breath as he pushes inside Jou's entrance* Jou! Yyou're...ssso...ttight!

Jou: Ahhhh!*Eyes open wide* (Shit! This is real...He does want me...I'm not going to ruin this) *pushes his ass back* Sshit...Yyou're ssooo.....big!!!!!

Seto: *lets Jou get used to his size before going further* Jou...*runs his hands along Jou's sides and hips. Once his hands reach Jou's hips, he uses them for leverage and starts thrusting*

Jou: OOOOOOhhhhh!!! *thrusts back against Seto, the pain of being entered going away.* yyou ffeel ….sooo ggood, ssetto....

Seto: *moans softly* Ohh...yes...Jou, yes...*leans forward, thrusting harder and panting, his hot breath against Jou's back*

Jou: *moans loudly as Seto hits his sweetspot* Tthere...Set...There!! *pushes his ass up, making Seto go deeper*

Seto: Jou! *thrusts harshly into Jou's sweet spot numerous times, loving how tight Jou feels around his cock*

Jou: II'm cclose sseto….Sso ccclose!! *thrusts his cock against the bed, as he clenches around Seto, wanting him to get close too*

Seto: JOU! *his fingernails dig into Jou's sides as he cums hard inside Jou's tight ass.*

Jou: SETOOO!! *cums on the bed, thrusting back on Seto's cock. Milking him of his cum. Pants into the pillow*

Seto: *lays on top of Jou's back, still breathing heavily.*

Jou: *starts to feel the pain from so much movement, clenches his eyes. Unknowingly clenching around Seto too*

Seto: *moans softly from Jou clenching around him* Jou...*kisses Jou's shoulder*

Jou: II take it....yyou don't hate mme....*looks at Seto with hope*

Seto: I...thought you liked Tea (whatever that girl's name is)...Never thought you'd...like men

Jou: No, she's annoying...... Yug' liked her, but he's obsessed with.....Yami now.... *blushes* I was bi....but I mostly go for....guys now..

Seto: You do a pretty good job of "staying in the closet"...I never would have guessed...

Jou: Have too... *snuggles into the bed, feeling sleepy again* So do you...

Seto: Why? *yawns* I...want you to be...my boyfriend...

Jou: RReally!? *tries to meet Seto's eyes* You're not playin with me? *feels his eyes getting heavy*

Seto: *clears his throat* I'm serious...*he feels himself drifting off to sleep*

Jou: Yes, I will *falls to sleep. His worst day has gone to his best*

Seto: *rolls to a more comfortable position, falling asleep at Jou's side*

~Morning~

Seto: *wakes up and sits at the edge of the bed* (I...just...fucked Jou)

Jou: *shivers from the loss of warmth, moves over trying to get it back*

Seto: *gets up from the bed* I need a shower...*walks into the bathroom and starts taking off his clothes*

Jou: *wakes up feeling the bed move, sees Seto gone but hears the shower.* (Does he regret it? I hope not....) *grabs the notebook again and starts drawing Seto and Mokuba*

Seto: *washes his hair* (I...just don't know how I feel) *sighs and rinses his hair*

Jou: *done with the faces moves down to the bodies* (He asked me to be his boyfriend? Was it just in the heat of the moment?)

Seto: *steps out of the shower and gets dressed. He takes a comb and gel and runs them through his hair, making it perfect*

Jou: (Onto the clothes....Maybe I can give this as a peace offering) *winces as he shifts*

Seto: (I hope...Jou really likes me...) *sighs and opens the bathroom door. He sees Jou drawing on the bed*

Jou: (There all done! Just need to shade.) *hears Seto come in, but keeps drawing. Not wanting to hear how it was a mistake*

Seto: Good morning...*stares at his folded hands* (I'm so horrible at this...)

Jou: *looks up and smiles* Morning! All clean now?

Seto: *nods and sits next to Jou on the bed* I promised to take Mokuba to the park today...

Jou: You go, I'll stay till the pills kick in.... *finishes shading and looks it over*

Seto: I...wanted to ask if you wanted to go...

Jou: Really!? *looks up* Yyou sure Mokuba won't be upset?

Seto: No, as long as you feel up to it...

Jou: *blushes* I may have a limp, but those pills help! *hands the drawing over, still blushing* Hhere.....It's for you

Seto: *his eyes widen, not knowing what to say* ...Thank you...

Jou: You're welcome...You've done so much for me...I thought you would like it. *still blushing*

Seto: *clears his throat* I'll...be right back...*he gets up and leaves the room*

Jou: (I hope I didn't do something wrong.)

Seto: *walks back in with Jou's clothing, now all clean*

Jou: *smiles* Thanks man. I needed those.

Seto: I'll let you change...I have to wake up my brother. *walks out of the room, closes the door and makes his way to Mokuba's room. He knocks on the door.* Are you up, Mokuba?

Mokuba: *looks up from his game* Yep Seto!!!

Seto: *cracks the door open* Are you ready to go?

Mokuba: *runs up to the door* All ready, big bro!! *smiles at Seto*

Seto: *takes Mokuba's hand and walks back to the room Jou is staying in* Jou, are you ready?

Jou: *finger brushes his hair* Yeah.

Mokuba: You're coming too Jou!!! *smiles

Jou: *makes his way over* That's right lil' guy. That fine with you? *smiles*

Mokuba: Yeah!!!! Lets go!!!!!!!!

Seto: I'll get the car. *walks downstairs and out the door*

Mokuba: *grabs Jou's hand* Come on Jou!

Jou: I'm comin..I can't moving as fast as you right now. *laughs and lets Mokuba take him outside*

Seto: *pulls up the long driveway in his sharp white Porsche and taps the horn*

Jou: Wow! Sweet car dude! (I'd love him to fuck me in that) *blushes at the thought*

Mokuba: You ok? *climbs in the back*

Jou: *gets in* I'm good. Must be the pills!

Mokuba: Ok! *taps on Seto's shoulder* Lets goooooo!!!!!

Seto: *steps on the gas, and speeds out of the driveway, keeping strangely calm*

Jou: *looks around the car, amazed by it* (Wow, this is so cool!!)

Seto: *smiles at Jou's amused face* Like it?

Jou: Like it? I love it!!! It's soo cool. *Smiles big*

Mokuba: This one is my favorite!!

Jou: *looks at Seto* Just how many cars do you have?

Seto: *cracks a smile* Seven...not including the limos. My personal favorite is the black BMW.

Mokuba: And the helicopter and jet!

Jou: Wow! *still amazed* (I don't even have a bike)

Seto: We're almost there, Mokuba...

Mokuba: *wiggles in the back* Yay! Can I get a pretzel, Seto? Please!!!!!!

Seto: Anything you want...*Opens his wallet, and bypasses many one hundred dollar bills, then grabs a ten dollar bill from his wallet and gives it to Mokuba*

Mokuba: *takes it* Thanks big bro! *smiles*

Seto: If you want anymore, just ask...

Mokuba: I know!! *gives him a hug from the back, barely touching his chest cause of the chair*

Seto: *tilts his head to the right, pointing out the park* We're here

Mokuba: YAYYY!!!!

Jou: *smiles at how happy Mokuba is, when the car is stopped he gets out so Mokuba can*

Seto: *turns off the car and activates the car alarm once everyone is out and closes the doors*

Mokuba: *grabs Seto's and Jou's hands* Come on, you guys!!!

Jou: *laughs* We're comin. *starts to walk*

Seto: *smiles* Are you going to get your pretzel first?

Mokuba: *shakes head* Yep! *drags them off to the pretzel guy*

Pretzel guy: Hello, what would you like today?

Mokuba: I want the big one and alot of cheese sauce please! *looks back at them* Do you guys want something?

Seto: *shakes his head* No thank you...

Jou: I'm fin*stomach growls, blushes*

Mokuba: Another one please!

Pretzel guy: Coming right up. *gets everything and gives it to Mokuba* There you go

Mokuba: *hands the guy the money* My brother will take the change, my hand are full!

Seto: *takes the change from the pretzel guy and turns to Mokuba and whispers* I have to talk to Jou for a minute...

Mokuba: Ok Seto. *hands him Jou's pretzel and cheese sauce* Give this to him. *goes to sit by the lake*

Seto: *takes the pretzel and hands it to Jou. Once Mokuba is far enough away, he takes Jou by the waist and takes him to a bench shaded by a tree*

Jou: *takes the pretzel and sits down* Yyou guys didn't have to get this for me.... *rips off a piece and dips it in the cheese, taking a bite*

Seto: *rests his arm on Jou's shoulder* (why am I so horrible at showing feelings?) Don't mention it...

Jou: *wants to lean over on Seto, but stops. Keeps eating* (Does this mean he does like me?) *rips off a piece, dips it and puts it in front of Seto's mouth* Have some!

Seto: *takes the piece of pretzel Jou tore off for him and eats it* Thank...you

Jou: *Smiles* You're welcome. You can have more! *takes another bite, licks the cheese off his lips*

Seto: No, it's okay...*pulls Jou closer with the arm around his shoulder*

Jou: If your sure. *not able to take it anymore, he leans against Seto. Finishing the rest of his pretzel*

Seto: *tilts Jou's face up* (here goes nothing...) *he gives Jou a kiss*

Jou: *shocked at first, but gives a kiss back* II was thinking you regretted last night.. *blush*

Seto: I...was just nervous...*the hand on his knee grips the fabric of his pants*

Jou: Never thought Seto Kaiba got nervous *moves his hand on top of Seto's*

Seto: I've never...actually liked anyone before...*looks up quickly, still keeping an eye on Mokuba*

Jou: What about those girls you've gone to dinner with?

Seto: They were just for show...I didn't like any of them

Jou: Ohhh....So you really do like me? *looks up hopeful*

Seto: I think I do *looks up again to see that Mokuba is preoccupied on the swings. He leans in for another kiss*

Jou: (Think? ....Well that's better then nothing) *kisses back, softly licking at Seto's lips*

Seto: *turns his body slightly and wraps his arms around Jou's neck, kissing him more*

Jou: *wraps arms around Seto's waist, kisses back. Moans softly*

Seto: *keeping one arm around Jou's neck, he rubs one of Jou's thighs with the other, kissing Jou's delicate lips*

Jou: *shivers at the touch, spreads his legs open. Breaks the kiss* Wwe can't do this hhere...If ssomeone sees, it could be ttrouble for you...... *his face falls into Seto's neck*

Seto: No one would be able to say anything...*brings Jou in for another kiss*

Jou: *softly moans, kisses back hard*

Seto: *pulls back from the kiss* What really happened to you...

Jou: II told you. I got in a street fight..(why won't he let this go?)

Seto: I'm sorry...I just thought it would be odd to get into a street fight in this neighborhood

Jou: I don't live in this neighborhood...II live in the bad part of town....Tons of fights there

Seto: *sighs* okay...(I'll let it go for now)

Jou: Want to go check on Mokuba? *gives a quick kiss*

Seto: Yeah...*gets up from the bench and extends his hand for Jou*

Jou: *takes his hand and stands up. Stumbles a little* Tthanks

Seto: *rests his hand on Jou's hip and walks over to where Mokuba is*

Mokuba: *jumps of the swinging swing and runs to them* Did you guys have fun?!

Seto: (Did he see us?) Yes, we did...

Mokuba: *giggles* I thought so!

Seto: *smiles* Are you ready to go?

Mokuba: Yep! We can go home and you guys can kiss more! *giggles and runs to the car*

Jou: *blushes hard* Ttold you..

Seto: *smiles and walks over to the car to deactivate the alarm and unlock the doors.*

Mokuba: *jumps in the back*

Jou: *opens his door and gets in.*

Seto: *gets in the car* Is everyone ready to go?

Mokuba: Yeah! I want to get some ice cream at home. *smiles*

Jou: Yeah, I think I need to take another pill.

Seto: *turns on the car and speeds around the block in the direction of the mansion*

Mokuba: You and Seto shouldn't have played so much last night. That's why you hurt!

Jou: *blushes hard*

Seto: *his eyes grow wide* What?

Mokuba: I heard you. You guys were REALLY loud. *looks at Seto* You shouldn't of play fight Jou, Seto. He's hurt!

Jou: *Blushes and holds back his laughter*

Seto: Whatever, Mokuba...*shifts in his seat*

Mokuba: Hey! Don't be mean to me! *pouts*

Jou: Don't blame your big bro.. *smiles at Seto* I wanted to play.

Mokuba: You sounded like you were having A LOT of fun!

Jou: I was. Seto's very good *winks at Seto*

Seto: *places his hand on Jou's thigh* Glad you think so...

Mokuba: Can I play with you guys sometime?

Jou: *bursts out laughing*

Seto: *blushes madly* No, Mokuba

Mokuba: Awwww.....Why not?!?!

Seto: (I was wondering when I would have to give him "the talk") You're not old enough...

Mokuba: Since when is there an age limit on play fighting? *pouts*

Jou: It's big kids play fighting

Seto: I'll tell you later, Mokuba...

Mokuba: You better! *pout and cross him arms*

Jou: I'll make sure he doesn't forget. *smiles at Mokuba*

Seto: Remind me later Jou *gropes Jou's crotch in a way Mokuba won't see*

Jou: *gasps, his hips moves up to Seto's hand* Ook

Seto: Good...*lightly rubs Jou's crotch then puts his hand back on Jou's knee*

Jou: (Fuck, he's already gettin me hard) *breaths deep*

Mokuba: You ok, Jou?

Jou: I'm fine. I just touched my belly, still hurts.

Seto: He'll be okay, Mokuba...*pulls into the driveway of the mansion*

Mokuba: Ok!

Jou: *takes another deep breath then gets out, closing the door after Mokuba does*

Seto: I'll be right in...I have to park the car

Mokuba: I'm going to take Jou to the kitchen for ice cream. *drags Jou off*

Jou: *gasps, eyes wide at the site of the kitchen* WOW!!!

Seto: *walks inside the mansion and locks the door behind him. He sees Mokuba and Jou already eating ice cream* Started without me?

Mokuba: You took to long! *takes a big bite*

Jou: I tried to stop him, but he's just like you. *smiles at Seto*

Seto: *sits down next to Jou at the small table where they are eating ice cream*

Jou: Your bowl is in the freezer *takes a bite*

Mokuba: It's your favorite!

Seto: *goes to the freezer and gets his bowl of ice cream* Oreo flavor! *he gets a spoon and sits down next to Jou again*

Jou: *smiles* You have like 15 different flavors.

Seto: *places his free hand on Jou's leg* This is my favorite...

Jou: *blushes* I love Moose tracks.... (And Seto flavored)

Seto: Not my favorite...*seeming to know what Jou is thinking, he places his hand further up Jou's leg*

Jou: *breathe hitches, feeling himself starting to get hard again. Licks his lips the last of his ice cream off his lips*

Mokuba: Do you want more, Jou?

Jou: Nno, I'm good. *smiles at Mokuba*

Seto: *smiles, feeling Jou's pants tighten. He finishes his ice cream* I think it's time for Jou to remind me...Don't you, Jou?

Jou: Yyeah, lets go

Mokuba: Then are you going to tell me, big bro?

Seto: *smiles* Just like I promised

Mokuba: Ok! *hops of his chair and puts his bowl in the sink* I'm going to go to the game room. Alright, Seto?

Seto: That's fine...I'll get you when I'm done. *he brushes his hand against Jou's chest as he stands and heads upstairs*

Mokuba: Have fun, Jou! *runs off*

Jou: *stands up, moans softly as his cock rubbing against his pants. Follows Seto*

Seto: *opens the door and lets Jou in, locking the door behind them. He pushes Jou onto the bed and pins him*

Jou: *winces as he hits the bed, then moans softly feeling Seto on top of him* Mmiss my ass that mmuch?

Seto: *takes off Jou's pants* I can't stop...when I think about you

Jou: *shivers as his cock is freed, pushes him hips up* Ssee what you do to me...

Seto: *moans softly, seeing Jou's hard cock. He pulls down his own pants, letting Jou see his cock. He lies on top of Jou.* I'm so hard for you...

Jou: *moans at the sight on Seto's cock, his own jumps. Starts to grind up against him.* Ffuck me then.....II want you sooo bad

Seto: *lifts Jou's legs onto his shoulders, slowly entering Jou, pushing his hard cock into Jou's tight muscle*

Jou: Ohhhhh....*pushing his legs own on Seto's back, making him move closer. * Ssoo fuckin .....big

Seto: You ffeel...sso good, Jou! *he grabs onto Jou's shoulders, using them to thrust harder into him* Sso...fucking...good

Jou: ooh ggod!! *tries to thrust up, moaning loudly as sweetspot it hit* Sshitt....sssoo do yyou sseetttooo

Seto: *grinds into Jou's sweet spot, licking and nipping Jou's calves. He thrusts with all his strength, making the bed shake*

Jou: Ffuckfuckfuckkk.....SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *he screams as he cums hard, ass clenching tight around Seto* (Why couldn't I last longer!!!!)

Seto: Jou!! *grabs the pillow as he cums hard into Jou, riding out his release.*

Jou: *moans softly as he is filled, loving the feeling if Seto's seed* Tthat...was...great...

Seto: *lays on top of Jou* I'm glad...*Takes a deep breath*

Jou: Ssorry I ...couldn't last....longer... *wraps his arms around him, kisses at his neck*

Seto: I still...loved it. Jou...I'm falling for you.

Jou: *smiles big and tightens his hold on Seto* Good...Cause I've already have.....for you..

Seto: *gives Jou a kiss.* I can even say that I love you. *cups Jou's face in his hand*

Jou: *tears of happiness fall* II love you too...*blushes* I have for awhile.

Seto: How long have you loved me?

Jou: *blushes more* Since Battle City...

Seto: *nuzzles his face in the pillow Jou is laying on* I've been wondering why you would stare at me in class...

Jou: Couldn't help it. Looking at you and drawing are the few thinks I can keep my mind on and not have it wonder. *wiggles around, his back itching*

Seto: *gives Jou another kiss* I'd hate to leave you...but I promised Mokuba I would talk to him

Jou: No, I told him I would make sure you did. *thrusts his hips up* Now go give him the 'talk' *smiles and kisses back*

Seto: *smiles, pulls out of Jou and pulls his pants back up* Don't forget to take your pills...*He gets up from the bed and exits the room*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-gi-oh! Only Kyo. And a Yami plushie^^

Mokuba: *stands by the pinball game. His fingers slamming on the buttons* Jump little ball! Jump, jump, jump!

Seto: *smiles at Mokuba's enthusiasm* Having fun?

Mokuba: *hears Seto and runs to him, the game saying he's lost* Yeah...But it gets lonely after awhile *hugs Seto*

Seto: *hugs Mokuba tight* Let's sit down...

Mokuba: Ok. *walks over to the huge beanbag couch and sits down*

Seto: *sits down next to Mokuba* (where to start?...)

Mokuba: What wrong, big brother? *looks at Seto*

Seto: Nothing is 'wrong'...*sighs* I'm assuming you saw me kissing Jou at the park?

Mokuba: Yeah, I told you I did.

Seto: We...weren't "play fighting" last night...(how am I going to explain this...?)

Mokuba: Then what were you doing? *cocks head*

Seto: We were...*takes a deep breath* having sex...*blushes*

Mokuba: Isn't sex what you do to make babies?

Seto: Well...yes, but Jou and I are male

Mokuba: I know you are. So why would you........OH!!! Are you two like Kyo's two dads?

Seto: *laughs softly* Yes...Do you know what that means?

Mokuba: That you two love each other right?

Seto: That's right *hugs Mokuba*

Mokuba: People are mean about that, Seto....The older kids make fun of Kyo. They called him a 'fag's son'. *looks up* But I stand up for him!

Seto: *smiles* I'm proud of you...*hugs Mokuba even tighter*

Mokuba: *smiles big and hugs back* Does this mean Jou is my brother now?

Seto: If you want him to

Mokuba: Yeah! He can play with me when you have to work!!

Seto: I'm sure he'd like that...Speaking of which, I need to stay late at the office today because I took the first part of the day off...

Mokuba: Ohh..ok. You'll eat with us in the morning won't you? *meets Seto's eyes, pleadingly*

Seto: I can't make any promises...I may have to stay very late

Mokuba: Ok Seto....Can you try?

Seto: I'll try *smiles* I have to say good bye to Jou, now. *gives Mokuba one last hug*

Mokuba: Ok, I'm going to go to my room! It will be easier for Jou to find me. *runs off*

Pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

Seto: *knocks on jou's door.* Can I come in?

Jou: *looks up from the notebook, laughs slightly* It's your place. Of course you can

Seto: *walks in* I respect your privacy...

Jou: I think you've seen my privacy. *winks* Don't have much left.

Seto: *laughs* I talked to Mokuba

Jou: *smiles* How'd he take it?

Seto: He was fine with it... One more thing... I have to work late tonight

Jou: I'm glad! You want me to watch him? It's the least I could do for you.

Seto: Mokuba wants you to play with him, but don't take watching him as something you can exchange for my feelings... You don't have to do anything in return except be here with me.

Jou: I'll play with the lil' guy...And I want to help you...You've done so much for me. But ok.

Seto: *smiles* Have a good time. Tell Mokuba to call me if you need anything...*opens the door in a rush, then slams it shut*

Jou: Bye.....*says as the door slams.* (Wonder what that was about?) *gets up and goes off to look for Mokuba*

Mokuba: *playing Guitar Hero in his room* Yeah!!!! I won!

Jou: *hears Mokuba's yell in triumph and walks to the door. Knocks* You in there, lil' guy?

Mokuba: In here, Jou!

Jou: *walks in and is amazed by the room* (It's like every 11 year old boys wet dream of a cool room) Seto said you wanted to play. *smiles*

Mokuba: Yeah! *turns on an extra wireless guitar and gives it to Jou*

Jou: *takes it and puts on the strap* I haven't played this in while. Be easy on me.

Mokuba: *smiles* I will! I'm not the best at it either!

Jou: *pushes the buttons, getting a feel for it* You ready?

Mokuba: Ready! *positions his fingers on the guitar*

Jou: Lets rock! *starts the game*

Mokuba: *plays along with the song Jou picked* I like this song!

Jou: This song was made WAY before you. I surprise you know it

Mokuba: Seto listens to a lot of old rock songs *still playing along with the song*

Jou: He has very good taste then. *smiles as he plays*

Mokuba: Oh no! *plays harder because he's starting to lose*

Jou: *smiles Mokuba* Want me to ease up?

Mokuba: *smiles at Jou* It's okay! Seto just bought this game, I need someone to practice with!

Jou: Alright then. *keeps on playing, killing poor Mokuba*

Mokuba: Aww! You're beating me! *tries to make a come-back*

Jou: You told me not to hold back *gives a little laugh at his trying to make a comeback*

Mokuba: *Looks at the screen* I lost! *falls back on the bed and fake-cries, then starts laughing*

Jou: Awww, don't cry *laughs* Want try again? I'll go easy

Mokuba: Nah...I'm kinda hungry! *opens a cupboard* It's my secret stash! *holds up bags of popcorn and candy*

Jou: *laughs* You trust me with it. *put his arm over his chest* I will take to secret to my death sir!

Mokuba: *laughs and opens the bag of popcorn kernels, and turns on his pop corn maker. He pours the kernels in and puts a bowl where the popped corn will come out*

Jou: Nice! I wish I had one. *smiles*

Mokuba: *smiles and watches the popcorn shoot out* Don't worry...Seto will probably buy stuff for you

Jou: He doesn't need to do that. I'm going to find a job....Have bills to pay (I really don't want to go home...But I need to)

Mokuba: *looks at Jou* Can't you stay here?

Jou: II have to go home sometime....My pop's sick...I'm the reason we still have a place to live.. (he's a sick, evil fuck. That's what he is)

Mokuba: Oh...*looks down* But promise to come back, okay? *he hands the large bowl of popcorn over to Jou*

Jou: *takes it* I'm not leaving tonight. *rubs Mokuba's head* And yes I'm going to come back. You can't get rid of me that fast. *smiles*

Mokuba: Good! Because big brother will miss you a LOT! *smiles and plops down on the bed*

Jou: *sits down beside him* So he told you about us huh? *eats some*

Mokuba: Yeah...*tosses pop corn in his mouth* There's a boy at school who gets teased because he has two dads.

Jou: That's cause the other kids are lil' pricks.......Don't tell Seto I told you that *laughs*

Mokuba: It's okay! I think he will agreed *smiles*

Jou: I know he will. He just would hate me to use that language in front of you

Mokuba: It's okay! I won't tell him that part *giggles and throws pop corn at Jou*

Jou: Oh, we're playin that are we? *throws some at Mokuba*

Mokuba: *laughs and takes another handful and chucks it at Jou*

Jou: *Opens his mouth and eats what lands in it* Yum!

Mokuba: *starts jumping on the bed, then tackles Jou*

Jou: *bowl falls to the floor, flips the over and starts to tickly Mokuba*

Mokuba: AHHH! Jou! *wiggles on the floor*

Jou: *keeps on tickling him* What do you say?!

Mokuba: Mercy!!! *bursts out laughing*

Jou: *stops and leans back* Now what have we learned? *laughs*

Mokuba: Aww, you're no fun! *throws a single piece of pop corn at Jou's head*

Jou: *puts up the piece and eats it* I'm still hurt remember? .....Want to watch a movie or play another game?

Mokuba: *smiles while still lying on the floor* Let's watch a movie!

Jou: Alright! What do you want to watch? You know what all you have.

Mokuba: *big smile* I want to watch Pokemon!

Jou: *smiles* Ok! Put it in lil' man

Mokuba: *takes out the Guitar Hero game and puts in a Pokemon DVD* Yay! *throws himself on the bed next to Jou*

Jou: *laughs lightly moves a big pillow over for both of them*

Mokuba: This is comfy! *punches the pillow lightly*

Jou: It is. (much better then my cheap old bed at home and wore out pillow...)

~time skip~

Seto: *comes home, looking at the time* 1 am...*shakes his head and walks upstairs to check on Jou and Mokuba. He finds them asleep with the DVD still playing. He turns it off and nudges Jou, making sure not to wake up Mokuba*

Jou: Mmmmm *opens his eyes and sees Seto, smiles. Slowly unwraps Mokuba from him and covers him up* Lets go out *whispers*

Seto: *nods and whispers* Okay...*helps Jou up from the bed and covers Mokuba up with a blanket*

Jou: *walks out and to the room*

Seto: *turns off the lights and closes the door to Mokuba's room* Sorry I'm home so late...

Jou: It's ok... I know you have to work. *gives a kiss*

Seto: *smiles* Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?

Jou: *smiles* Yeah! If you want me too.

Seto: *takes Jou's hand and leads him to his room at the end of the long hall* Here it is...*opens the door and reveals a lavishly decorated room. The bed had red silk sheets and a matching comforter*

Jou: *eyes open wide, almost not wanting to enter the prefect room* It's amazing! *walks in*

Seto: *smiles* There should be some clothing you can wear to bed in the dresser over there. *he points to the right corner of the room*

Jou: ok *walks over and gets a simple black shirt and a pair of lite sweatpants. Starts to change*

Seto: *takes off his jacket, shirt and pants, eyeing Jou's body. He changes into a thin pair of terri-cloth pants*

Jou: *all changed walks over to the bed and lays down, moans softly at how soft it is* Oh god!! I love your bed!!!

Seto: *smiles and lays down next to Jou* I need it, especially when I have late nights at work

Jou: I can see why. I'd never leave this bed if I could...*gets under the blankets, loving how soft everything is* (I really don't look forward to going home now)

Seto: *pulls the blankets up to his shoulders and lays his head next to Jou's* Did you have fun with Mokuba?

Jou: *smiles* Yeah, we played Guitar Hero, ate popcorn and watched a movie....Then fell asleep. *curls up next to Seto*

Seto: Sounds like you guys had a good time *closes his eyes and pulls Jou into his arms*

Jou: We did. *smiles at Seto's arms, moving closer to him. closing his eyes* Night....Seto

Seto: *yawns* Good night Jou...

Jou: (I'll tell him I have to go home in the morning) *Goes to sleep*

~Next Morning~

Jou: *wakes up more comfortable then he's ever been in his life. Opens his eyes to see Seto looking at him. Smile* Morning..

Seto: *gives Jou a kiss* Good morning

Jou: *gives a kiss back* So what do you have planned today?

Seto: Today's Sunday...I don't have work or anything else planned.

Jou: Good....Cause I have to go home today...*looks down* My pops must be worried. (Yeah, worried.)

Seto: *sighs* Okay...I'm sure he misses you. *gives Jou another kiss*

Jou: If you give me your number I can call you tonight....If you want..

Seto: You're my boyfriend...Of course I'm going to give you my number. *smiles*

Jou: *smiles* I still can't believe it..*snuggles into Seto*

Seto: Well...you're going to have to *hugs Jou tight, then he gets a piece of paper to write down his number from the night stand*

Jou: *takes the piece of paper when Seto's done* Do you want mine too? (Hopefully when he calls my pop doesn't answer)

Seto: I'd like to *smiles*

Jou: *rips off a piece and takes the pen, writing his down* Here you go *smiles*

Seto: Thank you! *yanks Jou into a playful kiss*

Jou: *smiles at Seto's playfulness, gives a kiss back. Nips at Seto's lips* Mokuba is probably waiting on us.

Seto: Probably...*gets out of bed and gets dressed* Do you want me to drive you home?

Jou: I can walk...I don't want to make you leave, Mokuba. (And I don't want you to see the shithole I live in) *gets up to get dressed too*

Seto: *smiles* Okay! *walks into the bathroom attached to his room to brush his teeth*

Jou: *walks in* Umm...do you have an extra toothbrush?

Seto: *Mumbles a 'yeah' through brushing his teeth. He hands Jou an extra toothbrush*

Jou: Thanks! *takes it and starts to brush his*

Seto: *spits in the sink and washes his mouth out once he's finished. He dries his face with a towel*

Jou: *waits for Seto to move before he does the same* Ahhh! Much better!

Seto: *smiles and walks toward Jou, pinning him against the sink* Before you go...I want to kiss you again...

Jou: I'm not going to leave right now...But I think I can give you one. *smiles and kisses Seto*

Seto: *sits Jou on top of the sink, kissing him*

Jou: *moans softly into the kiss, licks at his lips. Wanting to deepen it*

Seto: *lets his hands rest on Jou's hips, parting Jou's lips with his tongue*

Jou: *sucks on Seto's tongue, moaning at the taste. Wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer*

Seto: *moans softly into Jou's lips* ...We probably should get going...*smiles and gives Jou one more kiss*

Jou: *breaths out* Yeah....Or Mokie may walk in on us. *winks and hops off*

Seto: *smiles and takes Jou's hand* Breakfast?

Jou: You read my mind. *smiles back*

Seto: The cooks should have something ready for us *walks out of his room with Jou*

Jou: Good, I'm staved! *walks with Seto*

Seto: *takes Jou into the breakfast and tea room. It's a moderate-sized room with nice furniture. The meals are already cooked and Mokuba is already there*

Mokuba: *sees them and smiles* I was waiting for you guys! I thought you'd never get here

Seto: I slept in late *rubs his eyes*

Mokuba: You never do that? How late were you?

Seto: About 1 am...

Mokuba: Seto!!! I told you not to go that anymore!! *pouts*

Seto: *sits down at the table* I had to...

Mokuba: *sighs* Fine, but no more!!

Seto: *takes a bite of his food and pulls out a chair for Jou*

Jou: *sits down and starts eating* Mmmm....This is good! *goes back to eating*

Seto: Jou's going home today...

Mokuba: I know...He told me yesterday..But he promised he'd come back. *looks up* Right Jou

Jou: Yep. Don't think you can keep me away. *smiles*

Seto: *rubs Jou's shoulder* Don't forget to call me...*smiles*

Jou: I won't, I'll call you tonight. I promise. *smiles back*

Seto: *Looks at Jou and takes a few more bites from his food*

Jou: *drinks and eats the rest off his food. Wishing it lasted longer*

Mokuba: Are you going now?

Jou: I guess I better. Don't worry, Seto's going to be here. Maybe he can help you and you can beat me next time.

Seto: Are you sure you don't need a ride? *he leans back in his seat*

Jou: No, I need to walk anyway. *smiles*

Seto: *places his hand on Jou's leg* Have a good walk home...

Jou: Thanks, I will. *gets up and hugs Mokuba, then gives Seto a kiss* I'll call you tonight. *walks to the front to put his shoes on* Bye you guys!

Seto: Bye, Jou *smiles*

Mokuba: BYE JOU!!!!

Jou: *walks out and starts going home* (Maybe Pop's out)

~At Jou's place~

Father: *hears the door open* Who the hell is in my house?

Jou: (damn!) It's me, Pops.

Father: I thought I kicked your ass out the other day?

Jou: II needed to get my stuff....(Maybe Seto will let me stay with him...)

Father: The hell you will...

Jou: *grabs the phone and runs up to his room. Slamming the door closed, hides the phone*

Father: *stumbles up the stairs and pounds on the door* KATSUYA!!! Get yer ass out here!

Jou: *hides everything in his hidey hole, not wanting his dad to hurt it. Sits down on his bed, starts to shake with fear*

Father: KATSUYA! *starts kicking the door* Get your fucking ass out here! Katsuya!! I'm going to beat your ass! *breaks down the door*

Jou: *jumps as the door breaks, curls into a ball on his bed*

Father: I told you...*pulls Jou's hair* That I wanted you out!

Jou: *cries out* II have no where else to go Pop!

Father: *pulls Jou off the bed* Does it look like I care?

Jou: PPlease Dad! Ddon't kkick me out…… II'll do anything!!! (what am I saying? Kick me out!)

Father: I already kicked your ass out! *kicks Jou in the stomach* I don't want a fucking fag in my house!

Jou: AHhhhhh!! Sstop ddad ppplease!!! *curls up, tears fall* II'm nnot ddad, II sswear!

Father: You're a god damn liar! *punches Jou while on the floor* I saw your fucking drawings!

Jou: *cries out* III'm ssoorrryyy!!! Fforgive mme ddaddy!! Pplease!!! *his body curls up more, trying to protect its self*

Father: *takes a crummy nightstand and starts hitting Jou with it* I'll teach you how to be a REAL man!

Jou: *Scream as he is hit, tries to move away* SStop ddaddd!! …..III sssorrrrryyy!!!!!

Father: Shut up! *hits Jou a few more times before throwing the stand across the room*

Jou: *feels blood starting to fall, tries to crawl away, crying hard*

Father: Last warning...Get the fuck out of my house...*he stumbles back down the stairs to drink more*

Jou: *slowly crawl over to the floor where his hidey hole is, gets out the phone. Shakily pulls out the paper with Seto's number on it and dials*

Seto: *answers his phone* +Hello?+

Jou: +Sssettoo....+*sobs*

Seto: *strains to listen* +Jou? What's wrong?+

Jou: +Hhelp mme...pplease...ttake mme bbback+

Seto: +I'll come and get you...Where are you?+

Jou: +II'm oon Hhigh Sstreet...Apt..13B...Hhe's hhere..+*keeps crying*

Seto: +I'll be there. Get all the stuff you need...+ *hangs up the phone*

Jou: *gets everything out and makes his way back to his bed, puts it in his backpack. Lays on his bed, waiting for Seto*

Seto: *gets in the white Porsche and speeds to the address. He finds the apartment and opens the door, and see's Jou's dad passed out on the couch* Jou?

Jou: *hears Seto* Uup hhere....

Seto: *walks upstairs and finds Jou bloody and laying on a bed with the door to the room broken. He rushes to where Jou is* What the hell?

Jou: PPlease ttake bbeack...II wwantt toto go bback.....tto yyour pplace...*sobs*

Seto: *looks at Jou's battered body* You're staying with me...*leans over Jou and gives him a kiss*

Jou: *Slopply kisses back* Ttake mme hhome tthen....Ppplease!!! *looks at Seto with bloodshot eyes*

Seto: *takes Jou's stuff and picks Jou up from the bed* We're going home...

Jou: *cries out at the pain of being moved, starts sobbing into Seto's chest*

Seto: This is not going to happen anymore...*carries Jou down the stairs, out the door and to the car. He leans Jou against his car, opens the door and helps him in. He gets in the car and drives off.*

Jou: *curls up in the seat, crying* II wwant toto go hhome

Seto: We're going...*cups Jou's face while keeping his eyes on the road*

Jou: *leans into Seto's hand, tears still falling* Wwhere's mmy sstuff?

Seto: I have it with me...*pats the backpack in his lap*

Jou: Aare wwe aallmosst tthere?

Seto: Almost *steps on the gas*

Jou: II hhurttt....*tries to curl up more, whines at the pain*

Seto: *looks at Jou and speeds up more* We're almost there...

Jou: *cries, wishing it was a dream*

Seto: *pulls in the driveway, throws Jou's backpack over his shoulder, gets out and picks Jou up out of the car* We're here...

Jou: *cries in relief* Ddon't llet mmokie sssee...

Seto: *runs Jou to the spare room he used earlier, lays him on the bed and locks the door. He looks at Jou, bruises all over him. He lays next to Jou* What happened?

Jou: *Cries harder* Yyyou'll tthink..... II'm wweak

Seto: *gives Jou a serious look* Tell me...

Jou: IIt's mmy ppop....Hhe bbeats mme aat lleast once aa dday....

Seto: *looks down and brings Jou close*

Jou: II ggot ffired ffrom.....my jjob ccause oof ddetention....mmy ppop ggot madd...bbeat mme aand kkickked me oout....II ttried toto gget to tthe pparkk...bbut ppasssed oout.

Seto: *kisses Jou's collar* You're staying with me...I'm going to take care of you...

Jou: Hhe ffound oout....*sobs*

Seto: What are you talking about? *holds Jou as close as he can*

Jou: II'm a a ffag....Hhe ssays hehe wwon't hhave oone in hhis hhousse..AAnd ttteach mme.....ttoto bbe a mman.....

Seto: *tries to hold back tears* I'm so sorry...How did he know?

Jou: *blushes hard and looks down*

Seto: It's...okay *gives Jou a kiss* You can tell me...

Jou: Hhe ffound my dddrawings.....II ddon't kknow hhow......I aalwways hhide tthem....

Seto: Can I see them sometime? *he tilts Jou's face up and looks into his eyes, then kisses him*

Jou: *blushes* Ssure....tthey're iin mmy bbbag.....*gives a kiss back, tears still falling down his face*

Seto: *grabs Jou's bag, opens it and takes out his sketch books* Are they in here?

Jou: Yyeah, aalll oof my ddrawings aare.......Oother tthen tthe oones II ssold...*still blushes*

Seto: *opens the sketch books, nearly drops them at the sight* They're...of us

Jou: *looks down* Yyeah......yyou ccan bburn tthem iif yyou wwwant....II uundersstand iif yyou're ddisgusted...*sniffs*

Seto: (he thinks I don't like them) I don't want to burn them...*he looks through more erotic pictures Jou drew.* I like them *blushes*

Jou: Yyou ddo? *looks up*

Seto: *keeps flipping through and smiles* I do...

Jou: II'm gglad....*tries to move closer to him, but cries out in pain*

Seto: *moves closer to Jou and holds open a sketch book. He whispers* You've...been fanaticizing about me...a lot.

Jou: *blushes* YYeah.....ccan't help it...

Seto: *smiles and moves closer to Jou* Would you like me...to do the things you drew?

Jou: Yyes....*blushes hard*

Seto: *pulls Jou in for a kiss* I love you...

Jou: II llove you ttoo *sloppily kiss back* Mmore tthen aanything

Seto: You're not going back to that shithole...*kisses Jou back* I'm going to take care of you...

Jou: II ddon't want toto be a bburden...

Seto: Please stay here...*nuzzles his head into Jou's chest*

Jou: *winces as Seto hits his bruise* II will....I hhave no wwhere else toto go...

Seto: Don't just stay here because you have nowhere to go...*gently kisses Jou's collar and chest*

Jou: II ddon't want to llose you.....I love yyou....Wwill yyou llet me bbe with you?

Seto: You're already with me...*unbuttons Jou's shirt and kisses further down his chest*

Jou: *whines softly as his bruises and cuts are touched, but not wanting Seto to leave him*

Seto: *reaches his hand down Jou's pants while lightly sucking one of Jou's nipples*

Jou: Mmmmm,,,,,,Ssetoo…*moans out, his body hurts to much to move. So he lets Seto have his way,

Seto: *unzips Jou's pants and takes out his cock to stroke it. His lips move up Jou's body from his chest back to his sweet lips, kissing him.*

Jou: Aaaahhhh! *moans loudly, his hips thrust up. Tears fall from pain, but Seto's hand feels so good*

Seto: *licks Jou's lips. He starts to pump Jou's cock, using his thumb to tease the slit*

Jou: Ssset.....ggonna mmake me ccummm.....*thrusts up faster, moaning in pleasure*

Seto: *nips Jou's lips and pumps his cock faster.* Jou...cum for me

Jou: Setoooo!!!!!!!!!! *cums into Seto's hand, moaning as he sees white. His body not able to take it anymore passes out*

Seto: *holds Jou in his arms and covers him with a blanket* ...You're staying here with me...

Mokuba: *hears Jou's cry and runs towards it, unlocking the door he runs in* You're back Jou!!!! *sees him all bloody, freezes. Tears starts to form* Wwhat happened to him?

Seto: He called me from his house because his dad beat him up...

Mokuba: *tears fall and he runs up to Seto, hugging him* HHe ssaid his ddad was ssick...

Seto: He is sick...*hugs Mokuba tight*

Mokuba: Hhe's tthe oone ppaying the bbills....Wwhy wwould his ddad do tthat *cries into Seto*

Seto: Jou's dad is an alcoholic...That's the only reason why he hurts Jou. *cups Mokuba's face* He's staying here with us from now on...

Mokuba: Tthen wwhy is hhe in hhere....Aren't you ggoing toto hhave him sstay in yyour room? Wwith yyou.

Seto: He didn't want you to see him like this...But after he wakes up, Jou is going to stay in my room.

Mokuba: Ohhh....Hhave you ccalled the ddoctor?

Seto: *blushes* Not yet...

Mokuba: Seto! He's hhurt!!! *shakes his head*

Seto: I know...What I did for him should make him feel better

Mokuba: Since when does sex heal cuts?

Seto: *blushes* And we still have some pills left over.

Mokuba: Something ccould be wrong with him wwe can see! I'll call him! *pulls out his cell phone*

Seto: *sighs and lays down next to Jou*

Mokuba: *dials* +Doctor. James!!!!!!!! We need you!!!!!!!+

Doctor: +Yes? What's wrong?+

Mokuba: +Iit's Jou again...His dad beat him REALLY bad! *sniffs* Ccan you llook at him? Seto and I don't know wwhat to do!!!+

Doctor: +I'll be right there+

Mokuba: +Ook +*hangs up* He's coming.

Seto: *hugs Jou tight* Okay...*strategically reaches under the covers to zip up Jou's pants*

Mokuba: *crawls up next to Seto* He's ggoing to be ok now...right?

Seto: He's going to be alright...*curls up next to Jou*

Mokuba: *curls up next to Seto, starts rubbing his back. Know it always made him feel better*

Seto: Mokuba...do you think Jou loves me? Sometimes I don't know how to show my feelings for him...

Mokuba: You're really dumb sometime big bro...Of course he loves you!!!! And just don't be cold to him. *hug Seto from behind*

Seto: *laughs* Maybe you're right...I'm just afraid that this is one huge dream and when I wake up, Jou will be gone...

Mokuba: You have weird dreams if Jou gets that hurt in them. *laughs*

Seto: *hears a knock on the front door and one of the butlers answer* Must be the doctor...

Doctor: *knocks on the bedroom door* May I come in?

Mokuba: Sure! *gets up and runs to open the door*

Doctor: *walks in to see Jou and Seto on the bed* Mr. Kaiba, May I?

Seto: *reluctantly scoots off the bed*

Mokuba: *stands next to Seto, holding his hand*

Doctor: *pulls up Jou's shirt and feels around on his stomach and chest* It doesn't appear that there are any broken bones...

Jou: *moans in his sleep from the touches, tries to move away* Sstop

Doctor: It's okay Jou...I'm the doctor. *feels around on his ribs, and feels a few slight bumps* He just has a few bruised bones...It's not serious, but it will hurt longer than a normal bruise.

Jou: *opens his eyes* II'm uused to it...*looks around* Sseto?

Seto: *holds Jou's hand* I'm right here

Mokuba: And me! You're staying with us now!

Jou: *smiles slightly at Mokuba* Ttold you, can't get reid of me...

Doctor: How old are you Jou?

Jou: Seventeen

Doctor: Well, since you're not 18, I'm going to have to report this to Children's Services...They are going to help your dad...And how old are you, Mr. Kaiba?

Seto: Eighteen...

Doctor: You can stay with Mr. Kaiba, if he thinks it's okay...

Seto: He's staying here...

Jou: *smiles*

Mokuba: Yep! He's my new big brother!!!!

Doctor: Someone will be by in a few days with papers for Mr. Kaiba to sign...*takes out another bottle of pills and a bottle of vitamins* Make sure Jou takes these everyday.

Jou: Thanks Doc.

Doctor: Call me again if you need anything. *smiles and walks out*

Seto: *kisses Jou's hand* You're not going anywhere

Jou: I don't plan too..I'll stay as long as you'll take me

Mokuba: So you're never leaving!!!!!!!!

Jou: *laughs, then flinches* Hurts to laugh

Seto: Take it easy, Jou...*rubs Jou's arm*

Jou: Can I have some of those pills?

Mokuba: I'll get you some water!! *runs off*

Seto: *gives Jou a quick kiss*

Jou: *kisses back* Take it he heard me..*blushes*

Seto: *leans over Jou* I think he thought your scream was from pain *laughs*

Jou: *blushes harder*

Seto: *kisses Jou* He won't hear us once we're in my room...

Jou: I get to stay in your room? What? You got it sound proof?

Seto: Sound proof...among other things

Jou: *blush* I can't wait to find out...

Mokuba: *comes back with a glass of water* Here you go! *hands it over*

Seto: *gives Jou his pills*

Jou: *grabs the glass and takes the pills* Thanks.. *drinks the rest of the water*

Seto: Need anything else?

Jou: *blushes* II need to use the restroom....

Seto: I'll help you...*pulls Jou up and takes him to the restroom attached to the room*

Jou: Thanks *gives a quick kiss* I can do the rest. *blushes*

Seto: *laughs and sits in the chair, waiting for Jou to finish*

Jou: *finished, he slowly makes his way to Seto* Done....Can we go to your room? .......Your bed sounds really good right now.

Seto: *gets up from the chair and takes Jou by the arm* You need to rest...*leads Jou to his room*

Jou: *lays down on the bed, moaning in pleasure* I fucking love your bed! ....Can you get my stuff? Please?

Seto: Sure...*presses a button to heat the mattress, then goes to get Jou's backpack*

Jou: *purrs as the bed heats up* Love this bed

Seto: *comes back with Jou's stuff and sits next to him* Does that feel better?

Jou: *opens eyes* Yeah....I never want to leave this bed *smiles*

Seto: Because I'm in it? *scoots closer to Jou*

Jou: That, and this bed is heaven.

Seto: *hits a button to dim the lights and lays on top of Jou, making sure not to hurt him*

Jou: *hugs Seto* As much as I want you in me....I don't think I can right now. *looks down*

Seto: Can't I just hold you? *nuzzles Jou's cheek

Jou: I would love that. *nuzzles back*

Seto: *takes a deep breath and kisses Jou, holding him*

Jou: *kisses back, loving the feeling of Seto holding him*

Seto: Stay with me... *he kisses Jou once more*

Jou: Forever *kisses back*

Seto: Jou... I love you *kisses jou's neck*

Jou: I love you too...Seto..*moans softly*

Seto: *feels butterflies in his stomach from Jou's words. He kisses Jou fiercely*

Jou: *kisses back hard, feels that Seto is losing control* II ccan't llove.....I'm ssorry...

Seto: *takes a deep breath* I'm...sorry Jou...*lays down beside him*

Jou: II want too....badly... *moves closer to Seto* My body just can't take it right now...

Seto: I don't want to force you...*wraps his arms around Jou's waist*

Jou: I know you won't...*lays his head on Seto's chest*

Seto: *pets Jou's hair* Do you think you'll be able to go to school tomorrow?

Jou: I don't know...If I miss the test I'm gonna fail...*laughs softly* And if I take the test I'm going to fail, so I guess if doesn't matter either way.

Seto: I'll call you off tomorrow...*pulls the blankets over them* And I'll stay home too...

Jou: You don't have too...I don't want you to miss cause of me. *snuggles into Seto, wincing slightly.*

Seto: You'll be lonely all by yourself...*kisses Jou's forehead* What if you need something?

Jou: *smiles, know he's not going to win* I guess you'll get it for me

Seto: Right. *gives Jou a kiss*

Jou: *kisses back, then yawns* I think the doc gave me something stronger this time

Seto: He probably did *curls up and starts to fall asleep*

Jou: *closes his eyes, sleep starting to get him* love you.....*falls asleep in Seto's arms*

Seto: *pulls Jou close, falling asleep himself* love you, Jou

~Morning~

Seto: *wakes up with Jou clinging to him. He takes the phone on the bedside table to call the school.*

Secretary: +Domino High School, How can I help you?+

Seto: +This is Seto Kaiba...I need to call off Katsuya Jonouchi and myself today.+

Secretary: +I can call you off Mr. Kaiba. But I need Mr. Jonouchi's parents to call him off.+

Seto: +His father...Is unable to call him off at the moment. Jou is in my care right now+

Secretary: *sighs* +Fine..But if he keeps missing he's going to get in trouble.+

Seto: +If he gets in trouble, tell them to take it up with me...I can sue them for all their worth.+ *hangs up the phone*

Mokuba: *knocks softly on door* Seto?

Seto: Come in...

Mokuba: *comes in and gets on the bed, giving Seto a hug* Good morning, big brother

Seto: Good morning. *hugs Mokuba* Are you ready for school?

Mokuba: Yep! I can't wait to tell Kyo I have a new brother now!

Seto: *smiles* Do you want me to take you to school today? I called off Jou and I'm staying home.

Mokuba: Can you?! That will be great! You'll be home when I get home!!!

Seto: And, I could pick you up from school too if you want.

Mokuba: Really!!!! *hugs Seto tight*And you can meet Kyo!!

Seto: That would be nice *smiles* Well, if I'm taking you to school, we better get going.

Mokuba: I'll go get my stuff. You leave a note for Jou in cause he wakes up! *runs off*

Seto: *takes a piece of paper and writes the note. "Taking Mokuba to school. Be right back." He places the note where he was sleeping and walks out*

Mokuba: *waits at the stairs for Seto* Already Seto!

Seto: Ready! *walks down the stairs, following his excited brother*

Mokuba: *walks to the garage* What are we taking today bro?

Seto: How about the BMW? *opens the garage and unlocks the car*

Mokuba: Ok! *jumps into his seat and buckles up* All set.

Seto: *pulls out of the garage and closes it, then pulls out of the driveway*

Jou: *slowly wakes up, reaches his arm out to feel Seto. Finds nothing, opens his eyes and looks around. Sees the note and smiles* The lil' guy must be so happy. *pulls the stuff out of his backpack. Starts to draw*

Mokuba: What are you going to do today, Seto?

Seto: Stay home with Jou, make sure he doesn't need anything *puts a CD in, and plays some Initial D music*

Mokuba: *starts to bob around to the music* And work on your laptop?

Seto: Yes, only if I have to. *smiles at Mokuba's bobbing*

Mokuba: You can show Jou those videos you don't let me see on it *starts singing to it*

Seto: *blushes madly*

Mokuba: Seto! You're passing the school!!!

Seto: (shit!) *makes a sharp u-turn and pulls into the school* Sorry

Mokuba: It's ok! Kyo's dad drives worse then you. *smiles* I'll see you after school?

Seto: I'll pick you up later. Have a good day!

Mokuba: You too, big brother! *hops out and runs to his bright red haired friend*

Seto: *pulls out of the school parking lot and heads home*

~With Mokuba~

Kyo: Who was that, Mokuba?

Mokuba: *smiles* That was Seto! My big brother.

Kyo: My parents would like his car!

Mokuba: I thought they would! I can see your dad speeding in it! Oh! Guess what?

Kyo: What? *he smiles*

Mokuba: I have a new brother!!! Seto and him are together like your parents.

Kyo: *his eyes light up* That's cool! *he laughs*

Mokuba: And Jou says to the other kids are lil pricks and to forget them! *laughs*

Kyo: Is that the name of your new brother? *takes Mokuba's hand and starts to walk inside the school*

Mokuba: *walks with Kyo* That's what we all call him...*cocks his head* I don't know his first name. I'll have to ask Seto! But his last name is Jonouchi.

Kyo: Okay *smiles and runs into class*

Mokuba: Hey! Wait up!! *runs after Kyo laughing.*

~now back to Seto and Jou~

Seto: *walks in the mansion and up to his room* You're up! *smiles*

Jou: * Done drawing, now starts to color it. Looks up and smiles* Yep! Mokie get to school ok?

Seto: *laughs* I nearly missed the driveway of the school.

Jou: *laughs and winces* Why did you do that?

Seto: He asked if I was going to show you videos on my computer that I don't let him see. *blushes*

Jou: *blushes* And those would be? *smirks*

Seto: Porn...*blushes madly*

Jou: *laughs hard at Seto's face, curls up from the pain trying to stop laughing* Nnice....Aare yyou goin to sshow me?

Seto: If you want me to...*pulls out his laptop from a drawer under his bed. He plugs in the laptop and turns it on*

Jou: Can I have some more pills? *goes back to coloring*

Seto: of course...*gets a cup of water from the bathroom and gets Jou's pills* Here you go...

Jou: *closes his sketch book and takes the water and pills, swallowing the quickly.* Thanks...I need that.

Seto: Are you starting to feel better?

Jou: *smiles* A little. The ones from the other day don't hurt that bad anymore...My ribs still hurt thou. The heat is helping

Seto: I'm just glad there's no breaks...*clicks on a few folders in his computer and reaches a folder called "XXX"

Jou: Me too, those hurt like hell. *moves closer to Seto. Looking at the screen* Nice file name *smiles*

Seto: *laughs* Less blatant than "porn". *clicks on the folder and opens the video player*

Jou: *lightly laughs, so not to hurt his ribs* Sooo....What all do you have on here?

Seto: *smirks* Anal, oral, rim, bondage...anything you want

Jou: Nice...You chose. *smiles, resting his head on Seto's shoulder*

Seto: *picks a random video and plays it, wrapping an arm around Jou's waist*

Jou: *leans closer to Seto, watching two sexy guys playing in a pool. It slowly starts to turn into more* That a nice pool....

Seto: *smirks* I have a pool...*starts to rub Jou's leg*

Jou: *shudders at the thought, feeling himself start to harder. Watching one guy blow the other under the water* II'd like to see it sometime....

Seto: *starts to feel a little warm from watching the guy getting a blow job in the water. He breathes deep.* I...have a hot tub too *pulls Jou closer, resting his hand on Jou's ass*

Jou: *shifts a little, his ass pushes back against Seto's hand* Mmaybe we can...go in later, that should help my ribs... *feels himself grow harder as the guy cum in the other's mouth.*

Seto: *moans softly at the sight on the screen, feeling himself getting hard. His fingertips dip slightly below Jou's pants* Anytime...you want...

Jou: *softly moans at Seto's questing fingers, feeling his cock push against his pants.* Mmaybe after ....the video... *eyes widen as the guy thrust into the other fast*

Seto: mm...*nuzzles Jou's cheek, breathing on his neck. His hand reaches further down Jou's pants*

Jou: MMmmmm....Sseto! *moans, goosebumps on his neck from Seto's breaths. Winces* (Damn it! evil ribs!!!)

Seto: (this video...is getting me really horny...) *kisses and nips Jou's neck, his hand reaching around to massage Jou's cock*

Jou: SSet...*tilts his head over, giving Seto more room. Moans as Seto touches his hard cock*(Good the pills are kicking in)

Seto: *pulls Jou closer, taking Jou's hand and places it on his cock while kissing Jou, moaning into his mouth*

Jou: *Moans into Seto's mouth, starts to rub Seto's cock thou this pants. Nips and licks at Seto's lips*

Seto: Do you feel what you do to me, Jou? *moans softly from Jou's hand*

Jou: Yyou do the ssame to me....*keeps rubbing as he unbutton and unzips Seto's pants, pulling out Seto hard cock. Starts to stroke it* Yyou're soo big....IIt's perfect...

Seto: Ohh...Jou *his cock throbs as Jou starts to stroke him. He spreads his legs slightly*

Jou: *starts to move his hand faster, uses his other hand to play with Seto's balls* I llove feeling you....So warm and soft, but still hard....

Seto: Jou...suck it...*he thrusts his cock into Jou's hand.* I want...your mouth around me.

Jou: *moves down to Seto's cock, his hand still stroking as he give the slit a lick before taking the head in and sucks hard*MMMmmm

Seto: feels...so good, Jou...*moans softly, watching Jou take his cock in his mouth*

Jou: *smiles and takes more in, licking his way to the base. Gives a few hard sucks before he moves back up, lick around the head. Then sucks back down.*

Seto: *feels precum drip out* Jou...You're ssso good...*thrusts his hips into Jou's mouth*

Jou: *moves back up the taste, moans and it and moves faster. Wanting more, he takes Seto all the way down and deepthroats him*

Seto: Jou! *he moans loudly, feeling sweat roll down his face, knowing Jou will push him over the edge soon*

Jou: *moans as he hears Seto say his name, pulls back to lick at the slit dripping with precum. Suck a few times before taking him in his throat again, tightening around him*

Seto: Jou!! *he moans, releasing into Jou's hot mouth, lightly thrusting, wanting Jou to taste every bit of him*

Jou: *moans at the taste of Seto, pulls back so he can feel it land on his tongue. Gives a couple more suck to make sure he has it all before he licks Seto clean.* YYou ......taste so ....good

Seto: *moans softly* Wwhere did you learn...to give a blow job...like that...*runs his fingers through Jou's hair*

Jou: Porn......doing it....Sadly yyou're not the ffirst guy I've been with......You are the first..who has been in me thou...

Seto: *smiles* You've done porn before?

Jou: *blushes* Needed the money....It was all clean thou. So you don't have to worry.

Seto: *blushes* I'm not worrying...I think it's hot...

Jou: *smiles* I'm glad...*moves his hand down to try and relieve the pain in his groin*

Seto: *smiles* I used to be an exotic dancer...

Jou: *moans loudly as he cums, thinking of Seto dancing. Falls down on the bed panting* TThat has nnever.....happened before....*blushes*

Seto: *blushes* Maybe I can dance for you once? *lays down next to Jou*

Jou: *blushes* That would...be nice....Can you help me take off my pants?

Seto: *helps Jou take his pants off* Do you know the popular gay club in town? I used to dance there...

Jou: *snuggles closer to Seto* Yeah, meet a few guys there...Why did you start dancing?

Seto: I wanted to see what it was like...But none of the customers knew who I was. I used a different name and spiked my hair.

Jou: *blushes* I think I may of saw you once. You were very good. Got me worked up.

Seto: *smiles* I went by the name "Kyle". *nuzzles Jou's neck* I used to wear a lot of leather gear.

Jou: I can't believe that was you. *smiles*

Seto: *pulls out a picture of himself as "Kyle" from a drawer in the nightstand and shows it to Jou* It was *smirks*

Jou: Very sexy, I'd love to see you in that sometime. When I can move with out pain, blowing you kind of took it out of me. *nuzzles into Seto's neck*

Seto: *cuddles with Jou and looks at the time.* It's 1:33 pm...I should leave in about an hour to pick up Mokuba.

Jou: Ok. *moves closer to Seto, feeling tried* I may take a nap...Those pills make you sleepy.

Seto: That's fine *kisses Jou's cheek* I'll just lay with you until I need to go. *holds Jou tight*

Jou: Thank you....love.. *curls up to Seto and falls asleep*

Seto: *rubs Jou's shoulder* I love you...*lays with Jou as the time goes by*


	3. Chapter 3

(words Thoughts

*words* what's happening

=words= mind link

Seto: *looks at the time* Time to go...*kisses Jou on the forehead and leaves to pick Mokuba up from school in the Porsche*

Jou: *moves over to lay where Seto was*

Seto: *zooms in the parking lot in front of a red car and parks* Should be out in a minute...

Random Guy: *whistles* Sweet car yo. *smiles* Never seen that one here before

Seto: *rolls down the window* It's a Porsche GT2

Random Guy: Very nice. But I still love my baby, 1991 Pontiac Firebird. Don't make them anymore yo.

Seto: I know...It's unfortunate. I do have several more sports cars at home.

Random Guy: Lucky you. I wish I could see them yo.

Seto: (Is he hitting on me...?) *clears his throat* I drove my little brother to school in my black BMW earlier this morning

Random Guy: *smiles* I saw that car. My boy said there was someone who drove crazier then me yo. But you have to drive fast in these cars. Gets the blood pumpin yo. *smirks*

Seto: *smiles, then hears the bell to let school out ring*

Random Guy: Let the circus began yo. *leans back against the hood of his car*

Seto: *sees his little brother walk out with another boy his age. He honks the horn to get Mokuba's attention*

Mokuba: *Hears the horn* Hey! There's Seto! And I think your dad!

Random Guy: *shakes his head* Warn a guy before you do that yo.

Seto: *gets out of the car to hug Mokuba* How was your day?

Mokuba: *hugs back* It was great! Oh! *drags him over to Kyo and the random guy* This is my friend Kyo! And that's one of his dads!

Seto: *lets Mokuba drag him over* We were talking about cars earlier *smiles*

Random Guy: So you're the big brother he's always talkin bout yo. *puts hand out for Seto to shake* Names Reno.

Seto: *smiles and shakes Reno's hand* ...Seto Kaiba

Reno: *smiles* I know. See your pictures everywhere yo. But It's nice to meet ya. *grabs Kyo and pulls him in front of him, hugging him* And this is my boy.

Kyo: *blushes from shyness* I'm Kyo...

Reno: I swear, you get more like Vinny everyday.

Seto: *bends down to Kyo's level* Would you like to come over some time?

Mokuba: Yeah! We can play! I need to learn to beat Jou at Guitar hero!

Reno: Kyo's good at the guitar yo...Don't know bout the game thou *looks down* Does Kadaj have that game?

Kyo: Yeah...he has that game. I would like to come over sometime, Mokuba!

Reno: Fine, with me yo. I'm sure Vinny won't mind.

Mokuba: YAY!

Seto: Tell your friend what other games you have *smiles*

Mokuba: I have ALL kinds of games! *looks at Reno* Even the one they use you and Vincent for characters!

Reno: Helps when you know the boss yo. You get to be in a game.

Mokuba: *smiles* There so cool!

Seto: Can Kyo come over Friday? Jou's still pretty hurt right now

Reno: *smiles big* That would be great. Me and Vin's anniversary is then!

Seto: *smiles* Time to go, Mokuba. I'm sure you're hungry

Mokuba: Yep!!! *waves to Kyo and Reno* Bye! See you tomorrow Kyo!

Kyo: Bye Mokuba!!

Reno: See ya later yo! *picks Kyo up and starts to tickle him as they get in the car*

Seto: *opens the door for Mokuba, gets in and starts the car and speeds off*

Mokuba: *giggles* Kyo said his dad would like your cars *smiles*

Seto: Yeah, he approached me when I parked the car. At first I thought he was flirting with me...

Mokuba: *laughs* He's always like that! But he's married

Seto: *laughs* Well, I wouldn't blame him if he was...Your brother here is pretty hot.

Mokuba: Seto!! You're not suppose to say that to your brother!

Seto: *laughs* I didn't say anything bad...

Mokuba: You were thinking it! *laughs*

Seto: I was not!

Mokuba: Was too! *sticks out tongue*

Seto: I'm not going to argue...*pulls into a fastfood drive through*

Mokuba: I was teasing Seto!

Seto: I know *pokes Mokuba's tummy* What do you want to order?

Mokuba: A cheeseburger!!!! And fries!......Oh! And a coke!

Seto: *pulls up to the window* I want one cheeseburger meal and two bacon cheese burger meals, medium sizes, all with cokes please.

Drive-thru dude: That'll be 12.40 at the first window please.

Seto: Thank you...*pulls up fast to the first window*

Drive-thru dude: *opens window* $12.40

Seto: *hands him his credit card*

Drive-thru dude: *runs it though then gives it back* Here you go. Go up to the next window please. Have a good day.

Seto: *takes his card back and steps on the gas again*

Drive-thru girl: One cheeseburger, two bacon cheese burger, three fries and three cokes *hands them out*

Seto: *gives the girl a friendly smile* Thank you *hands Mokuba's meal to him and takes the other two. He puts two of the drinks in his cup holders* Can you hold your drink, Mokuba?

Mokuba: Yeah! *takes his drink* Let's go home to Jou!!!!

Seto: Here we go! *spins his wheels and speeds off*

Mokuba: *laughs* Hehe! I like you like this, Seto! Oh! What's Jou's first name? Kyo and I were talking and I didn't know it.

Seto: It's Katsuya

Mokuba: It's nice! I wonder why he doesn't use it?

Seto: It's a nick name, and it's easier for people at school to remember.

Mokuba: Oh ok! *smiles and takes a drink*

Seto: *speeds up so the food won't be cold for Jou when they get home*

~At home~

Seto: *walks upstairs and walks into his bedroom* I have food for you, Jou *smiles*

Jou: *going though his stuff, looks up at Seto's voice and smiles* Yummy! I was gettin hungry!

Seto: *sits next to Jou* I thought you'd be hungry. *opens his bag and starts eating his burger*

Jou: *gets out his fries and starts eating them* I was, but I was goin wait till you got home to look for food. I'd get lost here

Seto: Yeah, I'm sorry I took so long *takes a few more bites from his burger*

Jou: It's ok. I only woke up like ten minutes ago. Decide to go though my stuff. *done with fries and starts on burger*

Seto: *smiles* I met Mokuba's little friend today

Jou: *swallow the bite* Kyo?

Seto: Yeah...He's a cute, shy kid. *starts on his fries*

Jou: Well, Mokie said he got picked on. I don't blame him for bein shy.

Seto: That's one of the reasons...His dad that was there said something about him "acting more like Vin everyday." I'm guessing that's his other dad.

Jou: Yeah, kids tend to act like their parents....

Seto: *rests his head on Jou's shoulder*

Jou: *finishes his burger and puts the wrapper in the bag* Thanks Seto *gives a kiss on the head*

Seto: No need to thank me...*gives Jou a kiss* You're apart of this family now...

Jou: And you have no idea how happy that makes me. *smiles* Now I have a lil' brother too!

Seto: *smiles, then kisses Jou again, wanting him to be as close as possible*

Jou: *gives a kiss back, moves closer to Seto* Want to see what I drew earlier?

Seto: Sure...anything you feel comfortable showing me

Jou: *gets his x-rated book and opens it to the page. To a drawing of naked Seto just forcefully thrusting into naked Jou pinning him to the bed but you can't see the entree. Just the emotion. One of Jou's hands are pinned to the bed, the other grabbing onto Seto's other arm

Seto: *blushes* oh...*starts to get a little uncomfortable in his pants*

Jou: Do you like it?*looks nervously*

Seto: (it makes me really horny!) Uhh...yes *blushes*

Jou: *smirks* Did my drawing turn you on that much?

Seto: It turns me on because...if you're drawing these things...*he pins Jou to the bed* It means you want me to do them to you...

Jou: *moans softly* Yes, I do...Would you like to go to the hot tub now? *smiles*

Seto: *licks Jou's lips* Follow me...

Jou: *smiles* Yes...*gets up and slowly follows Seto

Seto: *walks to the elevator and presses the button, thinking it would be easier for Jou than going down the stairs*

Jou: *smiles and walks in* You know....When I'm better we should fuck in this

Seto: *smirks* that would be fun...*the door opens to the hallway to the game room, pool and hot tub* It's at the end of the hall...*starts walking seductively down the hall*

Jou: *watches Seto's ass as they walk.* (I wonder if he'd let me fuck it sometime.) I don't have trunks...

Seto: *smirks before opening the door* You don't need them...

Jou: Well I didn't know if you'd *stops talking at the sight of the pool area* Fuck....

Seto: *laughs* What's wrong?

Jou: This place is amazing!!

Seto: *takes the frozen Jou's hand and leads him to the hot tub*

Jou: *sees the hot tub and starts taking his clothes off fast*

Seto: That eager? *smirks* Wait until you're in it...

Jou: I've never been in one before! *takes off his boxers and gets in, moaning aloud at how good it feels*

Seto: *looks at Jou's wet, naked body, and starts taking off his clothes*

Jou: Join me, Set. It feels gggggrrrrrreeeeeeaaaattttt!

Seto: *strips completely naked and gets in with Jou* I know...*blushes*

Jou: *moves closer to Seto* Doesn't it feels amazing! *nuzzles Seto's neck*

Seto: I like coming in here too when I'm stressed out. *Smirks and pulls Jou into his lap, wrapping an arm around his middle*

Jou: *relaxes back against Seto* I can tell why...This is my second favorite place now!

Seto: *gives Jou a moment to relax before nipping and licking Jou's neck*

Jou: *moans softly and tilts his neck over, giving Seto more room*Mmmmmmm......Seto

Seto: *runs his hands down Jou's hips, kissing his neck, jaw and lips*

Jou: Mmmore Sset.....llove me.. *starts to rub his ass against Seto's cock, softly moaning as it brushes his opening*

Seto: You don't...even have to ask...*positions himself and enters Jou slowly, giving him steady thrusts*

Jou: *Moans as he is entered, letting himself move down on Seto's cock to the base, clenches around him* YYou mmake me ......ssoo ffulll!!!

Seto: That's...right...baby...*pulls Jou's hips down on his cock as he starts thrusting wildly into him, water splashing around them.*

Jou: Fffucck...*reaches his arms behide him to grab onto Seto's neck. Starts to thrust back against him. Moaning loudly* Sssooo ggood …..sssettoo...ooh ggod!!

Seto: *thrusts hard enough to feel his balls slap Jou's ass. He finds one of Jou's nipples while the other hand comes around to stroke him*

Jou: AAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *starts thrusting hard into Seto's hand, precum coming out* Ccclose.....sssoo fffuckin ccloseee.....Set...

Seto: *moans in Jou's ear* Cum...for me...*roughly grinds his cock into Jou's sweet spot before thrusting right into it.*

Jou: SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *he screams as he cums hard, keeps riding Seto.*

Seto: Oh...JOU!! *his hands squeeze hard on Jou's thighs as he cums inside. He moans softly, Jou still riding him*

Jou: *moans softly as Seto cums, rides till the last bit comes out. Then falls back against Seto, panting* II llove yyou......Seto

Seto: *kisses along Jou's neck* I love you Jou...

Jou: Mmmmmm....*clenches around Seto* I could stay .....like this forever...

Seto: Jou...*he nearly whines his name* That...feels really good...

Jou: *smiles* I know it does....I used to top....I thought they'd do it to tease....But it feels so good havin you in me....I stop from clenchin

Seto: You do clench a lot...*licks Jou's neck* especially when you cum...

Jou: It's what you do ...to me..I start before your even in....

Seto: (last time I was on bottom...) *takes a deep breath*

Jou: You alright Set?

Seto: It's nothing...(just brush it off...)

Jou: Ok...(I wonder what it is?) *snuggles back against him, wincing slightly*

Seto: *nuzzles Jou's wet hair and holds him tight*

Mokuba: Seto?! Jou?! Are you in here? *starts to walk in*

Seto: Don't come in here, Mokuba...

Mokuba: Are you guys having sex again? *stays at the door*

Jou: *blushes*

Seto: Yeah...

Mokuba: You guys are as bad as Kyo's dads! He's says he's walked in on them like 15 times. *goes back to his room*

Seto: *laughs softly on Jou's shoulder*

Jou: Good to know we're not the only ones.

Seto: It's not a bad thing *kisses Jou's cheek*

Jou: Say that to my ass in a month. *smiles, and gives a clench to tease*

Seto: Mmm...*kisses Jou's neck again*

Jou: So what do you want to do now?

Seto: Well...I think Mokuba wanted something. We probably should get dressed.

Jou: Yeah, I'm gettin all pruny, *moans softly as he lefts himself from Seto. Climbs out and lightly moans as Seto's cum escapes*

Seto: *climbs out, watching his cum drip from Jou's ass. He grabs some towels from a rack and hands one to Jou to dry off*

Jou: *takes it* Thanks. *starts to dry himself off*

Seto: *dries himself off and starts to get dressed* I wonder what Mokuba wanted?

Jou: Maybe he wants to play or something *starts getting dressed*

Seto: Maybe *opens the door* Mokuba? Are you still down here?

Jou: *limps up behind him* He must be in his room.

Seto: *takes Jou's arm and walks down the hall to the elevator, pressing the button to open it*

Jou: *gets in* I think I'm going to go back to the bed..You wore me out *smiles*

Seto: I'm just that good...*smirks and licks his lips*

Jou: *whines* Stop being so damn sexy!

Seto: *laughs* I can't help it...*the door opens and he helps Jou out*

Jou: Thanks..*walks with Seto to their room, flops down on the bed, ass in the air* I'm never movin again.

Seto: I'll go see what Mokuba wanted... *gives Jou's ass a light spank*

Jou: Epp! Don't do that! *blushes* You leak out..

Seto: *smirks before he leaves the room to go to Mokuba's room. He knocks on the door* Are you in there?

Mokuba: Yeah Seto?

Seto: Did you need something?

Mokuba: No...I was bored and I thought since you took a day off we could do something.

Seto: We still can...Do you want to see a movie?

Mokuba: *smiles* Can we?!

Seto: If you finished your homework, we can go.

Mokuba: I did while you were having sex. *gets it and hands it to Seto* See!

Seto: *blushes and looks over his math and spelling papers with cartoon characters* Are you ready then?

Mokuba: Yep!

Seto: I'll tell Jou we're leaving so he doesn't worry. *smiles and messes up Mokuba's hair*

Mokuba: Ok! I'll go downstairs. *runs off*

Seto: *walks back into his room* I'm taking Mokuba to the movies. Will you be okay by yourself?

Jou: *moved under the blankets* Yeah, I think I'm going to take a nap again. *yawns* I get tired easy now.

Seto: Don't forget to take these if you're in pain. *he puts the pills close enough for Jou to reach in bed*

Jou: I took some before you came in. *smiles at Seto* Now go spend time with you lil' bro. He misses you.

Seto: *kisses Jou on the lips* I'll be back later *walks out of the room and downstairs to his brother*

Mokuba: *standing be the door, his body shakes in excitement* (Seto going to take me to a movie!!!!)

Seto: What do you want to see? *takes Mokuba's hand*

Mokuba: Can we see Dark Knight?!

Seto: *surprised at the movie choice* Sure...Do you think you'll get scared from it?

Mokuba: Seto....I have been kidnapped like 20 time. I think I can sit though a movie.

Seto: I just don't want to hear "Seto! I'm scared!" tonight. *he teases, picking Mokuba up*

Mokuba: One time! *pouts*

Seto: *puts Mokuba down and tickles him* Put a jacket on...

Mokuba: *giggles and gets his jacket, puts it on* You get yours too!

Seto: *puts on his long white jacket and takes Mokuba's hand. He takes Mokuba to the white Porsche still parked outside*

Mokuba: *jumps in and buckles up* I'm already big brother!

Seto: *gets in and starts the car, spinning the wheels, making a screeching noise before backing out*

Mokuba: Hehe! You show off!

Seto: Don't drive like me when you're old enough...*smiles and steps on the gas once the car is completely backed out.*

Mokuba: You're going teach me. It's going to be hard not too *smiles back*

Seto: *laughs and punches the gas, making the normal 10 minute trip to the theater in 4*

Mokuba: *laughing when the stop* You really want to see the movie, Seto!

Seto: *laughs* I just like driving fast *winks and gets out, locking the doors and setting the alarm once Mokuba is out*

Mokuba: I can tell! *giggles, walks you beside Seto* Can I get cotton candy?!?!??! Please!!!

Seto: Yes! *picks Mokuba up and carries him in. He puts him down once they are in line for tickets*

Mokuba: And an icee!

Seto: We can share one *smiles*

Mokuba: Blue raspberry!!!

Seto: *laughs at Mokuba's enthusiasm*

Yugi: Seto? Is that you? *walks up*

Seto: *turns around to see a familiar face* Yeah. What's going on...? *he sees Yami walking up slowly behind Yugi*

Yugi: Have you seen Jou? We didn't hear from him all weekend and he wasn't at school today.

Seto: *narrows his eyes* He's staying with me...I had to call him off because he got injured

Mokuba: Yep! He plays with me!

Yugi: He's hurt?! What happened to him? Why didn't he call me? *starts to tear up*

Yami: Yugi...Let Kaiba talk

Yugi: Ok Yami *looks up at Seto*

Seto: His dad beat him, and he called me to pick him up...

Yugi: Wwhat? *tears falls*

Mokuba: So he's going to stay with us now.

Yami: *rubs Yugi's back* When will he be back?

Seto: Probably tomorrow...

Mokuba: *giggles* (If he's not limping from Seto)

Yugi: Ccan we go ssee him tomorrow?

Seto: Sure...*he narrows his eyes again at Yugi*

Mokuba: Setooooo! The movie going to start!!! And we still need to get snacks!!!

Seto: *walks to the ticket counter* Two...for Dark Knight

Ticket girl: That's be $12.50 please

Seto: *takes the tickets and guides Mokuba to the concession stand* Tell them what you want

Mokuba: I would like Cotten Candy and a blue raspberry icee!

Seto: *gives the girl money for the snacks*

Mokuba: Lets go, big bro!!

Seto: *takes Mokuba's hand and shows their tickets to get in*

Mokuba: *smiles and drags Seto into the theater* Lets sit there! *points to the middle of the second level*

Seto: *smiles and sits down* You picked a good spot

Mokuba: I'm smart, Seto! Just like you *smiles*

Yami: *points out Seto and Mokuba* Are we going to sit next to them?

Yugi: *smile at Yami* Sure! *starts to walk up*

Seto: *looks to his left side and sees Yugi and Yami sitting down*

Mokuba: *sees them sit down and sighs a little* (Great, now Seto's going to turn into the ice prince)

Yugi: We thought we'd sit next to you. You guys picked out good seats. *smiles at them*

Seto: *tries to smile back. Once Yugi sits down, he leans over and whispers* Jou's with me...

Yugi: I know. You said he was staying with you.

Seto: *sighs* That's...not what I mean...

Yugi: *thinks for a moment* Oh! You mean like boyfriends.

Seto: Yeah...

Yugi: *smiles* Good, he's liked you for awhile.

Seto: I wanted you to be aware before you came over...

Yugi: Ok. *turns to look at the screen*

Mokuba: *nudges Seto and whispers* It's starting.

Seto: I know...*takes a little sip of the icee*

Mokuba: *opens his big bag of cotton candy, gets a piece and takes a bite, offers the bag to Seto*

Seto: *smiles and takes a piece* Thank you

Mokuba: *smiles, then jumps the bus crashes though*

Seto: *laughs softly at his little brother jumping out of the seat*

Mokuba: *blushes and whispers* It surprised me...

Seto: *shakes his head at Mokuba*

Yugi: *smiles at seeing Seto with Mokuba* (He looks happy and human)

Mokuba: *pouts at Seto*

Seto: *laughs even more at Mokuba's face*

Yami: *leans his head on Yugi's shoulder*

Yugi: =You ok?=

Yami: =I'm fine...=

Yugi: =Ok= *moves the popcorn closer to Yami* =want some?=

Yami: =Yes= *takes a handful and leans back on Yugi's shoulder*

Yugi: =Guess what?=

Yami: =What?= *cocks his head*

Yugi: =Jou is Seto's boyfriend now= *eats some popcorn*

Yami: =Oh? I thought he hated Jou. He doesn't seem too fond of us either=

Yugi: =Me too. But I guess we were wrong. We'll see tomorrow=

Yami: =Yeah...= *sighs* =Do you like me in that way?=

Yugi: *blushes* =Yyes=

Yami: *moves a little closer to Yugi* =I...like you too=

Yugi: *smiles, still blushing* =You do!=

Yami: *looks at Seto, sees he's not paying attention and steals a kiss from Yugi*

Yugi: *freezes, not knowing what to do. Turns red* =You kissed me=

Yami: =Yeah...something wrong?=

Yugi: *looks down* =I've never been kkissed before=

Yami: *tilts his head towards the exit* =Come with me...=

Yugi: =But the movie=

Yami: =We won't be long= *takes Yugi's hand*

Yugi: =Ok= *sits the popcorn down in front of his seat and walks with Yami*

Yami: *takes Yugi's hand and leads him to the bathroom. He holds Yugi by the waist* That...was your first kiss?

Yugi: *blushes again* Yyeah

Yami: *leans in closer to Yugi* Then, this will be your first make-out session...*leans in closer and kisses Yugi again*

Yugi: *freezes again* =II don't know what to do...=

Yami: *keeps kissing Yugi* =Just do what's natural...=

Yugi: =Ook=*starts shyly kissing back, moving a little closer to him*

Yami: =That's right...= *slowly brings Yugi's lips into his mouth*

Yugi: *encouraged, he sticks out his tongue out slowly. Not really knowing what to do*

Yami: =You're learning.= *sucks lightly on Yugi's tongue, then lightly runs his tongue across Yugi's*

Yugi: *moans softly at the sucks, rubs back against Yami* =Tthat feels good..=

Yami: =I know...=*trying not to get horny so soon, he calms down his kissing a little, kissing Yugi's bottom lip softly*

Yugi: *missing how Yami was kissing him, he decide to be brave and kisses Yami hard. Licking at his lips*

Yami: *pins Yugi against the wall, sucking Yugi's tongue into his mouth. He starts rubbing his body against Yugi*

Yugi: *eyes widen as he moans, feeling something weird* =Yyami! Wwhat's hhappening? II feel weird..=

Yami: *continues kissing Yugi* =Is it a good feeling?=

Yugi: =Yyeah...II like it!= *starts sucking on Yami's tongue, moaning at his taste*

Yami: =Yugi...= *pins his knee right under Yugi's crotch, lightly rubbing it while kissing him*

Yugi: *muffed gasp* =YYami!! That ffeels......ggreat and weird=

Yami: =Weird?= *kisses his lips and trails kisses down Yugi's neck*

Yugi: *moans and bites his lip* II never ffelt this bbefore...

Yami: *stops for a moment and looks into Yugi's eyes* I'm...probably moving too fast for you

Yugi: Nooo, II like it! It feels REALLY good! *blushes* I just don't know what's happening....it makes me feel dumb.

Yami: Didn't you learn about...sex in school? *he laughs softly and cocks his head*

Yugi: *blushes* I had Mono....I missed it...

Yami: *smirks* You're horny right now...That's the feeling you get before you have sex *winks*

Yugi: *whole body turns red* Wwe're not ggoing to have it rright now, are we?

Yami: Not unless you want to...*sits on the counter*

Yugi: II don't really want my first time to be in a movie theater bbathroom....

Yami: I've done it in stranger places than a movie theater bathroom *smirks*

Yugi: Bbut I haven't done it anywhere....*blushes harder and looks down*

Yami: *smiles* There's a first time for everything...*gets off the counter and walks slowly towards Yugi*

Yugi: *takes a few steps back* Ccan we ddo it at hhome? Oon a bed....

Yami: *pulls Yugi close, and starts kissing him passionately*

Yugi: *moans into the kiss, feeling his stomach flitter.*

Yami: *still kissing Yugi, he slowly lifts up his shirt, reaching for his soft nipples*

Yugi: Mmmmuhhhhhhhhhh *moan muffled thought the kiss, pushes his chest out.* =Yami! Wwhat are you ddoing?=

Yami: =You'll love it...= *plays with Yugi's nipples, still kissing him*

Yugi: *bites at Yami's lip, his nipples hard. Feels something wrong with his penis * =It ffeels sooo ggood!!!.....Bbut sometthings hhappening...My ppenis feels wweird.=

Yami: *starts to unbutton Yugi's pants* =You're ready...= *his hand reaches down, fingers pressing against Yugi's tight opening*

Yugi: *squeaks, jumps up at the touch.* =What aare you ddoing?!?!?!=

Yami: =Preparing you...= *slowly enters one finger inside*

Yugi: *closes his eyes* =Bbut stuffs not suppose to go in there! *his ass starts clenching around the finger, trying to push it out=

Yami: =Relax...trust me= *he kisses Yugi sweetly, slowly pushing his finger further inside*

Yugi: =Ook= *takes a deep breath and slowly starts to relax, feeling the finger go deeper* =Like this?=

Yami: =That's 's going to feel good soon, I promise...= *his finger finds what he was looking for. He brushes Yugi's sweet spot*

Yugi: *moans loudly, his hips push down on Yami's finger.* =What wwas that?!? Ddo it again!!!=

Yami: =I told you...= *enters another finger, stretching out Yugi's tight virgin ass*

Yugi: ugh...*wiggles his hips, trying to get used to it* =What was that? Iit ffelt GREAT=

Yami: =That's your sweet spot, love...= *he brushes it again with his two fingers before entering a third*

Yugi: *moans, then winces when the third enters. Tries to push down again so yami with hit it* =Ttouch it again! pplease Atem!=

Yami: =I think you're ready for me...= *pulls down his pants, taking out his hardened cock*

Yugi: *looks down with wide eyes in fear and lust* =TThat's going to go in me!!!!!!!!!=

Yami: =It's going to hurt at first...= *pulls down Yugi's pants far enough to allow access.* =You'll cry for more once it's in...=

Yugi: *takes in a shaky breath, shivers as the cool air hits him* =Ook...II trust yyou= *meets Yami's eyes*

Yami: *moans softly as his cock hovers close to Yugi's entrance. He slowly pushes in, knowing it's going to hurt at first*

Yugi: *cries out when Yami enters him, he grabs tightly on to him*

Yami: *moans loudly* Yugi! Yyou're...really...ttight *slowly pushes on, his cock now halfway inside*

Yugi: *grabs tighter onto Yami's shirt, tears start to fall* +Yyou're tto bbig!!!!!+

Yami: *stops for a moment, letting Yugi get used to his size* =Want me to keep going?=

Yugi: *sniff, and hold tighter* =Yyeah....yyou're aalready .....in mme.....why sstopp...II wwant it to feel ggood again=

Yami: =Tell me to stop if it's too much= *slowly thrusts his way in, his entire cock is now inside Yugi. He starts out slow, then gradually picks up speed*

Yugi: =Ook= *holds on as Yami starts thrusting, slowly the pain starts to go away. He cries out as his sweetspot is hit, his ass clenching around him* =There Atem there!!!!= *moans*

Yami: =I know, baby!= *starts thrusting hard into Yugi's sweet spot, feeling himself getting close from Yugi being so tight*

Yugi: *feels his tight stomach like it's about to explode, Scream as he cums for the first time* ATEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: Yugi!!! *his body shivers as he cums inside Yugi. He breathes heavily* =Did...you enjoy that?=

Yugi: *pants against Yami* =Yyes I did......Ccan we do it again sometime?= *blushes, hides his faces in Yami's neck*

Yami: =Anytime...but we might want to get back to the movie...I think the theater staff might come in= *nuzzles Yugi and slowly pulls out of him*

Yugi: *turns red, hisses as Yami leaves him.* =II was really loud...tthey heard me!!!!! ....Can you help me with mmy pants?=

Yami: *pulls up Yugi's pants* =I was pretty loud when it was my first time=

Yugi: =When you were Pharaoh?= *zips and buttons them*

Yami: *smirks* =Yeah...= *takes Yugi's hand and takes him back to the movie*

Yugi: *limps his way back, blushing all the way* =The stairs to our seat aren't going to be fun=

Yami: =I'll hold you up= *holds Yugi by the waist to help him down the stairs*

Yugi: *laughs softly* =This doesn't look weird=

Yami: =It's dark enough, not many people are paying attention= *helps Yugi sit down in his seat*

Yugi: *winces as his ass hits the seat* =Other then the two next to us= *smiles at Yami*

Yami: *kisses Yugi on the cheek*

Seto: (they were gone a long time...) *takes one look at them and smirks*

Yugi: *giggles softly*

Seto: *whispers to Yugi* Did you have fun?

Yugi: *blushes hard and squeaks out* Yes!

Seto: *shakes his head, laughing softly*

Mokuba: *turns and whispers* What's funny?

Seto: *whispers* Looks like Yugi had his first time.

Mokuba: *whispers* At sex? Here?

Seto: *whispers* Looks like it *laughs softly*

Mokuba: *whispers* At least you and Jou do it at home. *goes back to watching the movie*

Seto: *thinks for a moment* (it would be really hot if he did it in a public place...) *goes back to watching the movie*

~End of movie~

Mokuba: That was great!!!!! We have to get it when it comes out!!! *walks beside Seto*

Seto: I liked it too, I'll get it for you when it comes out

Mokuba: *steps in front of Seto and gives him a hug* Thanks for taking me, Seto

Seto: *hugs Mokuba tight* I knew you wanted to spend more time with me...

Mokuba: II barely get to see you anymore.. *hugs tighter*

Seto: We'll have to do this more often...*kisses Mokuba's forehead*

Mokuba: *muffed yes against Seto's chest*

Seto: Ready to go, now?

Mokuba: *looks up and smiles* Yep! Beat you to the car! *starts running*

Seto: *runs after Mokuba, catches up to him, then tickles his sides. He opens the car doors and gets in*

Mokuba: *falls on the seat laughing* Nno fair! Yyou...have llonger legs!

Seto: *laughs at Mokuba* Are you strapped in? *he closes the car door in his side*

Mokuba: *puts his belt on* I am now, big bro!

Seto: *smirks, starts the car and speeds off* Can you call one of the butlers at home and tell them to get dinner ready?

Mokuba: Yep! *pulls out his cell dials home*

Butler: +Kaiba Manor+

Mokuba: +Hi! It's Mokuba. Seto wanted me to tell you to get dinner ready. We're on our way home!+

Butler: +Right away Master Mokuba+

Mokuba: +Ok thanks!+ *hangs up* All done!

Seto: *lets up on the gas* I'll take my time then...It will give them some time

Mokuba: And you won't get a ticket! *smiles*

Seto: I haven't had a single ticket yet!

Mokuba:*laughs* That's cause the cops are to scared to give you one!

Seto: I don't blame them *laughs with Mokuba*

Mokuba: So are you and Jou going to school tomorrow

Seto: If he feels good enough to go, yes.

Mokuba: Maybe he will if you stop having sex with him! *smiles*

Seto: *blushes* That's not going to happen...

Mokuba: You can't hold it for one night? *cocks head*

Seto: You'll understand what I mean in another six years or so.

Mokuba: I have to wait that long!!!

Seto: You aren't having sex until you're AT LEAST sixteen...Not on my watch

Mokuba: *blushes and laughs* What? Are you going to follow me all the time till I'm sixteen. *giggles*

Seto: I'm not that blind...I can tell when people have had it. And I'll beat your little ass if you do!

Mokuba: *moves his hand to protect his ass* Ok, ok! Not till 16! ......When did you first have it, Seto?

Seto: *takes a deep breath* (When I was 8...but I can't tell him that...I'll just tell him my first time willingly) I was 16...It was a birthday present *smirks*

Mokuba: A present? From who?

Seto: *smirks* Bakura

Mokuba: *wide eyed* Really!!!!....So that's why he stayed the night!

Seto: *smiles* You're catching on...

Mokuba: Just cause I'm young, doesn't mean I'm dumb! *sticks tongue out*

Seto: You wouldn't have caught on unless I told you *laughs* And that goes for any other guy that's stayed the night...They wanted me

Mokuba: That many Seto!

Seto: That's not that many...4 at the most

Mokuba: *laughs* Sure.

Seto: *pulls into the driveway, turns off the car and opens the door.* I can already smell the food...

Mokuba: You better go get Jou!

Seto: I will *smiles and runs inside*

Mokuba: *runs in and goes to the dinning room to wait for them*

Seto: *opens the door to his room and sees Jou still fast asleep* I'm home...

Jou: *turns towards the voice but doesn't wake up*Mmmm

Seto: *plops down on the bed next to Jou* Dinner is almost ready....

Jou: *wakes up from the bed moving, and moves closer to Seto* How was the movie? *rubs his eyes*

Seto: Pretty good...*kisses Jou on the lips* We saw Yugi and Yami there.

Jou: Really?! ....Oh shit! I forgot to call Yug.! He must have been worried

Seto: I told him you were okay...*whispers* And I think he got laid at the theater by Yami.

Jou: *eyes go wide* No way! Yug would never want his first time to be in a theater.

Seto: *laughs softly* You wouldn't say that if you would have seen them coming back in. Yugi was limping and Yami was holding him up

Jou: *laughs softly* Poor Yug. I was wondering when Yami was going to fuck him thou. Guess he couldn't hold back anymore

Seto: Sounded like he enjoyed it from what he said. *smiles* He should come over tomorrow, so you can ask him yourself.

Jou: You don't mind?

Seto: I don't mind. *takes Jou's hand* Are you coming down for dinner?

Jou: Yep! *gets off the bed, and slowly follows Seto*

Seto: *lets Jou follow him to the dining room. The table is covered in a full-course meal. He pulls out a chair for Jou.*

Jou: *sits down amazed* Do you guys eat like this all the time?

Mokuba: Yeah. Is there something wrong?

Jou: All this food could feed me for two months

Seto: *sits next to Jou and passes him a bowl of rolls*

Jou: *takes one* I don't know where to start

Mokuba: Get some chicken!!!!!

Seto: Have as much as you want... *cuts off a few pieces of chicken for Mokuba, Jou, and himself*

Jou: *wipes the drools off, hoping Seto didn't see. Starts to fill his plate up*

Seto: Eat your greens, Mokuba...*eyes Mokuba, pushing his vegetables to the side*

Mokuba: Meanie *pouts and takes a bite*

Jou: *smiles, half way though his plate* Need to eat them, so you'll be big and strong

Seto: They can't be that horrible. *takes a few bites of peas and carrots*

Mokuba: Yes, they can!

Jou: *laughs softly* Have them make sweet carrots next time. *smiles* They taste great

Seto: Eat some with your chicken...you won't even know the difference.

Mokuba: alright. *does as he's told*

Seto: *smiles*

Jou: *finished with his plate.* Can I have more?

Seto: *nods* You don't have to ask...

Jou: *blushes and gets some more, eating happily*

Seto: *finishes his food and blots his mouth with a napkin. He watches how happy Jou is*

Jou: *finishes and pats his belly* That was great! *burps, and blushes hard. Looks down*

Mokuba: *starts laughing*

Seto: *looks at Jou, laughing hard*

Jou: *keeps blushing* Ssorry....

Seto: *sneaks a quick kiss from Jou*

Mokuba: *smiles* Can we have the cheese cake now?!

Seto: Who said you were going to have cheese cake? *smirks*

Mokuba: The chef! *sticks out his tongue*

Seto: *smiles at Mokuba, then claps his hands. A chef rushes out with a cheese cake and places it on the table*

Mokuba: Yay!!!

Jou: You're like a king, clap and they come running to serve you *smiles and licks his lips at the sight of the cake*

Seto: *smirks and gets a piece of cake for everyone*

Jou: *takes a bite and moans at the taste* Mmmmmmmmm!

Mokuba: Yummy!!! *eats his*

Seto: *takes a few big bites out of his* This is really good

Jou: *smiles as he eats* It's the best!

Seto: *laughs softly and takes Jou's fork and feeds him a piece of cake*

Jou: *takes the bite, licks at the fork. His eyes meeting Seto, smiles*

Seto: *smirks and gives Jou another bite of cake*

Jou: *takes the other, licks him lips* Mmmmmmm.....I could get used to this

Mokuba: *smiles at them, done with his*

Seto: *smiles* I like taking care of my Jou...

Jou: *blushes* I'm glad

Mokuba: Can I go play Seto?

Seto: Go ahead, and you can have some candy for finishing your plate *Gives Mokuba a piece of candy*

Mokuba: YAY! *takes the candy and pops it in his mouth* Thanks big bro! *runs to the game room*

Seto: *licks the fork that had cheese cake on it, making sure Jou is paying attention*

Jou: *shifts* You tease!

Seto: *smirks* I don't know what you're talking about...

Jou: *laughs light and stretches, moaning softly. His shirt lifting up to show his belly, pushes his chest out*

Seto: *licks the fork again, closing his eyes and softly moaning*

Jou: *sees Seto's eyes closed he moves his hand to start messaging Seto's cock though his pants*

Seto: *opens his eyes and drops the fork, moaning as Jou touches him. He feels himself start to get hard*

Jou: Does that feel good? *smiles, licking his lips, messages harder.* Hmmmm?

Seto: *closes his eyes and opens his legs slightly. pushing his hips forward.* Jou...*moans softly*

Jou: *smiles* Good! *gets up and starts walking to their room*

Seto: *gets up and straightens up his clothing. He follows Jou to their room*

Jou: *strips down to his boxers and lays on the bed.* I'll never get over how god your bed feels.

Seto: *takes off his shirt and lays down next to Jou. He holds Jou by the waist*

Jou: *starts tracing over Seto's chest, moving closer to him* Like my tease? *smirks*

Seto: *moans softly and moves closer to Jou* You better not tease me now that we're in the bed *smirks*

Jou: But it's fun... Getting you all worked up.. *lightly touches Seto's nipples*

Seto: You just like torturing me...*licks Jou's lips*

Jou: You do it to me... *licks at Seto's tongue*

Seto: *smirks* I know...*pulls Jou closer and lightly grinds on his body*

Jou: Mmmm.....*grinds back* You make me .....so hhot!

Seto: *grabs Jou's crotch* I can tell...*slips his hand inside Jou's boxers and lightly rubs Jou's cock*

Jou: OHhhh... *feels himself fully harden* Yyou feel sso good

Seto: *lightly pumps Jou's cock* I love hearing you moan...

Jou: *moans softly, starts to thrust into Seto's hand. Moves his down to get Seto's pants off* II want to ffeel you too

Seto: *moans softly, feeling his hard cock hit the cooler air. He massages the head of Jou's cock* Touch me...

Jou: *starts to stroke Seto's cock, his own jumps at the sight. His thumb plays with the slit, starts to moan*

Seto: Jou...*he tightens his grip on Jou's cock, pumping harder. He thrusts his hips forward into Jou's hand*

Jou: *bites his lips, thrusting fast into Seto's hand. Starts to move his hand faster*Sseto....sssoo good!!

Seto: *licks Jou's lips* Cum for me Jou...*starts rubbing the slit of Jou's cock with his thumb*

Jou: Aaahhhhhhh! Set! *cums, his hips still pumping into Seto's hand, his own tightens around him*

Seto: *takes Jou's hand off of his swollen cock.* Taste me...*he whispers*

Jou: *moves done to Seto's dripping cock, takes it in his mouth and starts to suck* Mmmmm

Seto: Jou...your mouth...feels so good...*moans softly, feeling Jou's lips around his cock*

Jou: (Maybe he'll like this. I do!) *takes more of Seto in, reaches his hand up to get some of his spit dripping down Seto's cock. Moves down and starts slowly rubbing his opening, softly pushing in. Moans around Seto's cock*

Seto: *his eyes shoot open* (it's...happening again) No...NO!!!! *he starts thrashing around, breathing heavily*

Jou: *quickly pulls back, Seto's leg hitting him * Wwhat's wrong? *moves up to look in Seto's freighted eyes*

Seto: *shakes violently, looking into Jou's eyes* It's happening again! *he thrashes more, backing away*

Jou: Nothing is happening Seto...It's me Jou...*puts his hands up* I'm not going to hurt you I promise. *looks with kind eyes*

Seto: *gasps for air, looking franticly into Jou's eyes.* Jou...*he tries to touch Jou's face, his hands trembling*

Jou: *softly takes Seto in his arms, rubbing his back* It's me love...You're safe...No one else is here... *kisses his forehead*

Seto: It's happening again, Jou...He's coming. *he hides his face in Jou's chest*

Jou: (Who is he talking about?) No one's coming. *tightens his hold* I'm not going to let anyone get you..I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that...(Fuck!)

Seto: *nuzzles Jou's chest, still shaking* It's okay...*he says in a shaky voice*

Jou: *starts to pet Seto's hair* I should of asked....I won't do anything till you're ready ok? *kisses his forehead again*

Seto: *hugs Jou tight, almost making their bodies one.* I...it's okay...*tears well up in his eyes*

Jou: No, it not...If it's making you this upset *nuzzles Seto's hair* But I'm here for you Seto...

Seto: *his body still shaking, he tries to talk* W...when I was yyoung...

Jou: Shh.... *starts to rub his back again* You don't have to tell me right now love...

Seto: *moves closer to Jou and his warmth, he starts to close his eyes, drifting off to sleep in Jou's arms*

Jou: I love you, Seto. *holds him closer as Seto fall to sleep. After a hour he joins him too*)


	4. Chapter 4

Seto: *wakes up groggily, having one of the worst headaches he's ever had.* (Maybe having a hot shower will help?) *he slowly rises from the bed and heads for the bathroom*

Jou: *wakes up feeling Seto leaving, waits a few minutes and walks in. Sees Seto in the shower, walks up behind him and wraps his arms around* Morning love

Seto: *turns around to face Jou* Good morning *gives Jou a quick kiss before returning to washing his hair*

Jou: Do you feel better?

Seto: I feel better...I just have a headache...*he looks down, watching the water flow around his feet*

Jou: I'll look for something to get reid of it....My pills will be overkill. *smiles softly and walks out, wrapping a towel around to get what water he does have on him off. Looks for pills*

Seto: *talks over the running water* Do you feel well enough to go to school today?

Jou: I can try. I'll just have to be careful *finds advil and gets some out, fill up a glass*

Seto: *turns off the shower and gets out* If you think you need to go home, tell me. *kisses Jou on the cheek and takes the pills and water*

Jou: Ok *gives Seto a kiss, and walks into the bedroom to get dressed*

Seto: *walks out shortly after Jou. He grabs his school uniform on a hanger and puts it on, making sure his collar and neck tie are in order*

Jou: *walks up and smiles* You know I really just want to mess that up. *gives him a kiss on the lips*

Seto: *smirks* You can later...*kisses Jou, then walks down the hall to Mokuba's room.* Ready to go?

Mokuba: *runs out and hugs him* Yep! I can't wait to talk to Kyo about the movie!!!

Seto: *gives Mokuba a big hug* Let's go. *he smiles and takes Jou's and Mokuba's hand and walks downstairs*

Mokuba: I want bacon!!!

Jou: *laughs* That all?

Mokuba: Nope! And waffles!

Seto: *laughs* I think they made omelettes today. *whispers to Mokuba* I can always make waffles for dinner...

Mokuba: Oh.... You will?! *smiles*

Seto: *smiles* I promise *leads them to the breakfast room where three hot omelettes are ready*

Jou: I'm never going to get used to this *sits down and starts eating*

Seto: *laughs softly at Jou and sits down. A chef brings out a plate of bacon* Look, Mokuba, you even get the bacon you wanted.

Mokuba: Yes! *eats bacon* Thank you!

Chef: You're welcome Master Mokuba *walks back in the kitchen*

Seto: *digs into his food when a server brings out three glasses of orange juice* Thank you

Jou: *takes a drink* Mmmm...! *goes back to killing his food*

Seto: *takes a few more big bites from his food* How is everything going at school, Mokuba?

Mokuba: Good. The teachers say I'm doing great! Other then the older kids it's great!

Seto: You do your homework every night, and you're smart *smiles*

Mokuba: *smiles big* Yep! .....Um Seto.....there's a bring in your parents day tomorrow....Ccan you come? *looks down*

Seto: *looks surprised* I'll go. Why didn't you ask me sooner?

Mokuba: Yyou're busy....I didn't think you'd be able to go...

Seto: You can always ask me to do something for you...*smiles*

Mokuba: *smiles* Ok big brother! Vincent is going for Kyo! You'll get to meet him!

Seto: Oh? *takes a drink from his juice*

Mokuba: Yeah! Reno and I thinks he wants to scare the kids who pick on Kyo and me. *giggles* He's a little scary when you first meet him

Seto: *laughs softly* I'm sure we'll both scare the kids

Mokuba: Hehe! Yep!!! *eats the rest of his food*

Jou: Sounds like you guys will have fun. *done with his meal, finishes his drink*

Seto: *gets up from his chair* Ready to go?

Jou: Yeah. *gets up*

Mokuba: Yep!! *jumps up*

Seto: *walks out the front door and unlocks the car doors and starts up the white Porsche*

Mokuba: *runs after Seto* Are you taking me again, Seto?!

Seto: Yeah! Get in

Mokuba: Yay! *climbs in and puts his belt on* All set!

Jou: *gets in the passenger seat* Same here *puts his belt on*

Seto: *steps on the gas and backs out of the driveway, heading towards Mokuba's school first*

Mokuba: *giggles as they speed off*

Seto: You like it when I drive fast? *steps on the gas again*

Mokuba: Yeah!

Jou: *smiles at them* (And it turns me on)

Seto: *smirks, seeing the school ahead, he turns in and screeches his tires pulling in*

Mokuba: *laughs and climbs out* Thank you, big bro!

Seto: *smiles* Have fun *he waits until Mokuba is out and closes the door. He spins his tires before taking off again*

Jou: *laughs* You're gonna kill your tires.

Seto: *smirks* No back-seat driving

Jou: It's not like I can drive. So it doesn't count! *rests his hand on Seto's thigh*

Seto: Teasing again? *he smirks, speeding up, seeing their high school*

Jou: *smiles* Maybe! And I just love touching you.

Seto: Is that it? *he pulls into the school parking lot and parks towards the back. He pounces on top of Jou, sitting on his lap*

Jou: *moans softly* No, I love seeing, feeling, hearing, smelling, tasting you.*kisses him*

Seto: * Pushes Jou's the seat body down into and kisses Jou back*

Jou: *moans against Seto's mouth, his body thrusts up* Wwe need toto go iin...

Seto: *pulls away for a moment, breathing heavily* ...You're right...*says breathlessly*

Jou: *pants, closes his eyes. Willing his boner away*

Seto: We can do this later...*lets out a soft moan, he gets off of Jou and opens the door*

Jou: Yes, we are! *gets out* You ready?

Seto: Ready...*whispers to Jou at they approach the entrance* May want to downplay our relationship...at least while we're at school...We can get expelled

Jou: *whispers back* I know.. I was planning too..

Yugi: JOU!!!! *runs up and hugs him* I missed you!

Jou: *winces* II missed you too Yug.

Seto: Yugi, he's still in some pain...

Yugi: *release Jou quick* Sorry!

Seto: It's okay...He just can't take his pills because they knock him out

Jou: *smiles at him* It's ok. I'm more worried about how you're feeling. *winks at Yami*

Seto: *laughs softly* Yeah...how was that?

Yugi: *blushes hard* IIt was ggreat....

Jou: I'm glad! *whispers* Feels great being uke doesn't it?

Yugi: Yyes, it does. *blushes harder*

Seto: You guys are going to be late...*still laughing, he walks in the door*

Jou: Shit. *runs in and sits in his seat*

Yugi: *follows, still blushing*

Teacher: Mr. Jonouchi! Why weren't you here yesterday?

Jou: I'm sorry Ma'am. I was sick.

Seto: (stupid bitch) He should be fine...I called him off

Teacher: Both of you missed the test yesterday!

Jou: I'll retake it today.

Teacher: *slaps the test paper down on Seto's and Jou's desk*

Jou: *looks down at the test* (Yay, I get to fail. I don't know these answer...Well maybe 5 of them) *starts working on it*

Seto: *starts filling in bubbles on his test.* (Not as bad as I thought it would be...)

Jou: *fills in the ones he knows. Then starts BSing the rest* (Hopefully she'll tell me in privet how bad I did....I don't want Seto to know)

Seto: *now finished with the test, he raises his hand* I'm done

Jou: *finishes a few minutes after Seto* I'm done Ma'am

Teacher: *collects both tests then talks to Jou* If you miss anymore days, you will fail my class...

Jou: Yyes Ma'am

Seto: *eyes the bitch teacher*

Teacher: *walks over to Seto* And why did you miss yesterday? You have never missed a day! You're going to end up like Jou if you keep missing days!

Seto: It's...none of your business

Jou: *fists his hands and stares at his desk*

Teacher: Mr. Kaiba! I'm afraid it is my business as long as you are a student in my class!

Jou: I was my fault Ma'am...He was helping me...

Seto: *his tone raises* It's none of your business...

Teacher: *looks over at Jou* Fine, but I can't have you miss anymore days! *calms down and starts the daily lesson* Get out your notes

Jou: *takes out his notebook, starts taking notes.....then doodles*

Seto: *takes out a few pieces of paper and starts writing. He folds up a single piece of paper and throws it strategically under Jou's desk*

Jou: *feels it hit his feet and waits till the bitch isn't looking and gets it, hiding in his notebook to read it*

Seto: *flashes a smile at Jou before returning to his notes*

Jou: *smiles back, before starting to take notes again, going for a few minutes before his mind wanders*

Teacher: Jou...pay attention

Jou: Yes Ma'ma! *looks at the front takes more notes soon they turn into doodles*

Seto: *keeps writing down notes until his mind starts to wander. He glances over at Jou every now and then.* (Jou...)

Jou: *starts to draw the tree outside*

Teacher: Jou! Pay attention! This is not art class!

Jou: *jumps* Sorry Ma'am. *looks down at his desk, turn the page and starts taking notes again*

Seto: *gives the teacher another dirty look*

Jou: (I wish it was art class...) *proud he is able to get a full page of notes......then something outside gets his attention*

Teacher: *continues with her lesson* You'll need another page of notes...

Jou: *hears notes and starts again. Only getting half a page this time, the rest turns into a drawing of the red eyes black dragon*

Teacher: *tired of Jou not paying attention, she takes Jou's drawing and throws it in the trash.*

Jou: My notes!

Seto: (Bitch...)

Teacher: Start paying attention! I'm tired of you drawing in my class!

Jou: I need my notebook Ma'am. And I'm trying!

Seto: *gets up and takes Jou's notebook out of the trash and puts it on Jou's desk.* Ignore him!

Jou: Thanks...*opens it and starts taking notes again*

Teacher: *stunned, she goes back to teaching*

Jou: *glances at Seto and smiles softly, starts drawing their two dragons sleeping next to each other. Still listening to the teacher*

Teacher: *starts handing back old papers* Jou, and Seto! I graded your tests. *she lays Seto's paper on his desk and Jou's paper on his*

Jou: *looks down at it* (well....I got three more then I thought I would)

Seto: *looks down at his paper* ( good thing I studied...B- )

Teacher: *walks up to Jou* How did you miss so many? I know you can do better than that!

Jou: I'm sorry Ma'am...I'll try and do better next time

Teacher: I'll have to talk to you after school, Jou

Jou: Yes Ma'am... *keeps looking down*

Teacher: There must be a reason why you aren't doing well...

Jou: I've told you why....

Teacher: I still think I need to talk to you

Jou: Ok *hears the bell ring and gathers up his stuff. Gets up and walks out*

Seto: *gets his stuff* Jou...come back (I want to help him if he's having trouble in school)

Jou: *walks back* I'm going to be late for my next class...

Seto: I'll walk with you...*sighs* Are you having trouble in that class?

Jou: *laughs softly* What gave you that idea? ......And not just that one....*watches his feet as he walks*

Seto: *takes Jou's hand* When we get home, I'll give you my notes to copy...

Jou: *smiles* Thanks....

Seto: *smiles* I'll see you soon...*he goes to his own classroom*

Jou: *walks into the class* You wanted to see me, Ma'am

Teacher: I want to know why you're failing my class...I know you aren't stupid

Jou: *sighs* I told you....I have Severe ADHA.

Teacher: *sighs* I don't think that's the ONLY thing

Jou: *looks done* II can't get the medication I need...

Teacher: I see...You can leave...

Jou: Ok *walks out*

Seto: *stands, waiting outside of the room. He takes Jou's hand*

Jou: *smiles softly* Are we going to pick up Mokie?

Seto: Yes *smiles and kisses Jou's hand*

Jou: Lets go them *shivers at the kiss and starts to walk*

Seto: *walks out the door and to his car. He opens Jou's side first, then walks around to open his side*

Jou: *blush* Such a gentlemen *sits down and buckles up*

Seto: Nothing wrong with being gentlemanly *winks and starts up the car, only to speed out of the lot*

Jou: I like it.*smiles at Seto and start to rub his leg*

Seto: *moans softly at Jou touching his leg. He pushes down on the gas, knowing that it will turn Jou on, seeing him push his car as much as he can on the city street.*

Jou: *moves his hand closer to Seto's groin and breaths into Seto's ear* I love when you drive fast....Gets me all hott. *nips at it*

Seto: *looks at the time* (30 minutes until Mokuba gets out...) *quickly finds an abandoned lot and parks in it, turning the car off and straddles Jou in his seat*

Jou: *moans softly and nips at Seto's lips* You have me so hhot baby!

Seto: *kisses Jou while lowering the back of the seat. He quickly tries to unzip his own pants*

Jou: Ffuck bbaby! *quickly takes off his pants and shoes, kicking them to the floor* Ffuck me...*pushes up*

Seto: *slightly lifts Jou off of the seat to position himself. He leans forward, nipping Jou's neck before entering Jou's ass, moaning from his tightness.*

Jou: *moans as he is entered, pushes back taking all of Seto in* Sshit bbaby....ssooo ggood!!

Seto: *starts hammering on Jou's sweet spot, rocking his hips and moaning each time he hits it*

Jou: *moans loudly, meets Seto's thrusts. Reaches down to stroke his weeping cock*Kkeep ggoin llove......ooh gggoddd *his ass starts clenching as he gets ready to release*

Seto: Jou baby!!! *he loses it from Jou clenching so much around him. He cums hard inside, giving a few more thrusts into Jou's sweet spot as he releases.*

Jou: SSETO!!! *cums hard as he feels Seto's cum hitting his sweet spot. Grabs tightly onto Seto*

Reno: Well well well, that was hot yo *smirks, standing outside*

Seto: *looks up, too exhausted to care*

Jou: *blushes* Aand you are?

Seto: *breathless* That's one of Kyo's dads

Reno: Names Reno *smiles* I saw Seto's car as I was passing and thought I'd check on him yo.. Didn't know he'd have company *winks*

Jou: Tthanks I guess…

Reno: No prob. You might want to get dressed, schools out in 3 minutes *walks off to his car*

Seto: Shit! *zips up his pants, and waits for Jou to get his pants back on before he hits the gas, going 80 down the street*

Jou: Sorry...*blushes* I forgot to keep track of the time..II really needed that

Seto: *laughs* It's okay...I know you had a rough day. The school is right there, and it doesn't look like they let out yet. *steps on the gas and pulls up near the door*

Reno: *sitting on the hood of his car* You got here fast yo. *smiles*

Jou: So did you. *smiles back, still blushing*

Seto: Reno, This is my boyfriend, Jou

Reno: *smiles* Nice to meet you yo. My other half is at work right now.

Jou: Nice to meet you too. Mokuba talks about you guys all the time.

Seto: He said there's a bring in your parent day tomorrow, and my little brother asked me to go

Reno: Yep! Vinny can't wait to come and scare the hell outa the kids *smirks*

Seto: *laughs* He can't be that scary

Reno: I think he's sexy yo...But he does tend to scare alot of people. *smirks* You'll see yo.

Seto: Well, with him and I there, the kids will probably piss their pants and stop teasing Kyo

Reno: Hope so. Cause Vinny says I'm not aloud to do anything. So it's up to you *starts tapping on the hood*

Seto: Here they come...

Mokuba: Seto! Jou! Reno!! *runs up* What are you guys doing?!

Kyo: *walks out, sullen, looking at the ground*

Reno: *hops off and runs to Kyo* What's wrong yo?

Kyo: *looks at Reno with a black eye* I got punched...

Reno: Ohhh firefly *picks him up and carries him to the car, sitting him on the hood* Who did this to you yo?

Kyo: Some mean kids! *pouts* I don't know their names

Reno: *hugs him* Lets get you home and put some ice on you. And next time fight them back, baby. I know you can *smiles*

Mokuba: *sees Kyo* I'm sorry I left you, Kyo!!!!

Kyo: You didn't punch me, Mokuba! *smiles* I'll see you tomorrow!

Mokuba: Yep!

Reno: See you guys tomorrow yo! *smirks at Seto* And don't get scared by Vinny *get Kyo in the car and speeds off*

Seto: *hugs Mokuba* Did you have fun at school today?

Mokuba: Yeah, Kyo and I talked about the movie and what we're going to do Friday!

Seto: What have you decided?

Mokuba: Can we order pizza?!

Seto: I think that's a good idea *smiles*

Mokuba: We're going to play games, swim, and watch movies!!!!!!!!

Jou: Sounds like you guys are going to have fun *smiles*

Seto: Don't forget to show Kyo all the ice cream we have *whispers to Jou* And we can have fun too

Mokuba: I already told him!!!!

Jou: *blushes* Sounds good *smiles*

Seto: *smiles* We probably should head home...I have waffles to make.

Mokuba: Yummy!!!!!

Jou: Sounds good. (Hopefully he won't ask what evil bitch wanted)

Seto: *lets Mokuba get in before he sits back in the car.* Are you buckled, Mokuba?

Mokuba: Of course! I don't want to die!

Seto: *starts up the car, and starts out going under 5 mph to tease, then hits the gas suddenly while turning out of the school*

Mokuba: *flys back against the seat laughing*

Seto: *laughs at Mokuba, speeding up once he hits the main street*

Mokuba: I like when you drive more then the drivers!!!!

Seto: *smirks and stops in the middle of the street, then hits the gas suddenly*

Jou: *falls forward and the back hard against the chair, blushes as he starts to get worked up*

Mokuba: Hehehe! This is fun big bro!!!

Seto: You like that, Mokuba? *laughs and pulls into the mansion driveway, crawling to an almost complete stop before punching the gas again*

Mokuba: *giggles* Yes!!!

Jou: *laughs softly, wincing* I think it's time for some pills

Seto: Sorry, Jou *he laughs and turns the car off*

Jou: *smiles* I liked it. Just been a long day and still healing.

Seto: *smiles, gets out and opens the car door for Jou to help him out*

Jou: *lets Seto help him* Thanks love... *gives a quick kiss* Now off to dope myself up!

Seto: *takes Jou's hand* Are you hungry?

Jou: Yeah, I could go for some waffles *smiles*

Mokuba: *gets out and runs up* Chocolate chip waffles!!!!!

Seto: *laughs* alright...

Mokuba: I'm going to put my stuff up then I'll be back down big bro! *runs in and up the stairs*

Seto: *walks into the kitchen to get started on the waffles*

Jou: *sits on the counter, flinches a little* You fucked my ass good baby

Seto: *smirks, throwing chocolate chips in the waffle batter* And I'll do it again

Jou: I know...I can't wait. *smiles* Going to have another reason not to pay attention tomorrow. *winks*

Seto: Why did the teacher want to talk to you? *he stirs the batter until it's smooth and pours it in the waffle maker*

Jou: *breaths in deep* Why I was failing her class...Even thou she knows why.

Seto: I know she's bitchy...but she's just concerned

Jou: It's not like it's my fault...*starts kicking his feet back and forth*

Seto: What do you mean? *takes the two waffles out and puts more batter in*

Jou: I have severe ADHA....And don't have the money for the pills I need....

Seto: *leans on the counter close to Jou* Why didn't you tell me? *his hot breath tickles Jou's ear*

Jou: Yyou've done so much for me...If I told you, you'd fix it.....II'm not used to people taking care of me...I'm not worth it.. *shivers and looks down*

Seto: *hugs Jou from behind, resting his head on Jou's shoulder.* I can't help it...*kisses Jou's neck*

Jou: *moans softly* You give me so much....I only have a backpack of stuff to my name...I have nothing to give other then me.

Seto: That's all I need...*hugs Jou tighter*

Jou: *leans back against him* II love you..Seto

Seto: I love you Jou *kisses Jou's neck before taking the waffles out again*

Jou: Thanks for getting my notebook back. *smiles* It had the inspiration for my painting in art.

Seto: I know it means a lot to you...*places the waffles on the table* What did you paint?

Jou: *smiles* Something for you

Seto: *looks at Jou and smiles* You...didn't have to do that...

Jou: I wanted too!

Seto: I know...*kisses Jou sweetly*

Mokuba: *comes hopping in* Where's my waffles?!?!

Seto: On the table *smiles*

Mokuba: YAy! *runs over and sits down, takes a bite* MMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmm!!!

Seto: *takes Jou by the hand and sits down at the table*

Jou: *sits down and takes a bite* mmm....Yummy

Seto: *plays with Jou while eating his own waffle*

Jou: *purrs as he eats, pushing his head closer to Seto's hand*

Seto: Look Mokuba! He's purring *plays with Jou's hair by twirling it in his fingers*

Mokuba: *giggles* He is! I thought you were suppose to be a puppy Jou!

Jou: *blushes hard* II do it when ppeople play with my hair...

Seto: *whispers to Jou* I wonder if there are other ways I can make you purr...

Jou: *blushes hard as he remembers what does* Aa few....

Seto: *whispers again* You're going to have to tell me...*smirks and goes back to eating his waffle*

Jou: *shifts in his seat, his pants getting tight. Goes back to eating*

Seto: Mokuba, you can have the fourth waffle. I had to make four because of the way the waffle maker is

Mokuba: *smiles big* Thanks Seto!!! *takes it and covers it in syrup before eating*

Jou: *smiles at Mokuba, then looks at Seto* I think it's time for my pill.

Seto: We'll be upstairs if you need anything, Mokuba. *heads upstairs*

Jou: *walks in the room and takes his pills, then falls down on the bed. Pulling his weird looking red eyes in his arms*

Seto: Do you need anything else? *he sits next to Jou*

Jou: I'm good love. Just need to lay down *smiles at Seto*

Seto: *lays down next to Jou* So...what else makes you purr?

Jou: *moves closer to him, blushing* Rimming...That and fingering were the only things I would let guys do to my ass

Seto: *moans softly* Mmm...*pulls Jou closer, spooning him*

Jou: *curls up into Seto arms, still clutching his doll*

Seto: *his hands reach down the front of Jou's pants*

Jou: *shudders, hold it tighter* Ssettooo!

Seto: *he takes off Jou's pants and presses his finger against Jou's entrance*

Jou: *wiggles his hips around, moans as some of Seto's cum comes out* uhhmmm

Seto: Let me take care of that...*he pulls up Jou's shirt, licking down his spine*

Jou: *shivers as he licks, his cock jumps at knowing what's going to come* Ssett.....

Seto: Yes, baby...*he says against the skin of Jou's back, trailing his tongue down and nipping skin along the way*

Jou: Pplease...llove!!! Ttaste mme! *pushes his ass back*

Seto: *his tongue reaches Jou's lower back and he slowly makes his way down to Jou's entrance, letting his hot breath graze it before he licks*

Jou: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! *pushes back further, purrs start low in his throat* Mmore!

Seto: *inserts two fingers inside, slightly stretching Jou's entrance, allowing his tongue to slide in*

Jou: *moans loudly, his ass starts clenching around Seto's tongue and fingers* fffeellss ggood.....ggodd....Sset...

Seto: *moans softly, his lips sucking lightly on his hot ring of muscle while his tongue explores inside*

Jou: *his hips wiggle in pleasure, moves a hand down to rub his cock. Moans as Seto's tongue goes deeper, purrs deep in his chest* Cclose bbaby...ffuckk ggonna ccum!!

Seto: *pushes his tongue deep inside, finding Jou's sweet spot and brushes it with his tongue*

Jou: SETO!!!!!!!!!! *cums hard, his ass clenches tight around Seto's tongue. Purrs loudly as he comes down from his high*

Seto: *presses his face against Jou's back, wrapping his arms around Jou's hips.*

Jou: *smiles as he purrs, then looks down* Yyou made...mme cum on....my rred eyes

Seto: *smirks* I'm sorry *he kisses Jou's back*

Jou: *wipes it off on his shirt before he takes it off, hugging the doll back to his chest* It's ok.....just can't wash him.

Seto: I'm really sorry baby...*hugs Jou tight*

Jou: *smiles* It's fine baby...I cleaned him off.

Seto: *smiles against Jou's back*

Jou: Move up baby...I want to kiss you

Seto: *moves up and turns Jou towards him* Better? *gives Jou a kiss*

*smiles and gives a kiss back* Much better!

Seto: *moans softly before kissing Jou again*

Jou: *licks at Seto's lips, sucking on them before kissing*

Seto: *cups Jou's face, kissing him madly, his tongue exploring Jou's mouth*

Jou: *moans into Seto's mouth, starts to suck on his tongue*

Seto: *pulls away for a moment* I...love kissing you Jou...*he goes back to plundering Jou's mouth with his tongue*

Jou: *kisses back madly, wraps his arm around Seto to pull him closer*Mmmmm

Seto: *licks Jou's lips before he goes back to sucking on them. His hands run up Jou's chest.*

Jou: Mmmmmm..Seto....*feels himself starting to reharden, meets Seto's eyes*

Seto: *wraps on arm around the small of Jou's back, pulling him close while the other caresses Jou's chest, lightly kissing his lips*

Jou: You're making me hard...again. *pushes his hips forward, letting Seto feel him. Moans softly as Seto passes over his nipples*

Seto: Mmm...*feels Jou's cock with his leg and lightly pinches Jou's nipples*

Jou: mmuh *pushes his chest out, starts to slowly grind against Seto's leg* Ssetooo

Seto: *lightly bites his lips, his hand reaching down to stroke Jou's cock.* I love it when you say my name...

Jou: *moans out, thrusts into Seto's hand* Sseto, seto, seto, seto.... *reaches his hand down to try and get Seto's pants off*

Seto: *helps Jou with taking off his pants. Once they are off, he brings Jou close, his cock pushing into Jou's entrance*

Jou: *grabs onto Seto's back, moaning as he is entered* Mmore Sseto! *clenches around Seto, wanting him to move*

Seto: I know, baby...*kisses and nibbles Jou's neck, slowly thrusting into Jou, working his way through.*

Jou: *tilts his head, moaning. Closes his eyes in pleasure, meets Seto's slow thrusts* mmmm llove you .....in me Seto..

Seto: *thrust a little faster, taking heavier breaths, breathing on Jou's neck and shoulder.*

Jou: *shivers feeling Seto's breath, moves his hips faster.* Ffaster...pplease Sset!!! *clenches a few times* ffeel sssooo ggoood!

Seto: *holds onto Jou's shoulders, pumping into him faster, rocking and grinding his hips in a wild rhythm*

Jou: *Moans loudly, precum leaking out fast. Rubs his cock against Seto* II'm cclose......shhit sseto.....cclose

Seto: *presses Jou's body closer against his. As he thrusts into Jou, he rubs his body hard against Jou's cock.*

Jou: SSeto! *cums onto Seto, digging his nails into his back. Clenching madly around him, mumbling his name over and over again*

Seto: Ooh Jou!!! *cums inside Jou feeling him clench. He pulls Jou closer, riding out his high.* I...love you...

Jou: *softly moans, panting* II llove you...too..*nuzzles Seto's neck, yawning*

Seto: *pets Jou's hair* I'm tired too...*moves closer to Jou* I get out of school early every Thursday...After I'm done at my brother's school, I'll pick you up...

Jou: *hugs the doll again, keeps nuzzling Seto* Ook...I'll wait for you. *feels himself start to drift off to sleep*

Seto: *lets Jou fall asleep in his arms. After awhile, he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep*

~Next morning~

Jou: Mmmm*wakes up to Seto still in him, smiles and kisses him*

Seto: Good morning, flower *kisses Jou back*

Jou: Flower? *cocks his head*

Seto: *blushes* Can't I call you flower?

Jou: Sure! ...Just wondering how you came up with it.

Seto: You're precious to me. *gives Jou a kiss* That's why...

Jou: *blushes* Then you're my dragon. *smiles* Strong and brave like one, my protector

Seto: You mean Blue Eyes? *pulls Jou closer*

Jou: *snuggles into him* Yep. *looks up* You are my Blue Eyes. *gives a kiss*

Seto: *runs his fingers through Jou's hair* We better get ready...

Jou: Yeah. *purrs, then starts to pull his ass back. Winces and stops, blushes*

Seto: *looks down and blushes* We're...stuck

Jou: I noticed...As much as I love havin you in me...I don't think the school will like it..*keeps blushing*

Seto: *carefully pulls himself out of Jou, wincing slightly from the pain of being stuck*

Jou: *tightens his hold on Seto as he pulls out* I'm differently gonna be walkin weird today.

Seto: *smiles* Maybe a shower will help? *he sits up and nods towards the bathroom door*

Jou: Yeah, that sounds good *sits up, wincing a little*

Seto: *grabs Jou's arm and helps him off the bed.* I'll start the water...*he walks into the bathroom and turns on the hot water.*

Jou: *slowly makes his way to the bathroom, moans softly as the hot water hits him* Mmmm..

Seto: Is that better? *he says as he lifts up the toilet seat*

Jou: Much *smiles at Seto then starts washing himself*

Seto: Good...*he flushes the toilet and starts brushing his teeth*

Jou: *done with his body he starts on his hair. When that done he turns everything off and dries, then walks as fast as he can to the toilet, his own bladder yelling at him*

Seto: *laughs softly through brushing his teeth. He spits in the sink and washes his face*

Jou: *done with that he walks over to the sink, getting his toothbrush* I'm not that funny *blushes and start brushing his teeth*

Seto: *pinches Jou's ass and walks out to get dressed*

Jou: *jumps at the pinch, hurries up and finishes. Walks out to get dressed, looks at Seto and whistles* Sexy *smiles*

Seto: *blushes as he puts on his school jacket.* Only you'd get away with that...*winks*

Jou: I hope so *walks up and hugs him* Cause you're my Blue Eyes *gives a kiss, then gets dressed*

Seto: *smiles at Jou, then goes back in the bathroom to comb his hair, making sure every stray hair is in place*

Jou: *after getting dressed he sits on the bed, finger brushing his hair. Gets his stuff for school and waits for Seto*

Seto: Almost done, Jou...*he sprays a dash of expensive cologne, then walks out and smiles at Jou.*

Jou: I'm going to hide all that stuff one day. *smiles* I want to see what happens *stands up, little wince and walks over to Seto* Lets go eat love

Seto: *steals a kiss from Jou and walks out the door. He knocks on Mokuba's door to make sure he's awake*

Mokuba: *hears Seto and runs to the door, opens and hugs him* I've been up and ready for an hour!

Seto: *gives a big hug to Mokuba* You must be excited for today

Mokuba: *smiles big* Yep!

Seto: Guess what's for breakfast today? *smiles and heads down the stairs*

Mokuba: Waffles?!

Seto: Yes! *gives Mokuba another hug*

Mokuba: YYYYYYAAAAAYYY! Lets gooo!!!!! *starts to drag Seto*

Seto: *lets Mokuba drag him down the stairs.* Don't kill me!

Mokuba: I'd never to that! *slows down*

Jou: *laughs at them* You ready for today, Mokie?

Mokuba: Yep!!! I can't wait!!!!!!

Seto: *sits down at the table* Mokuba...Don't forget about your waffles *smiles*

Mokuba: *sits down* Never!!!!! *starts digging in*

Seto: *pulls out a chair of Jou and takes a few big bites out of his waffle*

Jou: *sits and starts eating. His hand on Seto's leg*

Seto: *looks down and smiles at Jou's hand on his leg. He goes back to eating his food.* What time do I need to be at your school, Mokuba?

Mokuba: *looks up from his food* By 12:30!

Seto: I get off today at noon. I should be able to make it with my driving. *winks*

Mokuba: *giggles* Yep!

Jou: *smiles at them* You guys have fun!

Seto: *finishes his food.* Are you both ready to go?

Jou: Yep, all done here!

Seto: *gets up from his chair, takes Jou's hand and kisses it, then helps him up.*

Jou: *smiles and gives a quick kiss* Thanks love

Mokuba: Come on you guys! Lets go!!!! *runs to the door*

Seto: *chases after his brother and goes out to the car*

Jou: *laughs at them and follows*

Mokuba: What are we taking today Seto?

Seto: Let's take something different today...How about the Audi?

Mokuba: Yes!!!! *jumps up and down*

Seto: *opens the garage and pulls out with the black fading to red Audi Locus. He pulls up and honks the horn*

Jou: (Shit....Why do his cars get me hot) *walks up and opens the door, lets Mokuba in before he gets in*

Seto: *starts up the car* Listen to how beautiful she sounds...now let's see what she can do. *he revs up the engine and blasts out of the driveway*

Jou: Very nice....*holds in a small moan*(He must fuck me in this sometime.)

Seto: *smirks at Jou, knowing what he's thinking. He steps on the gas.* Having fun back there, Mokuba?

Mokuba: Yes!! *giggles* Why are cars always girl?

Seto: It's an affectionate name for cars. *he smiles, then punches the gas again*

Jou: *shifts in his seat* Girl's getting her work out today

Mokuba: You'll have to show Vincent!!!

Seto: *laughs* We'll see, Mokuba...*he reaches over and rubs Jou's leg*

Jou: *jumps alittle at the touch, shivers. Starts to blush*

Seto: (shit...) *slams on the breaks for a red light*

Mokuba: *laughs* Stop thinking dirty thoughts big bro!

Seto: *laughs, then on his left side, he sees Reno's Firebird. He honks the horn*

Reno: *while talking Kyo hears a horn and looks over, smiles and honks back* Look over Ky'

Seto: *rolls down the windows* Hey!

Mokuba: *rolls his down* Kyo! Reno!

Reno: *happy his windows are already down* Hiya guys! What's up yo?

Kyo: *waves shyly from the front seat* Hi Mokuba!

Mokuba: Today's going to be great!! *smiles big*

Kyo: *claps his hands* Yep!

Reno: *looks at Seto* You're goin to have to watch Vin for me yo. He was pissed bout what those kids did. Not that I mind *smirks and winks at him*

Seto: *laughs* I will! *seeing the light turn green, he steps down hard on the gas*

Mokuba: *giggles as he falls back on the seat*

Jou: Don't want to be late love? *laughs lightly*

Seto: *smirks* I know how much you like it when I speed...*he sees the school and turns in, screeching the tires.*

Jou: I love it. *licks his lips and gets out so Mokuba can*

Mokuba: *jumps out* Don't forget Seto! By 12:30!!

Seto: I'll remember! *he kisses Mokuba's forehead from the car window.*

Jou: I'll make sure he leaves *smiles as he gets back in*

Kyo: *runs up to Mokuba* Let's go!

Mokuba: See you later Seto! *runs off with Kyo*

Seto: *smiles at the kids and drives fast out of the parking lot*

Jou: *leans over and rests his head on Seto, rubbing his leg*

Seto: *Kisses the top of Jou's head and rests one arm on Jou's shoulder*

Jou: I'll finish the painting today.

Seto: I'd like to see it...*smiles*

Jou: It's for you..*blushes* Of course you'll see it.

Seto: I can't thank you enough...*he massages Jou's shoulder*

Jou: You haven't even seen it yet. *moans softly* And it's the least I can do for all you have given me. You're love and everything else *gives Seto a kiss*

Seto: *blushes, but still keeps an eye on the road. Once he refocuses, he speeds up again.*

Jou: You do that just to work me up, don't ya *blushes*

Seto: *laughs* Maybe I love seeing you worked up? *he stomps on the gas.*

Jou: It's not fun going to school with a hard on...*whispers in his ear* After we drop Mokuba off at home....I want you to fuck me in here, baby...

Seto: *breathes deep, getting turned on by Jou's proposition.* I'll fuck you...anywhere you want...

Jou: I want to in fuck me in all your cars....jet....everything.. *nips at Seto's ear*

Seto: Mmm...*squeezes Jou's leg, then goes back to driving fast*

Jou: Then in every *licks* room in *nips* your house. *sucks on the lobe*

Seto: *he pulls into the school and parks in a spot. He turns to Jou and kisses him, licking and sucking on his lips*

Jou: *kisses back hard, then smiles and leans back licking his lips as he gets his bag* Now you're as worked up....as me. *winks and gets out shaking his ass*

Seto: *gets out of the car, somewhat stunned.* You're horrible!

Jou: *smiles* Now you know how I feel every morning. *laughs a little*

Seto: Hmph...*he walks away, pretending to be mad*

Jou: Setooo!!! I'm sorryyy!!! I'll blow you during break *smirks*

Seto: *stops for a moment and turns around, smirking* Really?

Jou: *slowly walks up* Yeah...I love your taste Blue Eyes

Seto: *brings Jou close and licks his lips. He whispers* Then...I'd want to fuck you...bent over a desk...*he pinches Jou's ass before walking inside the school*

Jou: *shudders at the thought, takes a deep breath before following Seto*

Seto: *smirks as he walks into the classroom. He sees Yugi.* I thought you were supposed to come over yesterday...

Yugi: *blushes as he plays with his hair* II was....But got tired...

Seto: Tired? *he smirks before sitting in his seat.*

Yugi: Yyes...*keeps blushing as he looks at his desk*

Jou: *smiles at them as he makes his way to his desk, winces a little as he sits on the hard chair*

Seto: *shakes his head laughing at Yugi and Jou. He takes out his papers and notes*

Jou: *gets his note book out* (Shit...I forgot to get the notes from Seto!)

Seto: *passes his notebook to Jou after taking out a few pieces of paper for himself.*

Jou: *smiles at Seto* Thanks..*starts writing down the notes fast*

Teacher: *starts writing on the board.* You need to know these for the next test!

Seto: *smiles back at Jou before returning to his notes*

Jou: *stops copying from the note book and starts writing the notes on the board. Getting most of them...till something moves outside*

Teacher: Jou...I need your attention. *keeps writing on the board*

Jou: *jumps a little and blushes* Sorry Ma'ma. *goes back to writing the ones he missed* (I need to pay attention! I can't fail again...)

Seto: *writes down the notes from the board. He looks back at Jou, slightly entranced by him.*

Jou: (Ok got the one I missed, now to the rest) *does good till he notices Seto looking at him, and his mind goes off again*

Seto: (shit...I'm distracting Jou...) *faces the front as fast as he can*

Teacher: Jou! You need these notes for the test!

Jou: *looks down at his desk* I'm sorry...II'm trying.. *goes back to taking notes*

Seto: (I...want Jou so bad right now...) *slightly squirms in his seat, trying his best to take his notes*

Jou: *notices Seto's squirms and smirks, raises his hand*

Teacher: Yes, Jou?

Jou: *starts to squirm in his seat* Can I go to the bathroom, please! I gotta take a piss!

Teacher: Well...*looks at Jou squirming* It looks like an emergency. You can go...

Jou: Thanks! *jumps up and runs out, winking at Seto as he does*

Seto: *smirks before raising his hand* I have to use the restroom too!

Teacher: I just let Jou go! *sighs* Well...okay...

Seto: Thank you...*he walks out of the room calmly and shuts the door behind him*

Jou: *already in one of the stalls, his pants around his ankles. Slowly stroking himself waiting for Seto*

Seto: *walks in the bathroom* Jou...*he calls out in a sensual voice*

Jou: *moans softly at the sound of Seto's voice, strokes faster* Setoo...

Seto: *opens the stall Jou is in, instantly getting hard at the sight of Jou stroking himself.* You...want me to fuck you...that much? *he walks up behind Jou, rubbing his bulge against Jou.*

Jou: *moans again* Sseein you worked up in your chair....Mmade me even hharder....II need you!

Seto: *reaches around to stroke Jou's cock, using his other hand to unzip his pants.*

Jou: Aahhh..Seto! Wwait! *stops Seto's hand* II nneed to around over.

Seto: *waits for Jou to turn around, pulling his pants down in the process.*

Jou: *shakily stands up and turns around, planting his hands on the wall. Pushes his ass out towards Seto* Yyou don't have to finger me...I'm still good from last night.....

Seto: *moans softly before wrapping his arms around Jou's waist. He whispers in Jou's ear* I'm going to...fuck you hard...*He slams several times into Jou, taking his cock out of Jou's ass each time before he pounds his way back in.*

Jou: *bites his lip hard to keep in his moans, his body shakes in pleasure. Moves his ass back to meet Seto's thrusts* Sssettttooo!

Seto: Jou...*thrusts hard back inside, grinding, rocking, and forcing Jou against the wall.*

Jou: uhhhg ooh.....gggodd..sset! *moans start to escape as Seto fucks him hard*

Seto: Shhh...baby...*fucks Jou harder, pinning his hands to the wall and uses his hips to pin the rest of Jou's body.*

Jou: nuuhgg *bites down on his lip, shivers feeling Seto pining him. His cock rubs against the wall, precum leaving streaks on it* Bblue eeyyess

Seto: *tries to hold in a moan himself, he bites his lips and hammers into Jou's sweet spot.* oooh...Flower...

Jou: *not able to hold back he moans loudly as he releases, thrusting back against Seto, clenching tight*

Seto: *bites his lips harder, trying not to moan as he cums inside Jou. He kisses Jou's shoulder, letting him know how much he enjoyed being with him.*

Jou: *purrs as Seto cums and showers him with love* II love....you Seto....

Seto: I...*kisses along Jou's neck* love you too...

Jou: Mmmmm....We better get back ....to class.

Seto: We don't need the teacher to bitch at us anymore...*gives Jou a kiss, pulls away, then pulls his own pants up.*

Jou: *gives him one last kiss* Let's go love. *takes Seto's hand and walks out*


	5. Chapter 5

Seto: *Walks inside Mokuba's school. He walks down the hall, heading towards his little brother's classroom. He sees Mokuba waiting in the hall just outside the room.* I'm here!

Mokuba: *smiles and runs over to hug him* Seto! I knew you would come!!

Seto: *picks up Mokuba and swings him around in a hug.* Are you having fun so far?

Mokuba: *giggles* Yeah! Did you have fun at your school?

Seto: *blushes* I did...

Mokuba: *eyes go wide and he laughs* You guys did it at school!

Seto: Shh! *covers Mokuba's mouth and whispers* We can get expelled

Mokuba: *looks down* I'm sorry, big brother....

Seto: *laughs softly* It was kind of fun trying not to get caught *winks*

Mokuba: Jou is REALLY loud. *giggles*

Seto: He is...*blushes madly, laughing.*

Mokuba: Hehe! You ready to go in? Vincent got here a little bit ago!

Seto: Yeah *smiles and picks Mokuba up* I'd like to meet him.

Mokuba: He nice! And has already scared some kids. *smiles at that*

Seto: I think they deserve it *laughs softly, puts Mokuba down and walks into Mokuba's room, hearing gasps from the kids as he enters the room.*

Mokuba: *smiles big and drags Seto over to Kyo* This is Vincent, Seto!

Seto: *looks at Vincent* (I can see why the kids would be scared...) *he extends his hand to shake Vincent's*

Vincent: Hello...*extends his claw hand to shake Seto's* Reno talks about you a lot...

Seto: We met because he liked my car *laughs softly*

Vincent: *smirks through his cloak* Reno has...a thing for hotrods...

Teacher: Okay, class! Can I have your kind attention! Kyo is up next *smiles at Kyo*

Kyo: *looks up shyly and walks to the front on the room* Tthis is my dad Vincent....And he play with dead people..

Vincent: *sighs* I'm a Mortician...

Kyo: Yeah, that!

Teacher: What else does your dad do?

Kyo: He's one of the teachers done at the army base. He shows the recruits how to shoot people.

Vincent: *smiles at Kyo, then looks at the kids in the room* I own quite a few guns...

Kyo: One has three barrels! It's so cool! But I can't touch it till I'm 18. *pouts*

Vincent: That's right...*smiles and messes up Kyo's hair*

Teacher: Well...do any of you have questions for Kyo or his dad?

Random Kid: *raises hand*

Teacher: Yes?

Random Kid: I have one for his dad. Are you a homosapien?

Vincent: *gives the kid a strange look* Yes...I am *tries to hold back laughter*

Random Kid: EWWW! You mean you're GAY?!?!

Kyo: *looks down* (Why do they have to pick on me when Dad's here?)

Vincent: *tries to control his anger and takes a deep breath.*

Seto: (oh no...) *face palms himself*

Mokuba: Homosapien means your human, you dumbie

Random Kid: Shut up! *sticks out his tongue and turns around*

Teacher: Now, now! Calm down, kids!

Mokuba: *pouts* He started it...

Seto: Mokuba...

Vincent: *smiles at Mokuba's efforts*

Kyo: *smiles at Mokuba* It's ok.

Teacher: Now...are there anymore POLITE questions we can ask?

Another random kid: Why do you have a claw?

Vincent: *smiles at the kid's curiosity* My arm was injured in a battle, and it helps my range of motion because my normal arm is damaged.

Kyo: Plus it's cool!

Mokuba: *whisper to Seto* And Reno says it's sexy. *giggles*

Seto: *laughs softly and whispers to Mokuba* I can see why

Vincent: Would you kids like to see?

Random Kids: Yeah!

Mokuba: *grins*

Vincent: *takes off his claw and shows the kids his mangled arm*

Mokuba: *smiles at the eww, and sounds of fear.*

Vincent: *smirks and puts his claw back on*

Kyo: And some place he can't feel, you can poke all you want and nothing!

Vincent: *laughs darkly and walks out of the room*

Kyo: *smiles and follows*

Teacher: *kind of freaked out herself* Well, now kids...It's Mokuba's turn!

Mokuba: *hops up and walks to the front* I had my big brother Seto come today. He owns and runs Kaiba Corp.

Seto: *follows Mokuba to the front with a feigned smile*

Teacher: I have a question for Mokuba...Why did you have your brother come today?

Mokuba: *looks down* We don't have parents. Just each other.

Seto: *rubs Mokuba's shoulder* It's okay...

Mokuba: Plus he's job is cool! And it will be my job one day. *smiles*

Seto: And one day, you can drive one of my fast cars *smiles*

Mokuba: Yep!!

Teacher: Oh! Well... do we have any questions for Mokuba or his brother?

Random Kid: Do you still have to go to school?

Seto: I still have to go to school. *smiles*

Other Kid: Why?

Seto: I'm only 18, so I only have one more year of school left.

Kid: But you already have your own company. Why not just work?

Seto: Because completing school is important. And I try to tell that to Mokuba by rewarding him for finished homework

Mokuba: Yep! I get candy!

Kid: Do you get free games and stuff for the company?

Mokuba: *smiles* I'm the tester for the games and toys.

Seto: He's probably the best tester around *gives Mokuba a big hug*

Mokuba: *smiles big and hugs back* Yep! And I do get to keep them!

Teacher: I think that's enough questions for now! It's lunch time *smiles* You are dismissed!

Mokuba: *looks up at Seto* Do you want to come?

Seto: Yes, lead the way *smiles*

Mokuba: *walks out and to the lunch room, seeing Kyo and Vincent standing by the door. Walks to them* Hi!

Kyo: Hi Mokuba! *smiles*

Seto: Kyo, your dad did a good job of scaring the kids *laughs softly*

Kyo: He always does! Mokuba was the first one not to be scared.

Mokuba: He acts like Seto does sometime. I'm used to it!

Vincent: Well...You guys can go eat something...I'm not hungry

Mokuba: Ok! *grabs Kyo's hand and the run to the lunch line*

Seto: *sits down at the table calmly*

Vincent *sits down across from Seto, arms crossed* Mokuba talks of you all the time.

Seto: Oh...What did he say?

Vincent: He praises you. *smiles softly behind the cape* Thou he wishes he got to see you more.

Seto: I do work late nights often...In fact I have to work late tonight again

Vincent: He is more then welcome to come over. We love having him over....

Seto: Thank you...What else did he say?

Vincent: I don't know if it's my place to say....

Seto: (I wonder what Mokuba said...) *takes a deep breath and whispers* Did he tell you that I'm gay too?

Vincent: Yes, him, Reno and Kyo did. But that is not it.

Seto: (That makes me wonder...) Excuse me...*He gets up and walks away to find a bathroom*

Vincent: *waits a minute before he follows, slipping into the bathroom with out a sound*

Seto: *stands against the wall inside the metal stall* Why...can't you come out and tell me, Mokuba...*he says quietly to himself*

Vincent: He thinks you blame him....

Seto: *he says coldly* Why did you follow me in here?

Vincent: Reno used to do this often....I'm not going to have you get depressed and have Mokuba crying to Kyo again.....

Seto: *opens the stall* I...made him cry?

Vincent:*sighs* Countless times I believe....

Seto: Why...What does he think I blame him for?

Vincent: For your Mothers death.....That is why you stay away from him so much......Also why he never says no to anything you ask.....

Seto: Wha...*he holds his chest, feeling a dull pain*

Vincent: I'm sorry.....I'm blunt.....But you needed to know....

Seto: I didn't know he felt like that...*sighs* It's not his fault...I don't know if he's old enough to understand why I act the way I do...

Vincent: It will upset him at first, but his mind will wrap around....

Seto: I'll have to explain it to him in a way he'd understand...I might have trouble with that though...I pretty much had my childhood snatched from under my feet

Vincent: Talk to Reno....He's had it happen to....*his eyes sadden at the thought*

Seto: I think I'll talk to Jou first...before I bother Reno with my problems *leans his back against the wall*

Vincent: I understand....*smiles softly* But you wouldn't bother Reno, he is fond of you.

Seto: *looks at the floor, softly smiling.* Jou called me crying...because his father was drunk and beat the shit out of him.

Vincent: *anger flashes in his eyes, tighten his claw hand* I will take care of him if you would like....

Seto: No...He's getting help right now, and Jou's staying with me because he's 17

Vincent: *Tilts his head to show he understands* Don't tell Reno about that....Even I won't be able to stop him from hunting after Jou's father....

Seto: Thank you for the warning...*sighs* We probably should go back now

Vincent: Yes....*walks out*

Seto: *walks out at his own pace. He finds the table they were seated at and sits next to Mokuba*

Mokuba: *hugs Seto* I thought you left, big brother.

Seto: *hugs Mokuba tight* Vincent and I were talking in private.

Mokuba: *smiles* Ok. I'm glad you guys can talk!

Kyo: *takes a fry and puts it in front of Vincent* Are you sure you're not hungry?

Vincent: *laughs at Kyo* No, I'm okay *he hugs Kyo*

Kyo: Did you and daddy eat before you came?

Vincent: I did...But your daddy didn't *laughs softly*

Kyo: Uncle Rude's not going to be happy! *eats some chicken nuggets*

Vincent: *laughs* I'll ''feed'' him when we get home...

Seto: (I'm so glad they don't understand innuendo) *tries to hide his blushing*

Mokuba: Was Reno off today?

Vincent: He mostly works odd hours or at night

Kyo: Yeah, he worked last night. When we saw you this morning he was dropping me off before he went to bed.

Mokuba: Oh!

Vincent: He pretty much works when his boss needs him...

Kyo: But he gets tomorrow off for his anniversary!!

Seto: And that's when you're coming over *smiles*

Mokuba: Yeah! I can't wait!!!!!

Kyo: Me either!!!!!

Seto: *gives Mokuba a hug* I'm glad you're so excited!

Mokuba: Yeah, you can play with Jou and Kyo and I can play!!!

Kyo: Can we swim?!

Mokuba: Yes!!! And watch TV in the hot tub!!!

Seto: Swim all you like *smiles at Kyo*

Kyo: *smiles big*

Mokuba: And you can help me finally beat Jou at Guitar Hero!

Vincent: Sounds like you guys have your whole day planned out...

Kyo: *looks up* Yep! We've been talking about a lot! *smiles*

Mokuba: *shakes head in agreement, eating his food*

Seto: And don't forget the pizza

Kyo: Yeah! We're going to have pizza and ice cream too, Dad!

Vincent: *smiles softly at Kyo*

Mokuba: And we're going to watch a movie!

Seto: Did you decide on a movie?

Kyo: Nightmare Before Christmas!!!

Mokuba: *starts humming one of the songs*

Kyo: *joins him in humming*

Seto: *laughs at Kyo and Mokuba*

Kyo: Daddy plays the songs on the drums! I know some of them on guitar.

Mokuba: Cool!!!!

Kyo: *blushes*

Seto: *hears the bell* Is that the bell to go home?

Mokuba: Yeah, we're getting out early today! *smiles up at Seto*

Kyo: Do you think daddy will be up? *looks up to Vincent*

Vincent: If he's not, I'll wake him up *he pats Kyo on the shoulder*

Kyo: *smiles and giggles* Ok!

Seto: We have to pick up Jou, so we better get going *plays with Mokuba's hair*

Mokuba: He's going to need a pill when he gets home cause of you. *smiles*

Seto: *laughs and picks Mokuba up and throws him over his shoulder*

Mokuba: Aahhh! *laughs* Save me Kyo!!!!

Kyo: Mokuba!! *gets up to save him*

Seto: *swings Mokuba around before letting him down*

Mokuba: You saved me from the evil dragon! *giggles*

Kyo: All in a days work!

Seto: I'm an evil dragon? *laughs*

Mokuba: Yep! *smiles at him*

Seto: *smiles and takes Mokuba's hand to take him to the car*

Mokuba: Bye Kyo! Bye Vincent! Tell Reno I say hi!!!!

Vincent: *nods his head in acknowledgement*

Kyo: Bye Mokuba!!! Bye Seto!!

Seto: *waves back to them and smiles*

Kyo: *walks off with Vincent*

Seto: *opens the car door for Mokuba for getting in*

Mokuba: *hops in and buckles* All done!

Seto: Here we go! *starts up the car and slams on the gas pedal.*

Mokuba: *laughs in the back* You really want to see Jou!

Seto: *laughs at Mokuba* I have to talk to him too once we get home

Mokuba: Ok! I'm going to play in my room. We didn't have homework today!

Seto: Okay, after I talk to Jou, I need to talk to you about something too...

Mokuba: Ok, Seto.

Seto: *steps on the gas more* (I hope I can get him to understand...)

Mokuba: So I get to drive this too!

Seto: Once you learn, you can drive anything you want. *smiles*

Mokuba: Yay!!!! *raises his fist*

Seto: *laughs and shakes his head*

Mokuba: Do you have to work today, big bro?

Seto: *takes a deep sigh* Yes, I do...

Mokuba: I'm sorry if I kept you from it.

Seto: Don't be sorry...Okay? *he pulls into the school driveway*

Mokuba: Ok, Seto *smiles*

Seto: *he sees Jou walking out and he taps the horn*

Jou: *makes his way to the car, canvas in his hands. Covered in plain brown paper, walks up to Seto's window*

Seto: *smiles at Jou* This is...the painting?

Jou: *smiles and gives a quick kiss* Yep! Can you open the trunk?

Seto: *pops the trunk for Jou*

Jou: *walks around and carefully placing it down, closes the trunks and gets in the car. Giving Seto another kiss* You guys have a good time?

Seto: I think so *kisses Jou back*

Mokuba: Yay! Vincent scared the kids till they peed! *laughs* And everyone thought I had the coolest brother!

Jou: *laughs softly at Mokuba* Sounds like you guys had a great time.

Seto: We did *whispers to Jou* I need to talk to you in private when we get home. *he starts the car*

Jou: Ok love. *whispers back*

Mokuba: Off to home!!!!!!!

Seto: *pulls out quick, jerking the car forward*

Jou: Don't forget the painting Set! *smiles*

Mokuba: *laughs*

Seto: Oh...sorry *smirks at Jou*

Jou: It's ok. You were thinking with the wrong brain. *winks*

Mokuba: But you only have one brain? *cocks his head*

Seto: You'll understand when you're older *laughs softly*

Mokuba: *sighs* Ok.

Jou: *smiles at Mokuba, then leans over to Seto and whisper* I had a hard time walking today... I had run and jerk off in gym, your cum kept leaking out. Made me so hard. *breaths hotly into his ear*

Seto: Mmm...*shifts in his seat and whispers back* You...do know how to tease

Jou: *smirks* I'm so good cause it's true.

Seto: *reaches over and gropes Jou's crotch before pulling into the driveway.* Mokuba...go ahead in. I need to talk to Jou

Mokuba: Ok *climbs over Seto and gets out runs in the house*

Jou: Did I wake dragon up? *smirks*

Seto: *he smirks, but it fades away fast* I actually have to talk to you about something serious...

Jou: Oh! I'm sorry... *turns towards Seto* I'm serious now.

Seto: *smiles* It's okay...*sighs* Mokuba thinks I blame him for mom passing away...

Jou: Why?

Seto: Our mom died giving birth to Mokuba...*tears form in his eyes*

Jou: *starts to rub Seto's back in comfort* I'm sorry...*not knowing what to say, keeps rubbing*

Seto: *bites his lip* He thinks because I act cold it means that I hate him

Jou: *hugs Seto* He's young...And that's his fear, he's going to believe it till he's told otherwise, baby. I know you love him more then anything, so does he. He's just scared.

Seto: *reaches out to Jou, wanting him in his arms* I'm scared too, Jou...*he finally breaks and starts crying on Jou's shoulder*

Jou: *sits in Seto's lap, holding him tight* Shhhh....It's okay baby...I'm here. *rubs his back as he holds him. Letting Seto cry* Let it out love..I'm here for you

Seto: *holds Jou very tight* After what happened with dad on top of everything else...I had to shut down my emotions.

Jou: I understand love...It was to protect yourself....*kisses at Seto's tears, keeps holding on tight*

Seto: And...Mokuba doesn't know...*he tries to hold back more tears* The...first time I ever had sex...was with my father when I was only eight!

Jou: *feels tears come to his eyes* (I was thinking he was raped..But not that young) *holds on tighter to Seto* II'm so sorry Seto...That never should of happened to you... *feels Seto holding back* You can cry baby...I won't tell anyone....I'm here for you.. *gives his forehead a kiss*

Seto: Jou...*he sighs* I...have no more tears to cry for that bastard...I've been waiting until Mokuba was older to tell him because I didn't think he'd understand...I have to tell him, I just don't know how...

Jou: Tell him it's not his fault...You don't mean to act the way you do. It's your minds way of keeping itself safe....Explain what rape is...The words will come to you love...

Seto: *wraps his arms around Jou's neck, breathing heavily.* Jou...please...I want you to...love me

Jou: I already love you...With all my heart. *softly kisses Seto's face before giving him a loving kiss on his lips*

Seto: *looks into Jou's eyes and kisses him back, tears of happiness falling. He pulls away and whispers in Jou's ear* I...want you Jou...

Jou: *moans softly* Not in here baby, I'm going to make love to you in our bed.

Seto: *He shivers at the thought and gives Jou a few more kisses then takes a deep breath before unbuckling his seatbelt to get out*

Jou: *looks around and find the button to pop the trunk, pushes it* I'm going to get the painting ok baby?

Seto: okay...*he smiles and gives Jou another kiss*

Jou: *opens the door and climbs off of Seto, goes back and gets the painting. Closes the trunk and walks back up to Seto* You ready to go in, Blue Eyes? *smiles at him, holding his hand out*

Seto: *he smiles, dreamy-eyed at Jou* Ready, Flower...*places his hand in Jou's*

Jou: *gives him a kiss before they start walking inside*

Seto: *he smiles at Jou as they walk in. Once they reach the stairs, he runs up to the room to see if Jou will give chase*

Jou: *smiles, holds tightly into the painting as he runs after Seto. Not caring about the pain*

Seto: *seeing Jou come after him, he runs into the room and throws himself onto the bed, waiting for Jou to come running in*

Jou: *runs in panting, stops at the sight and hardens. Closes the door and locks it, slowly makes his way to the bed dropping the painting beside it as he crawls onto of Seto* Thought...you could....get away for....me. *looks at Seto with lust filled eyes*

Seto: *smirks at Jou, getting turned on just from Jou crawling on top of him* I thought I would get you a little worked up...

Jou: Ohhhh you got me...worked up alright. *starts to grind against Seto, letting him feel his hard cock* See what you do to me baby?

Seto: *licks his lips, looking into Jou's eyes as he softly moans from feeling Jou's hard cock.* Mm...I can feel what I do to you...

Jou: You get me so .....fuckin hard love! *grind harder against Seto's groin, starts kissing him hard.*

Seto: *moans into Jou's mouth, sucking his tongue inside his mouth. He reaches up and starts to unzip Jou's pants. He whispers between kisses* Jou...make love to me...baby...fuck me

Jou: I will.. *gives a kiss as he rips open Seto's shirt, starts kissing his way down his neck sucks hard leaving his mark. His hands start playing with Seto's nipples*

Seto: *pushes his chest forward into Jou's kisses, moaning softly.* Jouuu...

Jou: *smiles and takes one of Seto's nipples in his mouth, licking at it softly sucking. Starts to unzip Seto's pants, while his other hand pinches Seto's other nipple*

Seto: *moans, closing his eyes. He grinds against Jou's body, wanting...needing Jou in him.*

Jou: *gives Seto's other nipple the same loving as he pushes Seto's pants and boxers of, starting to stroke him* Lube...baby..I need lube.....*gives a nip*

Seto: *smirks and reaches down the side of the bed. He grabs the lube from a pocket in the side of the bedding. He hands the lube to Jou, trying to hold back his moans*

Jou: *smiles and moves back, pulling Seto's pants off the rest of the way and throwing them. Uncaps the lube and spreads it on three fingers, starts to softly rub Seto's opening* Why didn't I know about that lube?

Seto: I use it to masturbate...*smirks* I think you'll like that lube...It starts to feel cold...

Jou: *moans softly at the thought of Seto's jerking off, inserts one finger. Moving it around* I'd like...to see that baby *smiles back*

Seto: Oh...you will...*moans at the new sensation, not sure what to think of it* Jou...

Jou: *leans down and starts licking at his neck* I'll stop..if you want.. Just say so love.. *slowly inserts the second one, giving a hard suck on his neck*

Seto: Keep...going love...*his body pushes down on the fingers instinctively, moaning from the feeling of Jou's fingers inside him.*

Jou: As you wish...*starts to thrust his fingers in, looking for the sweetspot. Smiles when he finds it, keeps rubbing it as he enters the last one* You're so...tight baby...

Seto: Jou...baby! *he moans aloud when Jou finds his sweet spot.* That...feels...so good!

Jou: *shudders at Seto's moan, his cock jumps*II know baby....*gives a few more thrusts before taking them out* I believe your ready love... *unzips his pants and takes them off, throwing them with Seto's. Coats his hard cock with lube, moans softly. Moves into place, licks at Seto's lips* You sure?....I won't be able...to stop once I'm in you.

Seto: *looks at Jou with pleading eyes, not wanting to wait for Jou, he pushes his body down on Jou's hard cock* AaahAH! Jou!!

Jou: FFUCK!!! *grabs tightly onto Seto, breathing heavly* Ssoo..... ffuckin ttight!!! *holds still giving Seto time to get used to him*

Seto: *clenches, feeling Jou inside of him, whimpering slightly. He tries to push his body down, wanting Jou to keep going*

Jou: *moans at the clenching, starts to slowly thrust into Seto. Showering him with kisses as he does* Yyou...feel ssooo...good baby..

Seto: *moans into Jou's kisses, still pushing his body down, wanting more of what Jou is giving him.* Mmore...baby..

Jou: *starts thrusting faster, looking for the spot to make Seto scream* Sshit love.....so ggood!!!

Seto: Jou!!! *he arches his body under Jou's body from pleasure.* Please! Mmore!! *he grabs onto Jou's shoulders to prepare himself for what's to come*

Jou: *pounds harder into Seto. Aiming for his sweetspot each time, moaning.*

Seto: Jou!!!!! *digs his nails into Jou's shoulders as he releases on his stomach*

Jou: Fuck...Seto!!!! *cums hard into Seto, thrusting though his high*

Seto: *pulls Jou down on top of him, looking into Jou's eyes. He talks breathlessly* I...love you...Flower

Jou: *panting meets Seto's eyes* I...love you....Blue Eyes *kisses

Seto: *kisses Jou back* I should...go talk to Mokuba now...

Jou: *pulls out and falls on the bed next to him* Yyeah...I'm going to take a pill...

Seto: Are you going to take a nap? *gives Jou another kiss and pulls up his pants*

Jou: *reaches over and takes a pill* I think I am...Do you want to see the painting first?

Seto: I would like to...*sits up on the bed*

Jou: *sits up and leans over to get it. Hands it to Seto* Unwrap love

Seto: *his eyes glow in delight as he unwraps the painting. he gasps softly after he completely removes the paper* Jou...

Jou: Ddo you like it? *looks nervously*

Seto: I...think it's beautiful...

Jou: *smiles* Really?

Seto: *hugs Jou tightly*...really

Jou: I'm glad...*hugs back and gives a kiss*

Seto: *gives Jou a quick kiss on the cheek.* I'll be back soon...

Jou: Ok, I'll be here. *lays down, finds his stuffed Red eyes and hugs it to him.*

Seto: *smiles, walks out of the room and down the hall to Mokuba's room.* Can I come in?

Mokuba: *laying on the his belly on the bed, his laptop in front of him* Yeah, Seto!

Seto: *walks into Mokuba's room and sits on the corner of the bed* I...need to talk to you

Mokuba: Ok big bro. *closes his laptop and moves next to Seto* What do you need to talk about?

Seto: *pulls Mokuba closer to him* Do you know that I love you?

Mokuba: Yeah. (Did I do something wrong?)

Seto: *rubs Mokuba's shoulder* I know...you think I blame you for mom dying.

Mokuba: II'm sorry...*looks down* (Don't hate me Seto..)

Seto: It's okay...*he hugs Mokuba tighter* I love you no matter what...

Mokuba: *tears start* II didn't mmean too...Ddon't hhate me Sseto....*cries into Seto's chest*

Seto: I know you didn't mean to...*takes a deep sigh* I don't act distant because of mom...

Mokuba: Tthen wwhy? Is it something II did. I ddidn't mean ttoo. *hugs tighter*

Seto: No...no It's not something you did. *hugs Mokuba as tight as he can* I was...going to wait until you were older to tell you...

Mokuba: II'm old enough...Wwhy ddo you gguys keep ssaying I'm nnot.

Seto: *takes a deep breath* You're only eleven...But...that doesn't matter now because I'm going to tell you anyway. Mokuba...I know this is going to upset you, but it's better than not telling you...

Mokuba: *sniffs* I'm ssmart for my age...Tthat should ccount... Pplease tell mme, bbig brother...

Seto: *pats Mokuba's head* I know you are...Do...you know what rape means?

Mokuba: *cocks his head* Tthat's when ssome forces yyou to have ssex, right?

Seto: Yeah...that's what it means...*runs his fingers through Mokuba's hair*

Mokuba: Wwhat does tthat have toto..*eyes widen and starts to cry again* Nno, not yyou Settoo

Seto: Please Mokuba...I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you...*tears well up in his eyes* It...happened when I was very young...

Mokuba: *cries into Seto's chest* Wwhy nnot? II wwould of ...hhelped yyou...

Seto: Because...*kisses Mokuba's forehead* it was dad who did it...

Mokuba: *breath hitches* Wwhat? *starts to sob* II'm ssorry...Iit's mmy fault...

Seto: Listen Mokuba...None of it is your fault!

Mokuba: IIf mmom was aalive...it wwouldn't oof hhaappened....

Seto: That's not true...*holds Mokuba even closer* Remember what happened to Jou? Dad used to hit me before he...raped me

Mokuba: *sniffs* II hheard hhim....aat nnight...*tears fall* II ddidn't know wwhat was ggoing on...

Seto: I know...I didn't know what was happening either...all I knew was that dad was hurting me...

Mokuba: Is tthat why yyou wwouldn't let .....mme ssleep wwith yyou aanymore...

Seto: Yes...I didn't want you to get hurt...

Mokuba: II tthought you..hhated*hic up* mme...

Seto: No...I don't hate you at all...

Mokuba: Rreally? *looks up with teary hope filled eyes*

Seto *meets Mokuba's eyes* I'd do anything for you

Mokuba: *hugs Seto tight, tears of happiness fall* II llove...you Ssetto

Seto: I love you too Mokuba...my little brother...

Mokuba: Ccan I sstay with yyou and Jou totonight? Pplease? *hides his face in Seto's chest*

Seto: *smiles* you can *hugs Mokuba tight* I do have to work tonight, though...

Mokuba: Ook...ppromise not tto work llate? *looks up*

Seto: *kisses Mokuba's forehead* I promise, but I need to leave soon...

Mokuba: Ok...*sniffs*

Seto: I'll be back as soon as I can...*gives Mokuba another hug before walking out of the room and going back to his and Jou's room.*

Jou: *about to drift off, hears Seto come in* Mmmmmufff......Seto...*turns towards him*

Seto: *rubs Jou's back* I'm sorry to wake you, but I wanted to tell you I'm going off to work...

Jou: *lazily opens his eyes* It's ok....will Mokie be...ok?

Seto: He was pretty upset...so he's going to sleep with us tonight...

Jou: *smiles* That's fine...the bed is more then big....*yawn* enough

Seto: Have a good nap. *kisses Jou on the forehead before he leaves the room to leave for work*

Jou: *breaths in Seto's sent as he falls asleep*

Seto: *arrives at his work desk with stacks of papers everywhere, he sighs* This...is going to be a long night. *he sorts through the chaos of papers and starts working on his computer*

~4 hours later~

Seto: *looks at the time* 9:23 pm...I got finished faster than I thought I would...*he stacks up finished papers and places them at the corner of his desk* I can finish the rest at home...*packs up his work papers and heads home*

Jou: *watching TV in the room with Mokuba, who does his best to stay up. Smiles softly down at him* Go to sleep Mokie

Mokuba: *yawns* But I want to be up when Seto gets home.. *snuggles closer to Jou*

Jou: I'll wake you up when he gets here *starts rubbing Mokuba's back*

Seto: *walks up the stairs.* I'm home *he yells as he walks*

Mokuba: *he jumps up and runs to Seto* Seto!!!!!!! *hugs tight*

Jou: *walks out smiling* I almost got him asleep.

Seto: *smiles and hugs Mokuba* I was able to get done a little early

Mokuba: Jou and I were watching TV in your room! We had the chef put your meal in the fridge

Seto: *smiles* Thank you...but I'm not hungry...*sits down on the bed*

Mokuba: You need to eat big brother!

Seto: (I need to make something up) I already ate something...

Mokuba: Ok!

Jou: (He's lying...) *meets Seto's eyes, trying to tell him they need to talk* Lets get ready for bed then.

Seto: *nods* I'm very tired...

Mokuba: I'll go get ready! *runs off to his room*

Jou: *gives Seto a hug* Mokuba can't tell when you're lyin, but I can. *meets Seto's eyes* What's wrong?

Seto: *his words are like venom* Nothing is wrong...*he goes back to getting dressed for bed*

Jou: *flinches, hurries and changes into his pj's. Walks over to Seto, stands in front of him* I know you're lying about eating. You haven't had anything have you?

Seto: I already told you Jou! *he turns around the other way*

Jou: *grabs onto Seto and throws him to the bed, gets on top of him. Not letting him get up* No! You are not blocking me out Seto! You want to know how I know?!

Seto: How do you know? *tries to get up from the bed* Get...off of me!

Jou: *pushes down harder* Cause I had to lie all the fucking time. I would say I had a huge meal when I hadn't eaten for a week. I would have to wait till my pop passed out before I could eat anything, cause how dare I touch the food I worked my ass of to get. Even then I could only take a piece of bread and some crackers, cause if he saw food was missing I would get my ass beat till I couldn't move. And here you more food then I could ever dream of havin. *tears of frustration leak out*

Seto: *looks at Jou's face, wet with tears* Just...Leave me alone! *thrashes under Jou's body*

Jou: *hugs Seto to him* No! I'm not leaving you... I love you, Blue eyes!

Seto: *stops for a moment* I...love you too...*hugs Jou, wrapping his arms around Jou's waist*

Jou: Just tell me love....I hate seeing you like this...I want to help you *starts softly kissing Seto's face*

Seto: I...can't...Jou. I know you want to help me...but I can't ask you to...

Jou: You don't have to ask.. I'm going to no matter what..I'm not going to lose you.. *holds him tighter*

Seto: Jou...*pulls him close and kisses him tenderly* I...have an eating disorder...

Jou: I'll help you in anyway I can, baby..And I'm going to make you eat..Even it's just a few bites at first..We'll get help Set. *gives a kiss back*

Seto: Jou...I don't want you to help me...please Jou...*he looks into Jou's eyes*

Jou: I love you Seto....I can't not want to help you. *looks back* You're my everything Blue Eyes

Seto: I know you do...*tears fill his eyes*...Jou *holds him tight*

Jou: Will you ffind someone to talk about to then? ....If you don't want to wwith me, then please!

Seto: *rubs Jou's back* Can...you let me think about it? And please...don't let Mokuba know what's going on...He's been through enough...

Jou: *breaths out, calming himself down* Ok, I will..And I won't tell him...But he's smart, he's going to notice at some point.

Seto: *looks off into the distance* I know...

Jou: *moves Seto's head to meet his eyes* I love you, Seto. And I'll always be here for you. *gives a loving kiss*

Seto: I love you too Jou...*looks into Jou's eyes, kissing him while trailing his hand down Jou's back*

Mokuba: *knocks on the door* Can I come in now?!

Seto: Come in...*says with Jou still on top of him*

Mokuba: *walks in and sees them, blushes* II can leave if you want... *looks at the floor*

Jou: No, I was just playin with him. *gives one last kiss before he moves off Seto*

Seto: *laughs at Jou's remark and moves over so Mokuba can join them on the bed*

Mokuba: *smiles and jumps into the bed* Where do you want me to sleep Seto?

Seto: Anywhere you're comfortable...*gives Mokuba a big hug*

Mokuba: Ok! *snuggles down between Seto and Jou*

Jou: *smiles down at Mokuba* That works

Seto: *leans over and gives Jou a kiss before covering Jou and Mokuba with the blanket*

Mokuba: *nuzzles his face into the pillow, closes his eyes* Night Seto, Night Jou.....Love you *falls asleep*

Seto: Love you Mokuba...*he looks over at Jou* And...I love you Jou

Jou: I love you, Seto...*smiles down as Mokuba* And I love him... *lays his head down, and closes his eyes*

Seto: *turns over on his side and falls asleep*


	6. Chapter 6

Mokuba: *wakes up happy and starts to jump on the bed* Kyo's coming today! Kyo's coming today!!!!

Jou: *moans as he wakes up and softly laughs at Mokuba* We still have a while till then Mokie.

Seto: *moans and rolls over, covering his head with a blanket*

Mokuba: But this is the first time he's coming over! I always go to his place!!! *keeps jumping*

Jou: *laughs lightly* Why don't you go get ready. I'll wake Seto up ok?

Mokuba: Ok! *jumps off the bed and runs out*

Jou: *moves over closer to Seto, starts to rubs Seto's chest as he kisses at his neck* Time to wake up love..

Seto: *opens his eyes, seeing Jou next to him* I still...feel so tired...*gives Jou a kiss*

Jou: Stay home today and rest...*sighs* (You're so tired cause you're not eating)

Seto: *sits up* I need to go to school, Jou...

Jou: Fine... But if you start to feel like you're going to pass out tell me and we're going home. *sits up too and gives a kiss*

Seto: Okay, Jou...*gives Jou a soft kiss before getting up from the bed* I need a shower...

Jou: *moves to the edge* Want me to join you?

Seto: *smiles* That would be nice! *he opens the door to the bathroom, letting Jou in before taking off his clothing*

Jou: *takes off his close, goosebumps cover him as his warm skin is hit by the cool air. Walk in and starts the water* Coming love?

Seto: I'm coming...*he steps in the shower after Jou starts the water*

Jou: *gets a rag and lathers it up* Let me wash you, love. *starts at Seto's neck and down his arms*

Seto: Thank you Jou...*closes his eyes, letting Jou wash him. He relaxes into Jou's hands*

Jou: *done with his arms and neck, moves down to his chest. Soaping him up, slowly making his way down Seto's body* You're so beautiful...

Seto: *he opens his eyes to Jou's words, loving the attention Jou is giving his body. He looks into Jou's eyes* I'm...beautiful...

Jou: The most beautiful thing I've ever seen...You're my muse..*finishes with his legs, stand up and gives a kiss* I need to wash your back now...

Seto: *blushes, kisses Jou, and turns around so Jou can wash his back, letting the running water hit his chest.*

Jou: *starts at the top again, making his way down to Seto's ass. Making sure it's nice and clean, teasing the opening alittle. Steps back* Oh I forget something love!

Seto: *feels himself start to get hard* What did you forget, Flower? *he turns around to face Jou*

Jou: My favorite thing! *gets on his knees and starts washing Seto's hard cock and balls*

Seto: You love to tease me, don't you Flower...*smirks, then moans softly, feeling Jou touch his cock and balls*

Jou: You tease me just as much, Blue Eyes. *leaves no part untouched, once he's done he moves out of the way so the water can wash the soap off*

Seto: I do not...*he purposely shifts and swings his hips, washing off the soap while trying his best to tease Jou back*

Jou: *shudders watching Seto's hard cock bounce around, moans softly before he grabs Seto's hips and takes him in his mouth. Licking and sucking at the head*

Seto: *moans softly, feeling Jou's mouth around him* Jou...*he says, lightly thrusting his hips forward*

Jou: *pulls back, strokes with his hand* Don't hold back baby...I can take it. *winks and takes Seto back in again, sucking hard.*

Seto: *moans even louder* Jou!! *he pulls Jou forward by his shoulders, making Jou swallow more of his hard cock*

Jou: *moans at Seto taking control, relaxes his throat. Deepthroating Seto*

Seto: Tthat's right...suck me harder...Jou! *he thrusts inside Jou's throat, his cock hitting the back of Jou's throat, causing him to moan*

Jou: *his own cock hard at Seto's words, he starts sucking harder. Licking at what he could, meeting Seto's thrust* MMMmmmmmmmm!

Seto: *he feels precum leak from the slit of his cock* Taste me...Jou *he takes his cock out of Jou's mouth, letting the precum coat the head of his cock before pressing the head against Jou's lips again*

Jou: *licks at the head, moaning as he dips his tongue in the slit. Takes it in and sucks hard, his tongue bathing the head of Seto's cock*

Seto: Jou!!! *cups Jou's face, forcing his cock down Jou's throat again before releasing*

Jou: *moans as Seto release deep in his throat, swallows all of it. Stroking his own precum covered cock*

Seto: *he smirks, reaching down to stroke Jou's cock along with him* Cum for me...baby...

Jou: Seto!!! *cums into Seto's hand, his hips thrusting as he cums. Falls forward*

Seto: *holds Jou up and kisses him tenderly on the lips and neck* That...felt so good...

Jou: *moans softly* II'm...glad...*yawns feeling tired again* Wwe better get out or we're going to be late.

Seto: And we still need to take Mokuba to school...*turns off the water and helps Jou out of the bathtub*

Jou: *smiles* Thanks *gives a kiss and gets a towel to dry off before brushing his teeth*

Seto: *dries off with a towel and stands behind Jou before kissing his neck. He grabs his toothbrush and brushes his teeth*

Jou: *shivers at the kiss, takes a drink and spits in the sink. Walks into the bedroom to get dressed*

Seto: *walks in the room and begins to get dressed. He makes sure his jacket lays perfectly before going back in the bathroom to comb his hair*

Jou: *shakes his head at Seto smiling as he finishes with his own hair. Gets all he needs for school and waits for Seto*

Seto: *smirks and pulls out a special bottle of cologne.* (Jou will love this...It has pheromones in it...) *he sprays a little at the nape of his neck and the sleeves of his shirt. He walks out to join Jou* Ready...

Jou: Yep! *walks up to Seto to take his hand, sniffs a little as he smells something good* Llets go get Mokie

Seto: *smiles softly as he walks to get Mokuba* Ready to go?

Mokuba: Yeah! I was ready in five minutes! You guys took forever

Seto: I had to take a shower *he laughs, walking down the stairs*

Jou: *stands at the front door and poptarts* I made these so we wouldn't be late!

Seto: *hands a poptart to Mokuba* It's strawberry

Mokuba: Yummy! Thanks Jou! *starts to eat it*

Jou: *smiles* You're welcome! *takes a bite of his own*

Seto: *looks at the poptart awkwardly and takes a few bites*

Jou: *smiles softly at Seto* You both ready to go?

Mokuba: Yes!!! *runs out the door*

Seto: *smirks* (Those pheromones should be taking effect soon...) *he walks out the door to start the car*

Jou: *shivers as Seto walks by him, smelling that sweet smell again. Follow and gets in the car* Ready. (What is this smell? II love it)

Seto: *starts up the black and red Audi that was left out the day before. He reaches over and rests his hand on Jou's leg before flying out of the driveway.*

Jou: *shifts in his seat at the touch, the smell trapped in the car. He blushes as he feels himself starting to get aroused* (What's going on? I know Seto's driving and cars turn me on....But never this fast)

Mokuba: When can we get Kyo, big brother?

Seto: We can pick the both of you up from school, if you want...*his hand moves up Jou's leg as he speeds up*

Mokuba: Can we run by his place? He has some book I wanted to borrow!

Seto: I don't see why not...What book is it?

Mokuba: This cool Pokemon manga Reno found for him!!!

Seto: I'd like to see it too, if you don't mind *he smiles while slamming down on the gas*

Mokuba: Ok!

Jou: *whines in his throat as Seto's hand moves closer to his growing cock. The smell starting to drive him mad. (I want it....II need to find it...But I can't with lil' guy here)

Seto: *squeezes Jou's upper thigh as he turns into Mokuba's school. he gets out of the car so Mokuba can get out. He gives Mokuba a hug.* Have a great day

Mokuba: *hugs back* You too Seto, Jou!!! *runs off to meet Kyo*

Jou: *whines as the sweet smell leaves*

Seto: *gets back in the car and closes the door.* Are you okay, Jou?

Jou: *takes off his belt and jumps on Seto's lap, grinding his groin against him. Starts sniffing around for where the smell is coming from* Wwhere iis iit?

Seto: *moans softly from Jou grinding on him* Where is what...?

Jou: The ssmell...Iit's ddriving me ccrazy!! *keeps sniffing, moans as he find the source of the sweet smell. Breaths in deeply as he grinds hard, lick at Seto's neck below the spot*

Seto: Oh...I know baby...*he runs his hands up Jou's chest. He thrusts his body up into Jou, grinding back on him.*

Jou: Wwhat is iit? Sssoooo ggood...*moans at Seto's thrusts, pushes down whines as his hard cock jumps* Ssssettooo...II nneed yyou in mme!!!! NOW!

Seto: *smirks* It's the cologne I put on...It has pheromones in it...Doesn't it make you hot? *he grinds fiercely into Jou, reaching up to unbutton Jou's shirt*

Jou: II'm ggoin bburn uupp...Ffuck mme ppplease!!!! *keeps breathing in the smell, not getting enough of it. Tries to take his pants off, but failing*

Seto: *takes of Jou's pants and lightly strokes Jou's cock* It even is supposed to...make you more sensitive to touch...*he looks into Jou's eyes*

Jou: AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!*cums into Seto's hand, his hips keep pumping in. Moaning taking more of the smell in*MMmore!!!

Seto: *pulls down his pants enough to take out his cock. He softly strokes his own cock before lifting Jou up and slowly sitting him down on his cock*

Jou: *slams down on Seto's cock, moaning loudly as he starts to ride him* Ffuck....sset...gggoooodd!!!!!

Seto: *cries out in pleasure as Jou rides him hard* Jou!! *he thrusts his hips up, wanting to see Jou cum again*

Jou: *starts to repeat Seto's name over and over as he starts to move faster, his cock already hard again and dripping with precum*

Seto: Ffuck Jou! Doesn't it...ffeel...sso ffucking good? *he grabs Jou's hips, slamming as hard as he can into Jou's ass, moaning at the sight of Jou's dripping cock.*

Jou: Ssssoooo ffuckin GOOD!!!!! *he screams as he cums hard again, clenching madly around Seto. Falls onto of Seto, luckily on the other side of his neck*

Seto: Mmm...*smirks and reaches to play with Jou's hair, knowing he'll smell what he sprayed on his sleeves.*

Jou: *starts to purr as Seto plays with his hair. Takes a deep breath, the sweet smell fill his nose and he moans as his cock hardens again. Starts to rock against Seto, keeps sniffing in the smell*

Seto: You like that...Don't you, Flower? *he reaches down to get his cell phone from his pants*

Jou: Yyess!!! *starts to ride Seto's cock again* II llove it!!!!!! *moans*

Seto: *tries to hold back from moaning as he dials the number for their school*

Secretary: +Domino High School. How can I help you?+

Jou: Ahahahhhhhh *moans loudly as Seto hits his sweet spot* ssssooo ........ggoood!!!!

Seto: *lets out a soft moan, trying to keep quiet* +Tthis...is Seto Kaiba...Aand...I need to call off Katsuya Jonouchi and myself...+

Secretary: +Again Mr. Kaiba...Are you alright? I hear noises.+

Jou: *begins to slam down hard on Seto, crying out as pleasure runs thou him*

Seto: *his breath hitches* +I...I'm alright. We're...just *lets out a louder moan*...sick+

Secretary: +Ok, but you're going to need a doctors note.+

Jou: *his ass starts clenching tightly as his release gets close*

Seto: *lets out a very loud moan* +Ffuck...yyou bitch...+*hangs up the phone and turns his complete attention to fucking Jou's brains out*

Jou: Cccclllose....ffuckk.....SETO!!!!!!! *screams as he cums for the forth time that morning, seeing white.*

Seto: Jou!!! *he thrusts hard into Jou as he releases, moaning and screaming in pleasure. He lays back a little, holding Jou close.*

Jou: *pants against Seto* II've nnever...cum so much...in a hhour bbefore....

Seto: *moans softly* I know...baby...*gives Jou a kiss* That stuff is amazing...Don't you think?

Jou: *lazily shakes his head yes, yawning* I'm ssleepy aggain...

Seto: I figured you would be...*yawns* That's why I...called us off

Jou: k...Think you can...make it home?

Seto: I've driven while more tired than this...*starts the car up*

Jou: *yawn again and slowly gets off of Seto, moans softly and falls over to his seat. Curls up* Nnever drove....wouldn't know..*no longer able to keep his eyes open he closes them*

Seto: *puts the car in drive and speeds off towards home*

Jou: love....you *falls asleep*

Seto: *reaches over and plays with Jou's hair while he drives.* love you too...

Jou: *Starts to purr in his sleep, moves closer to Seto's hand*

Seto: *pulls in and turns off the car. He gets out and walks to the other side to open the door and carry Jou inside. He carries Jou up the stairs and into their room. He lays Jou down on the bed, and then lays next to him. He pulls the covers over the both of them.*

Jou: Mmmmm *moves closer to Seto's warmth, nuzzles him* Seto.....

Seto: Yes, Flower?...*he kisses Jou's forehead*

Jou: Never.....leave me...*curls up to Seto's chest and falls back asleep*

Seto: *pulls Jou close and rubs his back* I won't...

Jou: *wakes up six hours later* Mmmmm...*rubs his eyes, snuggles closer to Seto*

Seto: *nuzzles Jou's face* I was wondering when you'd wake...

Jou: You didn't sleep? *purrs softly*

Seto: I slept a little...

Jou: You could of taken one of my pills. They knock you out.

Seto: Those are for you...*gives Jou a quick kiss*

Jou: I'll share. *gives a kiss back* My Blue Eyes needs to be rested.

Seto: *gives Jou another kiss* It's okay...besides we need to get ready to pick up Mokuba and Kyo

Jou: Alright. *sit's up and winces* Damn...I rode you to hard..

Seto: *smirks* It's okay...you can blame me *winks*

Jou: I do. *smiles, and slowly makes his way to the edge of the bed*

Seto: And you loved every minute of it...*gets up to put on fresh clean clothing*

Jou: Yes, I did...Do you have a shirt I can borrow? *looks down* I only have these...

Seto: *gives Jou a shirt and a pair of pants to wear.* If you give me your dirty ones I can throw them down the laundry shoot.

Jou: Thanks..*takes his off and puts the new ones on. hand the dirty one to Seto*

Seto: *goes into the bathroom and tosses them down the laundry shoot. He walks back in the bedroom.* Ready to go?

Jou: Yeah. *stands up and winces a little* Lets go

Seto: *gives Jou a quick kiss before taking his hand and walking downstairs*

Jou: Your stairs are evil. *slowly makes his way down, and limps out the door*

Seto: *smiles at Jou then opens the car door for Jou before getting in himself.*

Jou: *gets in and puts his belt on. Some of the smell still lingering* Damn..it still smell like it.

Seto: It lasts for quite a long time...It's probably still on my neck. *he starts the car and backs out of the driveway like a wild man.*

Jou: Set! Give my ass some rest...*pouts as he moans softly*

Seto: *smirks and looks over at Jou* I'm sorry, baby...

Jou: Damn you and your sexiness... *covers his nose, not wanting to get more aroused*

Seto: Now now...we're going to get Mokuba and Kyo...As much as I know you want to fuck me again...you're going to have to wait...*he smirks and punches the gas*

Jou: *moans and pulls his legs up* Ffuck you...

Seto: *smirks* That sounds fun...but not right now. *he pulls in to the school.*

Mokuba: There's Seto! *grabs Kyo's hand* He said he'll take us by your house to get the manga!!!

Kyo: I'm so excited to go to your house! *he starts to run towards Seto's car*

Mokuba: Me too!!!! *opens the door* Get in, get in!!!

Kyo: *his eyes light up as he sits down* Wow!!! This is a cool car!

Seto: Thank you Kyo *he gives him a sweet smile*

Mokuba: *jumps in and closes the door* To Kyo's big bro!!!!!

Jou: (Shit, I forgot about that) *whines softly, shifting in his seat*

Seto: *smiles* I'm sure you're used to your dad's driving, Kyo. My driving is just as bad. *he smirks before screeching his tires and taking off*

Mokuba: *laughs as he is thrown back*

Kyo: *giggles as Seto drives off*

Jou: Hhow was your day you guys?

Mokuba: It was good!

Kyo: I didn't get teased!

Mokuba: Yeah! Vincent scared them!!! *giggles*

Kyo: Yeah! Dad scared them good! *he giggles* How was your day?

Seto: *smirks at Jou* We had a very good day.

Mokuba: You guys are dressed different. *cocks head*

Kyo: And something smells funny in this car.

Jou: I felt bad today. So I stayed home...

Seto: And since Jou felt bad, I decided to stay home with him too...

Mokuba: Does that mean you have to work tonight? And what is that smell?

Jou: Iit's Seto's cologne...

Seto: I'll just finish my work at home...*laughs softly*

Mokuba: Oh ok!!!

Kyo: That's some funny smelling cologne.. It smells like what dad wears sometimes.

Jou: *blushes* Seto must have to same taste in smells...

Kyo: That's cool! After my dad puts it on, he locks himself in a room with my daddy and they don't come out for hours!

Mokuba: Seto and Jou do that too!!!!!

Seto: *laughs at Mokuba*

Jou: *blushes harder*

Mokuba: *giggles and whispers to Kyo* That's when they have sex.

Kyo: *bursts out in giggles.*

Seto: I heard that...

Mokuba: Eep! *giggles and hides against Kyo*

Jou: *laughs softly*

Seto: *shakes his head at the two boys, laughing.*

Mokuba: They do it alot. hehe!

Kyo: *he giggles loudly* You guys do it ALL the time like my dads do!

Jou: *blushes harder* Yyou'll understand when you're older.

Mokuba: They always say that!

Seto: *reaches behind and playfully slaps Mokuba and Kyo on the chest*

Kyo: Owww! He hit me! Help me Mokuba!

Mokuba: I'll save you!!! *reaches up and starts playfully hitting Seto* Bad Seto!!!!

Seto: Hey! *he playfully slows down the car while on the road* Oh no! We're going to crash! *he acts like he's going to drive into a mailbox, then swings the car back on the road*

Mokuba: Nooo!!! I'm to young to die!!!! *hugs Kyo*

Jou: *laughs*

Kyo: *giggles uncontrollably*

Seto: *once he's completely on the road, he hits the gas hard*

Jou: *lightly slaps Seto* Stop teasing Blue Eyes! *holds in a moan*

Mokuba: *whispers to Kyo* Jou always gets like this when Seto drives.

Kyo: Uh oh! They're going to do it in the car!

Mokuba: They already did in school!

Jou: *blushes hard*

Kyo: You guys did it in school?!?!

Seto: Yes, we did...*he steps on the gas harder, seeing Kyo's house, he turns in.*

Mokuba: Are you guys coming in?!

Seto: I am...*he smiles, turning off the car. He opens the door.*

Jou: Sure! *opens the door and takes a deep breath before he gets out*

Mokuba: Yay! *jumps out*

Seto: Lead the way, Kyo…

Kyo: *smiles and runs to the front door, opening it*

Reno: Kitchen yo! *keeps cooking*

Kyo: Hi daddy!!! *hugs Reno while he cooks*

Seto: *walks in, holding Jou's hand* Hey Reno…

Reno: *smiles and puts down the spoon, picking up Kyo* Hey baby! Have a good day yo? Hey Seto, Jou, and Mokuba!

Jou: Hey!

Mokuba: Hi Reno!! Where's Vincent?!

Reno: He's upstairs yo. *smells something good* (Vin's upstairs…Where's the smell comin from?)

Seto: When you're done, I have another one of my cars outside. If you want to take a look. *he smiles, hugging Jou from behind*

Kyo: It's really cool, daddy!

Reno: I'm done yo. It just has to cook for a hour. I'd love to see it! *puts Kyo down* Why don't you go get your dad yo? He'll want to see you.

Kyo: Okay! *runs upstairs to Vincent, giggling*

Mokuba: I'm going to get the manga! *runs up to Kyo's room*

Jou: *shivers as Seto hugs him, the smell increasing* Llets go then…

Reno: I'm ready yo. *smiles* Show it to me. *winks*

Seto: It's right outside…*walks out, holding Jou's hand* Do you like her?

Reno: Fuck, I love her! *walks up looking at it* (Damn, I want angel to fuck me in this so bad…I'm already hard yo)

Seto: She's an Audi Locus. *he winks, walking closer to the car*

Jou: *smirks* (Vincent's gonna have fun when we leave)

Reno: *shivers as the smell increases, his cock twitches* She's beautiful yo...

Seto: *laughs* Just don't open the door...*he glances over at Jou*

Reno: You guys have fun in here yo. *smirks*

Seto: We weren't able to make it to school today...*he walks back over to Jou, hugging him again.*

Jou: *blushes* I hurt to much...

Reno: *laughs* Nice! That's the good thing about my job yo. I get more time to rest. And I need it yo Vin's a monster *winks*

Seto: *laughs softly* I think Jou thinks I'm a monster...

Reno: I bet he does yo...But no one compares to my hubby *smirks*

Jou: *blushes* Seto is big enough for me...

Seto: And that's all that matters...*gives Jou a quick kiss on the cheek.*

Jou: *shivers, the smell getting stronger* Yyeah

Reno: Awww! So cute yo. *walked around the car, decides he wants to see the inside. Opens the door and sits down, his cock jumps as he moans in his throat* Nno wonder...Jjou has had a hhard on yo.

Seto: *laughs* I told you...

Jou: *turns red*

Reno: Fuck man..*gets out before he starts to stroke himself* I didn't know you had the sstuff yo... *shudders as the smell leaves*

Seto: I sprayed a little on myself before we left for school...It works wonders...*he kisses the nape of Jou's neck*

Reno: II know...I came ten times last time Vin used it yo.. *shivers, moans softly*

Jou: *whines* SSetoo...Wwe still hhave to take the boys home...

Seto: I know...They should be out shortly. Don't be so impatient...*he lightly spanks Jou's ass and whispers* I know you want to fuck me

Jou: *moans* Sshit...

Mokuba: I got it Seto! *runs out, Kyo and Vincent behind him*

Seto: *he smiles at Mokuba* Can I see it?

Mokuba: Sure! *hands it to Seto*

Seto: *he looks through the book and skims a few pages* It looks pretty good! *he smiles and hands the book back*

Mokuba: I know!!!!

Reno: *runs to Vincent, jumps on him. Wrapping his arms around him* Nneed you....

Kyo: Are you going to do it AGAIN?

Reno: You'll understand when you're older baby... *whispers into Vincent's ear* Seto has the stuff on....I'm so fuckin hard yo.

Vincent: *smirks and wraps his arm around Reno's waist, leading him inside*

Mokuba: Can we go home now?!

Seto: Yes, go ahead, and get in the car...

Mokuba: Ok *grabs Kyo's hand and hops in the back*

Seto: *opens the door for Jou and gets in*

Jou: *gets in his side* Ready love.

Seto: *rubs Jou's leg as he starts the car and pulls out*

Jou: Baby.....*meets Seto's eyes, pleading him to stop*

Seto: *he pretends he doesn't know he's teasing Jou* What's wrong, Jou?

Jou: *leans over and whispers* Unless you want me to fuck you right now...I would stop. *nips at Seto's ear*

Seto: We can't have that, Jou! My little brother and Kyo are in the car *he gives Jou's leg one last pinch before placing it back on the steering wheel.*

Mokuba: Can you guys stop for five minutes?! We'd like to get home alive.

Kyo: You guys are nuts just like my dads...

Jou: *blushes* I got him to stop.

Mokuba: Don't worry Kyo. Seto's room is sound proof.

Kyo: I should tell my dads to sound proof every room in the house!

Mokuba: *giggles* Then they'd never stop!

Kyo: At least I won't hear them!

Mokuba: Reno can't be as loud as Jou!

Jou: *blushes*

Seto: I wonder if anyone heard us at school? Well...heard Jou

Jou: You guys suck....

Mokuba: *laughs*

Seto: I suck very well...thank you *winks at Jou*

Jou: As well as some other stuff....

Mokuba: Eww!!! Didn't need to know that Seto!

Seto: *laughs hard at Mokuba* And you wonder why I don't tell you

Mokuba: I would have found out anyway. You guys never stop!!!

Kyo: Don't worry, Mokuba...You'll get used to it *smiles*

Mokuba: *smiles back* I know. I just play music when they're not in Seto's room!

Seto: *whispers to Jou* Little do they know...that we fucked in their school parking lot...

Jou: *whispers back* And they never will....*blush*

Seto: Mokuba...Jou has something to tell you.

Mokuba: What?

Jou: Umm...I have a drawing for you.. *glares at Seto*

Mokuba: Really?! I didn't know you could draw!!!

Seto: Never mind then...*smirks and laughs softly as he speeds up.*

Mokuba: *stares a Seto then shakes his head* Ok.... *whispers to Kyo* They're weird

Kyo: *whispers back* Yeah...and not in the good way!

Jou: *whispers* You're evil...I may have to spank you when we get home... *starts to rub Seto's thigh*

Seto: *whispers back to Jou* Mm...spank me all you want...

Jou: *smirks* I'm gonna make that tight ass red baby..*whispers back, his hand moves closer to Seto's groin, messaging.*

Seto: *takes a deep breath, pressing more on the gas. He whispers to Jou* What else are you going to do?

Jou: *licks at Seto's ear* I'm gonna kiss that red ass, leaving hickies on it. Markin it as mine....Have you ever been rimmed baby? Tasted from the inside? *gives Seto's lobe a suck*

Seto: I haven't baby...*smirks* But you should keep it PG...*he squeezes Jou's thigh* There's kids still in the car...

Jou: They're talking to each other. I'm keeping watch...*gropes Seto, messages it*

Seto: You're so bad...*he turns into the driveway to the mansion fast.*

Mokuba: *sides against the door* Seto! Important things back here!

Seto: *smirks at Jou* I'm sorry...Are you and Kyo okay?

Kyo: I'm okay! I squished Mokuba into the door. *giggles*

Mokuba: It's ok. It's all Seto's fault. *giggles*

Jou: *smiles and opens his door* Yep! *gets out*

Kyo: *gets out of the car and follows Mokuba*

Seto: *gets out of the car and opens the front door*

Mokuba: What do you want to do first Kyo?! *runs inside*

Kyo: *runs after Mokuba* Let's watch the movie!!!!!!

Mokuba: Ok!!! Let's go to my room! *grabs Kyo's hand*

Kyo: *runs up the stairs with Mokuba* Your house is so BIG!

Seto: *turns around to where Jou is* Now...where were we...

Jou: *walks up and wraps his arms around Seto's waist, groping his ass* I think I was going to make this mine.

Seto: That means...you have to work for it...*he turns around again to walk upstairs showing off his tight, fit ass*

Jou: *grabs Seto and pick up, carrying him to their room* It's mine Blue eyes

Seto: Yours? *he shifts around in Jou's arms*

Jou: Mine! *pinches Seto's ass as the walk into the room, sits on the bed. Flips Seto over on his lap, rubs his ass.* This belongs to me *spank*

Seto: Ow! *he cries out in fake pain* Jou, baby!

Jou: You were a bad boy Seto....*reaches down and unzips Seto's pants, pulling them down rubs Seto's naked ass. Spanks again. a little harder this time*

Seto: *he pushes his ass against Jou's hand* Don't spank me, daddy Jou!

Jou: You shouldn't tease me baby. It gets daddy mad. *starts to spanks faster, leaving red hand prints*

Seto: *moans softly, feeling his hard cock rub against Jou's legs as Jou spanks him.* I won't do it again!

Jou: Yes you will! *spanks harder* You always do..*spanks a little lower, hitting Seto's balls before going back up*

Seto: *winces slightly in a mix of pain and pleasure* Daddy Jou!

Jou: What *spank* do *spank* you *spank* say? *give a spank that echoes the room*

Seto: *whines, letting out another soft moan* Please, Daddy, Jou!

Jou: Please what? *keeps spanking hard, making Seto's ass fire red*

Seto: *whines again* Please! Make my ass yours, Daddy Jou!

Jou: What do you want me to do to your tight red ass? *gives a few more spanks, making all of Seto's ass red. Pinches*

Seto: *moans louder* Do whatever you want, Daddy, Jou!

Jou: Get on you knees on the bed. Show me your red ass. *gives a last spank to get Seto to move*

Seto: Ahh! *he softly screams as Jou spanks him to get on the bed. He bends over, exposing his ass in the air.*

Jou: Good boy. *starts to rub Seto's ass* It's so hot, maybe I spanked you to hard. *cocks his head and smirks* No, I think it can take more. *gives another few hard spanks, watches Seto's balls go forward at the spank.* Does that feel good?

Seto: *bites his lip, his ass starting to sting* Yyes...Daddy Jou! It feels...really good!

Jou: *sees Seto biting his lip and spanks harder* Does my lil boy love it when I spank his bad ass?

Seto: Daddy!!! It feels soo good! *He feels precum start to dribble from his cock.*

Jou: Have you learned your lesson? *spreads Seto's cheeks a little and spanks on his opening*

Seto: I learned, Daddy! Please...*he looks back at Jou, and pushes his ass back* Do what you want...

Jou: *smiles, leans downs licking at the red hot skin. Kisses around before he sucks, leaving love marks* Now everyone will know this is mine! *spreads the cheeks and start to suck on Seto's opening*

Seto: Jou! *he moans and shifts on the bed* You...feel so good!

Jou: *moves closer, licking at the opening. Start to slowly enter in tongue in little thrusts*

Seto: *takes a deep breath and moans as he feels Jou's warm tongue enter.* Jou!!! *he starts to stroke himself slowly*

Jou: *sticks his tongue all the way in way, moaning at the taste of Seto, his ass clenching around his tongue. Starts to thrust his tongue in, his lips sucking around the opening*

Seto: Ohh...Jou!! *he starts stroking himself faster, feeling Jou's entire tongue inside him.* Mmore...Jou, more!

Jou: *insects two finger, opening it more. His tongue goes deeper, licks around looking for the spot.*

Seto: Jou...Jou, more! *he whines feeling Jou's fingers stretching him* So good...

Jou: *thrusts in deeper, grins against Seto's opening as he licks over Seto's sweet spot. Keeps licking it, thrusting his tongue. His fingers massage inside*

Seto: *moans loud as Jou licks his sweet spot. More precum leaks out from his swollen cock* Baby...

Jou: *gives a few more licks before he retreats* Is your ass needy baby? *thrust his fingers to hit his sweetspot, his other hand unzipping his pants pulling his cock out* Does it want to be fucked?

Seto: Ffuck me, Daddy Jou! *he thrusts his ass back, wanting to drive Jou's fingers deeper inside him.* Do it, Daddy!

Jou: I'm going to need you to get me wet first baby *pulls his fingers out, rubs the head of his cock against Seto's red ass*

Seto: *he whines and takes Jou's fingers into his mouth. he sucks lightly on each finger*

Seto: *he whines* Jouuu...Fuck me already! *he pushes his ass back, trying somehow to get Jou's cock inside him*

Jou: Poor needy baby, his ass wants cock so much.. *lightly pressed the head of his cock against Seto's opening before pulling back* You're gonna suck my cock and get it nice and wet.

Seto: *he whines softly* Anything for Daddy Jou! *he turns around and crouches down, ready to take Jou's cock into his mouth*

Jou: What are you waiting for? *rubs his head against Seto's lips* It's not going to do it on it's own.

Seto: Mmm...*looks up at Jou with lusty eyes as he licks around the head of Jou's cock

Jou: *hisses* You better suck...or I'm going to walk out of this room..Leaving you hard. *thrusts, his hips hitting Seto's lips*

Seto: *looks up at Jou again* And you're going to leave hard as well...*he trails his tongue up the shaft of Jou's cock before kissing and licking at the slit*

Jou: You think daddy.....can't find more ass? ....Believe me I have a few who.*moans softly* would kill to be fucked..by me again.

Seto: Not...as good as me...*he starts to suck softly on the head of Jou's cock*

Jou: Maybe...*thrusts into Seto's mouth, moans at the feeling of it*

Seto: *flicks his tongue against the slit of Jou's cock before he swallows it slowly*

Jou: Just ....like baby...get it nice...and wet..*his hips thrust as Seto swallows*

Seto: Mmm...*He moans and sucks a little harder, allowing his saliva to coat Jou's cock*

Jou: That's good baby...*pulls back and lays on the bed* Ride me...

Seto: *crawls over and straddles Jou, looking Jou in the eyes. He gradually sits on Jou's cock, moaning as Jou penetrates him deeper.*

Jou: Mmmm...yeah baby....just like that..*moans as Seto's ass takes him in, holds onto Seto's hips helping him down*

Seto: Jou...*he starts riding Jou, rocking back and fourth.* It's...so good Jou! *His hips move up and down, starting to bounce on Jou's cock*

Jou: Ffuck baby....yyes ride me...fuck yourself on my...hard cock...*moans and thrusts up*

Seto: *crawls over and straddles Jou, looking Jou in the eyes. He gradually sits on Jou's cock, moaning as Jou penetrates him deeper.*

Jou: Mmmm...yeah baby....just like that..*moans as Seto's ass takes him in, holds onto Seto's hips helping him down*

Seto: Jou...*he starts riding Jou, rocking back and fourth.* It's...so good Jou! *His hips move up and down, starting to bounce on Jou's cock*

Jou: Ffuck baby....yyes ride me...fuck yourself on my...hard cock...*moans and thrusts up*

Seto: *he grabs onto the headboard, riding Jou faster and harder, clenching as he repeatedly takes Jou's hard cock inside.*

Jou: Ooh ggodd bbaby...sssooo ffuckin ...goood! *meets Seto's thrusts down, moans loudly*

Seto: *he throws his head back in pleasure, moaning. He grinds his hips, pushing down on Jou's cock and clenches in a rhythmic pattern around him.*

Jou: Sshit...you're ggonna make....me ccum Set! *keeps thrusting up, moves his hand to stroke Seto's hard cock dripping with precum*

Seto: Ffuck...baby! Cum for me! *he rides Jou franticly and cums all over Jou's chest.*

Jou: Shit...Seto!!!! *cums hard into Seto, his hips thrust up as Seto milks him of his cum. Moans at the feel of Seto's cum*

Seto: *shivers, feeling Jou cum inside of him. He collapses on top of Jou, breathing heavily.*

Jou: *pants and wraps his arms around Seto, holding him close* Yyou are...better then aanyone else...*kisses Seto*

Seto: *clenches lightly around Jou's cock* I know baby...*kisses Jou back*

Jou: *moans softly, his hips thrust as the clench* II don't tthink...I can take anymore...baby...carrying you up the stairs...wore me out...and fuckin you.. *winks and kisses again*

Seto: I'm...just that good *he nuzzles Jou's neck* I love you Jou...

Jou: Yes ...you are...*purrs softly* I love...you Seto

Seto: You know what I want to do? *he licks Jou's neck*

Jou: *whines softly* Wwhat?

Seto: I...want to have a party...*he nips Jou's neck*

Jou: *wiggles around* What kkind?

Seto: Well...I just wanted to call a few friends over...

Jou: Ok...whatever you want baby.. *reaches out trying to get his pills*

Seto: *he smirks and gets out of bed to use the phone. He calls Yugi first*

Yugi: +Hello!+

Seto: +Hey, Yugi...It's Seto+

Yugi: +Oh hi Seto! How are you?!+

Seto: +I'm well...I was wondering if you'd like to come over+

Yugi: +Sure! Can Yami come?+

Seto: +He can come too...+

Yugi: +Great! When do you want us over?+

Seto: +Around seven...which gives you thirty minutes+

Yugi: +Ok see you then! *hangs up*+

Seto: *smirks, then calls Bakura*

Bakura: +Who dares to fuckin wake me up?!+

Seto: +It's Seto...+

Bakura: *smirks* +Well well well...Haven't heard from you in a while. Do you miss my ass?+

Seto: *smirks over the phone* +I was wondering...if you wanted to come over+

Bakura: +What's in it for me?+ *sits up in bed*

Seto: +I'm...having a party. Yugi is already coming...+

Bakura: *smirks* +Mmmm....Sounds good. What about the pharaoh? Is he coming?+

Seto: +He's coming too...and Jou's here+

Bakura: +Mmmm.. He's mine priest...You finally fucked him hmmm+

Seto: *he whispers into the phone* +So many times that his poor ass is crying+

Bakura: +*laughs* Nice. Is he going to be able to join us tonight?+

Seto: +He won't be able to say no...+

Bakura: +What do you have up your sleeve, priest?=

Seto: +Nothing, Jou never says no to me...+

Bakura: +You have a good slave there....When do you want me over?+

Seto: +Around seven...+

Bakura: *throws the blanket off* +alright, I'll be there. Have to tell Ryou first...*smirks* He's still on the couch. I fucked him hard.

Seto: +Sounds like you had fun...I'll see you then+ *he hangs up the phone*

Jou: *takes the lower dose. Lays with his eyes closed, letting it work* They comin?

Seto: They're coming...*looks at the clock* Do you need a shower before they come?

Jou: I guess I should take one...Give me a minute..

Seto: That's fine...*he walks into the bathroom and starts the water for Jou. On the way out, he slips the cologne bottle in his pocket.*

Jou: *sits up and moves to the edge of the bed, stands you and wobbles a little* Evil pills....*walks to the bath room, taking off his pants and hopping in the shower.*

Seto: *smirks and sits on the bed, fiddling with the bottle in his pocket*

Jou: *done washing his body, starts with his hair. When done with that he turns the water off and gets a towel, starts to dry off*

Seto: *hearing Jou finish up, he quickly sprays the inside of his shirt, neck and inside the crotch of his pants.* I'm going to wait downstairs until they come...

Jou: Ok. Want me to meet you down there? Oh and are you going to check on Mokie?

Seto: I'll check on Mokuba. It shouldn't be long until they're here...It will give you some time to recuperate.

Jou: Ok...Can I steal a pair of sweat pants?

Seto: Sure...*he smirks and walks out to check on Mokuba. He opens the door to his little brother's room* Are you guys doing okay?

Mokuba: Seto!!!!! We're changing!!! *grabs a blanket and throws it over him and Kyo*

Seto: Oh...*quickly closes the door* Sorry...I wanted to check on you

Mokuba: It's ok. We're going to go to the pool!!! Can we order the pizza now?

Seto: Yeah! Have fun! *he walks downstairs to wait on his guests*

Mokuba: He had alot of that stuff on! I could smell it from in here.

Kyo: Your brother acts weirder than dad sometimes

Mokuba: He didn't start acting like this till Jou. Ready to go to the pool! I'll tell Walter to order us a pizza!

Kyo: Yeah!!! *he jumps up and down*

Mokuba: Lets go!!! *grabs Kyo's hand and runs out and down to the pool*

Seto: *he hears Mokuba and Kyo running around upstairs and laughing. He then hears the doorbell ring and he opens the door. It's Yugi and Yami*

Yugi: Hi Seto!!! =Something smells really good=

Yami: =I smell it too...=

Seto: *he smiles* Come in...

Yugi: Thanks for inviting us! *walks in and looks around* Where's Jou? =I think it's coming from Seto. It's getting stronger...II'm getting horny=

Seto: He's upstairs getting changed...I'm still waiting on one more guest.

Yami: *sniffs the air* =It's...happening to me too.=

Yugi: Who else is coming? +Has this ever happened to you before Yami?=

Seto: Just Bakura...

Yami: =It's never happened to me before...=

Yugi: Oh ok! =Please don't fight with Bakura! Seto invited us as friends..=

Yami: Hmph...=I'll try not to...=

Seto: *hears a loud knock on the door* It must be Bakura...*he opens the door*

Bakura: Well, don't you look hot priest. *winks*

Seto: *he smirks and lets Bakura in. As Bakura passes by, he gives him a quick spray on his ass* Let's go upstairs...

Yugi: Yeah! I want to see Jou!!

Bakura: He able to move yet?

Seto: He just took some pain pills. *laughs*

Yami: =Yugi...I feel so strange...=

Yugi: =Are you ok? Ddo we need to go home?=

Yami: =No...I just feel...extremely horny=

Bakura: *follows Seto up the stairs, turns around* I know my ass is great pharaoh, but don't you want to see your friend? *smirks*

Yami: =There's...a strange sweet smell...and it's driving me wild=

Yugi: *grabs Yami's hand* We're coming! =I know..II'm getting hard=

Seto: *he stops in front of his room, making sure no one got lost. He opens the door and lets everyone in*

Jou: *sits up from laying on the bed* Hey everyone! *shivers as he smells it again.* (Damn you Seto!)

Yugi: Hi Jou!!! *runs up and hugs him*

Jou: *hugs back* Hey Yug...

Seto: *he sits on the bed next to Jou and crosses his legs*

Jou: *shudders as the smell increases, already half hard* Sso what are we doing?

Seto: Well...*pinches Jou's thigh and scoots closer to him.* I just wanted to see everyone

Jou: *lets go of Yugi and whines softly, his cock fully hard now* Wwhat Sseto?

Yugi: Are you ok, Jou?! =What's wrong with him Yami?!=

Bakura: (He does have him under his thumb) *smirks at the sight*

Yami: =He's...really horny...=

Seto: Jou...Didn't you want to see Yugi? *he hugs Jou from behind, letting the cologne envelope Jou*

Jou: *whines out a yes, his hips thrust up with out his control. Leans his head back, inhaling more*

Yugi: Wwe can leave if you two need sometime together...*blushes*

Bakura: Hell no...This is starting to get good

Seto: No, it's okay...sit next to us...

Yami: *blushes* This is kind of entertaining...

Yugi: Ook...*walks over and sits next to them, moans softly as the smell gets to him*

Jou: *whines out, starts to grind his ass back against Seto, the smell driving him mad* Ssetttooo

Seto: What's wrong baby? *he hugs Jou tighter*

Jou: *moans as the smell grows even more, his body shakes with need* Tthe ssmell....Tto mmuch!!!....ssooo hhard!!!!!

Yugi: =Is it wrong to be ggetting turned on bby watching them..= *breaths heavy as he gets harder*

Yami: *walks over and sits next to Yugi* =Not at all...have you heard of porn?=

Seto: I have no idea what you're talking about, Jou...*he lightly rubs Jou's thigh*

Jou: *whines loudly* YYes you doo!!! Tthe smmelly ststuff... It hhurts baby... *his hips thrust again, grinds back harder against Seto*

Yugi: *blushes* =Yyeah...tthat's movies of people having sex right?=

Yami: =That's right...=

Seto: *nips Jou's ear* I didn't spray anymore...You must be smelling it from last time, baby...

Jou: Nno!! It's sstronger.... *moans loudly* II nneed you!!!! Nnow pplease!!

Bakura: *grins and walks up the sit behind Yami, moans low in his throat as the smell hit him. His cock growing rock hard*

Yugi: *pants as he blushes* =So this is like watching porn? Nnot bad.=

Yami: =This is probably better!= *winks*

Seto: (heh...perfect) *nips the skin on Jou's neck. He reaches around and rubs Yugi's leg*

Yugi: *jumps at the touch* =Yami! Seto's touching me!=

Yami: *he gasps seeing Seto touch Yugi. He tries to get closer, but the smell hits him in the face. He starts to take off Yugi's shirt*

Jou: *his mind goes filled with lust, reaches down and starts stroking his hard cock. Gasps with pleasure* Sset!!!

Seto: Yes, baby...*he uses his free hand to help Jou stroke himself, nipping and sucking on Jou's neck*

Jou: AaaHhhhhhhhh!!!!! *cums as Seto touches him, falling back panting. The smell making him hard again, softly moans.*

Seto: You like that, baby? *he rubs Jou a little harder*

Jou: Yyyessss....*whines, shakes his head in pleasure*

Bakura: *leans up to whisper to Seto, groaning as the smell increases* How are....we going to...do this?

Seto: *he tilts his head back, whispering* Just go with it...*he rubs Jou roughly and moves his hand up Yugi's leg, getting closer to his groin*

Bakura: Ok...*Moves back behind Yami, wraps his arms around him. Rubs his nipples though the shirt* You're so worked up...Pharaoh...Your nipples are already..hard and I've barely....touched them.. *starts to suck on Yami's neck*

Yami: Bakura! *he moans loudly, already hard from the strange scent. His cock begs to be set free*

Yugi: Ah! Sseto! *blushes hard, his cock jumps slightly*

Jou: Ssseto!!! Ffuck me pplease!!! *starts to thrust into Seto's hand, moaning loudly*

Seto: You have to suck me first...*he pulls Yugi close and whispers in his ear* And...I want you to ride him while he sucks me...

Yugi: *moans out* =Is tthat ok yyami?=

Yami: =Is what okay?= *he moans out as Bakura's hands run up and down his chest*

Yugi: *whines* =Sseto wants me to ride Jou as he sucks Seto.=

Yami: Ahhhh! Yyes!...*he moans at the thought and cums in his pants.*

Bakura: *laughs against Yami's neck* You'd think a Pharaoh could hold out longer *goes back to sucking on Yami's neck, starts to unzip Yami's pants*

Yami: Ffuck you...*his hips grind against Bakura's body uncontrollably as Bakura unzips his pants*

Bakura: *chuckles* Sounds good. *pulls out Yami's cock and starts to stroke it*


	7. Chapter 7

Yami: Bakura...*he feels himself get rock hard again* Ssstop iiit...*he whines and shifts in Bakura's lap*

Bakura: You know...you want it..I see it in your eyes....You want someone to fuck your ass Pharaoh....To take control.. *strokes faster, grinds his hard cock up against Yami's ass*

Yami: *he takes another whiff of the sweet smell, moaning out loud as he feels Bakura's hard cock* Pplease...Bakura! *he rubs his ass against Bakura's cock*

Bakura: *moans, moves a hand down to unzip his pants. Rubs Yami's cum over his cock lobe, positions Yami's opening over his cock* If Ryou can take me...I'm sure the great pharaoh can...*pushes Yami down on his cock as he thrusts up hard*

Yami: *he bites his lip* Bakura! *his ass clenches, feeling Bakura enter him* Ffuck! *he starts riding Bakura's hard cock*

Bakura: FFuck yeah! *starts thrusting up hard* Fuck youself..on my hard ffucking cock....pharaoh...

Yami: Sso...ffucking ggood! *he rides Bakura hard, reaching around to finger Bakura's ass*

Bakura: *growls and grabs Yami's hands, thrusts up faster, making Yami bounce on his cock* I'm in control! You are....my bitch tonight! *keeps thrusting hard, finding his sweetspot*

Yami: Ffuck you! *he slams hard down on Bakura's cock and rips his arm free and forces his fingers in Bakura's ass, finger fucking him.*

Bakura: *stands up and bends Yami over the bed, fucking him hard into the side of it. Pins Yami's arms against it* Nnoo....fuck you! *pounds madly into Yami, never missing his sweetspot*

Yami: *he whines softly as he is pushed against the bed* Bakura! *he screams as he is pounded into* Ffuck! *he moans as Bakura abuses his sweet spot.*

Bakura: *moans, thrusting faster.* Tthat's right...SScream my name...Ttell the world wwho's... fuckin you....Ccum for me, pharaoh!!!

Yami: Bakura! *he moans, almost completely losing it.* Hharder...*he thrusts his ass back, trying to meet Bakura's thrusts*

Bakura: *pushes Yami's arms harder into the bed as he thrusts with all his might, growling in his chest*

Yami: B...Bakura!!! *he screams as he cums. He clenches tight around Bakura's rock hard cock*

Bakura: Fuck!!!!!! *he scream as he cums hard into Yami's ass, keeps thrusting wildly into his tight ass*

Yami: *he moans softly, still clenching around Bakura* Mmore...I don't...know what's...wrong with me!

Bakura: *starts thrusting again* Iit's ssomething Seto hhas on....mmmm

Yami: *moans a little louder* It...makes me so hot...*he thrusts back against Bakura.*

Bakura: Shit...You think?.....*grabs onto Yami's shoulders, using them for leverage to thrust deeper* II came....6 times...when he used it...on me..

Yami: *he moans loudly and looks back at Bakura and whispers* Yyou...ffucked Seto too?

Bakura: *laughs lightly* Hhell no...He fucked mme...*moans and thrusts faster* He wwas good for a virgin...

Yami: Yyou let him...ffuck him? *he thrusts back on Bakura, moaning and whining for more*

Bakura: Only...those who pprove themsselves to me...can fuck me... *pulls out and flips Yami over, putting his legs on his shoulders before he thrusts back in hard* ffuck...so good!

Yami: *he moans softly* Aand...how wwould someone...prove themselves? *he screams as Bakura fucks him harder* B...Bakura!!!

Bakura: Ggoing though the...same hell I went....though and live... *thrusts faster, reaches down to stroke Yami's cock. Starts nipping at his thighs*

Yami: Ahhh!!! Bakura!!! *he cums again in Bakura's hand, thrusting lightly, letting Bakura's hand milk him of his seed.*

Bakura: *pulls out, starts stroking his cock* Suck me pharaoh...I wwant to cum in your...sexy mouth*

Yami: *moans softly and licks his lips seeing Bakura's dripping cock. He kisses and nips softly before lightly sucking on the head*

Bakura: *thrusts into Yami's mouth, moans at the wet warmth* Hharder...suck harder...

Yami: *he moans around Bakura's cock, taking him in and sucking hard*

Bakura: Ssoo good....I'm close..kkeep going... *feels his release starting to come*

Yami: *he moans louder, vibrating Bakura's cock before deepthroating him, letting Bakura's cock rub the back of his throat.*

Bakura: Atem!!!! *grabs Yami's head and thrust deep as he cums, shivers as the air from Yami's nose hits his pubes*

Yami: *moans softly and kisses the head of Bakura's cock before he pulls away, swallowing Bakura's hot release*

Bakura: You...suck good pharaoh...*shivers at the kiss*

Yami: *licks Bakura's cum from his lips and smirks* I know...

Bakura: Never seen...you as a cum...slut. *smirks back*

Yami: *whispers in Bakura's ear* I gave Yugi a blow job before we came here...

Bakura: I fucked Ryou so hard he can't move...He's been on the couch since last night...

Yami: *smirks* Too bad he couldn't come...

Bakura: I ripped him..He's gonna be out for a while..

Yami: That's too bad...because I'm still in the mood...*he brushes his hand down Bakura's chest*

Bakura: Want to go again? *smirks* Never knew you were such a slut, pharaoh.

Yami: I'm...a very slutty boy...*he whispers into Bakura's ear and nuzzles his neck, nibbling it*

Bakura: Those are my favorite kind of boys..mmmm *tilts him head over, letting Yami have more room. Reaches a hand down to play with Yami's opening, pushes it making his cum escape*

Yami: *he moans against Bakura's neck as Bakura's cum escapes. He licks and nibbles up Bakura's neck, then nibbles his lips and tongue.*

Bakura: *pushes two finger in, curling them inside. Kisses Yami, forces his tongue in.*

Yami: Mmm...*he moans against Bakura's lips* You're very slutty yourself...*he reaches down and strokes Bakura's cock*

Bakura: *thrust up into Yami's hand, his fingers gunning for Yami's sweetspot* Stealing and sex..... are the two things I'm...good at...Why not do...what I'm good at..

Yami: *grabs Bakura's hand and bites Bakura's lip hard, taking Bakura's fingers out of him* Not...this time...*he pulls Bakura into his lap, forcing Bakura down onto his cock*

Bakura: Fuck!....Yyou bastard...Yyou haven't...proved yyouself... *clenches tightly around Yami*

Yami: You...*he moans softly as Bakura clenches around him* let your guard down...*he thrusts hard into Bakura*

Bakura: Nnever again....eenjoy this now....*starts to ride Yami hard, randomly clenching*

Yami: Yyou...know you want it...*he rams his cock into Bakura's ass, hitting his sweet spot directly*

Bakura: *moans as he hits his sweet spot, moves faster* yyou didn't pprove yourself, I promised nnever again....ohh ggod..*head falls forward as he jumps up and down Yami's cock*

Yami: Yyes...ride me Bakura...just like that...*he wraps his arms around Bakura's waist, holding him down as he thrusts harder* Your...body doesn't lie...baby

Bakura: It bbetrays me...sshit...so ggood.. *rides Yami's harder, aiming for his sweetspot each time. His cock dripping with precum.*

Yami: It's okay...*he licks Bakura's earlobe and moans softly in his ear* Let it out...Let me know how much...you like being fucked*he thrusts hard, grinding his hard cock into Bakura's sweet spot*...by me

Bakura: I like it....It ffeels ssoo ffuckin ggood...II'm cclose! ggonna ccum...* rides him harder, feeling his cum making it's way*

Yami: Cum...you slut...*he grinds hard into Bakura, forcing Bakura's hips down on his hard cock*

Bakura: Shit!!!! *screams as he cums hard on Yami's chest, clenching tightly around Yami. Part of him wanting this to be over*

Yami: Bakura!!! *he cums inside Bakura's ass, then looks into Bakura's eyes, seeing he looks scared. He whispers* Are...you okay...?

Bakura: Gget out of me...YYou didn't pprove yyourself....Nnot again...*starts to shake*

Yami: *he whispers, rubbing Bakura's back* I'm...not going to hurt you...*he moves a little closer to Bakura's ear* I treat all of my partners with the utmost respect...

Bakura: II didn't say yes....Yyou're like tthem...I promised nnot without me ssaying yes... *starts to moving around trying to get Yami out of him*

Yami: *he wraps his arms around Bakura's neck and whispers in his ear* Let's...go to another room

Bakura: Sso you ccan do mmore...*eyes looks around in fear, wishing Seto wasn't still fucking Jou. Seto would help*

Yami: No...*he whispers again* If we're going to talk about this, I don't want it to be in here...

Bakura: Ddon't need to ttalk...Just gget out of me... *lifts his hips up, Yami's half way out*

Yami: Yes, we do...*he clings helplessly to Bakura's shirt* Please...

Bakura; Ffine..Just please...*tries to push Yami out*

Yami: *nods and pulls himself out. He takes Bakura's hand and leads him out of the room, closing the door. He walks down the hall and finds a random spare room. He takes Bakura inside*

Bakura: *shivers and goes to the bed, gets under the covers* (I freaked out....Fuck and in front of him!)

Yami: *lays down next to Bakura* I'm not going to hurt you...*he rubs Bakura's shoulder*

Bakura: You already did. I told you and you didn't listen. Now thanks to you my head and ass are killing me. *stares at the ceiling*

Yami: *gets up and stands at the end of the bed, hands on his hips* So, it's okay for you to do the same thing to me? *he stares at Bakura*

Bakura: As much as I hate to adamant , you are stronger then me. If you really wanted to stop me you could of.

Yami: And you didn't stop me...

Bakura: *laughs lightly* Like I could. *looks into Yami's eyes* I couldn't of stopped you. You were controlled by lust.

Yami: *sits on the bed* As were you...'

Bakura: I always am. But you have to power to defeat me. And don't say you couldn't. I could feel the magic pouring out of you.

Yami: So, it's fine for you to feel lust and not me? *he lays down on the bed* I bet if Ryou had the balls to ask you, you would let him top you...

Bakura: I would, I spent months in his body. I know him better then anyone. And he proved himself with all that I put him though. But he is to uke too.

Yami: It's just because I'm the pharaoh...Isn't it? *he rolls over to face Bakura*

Bakura: That's a part...but not the main. *pulls the blanket*

Yami: *sighs and turns back over* I'm not my father, Bakura...

Bakura: Do not mention him! *growl low in his throat*

Yami: That's what this is about, isn't it? *he takes in a deep breath* I think you know that I didn't hurt you...Take a look at Yugi...I could have really hurt him if I wanted to.

Bakura: I told you. That was a part. And how dare you try and understand what I'm thinking. You have no idea.

Yami: *he turns around to face Bakura again* Maybe I don't understand...*sits up on the bed* And you don't understand me either! Maybe I wanted to fuck you because I liked what you did to me? *he crosses his arms*

Bakura: I told you! I only let people who prove themselves to me get my ass! You didn't listen and I fucking had a freak out! If you'd ask maybe I would of let you.

Yami: *he turns away from Bakura* All I wanted was for you to feel the same way I did...

Bakura: I get that. But you still should of asked.

Yami: You didn't ask me...*he turns away further*

Bakura: *sighs* We went though this. You could have stopped me. And if you really didn't want it and asked I would of stopped.

Yami: *he lays down next to Bakura* Do you know what I think?

Bakura: What? *goes back to staring at the ceiling*

Yami: *scoots closer to Bakura* I think you need some tender love...You always have such a stick up your ass

Bakura: Again, you have no idea what you're taking about! *turns over facing away*

Yami: I think I do...*he kisses the back of Bakura's neck*

Bakura: No you don't! *turns around* Stop saying you do! You didn't watch your family get killed before your eye. Your village slaughter as the warriors laugh at they're pleas to stop. I was left in alone in a village of death at 10! I had to fend for myself. I got beaten and raped more times then I can count while you were safe in your bed, not a care in the world. So don't you dare say you know what I'm thinking *tears fall at the end*

Yami: I'm sorry...I don't want to make you cry...Please, Bakura...Let me make it up to you. I wish I could change everything that happened to you...but I can't...

Bakura: *tries to stop crying, but can't. Curls up* II promised mmyself ....aftter the last ttime....No one wwould enter..... me wwithout my say so.....Oonly two ppeople.... did bbefore you....*sniffs* All the mmemores came back....

Yami: *he nuzzles Bakura's neck* Please...don't cry. *he pulls Bakura closer, trying to comfort him* I never wanted those things to happen to you...

Bakura: II haven't ccried since...in yyears....I tthink I ssaved them aall....II ccan't stop... You hhated my gguts...Tthe old you wwould be ddancin wwith joy at tthis infommation...*curls up to Yami's warmth*

Yami: Time changes things, Bakura...*he brings Bakura closer* Yugi and his friends have changed me...*he kisses Bakura's neck and whispers* So, can I make it up to you?

Bakura: Ssure...Yyou can't mmake me hhurt worse...*chuckle and sniffs*

Yami: *he laughs softly and crawls over Bakura, laying on top of him. He kisses Bakura's sweet lips*

Bakura: *sighs, letting Yami crawl on top of him. Kisses back, relaxing letting Yami use him*

Yami: *he parts from the kiss* Is this better? *he talks, moving his lips against Bakura's lips, then he goes back to kissing Bakura*

Bakura: *shakes his head yes, licks at Yami's lips wanting to taste him again*

Yami: *he licks at Bakura's lips, letting his hands sneak under Bakura's shirt* Your skin...is so soft...

Bakura: It's doesn't have all the sscars my last one did...

Yami: Scars don't bother me...*he lifts up Bakura's shirt, exposing Bakura's pink, soft nipples*

Bakura: *shivers as the air hit his body, his nipples harden* Sstill used to Egypt ttemp. thou

Yami: *he moves down, trailing kisses and love bites down Bakura's neck before lightly sucking on his nipples*

Bakura: *moans softly, pushing his chest up* Ahhh....

Yami: *still kissing and sucking Bakura's nipples, he slides his hands down Bakura's pants, unbuckling and unzipping them*

Bakura: Mmmm....Aatem...*pushes his hips up, wanting him to touch his aching cock*

Yami: *he looks into Bakura's eyes* Are you sure you want me to? *he trails his fingers down Bakura's stomach to right above the base of his cock, hesitating.*

Bakura: Ddon't you dare gget me..... this hhard and lleave me.. *thrusts up lightly* Pplease! *looks with pleading eyes*

Yami: *he pulls down his pants, taking out his hard cock. He lightly strokes his cock while pulling off Bakura's pants.*

Bakura: *licks his lips at the sight, moans and shudders as his cock is exposed* Yyou're beautiful...*spends his legs* You pproved yourself....Please...

Yami: *he blushes at Bakura's remark and straddles him. His cock lightly pushing against Bakura's entrance*

Bakura: Kkeep teasing me.....and I'll rip it off. *pushes down, moans as the head enters him*

Yami: *he smirks and holds onto Bakura's hips, pushing his cock all the way inside. He starts out thrusting lightly and picks up intensity gradually to make sure Bakura is ready for him*

Bakura: You just ffucked me less..... tthen 30 minutes ago..* starts to thrust back against him* I'm ready. *clenches tight*

Yami: *sighs* You're asking for it...*he braces himself, holding Bakura to the bed and thrusts hard into him.* Yyou want me...you got mme...*he thrusts directly into Bakura's sweet spot, hitting it with every thrust.*

Bakura: FFuck!!! *grabs onto Yami's shoulders, digging his nails in. Moaning* Sssooo ffuckin ggood!!! Sshit....ffaster!!!

Yami: Bakura!!! Yyou feel...so good! *his thrusts become frenzied and he starts to stroke Bakura's cock*

Bakura: Ggonna...gonna...Atem!!!! *screams out his release, digs his nails in deeper.*

Yami: *feeling Bakura clench as he releases, he moans Bakura's name loudly, letting his own release go. He falls on top of Bakura, panting*

Bakura:*moans softly as Yami fills him, takes his nails out* Yyou're....a ggood fuck....*smirks*Pharaoh..

Yami: *he smirks against the skin on Bakura's chest then looks up at Bakura* Sso are you...thief...*he licks his lips*

Bakura: Of course...I am. *smirks bigger and gives a clench*

Yami: Mmm...*he licks Bakura's nipples, giving a small thrust.*

Bakura: Mmm...Think we should return? *shivers*

Yami: I think so...We're missing all the fun. *he winks before pulling out, zipping up his pants.*

Bakura: *finds his pants and puts them on* Yeah, Seto is very fun.

Yami: *laughs* I haven't done it with him before...

Bakura: He's going to fuck you good...*smiles*

Yami: *takes Bakura's hand* Let's go *he smirks*

Bakura: *stands up* Hell yeah.

Yami: *he walks into Seto's room, seeing Seto, Jou and Yugi in the middle of a three-some* Mmm...nice

~With Seto, Jou, and Yugi~

Yugi: Ssure Setoo...

Jou: *whines louder* Ssetttoooo!!!!!! Pplease!!

Seto: mmm... Good...*He unzips his pants, letting another blast of the sweet cologne hit the air*

Jou: *shudders, leans down. Moans at the smell of Seto and the cologne mixed together, starts licking at Seto's cock. Taking deep breaths* Sssmells....ssoo ggood!!!

Seto: *he moans softly* Yugi... Ride him...*He thrusts gently in jou's mouth*

Yugi: *moans as he takes off his pants.* II can't...His ppenis is undernneath...

Seto: *pulls Yugi to his knees next to Jou. He takes off Jou's pants, moaning at the feeling of Jou's mouth around him* All...ready for you...Now...ride him...

Yugi: Ook..*moves his hips down, moaning as Jou enters him*Ohhhh...

Jou: *moans loudly around Seto, deepthroating him. As he thrusts in to Yugi's tight heat*

Seto: Ffuck...*he digs his nails into Jou's shoulders, making his cock hit the back of Jou's throat* Hharder...

Yugi: *starts to ride Jou, trying to find that spot.* Ahhh!...ggood...*moans as it is hit*

Jou: *starts to suck Seto harder as he thrusts hard into Yugi. Moaning* Mmmmm

Seto: *he moans loudly, feeling Jou's throat tighten around him. He reaches down, grabbing Yugi's cock to stroke it.*

Yugi: AHhhhhh!!!!!! JJou!!! *cums hard into Seto's hand, keeps riding Jou*

Jou: *feels Yugi tighten around him, deepthroat Seto as he cums. Moans stopped be Seto's cock*

Seto: Jou!!! Sshit!!! *he thrusts into Jou, releasing into his mouth.*

Jou: *keeps sucking on Seto's licking at his slit, moaning at the taste before he swallows. Breaths in deep, the scent gets to him he starts sucking again. Wanting Seto to get hard*

Yugi: *falls forward panting* Hhe's....ggetting hard aagain....

Seto: *feels himself start to get hard again. He lightly thrusts into Jou's mouth. He reaches into his pocket to retrieve the cologne and sprays a small amount near Yugi's face.*

Yugi: *moans as the smell gets strong, feels himself harden again. Starts to ride Jou again* Mmmmm!!! Mmore!

Yugi: *moans as the smell gets strong, feels himself harden again. Starts to ride Jou again* Mmmmm!!! Mmore!

Seto: *inhales some of the smell, thrusting franticly into Jou's mouth* Ssuck me harder...Jou!

Jou: *thrusts into Yugi, sucks harder on Seto. His head moving back and forth at the same speed as his hips*

Yugi: *starts to move faster, being driven be the scent. Feels himself getting close again* Ssettoo....JJou....*precum drips out*

Seto: Jou! *he screams, Jou bringing him to the brink again.* sso...good!

Jou: Mmmmmmm*deepthroats again, pulls back to nip at the head as he sucks harder. Thrusts hard into Yugi, hitting his spot nonstop.*

Yugi: AHhhhhhhhhh!!!!! *cums again moaning loudly, clenching tightly*

Seto: *moans softly in Jou's ear* Mmm...Did you like that, baby?

Jou: Yyes...bbut II don't tthink......I have anymmore cum...in mme

Seto: *licks Jou's ear* You're tired... *he lays Jou down on the bed*

Jou: *curls up next to Yugi* Yeah...I'm ssorry love....

Seto: It's okay *he kisses Jou before covering him up*

Jou: Llove you....*closes his eyes, purring in happiness as he falls asleep*

Seto: Love you too...*he kisses Jou's forehead after he falls asleep. He looks over at Bakura and Yami.* Having fun?

Bakura: Yes, we are. *smirks* Looks like you've gotten better priest...

Yami: That was really fun to watch...

Seto: I've been...doing some things since I last fucked you, Bakura...*winks*

Bakura: I can tell…*laughs softly*

Yami: What kind of things? *he looks at Seto, then back at Bakura*

Seto: A number of things...like dancing at exotic clubs

Bakura: *smiles big* I knew that was you...

Yami: *his eyes grow wide* I think I saw you once as well...

Bakura: Well well...Never thought the pharaoh would go to a gay club...*smirks*

Seto: It's true...I've seen him there

Yami: *blushes* You were really hot up there...

Bakura: I think you have a fan, Seto....Why don't you do the dance I did for you...

Seto: *smirks* I could...

Bakura: I think he would like it... *winks*

Seto: *he laughs softly* Or...Do you just want to see me dance for your own sake? *winks*

Bakura: You got me...But...*walks behind Yami, and gropes his crouch* He's already hard at the thought of it...

Yami: *moans softly from Bakura groping his crotch* Dance for me...Seto...

Seto: *he smirks, lightly groping his crotch as he lifts up his shirt. He shifts his weight slightly on his hips.*

Bakura: *whispers in Yami's ear* Hot, isn't he? ...And to think he only...got into this stuff two years ago...

Yami: *he holds back a moan, biting his lips. he whispers back to Bakura.* Very hot...

Bakura: *smirks, licks at Yami's ear* Just wait till he...fucks you..*gropes hard*

Yami: *he lightly thrusts his hips forward, trying to create friction against his cock with Bakura's hand*

Seto: *he takes his shirt off, tossing it to the side. He softly moans from the air hitting his nipples. Still lightly groping himself, he trails his other hand across his chest and nipples.*

Bakura: *rubs harder against Yami's groin, his own cock rubbing against Yami's ass* I did....this dance for him....he got so worked up....I couldn't walk for a day..

Yami: *he moans at the sight of Seto* Seeeto! Come closer to me...*he grinds his ass against Bakura's cock*

Bakura: *groans* I...think he's ready....priest

Seto: *he walks slowly over to Yami, slightly swaying his hips. He stops short in front of Yami. He takes Yami's hand and places Yami's hand on his cock* You want this? *he grinds against Yami's hand*

Bakura: Well pharaoh?...You want that....thrusting deep in...your tight ass? *grinds harder against him, starts to unzip Yami's pants*

Yami: Yyes!! Seto...Fuck me! *he helps Bakura take off his pants, then he tugs at Seto's pants, feeling how tight they are*

Bakura: *sticks a finger inside Yami, using his cum that's still in there to lube up the opening* He's ready...for you...

Seto: *he pulls down his pants, freeing his hard cock again.* Mmm...Bakura...do you want to fuck me while I fuck Yami. *he moves in closer to Yami, allowing the tip of his cock to touch Yami's stomach.*

Bakura: *shudders* Fuck yeah! *walks behind Seto, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. Rubs it against Seto's opening* Do...I need to prepare you?

Seto: *he smirks* Not this time...*he pins Yami to the wall, spreading his legs apart. He pushes into Yami's opening.* Shit Yami!!

Yami: *he digs his nails into Seto's hips* Damn...Seto...Yyou're sso big...! *he whines, feeling Seto go deeper in his ass*

Bakura: *thrusts into Seto fast* Sshit....Ssooo warm...and tight...*starts to thrust hard into Seto, the smell getting to him*

Seto: Aaah!!! *he pushes his ass back against Bakura's cock, then thrusts hard into Yami, lifting him off of the ground.*

Yami: Ssshit, Seto!!! *he moans in pain and pleasure* Yyou're too big! *he thrusts back on Seto's cock*

Bakura: *thrusts faster into Seto, sucking and biting at his neck. Moans slipping out*

Seto: *to tease, he clenches around Bakura, pulling Bakura's cock in and out as he thrusts hard into Yami*

Bakura: *growls and slaps Seto's ass, starts pounding harder into him* Bbad....priest...

Seto: *he smirks back at Bakura before pounding Yami's poor ass, hitting his spot every time*

Yami: *he moans loudly, feeling himself come close to release* Hharder, Seto!

Bakura: *hearing Yami's moans, he grabs Seto's hips and slams into him madly. Moaning* You....heard him priest...

Seto: *he thrusts hard, letting out a loud moan, wanting Yami to scream and cum* Cum....for me...*he nips Yami's lips*

Yami: Seto!!! *he thrusts his hips forward, releasing on Seto's stomach and chest. He clenches hard around Seto's cock.*

Bakura: *slams harder into Seto, growls in his ear* Now....you cum for....me.... *bites his lobe*

Seto: Bakura!! *he cums hard into Yami's ass, softly thrusting forward, riding out his high*

Bakura: Seto....*he growls out as he cums hard into him, his hips pumping in*

Seto: *he moans softly, feeling Bakura fill him.* Sso...fucking good...

Bakura: *pants against Seto*I know... *kisses at Seto's shoulder*

Yami: *pants heavily* Seto...you were...really good

Bakura: *chuckles* Forget...about me...already Pharaoh?

Yami: *blushes* Nno...

Bakura: He is good....isn't he?... *smirks*

Seto: *laughs softly* I'm sure you've been with better...*he gives a clench*

Bakura: You were great...and someone ties with you..*winks at Yami*

Yami: We should do this more often, Seto...

Seto: *he smirks* Nothing like...letting out a little bit of sexual frustration...

Bakura: What frustration do you have?.....Jou never says no..

Seto: He never does...but I have an insane drive *he laughs softly*

Bakura: I've noticed...

Yami: *he plays with Seto's nipples* You have an amazing body...it's nice of you to share

Seto: *he shivers at Yami's touch* Mm...

Bakura: Jou is very lucky...*Starts to lick and nips at Seto's shoulder*

Seto: *he smirks* Better stay away from him...*he gives Bakura another playful clench*

Bakura: *moans softly* I won't take him from you....I have Ryou... *gives a lightly thrust*

Yami: Have Ryou come next time...He'll have a good time *he winks*

Bakura: He's way to shy....*smiles* I may have to tie him up to get him here.

Seto: *laughs* or we could come over there...

Bakura: That works....I have alot of....toys at home...

Seto: *smirks* Sounds like fun...

Bakura: *licks his lips* Very fun....*smirks*

Yami: *yawns* You guys wore me out..

Bakura: Lets move to the bed then...*pulls out of Seto* But someone need to wash the worst of that stuff off first.

Seto: *smirks* There's some on you too, Bakura.

Bakura: *smirks* May I ask where?

Seto: I sprayed some on your ass when you came in...*he smirks*

Bakura: Nice...Must be why Yami couldn't get enough of me...

Yami: *blushes* It drove me wild...

Bakura: *laughs* It seems like it drives Jou crazy.

Seto: *laughs* I sprayed some on my cock just for Jou...*he winks* Let's take a shower, Bakura...

Bakura: Very nice...mmmm sounds great...*looks at Yami* You ok with staying here, pharaoh?

Yami: *yawns again* I'm okay with it...*walks over to the bed and curls up next to Yugi.* Have fun...

Bakura: *smirks* Ready Priest? *holds out his hand*

Seto: Ready...*he places his hand in Bakura's*

Bakura: Lead the way...

Seto: *opens the door the bathroom and takes Bakura inside. He closes the door behind them.*

Bakura: *looks around* Nice bathroom....How many times have you fuck Jou in here? *smirks*

Seto: Only once the rest of the times were blowjobs...*he strips off his pants and leaves them in a heap on the floor.*

Bakura: *gets undressed and walks up to Seto* We're going to have to change that then...

Seto: *smirks and bends over seductively, turning on the water*

Bakura: *moans softly* Mmm...love the view...

Seto: *he shakes his ass before he gets up and turns around, tilting his head* Are you coming in?

Bakura: Yeah, I was just enjoying the view. *walks in* I think you should wash it off me....Since you put it now. *smirks*

Seto: *licks Bakura's ear and squeezes his ass* Like this...?

Bakura: Mmmm...*moans softly* Just like that...

Seto: *he squeezes Bakura's ass once more before pressing his finger against his opening*

Bakura: *moans as some of Yami's cum escapes, pushes his ass back* Mmore!

Seto: More, you say? *he pushes two fingers inside while his other hand keeps squeezing Bakura's ass*

Bakura: Yyes!....Ffuck me..*moans* I can ttake it...*some more cum escapes down his thigh, shivers*

Seto: *he thrusts three fingers in* You've...missed my huge cock deep in your ass...haven't you?

Bakura: Yyes....Nothing ffills me...better tthen you....*moans, leaning forward against the wall*

Seto: *takes his fingers out and looks at Bakura's tight ass. He presses his cock against Bakura's entrance, giving it steady thrusts as he goes deeper.*

Bakura: *moans loudly, pushes back wanting* Ssooo ggood....Priest...ffaster!!!

Seto: *pulls Bakura's hips back as he thrusts inside Bakura faster. He breathes on Bakura's neck before nibbling and licking it*

Bakura: Yesssss......*moans, thrusts back against Seto's cock. Moves his head, giving Seto more of his neck* Hharder....fuck me!

Seto: Scream louder...for me...*he slams and grinds inside Bakura, assaulting his sweet spot.*

Bakura: Ffuck! *he screams thrusts back faster, reaching a hand down to stroke himself. Moans* Ssetooo

Seto: Cum...*he licks Bakura's earlobe, grinding into Bakura's sweet spot*

Bakura: Seto!!!! *screams as he cums in his hand, his hips thrusting wildly*

Seto: Bakura!!!! *he holds onto Bakura's hips, pushing Bakura's ass into his release*

Bakura: *moans as Seto fills him with his seed, clenches around him to get it all* I've mmissed....being controlled by....you priest.

Seto: *sighs* I know...(but...this is only sex...I love Jou...Don't I?)

Bakura: You can....have more then...one partner...*senses what Seto's feeling* I love Ryou...But there's some things..I need and he can't do...Or I don't want to cause it...will hurt him. He's the one who....found Marik's yami for me to....play with....But it's just sex with him...Stop worrying

Seto: *he breathes on Bakura's neck* Thank you...*he holds onto Bakura's waist* Do you know what happened to Jou and why he's living with me?

Bakura: I know everything that happens in the underground....I'm guessing his dad beat him bad...

Seto: *sighs deeply* Yeah...Jou called me crying, not knowing what to do or where to go...

Bakura: I can have the bastard taken care of....

Seto: *smiles* You're the second person to say that...but please don't...He's getting help, and I know it would crush Jou.

Bakura: *smirks* He must be smart....And I won't....But he's going to die soon...He'll be kicked out of his place at the beginning of the month. And he won't last long on the street.

Seto: I think social services is going to help him...

Bakura: Nothing will help that man...

Seto: I'd like to hope someone could...*nips Bakura's neck*

Bakura: Mmmm..ok...You need to wash....(I'll let them believe that for awhile...)

Seto: *smirks* Lets' see...my neck...chest...and cock need to be washed

Bakura: *chuckles* You really wanted to drive Jou crazy...

Seto: It's like catnip for him *he laughs softly*

Bakura: I saw...He went crazy as soon as you walked in.

Seto: *licks Bakura's neck* What are you waiting for, then...don't you want to wash me?

Bakura: Why? You didn't wash my ass...*smirks* just fucked it...*moans softly*

Seto: *grabs a wash cloth* Fine then...*he gets the wash cloth wet and pours some soap on it and starts washing Bakura's ass*

Bakura: Mmmmm.....*smiles* feels good priest

Seto: You know...You should be old enough to wipe your own ass...*he sucks on Bakura's neck, while still washing him*

Bakura: *moans softly* Bbut it feels so good when someone else does...

Seto: *smirks* You just want me to touch your ass *he washes the suds off of the rag and cleans the soap from Bakura's ass*

Bakura: Yep. *turns around and grabs the soap and gets a lather in his hand, starts to wash Seto's neck*

Seto: *he tilts his neck to one side, closing his eyes, leaving more room for Bakura to work*

Bakura: *grabs the soap again, getting another lather before going back slowly making his down to Seto's chest. Plays with Seto's nipples as he cleans them* Is your chest still sensitive?

Seto: *he opens his eyes and moans as Bakura touches his chest* It's always...been sensitive...

Bakura: *keeps playing with them, soaping up his other hand so he can play with each one at the same time* I remember your birthday...when I first touched them...*smirks* You got hard right then...Made me want you even more.

Seto: I...still do...*he moans softly at the thought. He feels himself start to get hard again* Bakura...

Bakura: *keeps playing with one of them, gets another lather. Moves his hand down, starts cleaning Seto's growing cock* Remember when I gave you your first blowjob? *chuckles* You came so fast..

Seto: Mmm...I remember...*he lightly thrusts into Bakura's hand while pushing his chest out*

Bakura: *leans down and takes Seto's nipple in his mouth, nipping at it before sucking hard. Reaches down to clean Seto's balls before going back to stroke him*

Seto: *he moans softly, running his hands through Bakura's wet hair* Mmore...please Bakura...*he thrusts his cock into Bakura's hand*

Bakura: *smiles against Seto's chest, giving one last nip before releasing it, starts stroking faster* What do you want? Hmmm...Perhaps my hot mouth around your throbbing cock? *gets down on his knees, breaths on Seto's cock* Tell me, my priest

Seto: *he smirks down at Bakura and pushes his cock against Bakura's warm lips* That's...exactly what I want...*he moans softly* I...want to cum in your mouth...

Bakura: As you wish..*takes Seto in his mouth, flicking the slit with his tongue before taking the rest in. Sucking hard, setting a fast pace*

Seto: Mm...*he feels his cock grow inside Bakura's mouth and gives a few light thrusts* Ssso...good

Bakura: *growls lowly, pulls Seto's hips closer. Wanting him to thrust harder. Deepthroats and tightens his throat*MMMmmmm

Seto: *he grabs a tuft of Bakura's hair.* You...like it when I control you...Don't you? *he thrusts harder into Bakura's mouth, loving the feeling of Bakura's tightening throat.*

Bakura: *moans, shakes his head yes. Keeps swallowing Seto's cock as he fucks his mouth*

Seto: Mmm...*he places his hands on the back of Bakura's head, forcing him to swallow his throbbing cock*

Bakura: *tightens his throat around Seto, moves a hand up to message his balls*

Seto: Bakura! *he moans through his throat at the feeling of Bakura messaging his balls*

Bakura: *smiles happily around Seto's cock, loving his moans of pleasure. Keeps tighten and relaxing his throat, starts to hum. Keeps messaging his balls*

Seto: Ffuck! *he thrusts hard a few times into Bakura's mouth before letting his release go. He cums hard, his seeds dripping from Bakura's mouth*

Bakura: *swallows and pulls back licking at the cum that escaped before he licks off any cum left on Seto's cock, moaning at the taste* Mmmm, just as I remembered

Seto: *blushes* Jou likes how I taste too

Bakura: *smiles* You taste good...like dark chocolate.

Seto: I've tasted Jou before...He tastes sweet...

Bakura: Ryou does too...He taste like those damn Smarties he's always eating.

Seto: I think Jou tastes like...caramel

Bakura: Mmm...He looks like he would.

Seto: *smirks* That gives me an idea for later..

Bakura: Nice....You'll have to tell me about it. *smirks*

Seto: Jou...can be my ice cream topping...

Bakura: Mmmmm....Yummy...*gives Seto's tip a lick* And he can have some chocolate.

Seto: *moans softly* Bakura...*he whines*

Bakura: *stands up* I won't anymore...Would you like to go to bed?

Seto: I would...*he rubs his eyes*

Bakura: *turns off the water and gets out, grabs towels for him and Seto* Here you go *hands it to Seto before he dries himself off*

Seto: *grabs the towel and dries himself off* Thanks...

Bakura: *rubs his hair dry and throws the towel over the tub, walks back to Seto* Ready?

Seto: *smiles* Yeah...*he opens the door for Bakura*

Bakura: *walks out and to the bed* You get in first, you can hold Jou.

Seto: *hops in bed and snuggles next to Jou*

Bakura: *crawls in next to Seto, wraps his arms around him* Night, priest

Seto: *he kisses Jou's forehead* Good night Jou...*he turns to Bakura* Good night...

Jou: Mmmmm*moves closer to Seto in his sleep, nuzzles into his*

Bakura: *closes his eyes, starting to fall asleep* =Night love=


	8. Chapter 8

`Sorry, we were gone so long! I was at OhayoCon! But we're back with a new chapter!~

Warning: Shota and incest in this chapter. Don't like, don't read!

Jou: *wakes up warm, snuggles up closer to Seto.* Mmmmm....

Seto: *opens his eyes to Jou snuggling closer to him* Morning...

Jou: Morning... *nuzzles Seto's chest* Did you have fun? .....Sorry, I couldn't last longer..

Seto: It's okay...*he rubs Jou's back* You're still not one hundred percent...

Jou: It's sucks.....I want to be able to be with you, without having to take a nap.

Seto: You'll be better soon...*nuzzles Jou's neck*

Jou: I hope so...I want to join in next time..So...what happened after I was out?

Seto: *smirks* That cologne drove Yami wild...and he wanted to see me dance again since he saw me working at the club...

Jou: Mmmm...You'll have to dance for me later...*smiles*

Seto: *kisses Jou's neck* Oh...I will baby...

Jou: *blushes* What else?

Seto: I got Yami and Bakura so worked up that we did a three-some...*winks*

Jou: Awww....*pouts* And I missed it.

Seto: *smiles* Don't worry...I have something planned for you...

Jou: *shivers* What's that?

Seto: *whispers in Jou's ear* You're going to be...my ice cream topping...

Jou: *moans softly* Ssounds great....

Seto: Did you know that...you taste like caramel? *he licks Jou's earlobe*

Jou: Nno....*shivers again* You like it?

Seto: *looks into Jou's eyes* Love it...

Jou: *blush* I'm glad.....I like how you taste too...

Seto: Mmm...Do I taste sweet?

Jou: *blushes* Yeah...and a little bitter.

Seto: *he licks the drool from his lips* Like...chocolate?

Jou: *cocks head, thinking* Yeah...you do...But the dark kind.

Seto: *smirks and nuzzles Jou's neck. The nuzzles turn into soft licks and nips.*

Jou: *moans softly*Mmmm....Seto..

Seto: Yes, baby? *he kisses Jou's cheek.*

Jou: Ddid you check on Mokie last night?

Seto: (fuck...) No...I didn't

Jou: You can check...I'm going to try and get dressed.

Seto: *he gets up from the bed and pulls up his pants.* I'll be back...*he walks out of the room and down to Mokuba's room.*

Mokuba: *playing Guitar Hero with Kyo* Awww....I was so close to beating you this time!

Seto: *walks in the room* You two having fun?

Mokuba: Yay! Kyo's really good at this.

Kyo: *blushes* Thanks! *he giggles and gives Mokuba a noogie*

Mokuba: Ahhh! Seto save me!!!

Seto: I'm coming! *runs in and tickles Kyo*

Mokuba: Haha! I'm saved! *joins Seto in tickling Kyo*

Kyo: Oh nooo!!! *he screams and tries to run, jumping on the bed*

Mokuba: *joins Kyo jumping on the bed* Hey big brother?!

Seto: *sits on the bed, next to the jumping boys.* Yeah?

Mokuba: Can you tell your friends not to be so noisy?

Kyo: *keeps jumping and giggles at Mokuba's question.*

Seto: *smirks* I'm sorry...I'll tell them

Mokuba: Ok! *keeps jumping* They were really noisy

Seto: (I'm sure they were...) Yeah...sorry *he blushes*

Kyo: You're blushing! *he pokes Seto's nose*

Mokuba: *giggles* He is! *pokes Seto too*

Seto: *blushes even redder*

Kyo: I know why you're blushing!!! *he keeps jumping on the bed*

Mokuba: Cause he had sex! *jumps with Kyo*

Seto: *smirks* Several times...and so did my friends...

Kyo: I knew it!!

Mokuba: So did I! We're brilliant Kyo!

Kyo: *he turns to Mokuba* I hear those sounds all the time at my house!! *he has a big smile*

Mokuba: *giggles* I know!

Seto: Just you wait...You'll see what it's like once your hormones kick in...*he lays back on the bed.*

Mokuba: *jumps on top of Seto* But you said I can't do anything till I'm 16!

Seto: 16 is usually when they fully kick in *he winks*

Kyo: What's a hormone? *he keeps jumping on the bed*

Mokuba: Oh ok! Yeah, what Kyo said! *pokes Seto's chest*

Seto: *he blushes* It's a chemical that triggers puberty...And it makes you start looking at people for sex *he laughs softly at what he just said.*

Kyo: Oooh...okay! *he plops down next to Seto*

Mokuba: You're blushing again! *wiggles a little on Seto's hips*

Seto: I can't help it *he looks down, still blushing*

Mokuba: You ok, Seto?

Seto: I'm okay *he looks into Mokuba's eyes, still blushing*

Kyo: Wow...Your brother acts weird

Mokuba: I know. He didn't used too!

Seto: I know I've been acting strange...*he gives Mokuba a hug* It's because I love Jou very much...

Kyo: I bet!!!

Mokuba: I like it! (Just wish I could of changed you..Does he not love me as much?)

Seto: *he smiles at Mokuba* I'm glad...

Mokuba: Can we go eat now?! *jumps up and down on Seto*

Seto: Yeah *he smiles* If you get off of me.

Mokuba: Ok *hops off* Want to go eat Kyo?

Kyo: Yeah!! I want some soup!

Mokuba: *grabs Kyo's hand* Lets go then!!

Kyo: *runs down the stairs with Mokuba, giggling*

Mokuba: *yells up* You coming, Seto?!

Seto: *he walks down the stairs after Mokuba calls him* I'm coming...

Mokuba: *runs into the kitchen* What kind of soup do you want?

Kyo: I'll take chicken noodle!

Seto: Same here…

Mokuba: *looks at the chef* Can you make us some?

Chef: Sure, right away. *smiles and walks off to make some*

Seto: *he follows the chef and stops her in the kitchen. He whispers in his ear.* I...just want the broth...

Chef: Ok dear. You're stomach upset?

Seto: Yeah...and I'm not hungry...

Chef: Right away. You go sit with your brother and I'll have it out in a minute, dearly

Seto: Thank you...*he walks out of the kitchen and sits down with Kyo and Mokuba*

Mokuba: Where's Jou?

Seto: He's probably asleep...

Mokuba: *giggles* You keep wearing him out and he's never going to get better big bro.

Kyo: *giggles*

Seto: He'll be fine...*he smiles softly*

Mokuba: If you say so!

Chef: *walks out a few minutes later with three bowls* Here you guys go. *hands them out* Call if you need anything else

Seto: Thank you...*he sips the broth in the bowl*

Mokuba: Yeah thanks you! *looks at her smiling before he starts to eat*

Kyo: *he eats his soup* Yummy!

Chef: I'm glad you like it dear. *walks back to the kitchen*

Seto: *He stares at his bowl, stirring the broth with his spoon. He then takes a small sip*

Mokuba: You're not eating Seto? *looks worried*

Seto: I'm okay...*he takes a fake sip from his spoon, pretending to slurp.*

Kyo: Don't get sick!

Mokuba: Ok...*goes back to eating* (Why is he lying to me now?)

Seto: *he swirls the broth a little more and takes another spoonful, sipping it*

Mokuba: When do you have to go home Kyo? *picks up the bowl and drinks the broth*

Kyo: Daddy said to come home around 10. *he slurps what soup remains in the bowl*

Mokuba: Ok! Is that ok, Seto?

Seto: That's fine...We probably should get going, then *he smiles*

Mokuba: We better go get your stuff, Kyo! *hops up*

Kyo: I'll race you! *he starts to run up the stairs*

Mokuba: No fair! Head start!!! *runs up after him*

Seto: *he yells up to Mokuba and Kyo* I'll start the car! *he walks outside*

Mokuba: *looks around the room* I think that's all your stuff!

Kyo: Yep! *he carries his stuff downstairs, smiling*

Mokuba: Race you to the car! *starts running*

Kyo: *giggles and runs after Mokuba, slamming the front door behind him*

Mokuba: *runs up to the car* I won!!!

Kyo: Awww! *he laughs, putting his stuff in the running car*

Mokuba: *hops in* You ready to go home?

Kyo: Yep!

Seto: Are you guys buckled in?

Mokuba: *looks down* Yep!

Seto: *he backs up fast, then stops suddenly in the street before screeching his tires and taking off*

Mokuba: *giggles as he is thrown back against the seat* Jou isn't here, Seto!

Seto: It's still fun!

Kyo: *giggles as he is thrown forward and squishes Mokuba*

Mokuba:*laughs* Ahh! Kyo is on top of me!

Seto: *he turns the car the opposite way, flinging them to the other side.* Better?

Mokuba: *giggles as he is thrown on Kyo* Yep!

Kyo: Help!!! *he laughs*

Seto: *he speeds down the road, reaching Kyo's house in record time*

Mokuba: *still laughing* Wwe're here..*unbuckles*

Kyo: *takes his stuff and runs to the front door*

Seto: *gets out of the car and walks Mokuba and Kyo inside*

Reno: *upstairs* Ahh...Ooh ggod Vin...ffaster!

Seto: *hearing them upstairs, he blushes a deep red* Mokuba...we should go...

Vincent: *still coming from upstairs* Ffuck...Reno!!! *he makes the bed creak, making it possible to hear from downstairs*

Mokuba: But Kyo is down here alone!

Kyo: They're doing it AGAIN! *he rolls his eyes*

Mokuba: *giggles at Kyo* Yep!

Seto: *takes Mokuba's hand* We probably should give them some time...

Mokuba: I know. But what will Kyo do?!

Kyo: It's okay...I'll read a book in my room! *he smiles and gives Mokuba a hug* I'll see you at school!

Mokuba: Ok! And turn music up! *hugs back* Bye! *walks out with Seto*

Seto: See you later, Kyo! *takes Mokuba's hand and walks outside to the car.*

Mokuba: *gets in the car and buckles up* Lets go home!

Seto: Sure thing *he smiles and turns on the car, speeding once again out of the driveway*

Mokuba: *giggles* Woohoo!

Seto: *he speeds as fast as he can to go home. His tiredness taking a toll on his body*

Mokuba: *turns on the CD player and starts singing to the song*

Seto: *After speeding down the road, he pulls into the driveway of the mansion and turns off the car.* Ready to go in?

Mokuba: Yeah! *unbuckles and hops out, closing the door.*

Seto: *he takes Mokuba's hand and grips it weakly. He yawns while walking in.* I'm tired...

Mokuba: Go to bed then. I'm going to get on my laptop!

Seto: Okay...just go to bed before 12 please. *he gives Mokuba a kiss on the head* Good night. *he walks up stairs and into his room*

Bakura: *cracks his eye at Seto* The other two left....I stay with your love...He curled up to me.*looks down at Jou*

Seto: *he smirks* Can I have my love back?

Bakura: *yawns* Sure...*unwraps arms*I should head back to Ryou...Before he thinks you kidnapped me.*smirks*

Seto: Are you sure you don't need to rest? *he lays down next to Jou*

Bakura: I can rest at home...Holding Jou made me miss Ryou. *gets out of the bed and gets dressed*

Seto: Of course...*he wraps his arms around Jou's waist* Have a good trip home...*he closes his eyes almost as soon as he finishes his sentence*

Bakura: Night priest...*walks out*

Jou: *moans softly in his sleep as he is held again, moves back closer*

Seto: *he whispers as he drifts off to sleep* Good night, flower...*he nuzzles Jou's neck*

~A week later~

Seto: *he rubs his temples and lets out a deep sigh* Yet...another late night...*he rubs his eyes before taking a swig of Red Bull and typing on his computer*

Secretary: *beeps in* Mr. Kaiba?

Seto: *he presses the page button* Yes?

Secretary: There's a Mr. Valentine here to see you. I told him we are closed, but he insists.

Seto: Let him in...

Reno: *storms in* Want to tell me why you're still here?

Seto: *he looks up at Reno from his desk with heavy dark circles under his eyes* I can't help it, Reno...

Reno: *his anger lessens a little at the sight, but still pissed* Fine, then tell me why I had to send Mokuba home cryin for the sixth time this week yo?

Seto: I have to work...Just like you, and I can't work during the day because I have school...*he looks down at the floor.* I'm...trying as best as I can

Reno: Yeah, but I don't spend all my time with my nose up Vin's ass when I'm not at work like you and Jou. You have a little brother if you remember. Do you even know where he's been all week yo?

Seto: *His face flushes and he takes a deep breath* I don't have time for this, Reno...

Reno: Fuckin make time yo! Did you know he skipped a day this week and walked around town for hours before he came to our house, trying to get your attention? Or were you to busy for that call yo?

Seto: Get out...*he grumbles* I don't need your fucking advice...

Reno: *runs up and picks Seto up, slamming him against the wall* The fuck I am..Do you even care he could of been killed yo?

Seto: *he feels the wind get knocked out of him as Reno slams him against the wall. He tries to grab his stomach, writhing in pain*

Reno: He's done everything he can think of to get you to see him. He even mention to Kyo about hurting himself. Do you even give a fuck yo? Or are you wanting to die alone? Cause we can make it that Jou stays with us and you never see him again...

Seto: *tears well up in his eyes* Please...Reno...I love Mokuba...I just don't want him to know how sick I am...And please...don't take Jou from me...

Reno: *sighs* I know you do yo...And he knows too.. You think he wouldn't notice you not eating? He's much smarter then you think yo....I don't want to take him from you...Believe me I don't. But we will if this keeps going on. It's gonna kill you and Mokuba yo.

Seto: Let me go...*He looks into Reno's eyes and starts pulling Reno's hand away from his chest*

Reno: No...You're not running from this yo. It's not gonna go away. *stares back with sad but determined eyes*

Seto: I'm...going home...*he pushes Reno's arm aside with his shoulder*

Reno: *crosses his arms* To talk to Mokuba? Or hide in your room? Cause if he comes cryin to us again, Jou is out of there.

Seto: I...have to talk to Mokuba...*he reaches for his jacket left on his desk chair*

Reno: Yes, you do yo. And you need to talk to someone about eatin. Either me or I have a friend who's a therapist.

Seto: *he nods and throws on his jacket and starts out the door.* Fine...

Reno: *stops him* We're comin over tomorrow.. You can decide then yo. I know it's hard...But it will kill you if you keep going yo..

Seto: I know...*he looks at the ground and keeps walking*

Reno: *sighs deeply, and follows, wanting to get home as well. Memories coming back*

Seto: *he looks back at Reno* I'm sorry...*he presses the elevator button and gets inside*

Reno: *gets in and leans on the wall* I know you didn't mean too...In your own fucked up way you were protectin him.

Seto: It's...the only way I know how...*he stares at the floor*

Reno: You don't want to burden people with it.... So you keep it to yourself, till it build up and you can't take it anymore yo...

Seto: I was never shown...because I never had an example...*he kicks the ground before walking through the elevator door*

Reno: Well, know ya do yo. I'll help you. And Rude will too.

Seto: *he stops and looks back at Reno* It's...not going to happen just by the snap of someone's fingers...*he walks away faster*

Reno: *grabs him* You think I don't know that? I'm still tryin to get though it yo! Hell even Kyo makes sure I eat. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to tell them to fuck off and leave me alone yo...But I don't cause I'm doing this so I can keep them *tears come to the back of his eyes*

Seto: Get off of me! *he pushes Reno off of him and walks out of the front door and into his car, starting it and speeding off in a mad rage*

Reno: *falls to the floor, tears come* I'm sorry..Mokuba...

Seto: *holding back tears, he speeds off down the street* (I'm coming home, Mokuba...)

~At home~

Mokuba: *Curled up in the middles of his bed, sobbing.* (Maybe if I brake my arm...He'll see me..)

Seto: *he comes home, going up the stairs as fast as he can and into Mokuba's room. He sees Mokuba curled up and crying* Mokuba...

Mokuba: *curls up more* (It's my mind playing with me again..)

Seto: *he lays down next to Mokuba, rubbing his shoulders* I'm sorry, little brother...

Mokuba: *throws himself at Seto* II'm ssorry....Wwhat ddid...II..doo..Pplease!..Llet me... mmake it.. bbettter...*sobs hard into Seto*

Seto: *tears come to his eyes* You didn't do anything, Mokie...*he kisses his forehead.* I'm...trying my best

Mokuba: Yyes II did...II wwasn't ...ggood enough....Nnow you lleft.. me...and and mmoved tto Jou...*starts to rock as he cries*

Seto: Baby brother...*he hugs Mokuba tight, pressing his boney chest against his back* It's nothing you did...I'm...really sick

Mokuba: II kknow...Yyou ddon't eat...Bbut II haven't... sseen you ssince... wwe tookk Kkyo.. hhome...II ddid...eeverything to...to gget your aattention....Bbut nnothing wworks....*keeps crying*

Seto: I...didn't want you to see me like this...I was trying to protect you the only way I knew how....*he hugs Mokuba even tighter* I'm so sorry...please tell me...if there's anything I can do to make it up to you...

Mokuba: Ddon't ddo... tthis aggain....IIt's hurts....Aand gget bbetter...II ddon't wwant to llose you...

Seto: I'm trying Mokuba...*he kisses Mokuba's cheek*

Mokuba: Ddid Rreno ttalk....toto you? ...Hhe said he wwould for mme....

Seto: He did...*he rests his head on Mokuba's shoulder*

Mokuba: Hhe ssaid he.... aand Rrude... were ccoming....*sniffs as tears fall*

Seto: They're coming tomorrow...*he plays with Mokuba's hair to comfort him*

Mokuba: Rrude's nnice....Hhe ttalked to mme... *leans closer to Seto*

Seto: That's good...I'm glad you talked to him. *he hugs Mokuba tighter* You know I love you...

Mokuba: Bbut...nnot like Jou...*tears keep falling, grabs tightly onto Seto's shirt*

Seto: I love you just as much...just...not in the same way...

Mokuba: Wwhy nnot? *looks up with red eyes*

Seto: Do you know how Kyo loves you? He loves you as a friend...and loving you as a brother is similar. You aren't my lover, you're my brother...

Mokuba: Bbut II've lloved ....yyou llonger....Wwhy ddoes... he gget you...aand I ddon't....

Seto: You have me...I'm right here, as your brother...I love you

Mokuba: *shakes his head* Bbut he ggets....mmore of yyou...

Seto: That's not true...*he kisses the top of Mokuba's head*

Mokuba: Yyes, it iis...Aand yyou know iit...*sniffs*

Seto: Mokuba...*he sighs deeply, holding Mokuba closer*

Mokuba: Wwhy...ccan't yyou love...mme like tthat...Ssetto?

Seto: *he looks into Mokuba's eyes* What...do you mean?...(Please...Mokuba don't do this to me...)

Mokuba: Wwhy ddoes...eeveryone else...gget to llove you...bbut mme? Aam II ddisgusting? *looks with tear filled blood shot eyes*

Seto: No...you're not disgusting...Please believe me, Mokuba...I do love you

Mokuba: Tthen wwhy don't...I gget to have...ssex with yyou?....Iif you llove..someone yyou hhave...ssex with tthem..

Seto: *he freezes* Mokuba...*his hands start to tremble on Mokuba's arms* Nnot...with your own blood!

Mokuba: II mmade you ...mad...I'm ssorry...II'm disgusting...*moves away from Seto, crying harder*

Seto: I'm...I'm not mad at you...*he tries to console Mokuba by holding him* And...You're not disgusting...(I'm disgusting for...wanting it)

Mokuba: II ddon't gget...wwhat wrong...II llove yyou...wwhy ccan't….. we..hhave ssex? *cries*

Seto: ( I...hope I don't regret this someday...) Don't cry...Mokie...*he bites his lip then holds Mokuba tight and whispers.* We can...just don't say anything...not even Kyo...

Mokuba: *looks up hopefully* Rreally? Yyou mmean…..it, Sseto?

Seto: *he presses his finger to Mokuba's lips and whispers* Yes...just don't say a word...

Mokuba: II won't...I ppromise bbig brother... *licks at Seto finger*

Seto: That's a good boy...*he presses his finger more onto Mokuba's mouth, wanting him to lick and suck on his finger.*

Mokuba: *starts slowly licking and sucking on it, looks up to see if he's doing it right*

Seto: *gives Mokuba an encouraging smile.* Don't be scared...*he slowly works Mokuba's pants off with the other hand, dressing Mokuba down in his boxers and shirt.*

Mokuba: *smiles and starts to suck on it more, shivers as his pants are taken off*

Seto: *he slightly pulls down Mokuba's boxers and pulls out his finger from Mokuba's mouth* Are you okay? *he says as he teases Mokuba's virgin ass with his finger.*

Mokuba: *jumps at the touch* Yyeah...I trust yyou, big brother. *smiles up at him*

Seto: Tell me if I hurt you...*he slowly presses his lubed finger inside of Mokuba's tight ass. He moans softly, feeling how tight his brother is.*

Mokuba: *wiggles as the finger enters him, not knowing what it feels like* Ffeels weird..Sseto

Seto: It will feel better soon...*his finger finds what it was looking for, and lightly brushes his fingertip against it before slowly thrusting in and out*

Mokuba: *chokes on his breath, his body aches up as he moans* Wwhat ...tthat?

Seto: That right there...*he brushes against it again* Is why Jou and I do it all the time...*he hits the spot again before entering another finger, slowly stretching him.*

Mokuba: *moans then winces as the second finger is entered* ahh...

Seto: *he rubs Mokuba's back while the fingers inside him stretch him out using a scissoring action.*

Mokuba: *closes his eyes, and focus of Seto rubbing that place again. Moans as his penis starts to feel weird*

Seto: *While adding a third finger, he trails his hand from around Mokuba's back and places it on his crotch.* Mm...Already hard for me...

Mokuba: *cries out as the third one is entered, grabbing onto Seto. Moans softly at the touch, his body shakes at how good it feels*

Seto: *he moans softly* Mokuba...*he pulls his brother closer, grabbing Mokuba's ass as he grinds his hard cock against Mokuba's*

Mokuba: Ahh! Ssetoo...mmy..ttummy ....ffeels ttight... *his hips thrust up, moans loudly*

Seto: (Damn...already?) *he quickly takes off his pants, taking out his needy cock.*

Mokuba: *eyes widen as he sees how huge Seto it* Tthat's ggoing in mme....Yyou hhuge...bbig brother!!....*blushes at his little four inch one*

Seto: *he laughs softly* You'll grow...*he pulls Mokuba close, letting his cock hover near Mokuba's tight entrance.*

Mokuba: *shivers feeling the heat coming off of Seto, his opening clenches* Wwe going tto.... have ssex now?

Seto: *he blushes* Yes...there's no turning back now...*he pushes against Mokuba's virgin entrance, only able to push the head of his cock partially in* Ooh...god...

Mokuba: Ahhh!!! *he cries out loudly, his ass clenching around Seto. Grabs tightly onto his back, a tear falls*

Seto: Wwant me...to kkeep...going? *he thrusts very softly, trying to be as gentle as he can* my god...ssso...ffucking...tight!

Mokuba: *whines as he feels he's being ripped in two, shake his head yes as he bites his lip*

Seto: *he pushes forward, feeling Mokuba's extremely tight ass around him.* Ffuck yes...*he finds Mokuba's spot and starts thrusting a little harder.*

Mokuba: *moans as pleasure starts to mix with pain, his cock hardens again* Tthere...bbig bbro!

Seto: Ohh...Mokuba! *he thrusts harder with need right into Mokuba's sweet spot.* Y...you ffeel sso...*he gasps, feeling Mokuba's tightness again.* Ffuck!

Mokuba: Ahhh....Ssetoo...ttummy..ttightt!!....*moans loudly, grabbing tightly onto Seto's back* Wwhat's ...ggoin oon?

Seto: *he whispers into Mokuba's ear* Let it go, Mokuba...*he reaches down and lightly strokes the head of Mokuba's small cock.*

Mokuba: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! *screams as his body shakes with a new feeling, his body aches into Seto*

Seto: Mokuba!! *he holds onto Mokuba's arms, filling Mokuba's ass with his seed. He gives soft thrusts, making sure Mokuba gets every last drop*

Mokuba: *moans softly as he feels something fill him up, his ass clenches* Sseto...

Seto: *he holds Mokuba to his chest* Yes?...

Mokuba: I...llove you...*curls up to Seto*

Seto: *he bites his lip, feeling his eyes start to fill with tears* I...love you too...(what...have I done?)

Mokuba: Ddon't leave....me.. *closes his eyes*

Seto: I'm here...I'm not leaving...

Mokuba: Love you...big bro..*starts to fall asleep, holding tightly to Seto's arm*

Seto: I love you too...*he gives Mokuba another small thrust*

Mokuba: *shivers and blushes as he feels the stuff move in him*

Seto: *he nuzzles Mokuba's neck and whispers, starting to fall asleep* Did...I make you feel good?

Mokuba: Vvery.... good..*falls asleep, curled up to Seto, hugging his arm like a stuff animal*

Seto: *he pulls the blankets over the both of them. He holds Mokuba close, falling asleep*

~Morning~

Mokuba: Mmmmm...*wakes up warm and his butt hurting. Smiles when he remembers what happened, nuzzles Seto*

Seto: Good morning...*he plays with Mokuba's dark hair*

Mokuba: *smiles big at him* Morning Seto! *gives Seto's chest a little lick as he nuzzles*

Seto: Mokuba...How...do you feel about me?

Mokuba: What do you mean, Seto? *cocks his head* I love you!

Seto: I know you do...*he sighs* I mean...how long have you wanted to...do this?

Mokuba: *blushes* Aawhile...II didn't know what it was till you told me about sex...Then I llooked it up..*starts to doddle on Seto's chest*

Seto: Is that why you kept asking me about it? *he kisses Mokuba's forehead*

Mokuba: Yeah...*keeps blushing*

Seto: *wraps his arms around Mokuba's neck* It's okay...*he lightly kisses Mokuba's lips*

Mokuba: *shyly kisses back* Ddid I do good?

Seto: You were...really good...*he blushes, then kisses Mokuba back, moving his tongue along Mokuba's bottom lip*

Mokuba: *shivers at the licks, slowly opens his mouth.*

Seto: *holds the side of Mokuba's face and slowly allows his tongue inch inside Mokuba's mouth*

Mokuba: *moans softly, timidly licks at Seto's tongue. Smiles liking his taste*

Seto: *lightly licks Mokuba's lips before pulling back* You've kissed before...haven't you?

Mokuba: *blushes* Yyeah...but not with tongue.. *licks his lips*

Seto: Oh? *he smiles* Who did you kiss?

Mokuba: Kyo...We wanted to see what it was like...

Seto: *he laughs softly* I kinda figured...

Mokuba: Aare you upset?

Seto: No...I figured you'd experiment with it sometime *he winks and gives Mokuba another kiss*

Mokuba: *smiles and kisses back* Seto?

Seto: Yes? *he looks into Mokuba's eyes*

Mokuba: Why didn't I have the sperm stuff come out? *blush*

Seto: *blushes* You're still...not old enough for that to happen yet...

Mokuba: Oh ok..You had a lot of stuff! *licks at Seto's lips*

Seto: *blushes* I know...*he smirks and gives Mokuba a small thrust*

Mokuba: *squeaks and winces a little* Seto!

Seto: I'm sorry...Did I hurt you? *he kisses in apology*

Mokuba: *blushes* Ddon't be..You're just so big..*giggles and gives a little nip*

Seto: Now you know why Jou and I love having sex so much...*he gives Mokuba another very soft thrust*

Mokuba: *lightly moans* Yyeah...It feels...ggood..

Seto: And remember...please don't say anything...*he gives Mokuba a light kiss on the lips* I...can get in a huge amount of trouble...

Mokuba: I won't, big brother...I promise...Why would you get in trouble? I wanted it! *gives a little clench*

Seto: *blushes* Because...you're so young...and because you're my brother...

Mokuba: I'm smarter then most my age. And since you're my brother that just means you'll be more careful with me. *smiles*

Seto: I know you're smart...but that doesn't matter to the police...I'll still get in trouble if someone finds out...

Mokuba: Ok..I don't want you to get in trouble. *hugs Seto tight*

Seto: Yeah...I wouldn't be able to see you or Jou again...*he hugs Mokuba very tight* I...love you

Mokuba: I love you too Seto!!! *kisses Seto* Ddoes this mean we can never do it again? *looks sad*

Seto: We can do it again...whenever you want...*he nuzzles Mokuba's neck*

Mokuba: *giggles as Seto's hair tickles him* Are you going to tell Jou?

Seto: I may...Do you want me to tell him?

Mokuba: II want to be able to be with you...Without hiding from him...

Seto: I'll tell him then...He's had a rough week, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to.

Mokuba: Ok...I know...*hugs him*

Seto: I'm sorry that I haven't paid attention to you...*he kisses Mokuba*

Mokuba: I really mmissed you....II thought I you forgot about me. *hugs tighter*

Seto: I didn't forget about you...I work hard so I can make things good for you...

Mokuba: Things are good when you're with me...I don't care about money.

Seto: I know you don't care about money...but I need to make sure I have money for your school and to pay the bills...

Mokuba: Maybe you can find someone to help you...So you're not working so hard..

Seto: Maybe...*he gives Mokuba a kiss on the forehead* I think we should get up now...

Mokuba: Ok! *blushes* Can you help me?

Seto: Yeah...*he slowly pulls out of Mokuba, being careful not to hurt him*

Mokuba: *winces as Seto's pulls out of him, a little bit of blood escape*

Seto: Ssorry...*he pulls himself completely out of Mokuba and sets him up on the bed*

Mokuba: Iit's ok...It's suppose to happen, right? The first time.

Seto: That's right...The pain is a normal thing since it's your first time...

Mokuba: Ok! *moves over to the edge of the bed, winces as he stands up* Hhow long does it last?

Seto: Two days at the most...You probably should take a pain pill...

Mokuba: Ok...Can you get me some, please? *blushes as he slowly gets dress*

Seto: *nods* I'll be back...*he exits the room and walks into his and Jou's room. He sees Jou sleeping soundly on the bed, then he goes and gets the pain pill bottle from the bathroom.*

Jou: *moans at the sound of moving* Mmm....Seto?

Seto: *he peeks at Jou from the bathroom* Good morning, flower...

Jou: Morning blue eyes....*yawns* You never....came to bed?

Seto: Mokuba was upset last night, so I fell asleep in his bed...

Jou: Oh ok.*smiles softly* Is he feel better?

Seto: He does...*he walks over to the bed and sits down next to Jou*

Jou: *hugs Seto and gives him a kiss* That's good...Want to try and eat today?....please.

Seto: I'll try...*his body starts to shiver* Jou...

Jou: What's wrong, baby?

Seto: It's Mokuba...

Jou: Is he ok? What's wrong?

Seto: He...wanted to...have sex with me...

Jou: Well...You're the closest person to him...Guess it's not a surprise...

Seto: But...Jou...He's my brother...

Jou: Yeah...but...it's not like he can have a baby...That's why people look down on siblings sleepin together, right?

Seto: I...can't believe it Jou...I had sex with my...brother...

Jou: *holds Seto closer to him* Well...I know you would never hurt him...So does he..I'm guess he begged you too.

Seto: *he rests his head on Jou's shoulder* He didn't...understand why I couldn't love him like you...

Jou: He's still learning about sex... To him there is nothing wrong.. He trust you more then anyone. He's going to want you to teach him...

Seto: I know...and he wanted me to tell you so he wouldn't have to hide how he feels...*tears starts to fall from his eyes* Jou...what have I done?

Jou: *starts to rock him as he rubs his back* It's ok love...I'm fine with it...You guys are so close, I kind of expected it to happen at some point...

Seto: Is...there something wrong with me, Jou? *he holds Jou tight* I mean...I enjoyed having sex with Mokuba...

Jou: No no, baby...This has happened a ton of times before...There is nothing wrong with you...*kisses Seto's forehead*

Seto: I love you Jou...*he kisses Jou softly on the lips* I...should go and help Mokuba out now...

Jou: *kisses back* Yeah, if i have trouble takin you in. Poor Mokie. *winks*

Seto: Thank you...*he gives Jou another kiss before going back into Mokuba's room with some pills*

Mokuba: *all dressed, sitting on the bed with his laptop. Waiting for Seto*

Seto: *walks into Mokuba's room with the pills in-hand* Do you have something to drink?

Mokuba: *looks up and smiles, holds up his Hi-C* Yep!

Seto: *smiles and sits next to Mokuba on the bed and hands him two pain pills* Here you go...

Mokuba; Thank you! *takes them and drinks. Leans over on Seto* Was Jou up?

Seto: he's up now. And...I told him about what happened...

Mokuba: Iis he mad? *looks down* Aare you going to stop now? (I don't want to be alone again!)

Seto: He's not mad... And I'm not going to stop unless you want me to... Now take your pills please, Mokuba...

Mokuba: I don't want you to stop! Please don't! *hurries and takes them before he kisses Seto* II love you...

Seto: *surprised by the kiss, he hesitates then kisses Mokuba back*

Mokuba: *licks at Seto's lips* I love you, big brother...Please don't leave me! II don't want tto be alone again.. *hugs Seto tight*

Seto: I won't let you be alone...*He kisses Mokuba's neck tenderly*

Mokuba: *moans softly, tilts his head over.* Ppromise?

Seto: I promise...*he lifts up Mokuba's shirt and lightly rubs his nipples*

Mokuba: Ahhh! *pushes his chest out* Ffeels weird, Sseto

Seto: In a good way? *he still lightly rubs Mokuba's soft nipples*

Mokuba: *softly moans* Yyeah...ggood.. *shifts as they start to harden*

Seto: So...what else have you done...without me knowing...*he rolls Mokuba's now hard nipples with his thumbs*

Mokuba: *blushes and lightly moans* KKyo and me hhid and wwatched Rreno and Vinccent...

Seto: Mm...*he takes off Mokuba's shirt and licks one of his nipples*

Mokuba: *shivers at the cold air, gasps as Seto licks it* Tthey ddid...allot of sstuff...

Seto: Did you like watching? *he goes back to playing with Mokuba's wet, hard nipple*

Mokuba: YYeah!...Ggot mmy ppenis..hard..*moans*

Seto: *he laughs softly* You're just like me...

Mokuba: Wwhat's ffunny?

Seto: I love watching porn too...*he licks Mokuba's lips*

Mokuba: Iis tthat what...it's ccalled? *pants lightly*

Seto: *he blushes* That's right...*he gives Mokuba another kiss*

Mokuba: II like it...*kisses back, softly sucks on Seto's lips*

Seto: What else have you done...(Oh...Mokuba...You get me so hot...)

Mokuba: Wwe ttouched Reno's ppenis....Hhe was ppassed out...it ttwitched...lliquid ccame out oof..tthe hole...

Seto: Mmm...you're so...dirty...*he leans over Mokuba, pinning his arms to the bed*

Mokuba: Mmmmm...Iis that ggood? *looks at Seto with half lidded eyes*

Seto: Very good...*he licks Mokuba's nose* You take a lot after me...*he uses his legs to pin Mokuba and starts to take off his own shirt.*

Mokuba: *smiles* I'm gglad...*thrust up lightly, licks his lips at the sight of Seto*

Seto: *he throws his shirt to a corner of the room.* Anything else I should know?...*he trails his hand across his lean stomach*

Mokuba: *wiggles at the sight of Seto* It ttasted...wweird...*his body flushed with need*

Seto: *he smirks and rubs his crotch lightly, reaching his fingertips down his own pants* And...you have a taste for men...

Mokuba: *whines wanting to play with Seto's cock* II don't llike girls...

Seto: *he leans over Mokuba and whispers in Mokuba's ear* I knew it...*he grinds against Mokuba before unzipping his pants and pulls out his throbbing cock.*

Mokuba: *moans, some drool escapes at the sight of Seto's cock. Thrusts up* II love your penis, Sseto.

Seto: Touch me...*he lightly thrusts his hips forward, making his cock bounce slightly in the air* I know...you want to...

Mokuba: *rapidly shakes his head, shakily reaches out and stokes Seto* It's wwarm...

Seto: Mm...*he moans softly as Mokuba touches his cock* See what you do to me, Mokuba? *he thrusts lightly into Mokuba's hand*

Mokuba: *moves his other hand up to help stroke Seto, loving how warm and heavy he feels.* I ddid this? *looks up hopefully*

Seto: Mokuba...*he moans a little louder, feeling Mokuba's other hand start to stroke him* You...get me so hard...

Mokuba: *smiles big and starts moving his hands faster, rubs the hole on the tip.* It's wet, big bro...

Seto: *he looks down at Mokuba's hands stroking him and the precum dripping from the head of his cock.* So good...

Mokuba: *watches the stuff come out and down the top. Decide he wants to taste it he leans up and sticks out his tongue, catching the drops on his tongue.*Hmmm....

Seto: Mokuba! *he thrusts his hips up, trying to feel more of Mokuba's warm tongue on his cock*

Mokuba: *stops* Ddid I do...it wwrong? *looks up worried*

Seto: Nno...Kkeep...going! *he whines, making his cock bounce in the air.*

Mokuba: *leans up on his elbows* Ook..*licks at it again, under the ridge to the hole. Smiles as more stuff comes out, deciding he likes the taste*

Seto: Suck me...*he thrusts his hips, trying to make his cock go into Mokuba's hot mouth*

Mokuba: *takes about 2 inches in and starts to suck at it like a lollipop, smiles up at Seto*

Seto: Oh...Mokuba...*he feels himself get hot, more precum spilling into Mokuba's mouth* So...good...

Mokuba: *moans softly as more stuff comes out, swallows it and sucks harder. Taking as much of Seto in as he can, strokes what he can't get in.* Mmmm

Seto: Yyou're...so...bad...*he moans, loving the feeling of Mokuba's mouth around him. He teases Mokuba* Bad...bad boy...

Mokuba: *his body shakes, Seto's words doing something to him. Licks at the hole, dipping his tongue in. Bobs his head, his hand strokes faster*

Seto: Ohh...so naughty! *he thrusts his hips sharply* Mokuba!! *he cums hard in Mokuba's mouth*

Mokuba: *shocked as his mouth is filled, ties to swallow it but a lot drips out. Coughs slightly.*

Seto: *he looks at Mokuba, loving the sight of his own cum dripping from Mokuba's mouth. He leans forward and licks the excess from Mokuba's lips.*

Mokuba: *his body shudders as he has his second dry orgasm, Seto getting him so worked up* Ssetoo!!!

Seto: Do I get you worked up, baby? *he keeps licking Mokuba's lips, lapping up what cum is left over.*

Mokuba: *breaths heavily as aftershocks go though him* Yyeahh...*licks at his lips*

Seto: *he lets his hands wander Mokuba's young body, touching his chest, back and stomach* So lovely...

Mokuba: *shivers at the touches and meets Seto's eyes* Rreally? *blushes shyly*

Seto: *he nods, rubbing Mokuba's chest. He then whispers in Mokuba's ear* I...should take a shower now...

Mokuba: Ook...You can go...

Seto: *he gets up from the bed and heads to the bathroom attached to the room.* Coming? *he sways his hips*

Mokuba: Really?! *sits up fast* We haven't taking a bath together in years! *smiles big and makes his way off the bed, limping to Seto*

Seto: *once Mokuba is in the room, he slowly takes off his pants and bends over before turning on the water.*

Mokuba: *blushes and shifts from foot to foot, slowly takes his own clothes off. Covers himself up with his hands*

Seto: *he laughs softly at Mokuba* I've already seen it...you don't need to hide. *he steps into the bath and sits in the hot water*

Mokuba: *blushes hard and gets in, winces as the water hit his opening* But..II'm nothing compared to you...

Seto: *he leans back* Give it time...in another year you'll notice a difference...

Mokuba: *moves closer to Seto, laying on his chest* Wwill I be like you?

Seto: It's possible...*he plays with Mokuba's hair* But not within a year...You'll have to wait a little longer for it to fully develop

Mokuba: *pouts* No fair...*randomly draws on Seto's chest*

Seto: *he smiles* Sorry...I don't make the rules *he runs his hand down Mokuba's back*

Mokuba: *shivers at Seto's hand, licks the random water drops on his chest* I want to have stuff come out...

Seto: You will eventually...*he lightly gropes Mokuba's ass.*

Mokuba: *squeaks and blushes* Yyour stuff tastes good, big bro.

Seto: So I've been told...*he grabs a wash cloth and pours some soap on it then starts washing Mokuba's back*

Mokuba: *smiles and relaxes against Seto* I've missed this, Seto.

Seto: I know...*he dunks the rag in the bath water and squeezes the rag over Mokuba's back, letting the soap suds run down his back*

Mokuba: *closes his eyes in happiness, his body wiggles. Keeps drawing on Seto's chest*

Seto: *once all the soap is off, he rubs Mokuba's shoulders and moves down his back, working his fingers through Mokuba's small muscles*

Mokuba: You make me feel really good and happy, big brother....*nuzzles Seto's neck, licks at it*

Seto: I'm glad...*he kisses the top of Mokuba's head. He then shifts Mokuba's position to wash his chest*

Mokuba: *leans back, letting Seto move him like a doll.* Ddo I make you happy?

Seto: All the time...*he smiles sweetly and continues to wash Mokuba's chest, working his way down to his stomach, then back up to his arms*

Mokuba: *moans softly, loving Seto touching him.* I'm gglad...*looks at Seto with joyful eyes*

Seto: Love you...*leans forward and nibbles Mokuba's lips*

Mokuba: II love you, Seto...*opens his mouth, licks at Seto's lips*

Seto: *he looks into Mokuba's eyes* I...wish I could taste you...*he reaches down and plays with Mokuba's cock*

Mokuba: II'm sorry...*looks down sadly, softly moans at the touches*

Seto: It's not your fault...*he keeps playing with Mokuba's cock, eventually stroking it.*

Mokuba: *his hips shift, his little cock gets hard again.* II want toto please yyou...Llike you ddo me.

Seto: You do please me...*he moans softly, seeing Mokuba's cock get hard again* I...love how...small you are

Mokuba: *body blushes, his hips thrust up* I tthought being bbiger was bbetter..*moans*

Seto: *he smirks, then leans forward, sucking and nibbling on Mokuba's neck while he softly strokes him*

Mokuba: Aahhhh....big bro! *his hips thrust up faster into Seto's hand* Ffeels good!!!

Seto: *he whispers in Mokuba's ear* When you're ready...I want to taste every inch of you...

Mokuba: Mme too!!! *whines as his tummy tightens again, wanting to last longer for Seto. Moans and bites his lip*

Seto: Then...*he runs his finger down the vein on Mokuba's cock*...I'll let you fuck me...

Mokuba: *eyes widen as it happens again, moans out Seto's name loudly. His body shakes, making the water splash out*

Seto: *he smiles softly* I...love it when you orgasm...

Mokuba: *pants as he falls on top of Seto, his eyes getting heavy again* II...like when...you do to...

Seto: *he plays with Mokuba's hair* Do you need me to lay you down on the bed?

Mokuba: *yawns and snuggles closer to Seto* I ffeel...really sleepy...Seto

Seto: Jou gets the same way...*he rubs Mokuba's back before picking him up out of the water*

Mokuba: *wraps his arms around Seto and curls up, nuzzles Seto's neck* Rreally?...

Seto: *he laughs* I ware him out *he holds Mokuba close before laying him on the bed and pulling the covers over him*

Mokuba: *snuggles his face into the pillow, still has Seto's smell on it. Smiles* Yyou're really...good...Seto..

Seto: At sex? *he smirks before kissing Mokuba on the cheek*

Mokuba: *eyes closes, sleep slowly gets ahold of him* Eevery...thing....

Seto: *gives Mokuba another kiss before turning off the lights and leaving the room*


	9. Chapter 9

Butler: *leads Reno, Vincent, and Rude to the living room* If you sit here, I will go get Master Kaiba for you.

Vincent: *he looks around, still somewhat pissed off.*

Reno: Sure, we'll be here yo! *smiles and drags Vincent to sit down on the couch*

Butler: I will go get him. *bows and walks out*

Rude: Can you try not looking like you're going to kill him Vincent? Not going to help him open up to me.

Vincent: *he sighs* fine...

Reno: *leans over and kisses Vincent* It's ok baby...He's under a lot of stress...And I was really blunt...*smirks* like you.

Vincent: I'm sorry...*he rests an arm around Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: *snuggles closer to Vincent, laying his head on him* I forgive you angel. *kisses at his chest*

Rude: Can you guys please stop that? It's not even your place.

Seto: *hearing his guests downstairs, he throws on his jacket to hide how thin he's gotten. He takes Jou's hand and walks downstairs.*

Reno: Like that has stopped us before. *smirks big*

Jou: *whispers to Seto before they enter* You ready? We can wait...You still haven't eaten today..

Seto: I need...to do this...*he takes Jou's hand again and enters the living room*

Reno: *laughs at Rude face, then sees Seto and Jou* Hey you guys! This is my buddy Rude yo.

Vincent: *seeing Seto somewhat angers him, he holds on tight to Reno's hand*

Rude: *shakes his head at Reno* Excuse them. They're both crazy. *walks over to shake Seto's and Jou's hand* Hello. I'm Rude Black. It is nice to meet you both.

Seto: Thank you for coming...*he slightly bows his head before taking a seat in a couch across from Reno and Vincent*

Jou: Hi! I'm Katsuya Jonouchi, but you can just call me Jou. *smiles and shake hand, then goes and sits next to Seto*

Rude: *smiles at them* Yes, Reno talks about you guys a lot. *sits in the chair in the middle*

Seto: *cracks a faint smile* Sorry...about last night, Reno...

Reno: It's ok yo...II understand. Just believe me when I say I know what it's like yo...And I want to help...*leans closer to Vincent*

Vincent: *swirls his thumb around Reno's hand, then places his hand on Reno's knee*

Jou: *Rubs Seto's hand.* Wwhat happened? *looks at Seto worried*

Seto: I've had to work late a lot recently...and it's made Mokuba very upset...And I found out that he skipped school and went to see Reno.

Jou: I thought you went to see him before you left?

Seto: I had to leave as soon as I got home...so I didn't get to see him...

Jou: So...you lied when you said you saw him...

Seto: I'm sorry...I didn't want him to see me like this...

Reno: Mokuba has been coming over every night this week yo.

Jou: *shakes his head* You're so dumb sometimes...He loves you and you know he still thinks if you don't see him, he think you hate him..

Seto: I know...I'm just trying to do what's best...*his hands ball up into fists on his legs*

Reno: And as always this way never works yo.

Jou: *puts hand on top of Seto's fist, rubbing them with his thumbs*

Seto: I...have to try...

Jou: It's not workin baby....Let them help you...

Reno: Yeah, if you keep tryin doing it this way. You're gonna die... *tightens his hold on Vincent, as memories come*

Vincent: *he reaches over to rub Reno's back* It's okay...

Seto: Then you tell me how I'm supposed to do this...

Rude: I'll help you.. It's going to be hard for you but if you really want this I can help. But know if you agree, there's not going back. *smiles* Just ask Reno.

Reno: *shivers* He's scary as hell yo. I thought he was gonna kill me once!

Rude: You learned didn't you. Now you eat all the food I put on the plate.

Seto: *he stares at the floor* Alright...

Jou: *smiles and gives Seto a kiss, whispers in his ear* I'm proud of you baby..

Reno: Yay!

Rude: We'll have to have a session alone so I can see how bad it is and where we need to start...

Seto: *he gives a placid smile, holding Jou's hand. He then looks at Rude* I don't want to see Mokuba cry anymore...

Rude: *smiles softly* I've heard that before *looks at Reno* ...And I believe you can do it.

Reno: And we'll help yo! Right Vinny?

Vincent: That's right...*he looks at Reno and smiles*

Reno: *gives Vin a kiss* And Rude's the best yo!

Rude: Thanks Reno...But let him make up his own mind.

Seto: I'm ready...so whenever you want to start...

Rude: Well, I would like to talk to you alone first.

Reno: *looks at Seto* We can keep Jou company for you!

Seto: Whatever you think I need to do...*he grips Jou's hand*

Jou: I don't want to burned you two..

Reno: You're not. *smiles*

Rude: No one burdens you, Reno. *laughs softly* And it would be best to be alone our first meeting.

Seto: It's okay Jou...it won't take too long...

Reno: Yeah, and he's in good hand yo! Rude's not that much of a pervert!

Rude: Damn it Reno! Vincent, can you please control him?

Vincent: On it...*he puts his hand over Reno's mouth and drags him outside*

Jou: *laughs and gives Seto a kiss* I love you, blue eyes.*follows Reno and Vincent*

Seto: *laughs and places a kiss on Jou's lips and forehead* Love you...*he watches Jou walk outside*

Rude: *shakes his head* I swear, he's going to be the death of me.

Seto: Reno...is a good friend to have, though...*he leans back on the couch*

Rude: I know. I've known his since we were kids...He's always been like this...Other then those years..

Seto: I see...*he looks at the ground* Well...what do you want to ask first?

Rude: Take off that big jacket..

Seto: My jacket...*he hesitates, then slips his arms out of his jacket and takes it off*

Rude: *stands up and walks over, feeling around Seto chest and back. Keeps quiet the whole time*

Seto: *looks at the ground, feeling ashamed as Rude pats his boney torso down*

Rude: This has been going on for many years...Have you been to the doctors in the past five year.

Seto: No...I haven't...*he still looks at the ground*

Rude: *sighs* Well that's going to change. I have a good friend who is a doctor. Reno's actually. I will set up a appointment for you. Don't worry, nothing will leak out.

Seto: Thank you...*he shivers* Do you think...they will be able to help me?

Rude: *softly smiles at him* Yes, I do. If you want it.

Seto: I can't stand hurting Jou and Mokuba anymore...

Rude: That's good. That's the first step. Notice that it is hurting the ones you love. *smiles* You're already on your way.

Seto: *he sits back down on the couch, biting his lip, a lump in his throat*

Rude: *sits back down himself* I'm here to listen..I will not judge you. Tell me how this started?

Seto: *He bites his lip even harder* It...started with my dad...

Rude: Yes...What did he do to you?

Seto: When my mother was alive...he used to beat me to where not even mom would notice the bruises...And after mom passed away the beatings escalated until...

Rude: Take your time...I'm not leaving...

Seto: *exhales, then leans forward* A few years after my mom died and Mokuba was a little older, the beatings came to a point where...they turned into something else...

Rude: You need to put it in words, Seto. Don't keep it inside.

Seto: My dad...started raping me after mom died...*he puts his head down in his lap and says barely audible* I was...only eight...

Rude: And that's when you started growing distant from everyone....You're doing good, Seto.

Seto: And I thought...I could never do the right thing...never be perfect because I didn't want anyone near me...

Rude: So you wanted to have the perfect body. So you can be...

Seto: That...and I had a lot of stress on what I looked like because of...my side job

Rude: Well...We're going to have to get raid of that stress. Cause how you are now is not healthy.

Seto: The thinner you were...the more money you got...But, don't worry...I don't do that anymore...

Rude: Good. Don't start again. *meets Seto's gaze though his sunglasses* Now have you eaten today?

Seto: I've only had water today...*he looks down and kicks the floor*

Rude: You're just like how Reno was...Guess I'm going to have to do the same thing….But at least you had water

Seto: I...use water to take the edge off if I feel hunger...Or I'll only eat a small salad...I hate the feeling of food inside of me...

Rude: We'll start with soups then, slowly making our way to solid food. You will eat all that is giving to you and keep it in.

Seto: *he takes a deep breath* Okay...*he feels his body start to shake*

Rude: It will be smaller portions. You're stomach needs time to get used to food. But that means you'll have to eat more often...Alright?

Seto: *he stares off into the room past Rude's face* Okay...

Rude: *walks over to Seto and makes him looks at him* Look at me Seto...You can do this...

Seto: *he looks at Rude* I know...

Rude: *smirks* Good, cause I'd make you do it anyway.

Seto: Are you going to go and make the soup right now?

Rude: Yes. *stands up and straightens his suit* Show me your kitchen, if you would.

Seto: *he stands up from the couch* Follow me...*he walks Rude down to the dining room and kitchen*

Rude: *looks around* At least you have more food then Reno did at first...That's a start

Reno: *walks in* Hey! I had food yo!!

Rude: You had a case of beer and two can of mushroom soup..Which you would never touch..

Seto: *he smiles at Reno* Speaking of which...come in and help yourself...If you and Vincent are hungry...

Reno: *blushes* I had peanuts too... Ok! *sits down next to Seto, and looks at Rude* What ya makin?

Vincent: *he walks in shortly after Reno and sits next to him*

Rude: Tifa's soup...*chops the vegetables, and puts them in the pot*

Reno: She taught it to you yo. *smiles* I guess you must do the cookin now she's on bed rest.

Vincent: *he leans his head on Reno's shoulder and lets out a low growl, one only Reno can hear*

Reno: *leans back and whispers* What's wrong, love?

Vincent: *he whispers in a seductive tone back* I'm hungry...*he lightly licks the wound he left behind the night before pulling away.*

Reno: *shivers, holds in a moan* Hhey Seto...Where's your bathroom? I got to use it yo.

Seto: There's a few upstairs...the closest one is the second door to your left.

Reno: *jumps up* Thanks yo! *runs off*

Vincent: *he smirks and folds his hands in his lap*

Jou: *laughs as Reno runs past him* Guess he had to go..*walks over and hugs Seto* Hi baby

Rude: *finishes putting everything in and puts on the lid* What did you do to him, Vincent?

Vincent: *he cracks a faint smile behind his cloak* I...just told him I was hungry...

Seto: *tries to hold back a laugh, putting his hands over his mouth*

Rude: Damn Vincent. You're suppose to help me control him...Not make him worse. *shakes head*

Vincent: I didn't mean anything suggestive...

Rude: Like hell you didn't...*stirs the soup*

Jou: *blushes* Poor Reno..

Seto: *he blushes slightly and wraps an arm around Jou*

Vincent: It's not my fault his mind is in the gutter...

Rude: You help keep it there.

Vincent: *he flips his hair and leans an elbow on the table* He'll be back soon...It doesn't take him long

Jou: *laughs, covering his mouth*

Rude: Sadly, I know that...

Seto: *leans his head on Jou, trying not to laugh*

Reno: *walks in after a few minutes, face red. Sits next to Vincent and hides his face in his chest* You're evil...

Vincent: *he smirks, then looks back at Rude* Like I said...

Rude: *chuckles and shakes his head at them*

Jou: *laughs softly, then looks up at Seto* Mokie's still asleep.

Seto: Yeah...He's going to be out for awhile...

Reno: I was wondering where the lil guy was? He alright yo?

Seto: He's just tired from crying last night...I stayed in his room to make sure he'd be okay

Reno: Alright. *smiles and snuggles back against Vincent* Guess it's ok Kyo didn't come, he'd be bored.

Vincent: Kyo can always come another day...

Reno: Plus Ax wanted to see him. *smiles* He's gonna come home knowin a new song yo.

Seto: That's great...*he rubs Jou's back*

Rude: It's done...*dishes out the soup and passes it out, giving Seto a smaller portion* Eat all of that now..

Reno: He means it yo...He'll force feed ya. *digs in, moans happily at the yummyness*

Seto: *he looks at the portion of soup in front of him in horror* Okay...*he looks to Jou for support as he takes a spoonful of noodles and swallows it slowly*

Jou: *rubs his thumbs over Seto's hand* You can do it baby...*whispers* I'll rub your belly when you're done.*smiles*

Seto: *his hand shakes and he nearly drops the spoon. He looks into Jou's eyes, wanting so bad to kiss him. He goes back to eating the soup.*

Rude: Bribes....That works.*smiles and starts eating his own*

Reno: Watch out. He hears like a hawk yo. *goes back to eating what's left of his soup*

Rude: I had to living with you..

Vincent: *eats his soup and rests his hand on Reno's leg. He turns to Rude* You hear all the sweet nothings I say in Reno's ear *he smirks*

Seto: *he takes a few more bites of noodles from his soup, then starts to sip on the broth*

Rude: Yes....Everything...*blushes lightly*

Reno: We made you blush! *giggles, before he slurps down the broth*

Jou: *laughs softly at them, eating the rest of his soup*

Seto: *finishes the soup. Not liking the new feeling, he holds onto Jou and buries his head in Jou's neck*

Rude: Keep it down Seto..Your need to get used to it..

Reno: It will get better yo...Just takes a while, but it does...

Seto: *he holds Jou tighter and whispers in his ear* I...don't like this...

Jou: *wraps his arms around Seto, rubbing his back. Whispers to him* You're doing good baby...You're just not used to it...I'm so proud of you..*kisses his forehead*

Rude: This is your first test Seto..If you can get past this. You can do it..

Seto: *he lays his head in Jou's lap, one arm around his waist* I love you Jou...

Jou: I love you, Seto. *starts to slowly rub Seto's belly* Would you like to move to the couch, love?

Seto: That...would be nice...*he raises up and heads over to the couch*

Rude: I'm going to put the soup up. I'll dish it out in portions for him to eat..

Jou: Ok, thanks *smiles and follows Seto* Let me lay down first baby, ok?

Seto: Okay...*he lets Jou walk past him to lay down first on the couch*

Jou: *lays down on his back and opens his arms* Come here love..I want to give your belly it's prize.*smiles at him*

Seto: *he slightly blushes and lays on top of Jou, nuzzling his head in the crook of Jou's neck*

Jou: *leans his head on top of Seto's, starts to rub Seto's belly. Feeling the little bump from it being full* I'm so proud of you baby...

Seto: You don't think...It's...ugly? *he shudders, feeling Jou touch him*

Jou: No, I think it's beautiful love. And I'm going to do this everytime..Showing you how much I love it.. *keeps rubbing, kisses the top of Seto's head*

Seto: But...I want to be attractive...and perfect for you...

Jou: You are attractive to me...You'll get even more to me the further we go...And you are perfect...But I want you to be healthy ..I don't want to lose you baby.

Seto: I love you Jou...*he lays an arm across Jou's chest* So...strong...*he says as he closes his eyes*

Jou: So are you baby...*keeps rubbing, as he gives his soft kisses*

Vincent: *sees Jou and Seto on the couch, sharing a moment. He whispers to Reno and Rude* I think we should leave them for a moment...

Rude: Yeah, he needs Jou right now... *walks back to the kitchen*

Reno: *shivers* He's lucky he has Jou...I didn't have anyone my first time...I think that why I failed at first..

Vincent: *he rubs Reno's back* Let's go...*he takes Reno's hand and leads him out the door*

Reno: Ok, angel...*follows him*

Vincent: *closes the door behind them*

Seto: *looks into Jou's eyes after everyone has gone* I...love you so much...*he moves closer to Jou's mouth, softly kissing him*

Jou: *kisses back* I love you too...with all my life..*softly sucks on Seto's lip*

Seto: *leans forward into the kiss, running his tongue along the edges of Jou's lips, letting his hot breath tickle Jou's needy lips*

Jou: *softly moans, licks at Seto's lips* You're....so beautiful..

Seto: *he stares into Jou's eyes and kisses Jou's nose. He slips his hand under Jou's shirt, rubbing Jou's chest and stomach softly*

Jou: *shivers, pushes up against Seto's hand* I love...your touches, baby.

Seto: Your skin...is so soft and warm...*he nuzzles Jou's neck and softly pinches one of Jou's nipples*

Jou: *gasps, eyes flutter* II'm glad....you like it...

Seto: *licks and nips at Jou's neck* So...wonderful...*He starts to lightly grind against Jou's leg*

Jou: Mmmmm...Sseto...*lightly grinds back, being careful not to hit hid full belly*

Seto: *he whispers in Jou's ear* You know...I promised I would dance for you...

Jou: *his body shudders at the thought* Yyesss..If you ffeel up to...it..

Seto: *he smirks and springs off of the couch. He walks over to the stair banister and lightly grinds against it, letting out a soft moan. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, one button at a time while he grinds his growing bulge against the banister.*

Jou: *sits up, moans at the sight. Starts to rubs his growing cock though his pants* Ssooo sexy....baby

Seto: *arches his back and bends down, rubbing his crotch and stomach against the banister, letting his shirt fall lazily off of his shoulders. He shimmies slowly up the banister, then slowly makes his way to there Jou is sitting.*

Jou: *shifts, rubs faster. His cock pushing against his pants, wanting out*Mmmm...You get...mme so hot love..

Seto: All for you...*he places his hands on Jou's shoulders and uses them as an anchor. He grinds and sways his hips in the air in front of Jou's face*

Jou: All mine...*licks his lips* You look....so tasting baby. *unzips his pants, pulling out his hard cock. Strokes it fast.*

Seto: *pushes Jou back into the couch and straddles his lap. He whispers in Jou's ear* How about...a lap dance, baby?

Jou: *moans, his hips thrust up* Yyes love..please!! *lets go of his cock, hold onto Seto's hips*

Seto: Mm...*he wraps his arms around Jou's neck, moving his hips and shaking his ass while straddling Jou, creating friction against Jou's cock*

Jou: Ffuck...baby.. *moans as he rocks his hips against Seto's ass* Feels...soo ggood!

Seto: *unbuckles his pants and seductively slides his pants down, letting his cock barely peek out*

Jou: *some drool escapes as Seto's cock peeks out, licks it up. Thrusts up* Llet me see...you love..

Seto: *he pulls his pants down, moaning as his cock hits the cooler air. He moves closer to Jou's body, pressing his cock against Jou's stomach. He slowly lowers himself onto Jou's cock, teasing Jou by stopping just as he feels Jou's cock rub against his opening.*

Jou: *whines, grabs tightly onto Seto* Ddon't ...tease.. *thrusts up a little, nudging the opening* Nneed you...

Seto: *licks his lips and pushes down on Jou's cock, slowly taking in Jou's needy, throbbing cock* Sso...good...

Jou: *moans loudly as his cock is wrapped in Seto's tightness* Ooh...ggod!....*his hips twitch, wanting to thrust into him*

Seto: Baby...*he starts to ride Jou's cock, clenching each time he takes in Jou's cock*

Jou: Sshit...*thrusts up to meet Seto* Ssooo...ttight...Ride me..baby...

Seto: Mmm...Oh...I'll ride you...*he rocks his hips, moving Jou's cock deeper inside* I'll...ride you...so fucking...hard...*he starts slamming down on Jou's cock, moaning as Jou hits his sweet spot.*

Jou: Ahhhh....Fuck!! *tightens his hold on Seto's hips, helping him slam down on his cock as he thrusts up hitting his sweetspot* Sso...ffuckin hott..baby....god..so ggood!

Seto: Flower! *he moans loudly, nipping Jou's lips. Precum drips from his cock and smears on Jou's stomach. He clenches each time he feels Jou hit his sweet spot.*

Jou: *moans and reaches down to stroke Seto's weeping cock, keeps gunning into his sweetspot. Feels his release getting close, thrusts and strokes faster.* Cum...for me..blue eyes...Llet me wwatch....you..

Seto: Jou...*he slams down a few more times on Jou's cock, wrapping his arms tightly around Jou.* My flower!! *he clenches tightly around Jou's cock, releasing on Jou's hand and stomach* Baby...

Jou: *gives a few more hard thrusts before he cums hard into Seto's ass* Blue eyes!! *keeps pumping his seed into Seto, making sure he has it all. Wraps his arms around Seto, making him lay on top of his chest as he comes down from his high* Love...you.

Seto: *he nuzzles Jou's neck* I...love you too...*he draws patterns on Jou's chest*

Jou: *rubs Seto's belly again, leaving loving kisses over his fce* I've...missed you..

Seto; I know...I'm sorry baby...*he kisses Jou's neck* (this is the first time we've made love in a week...)

Jou: It's ok...You're bback now. That's all...that matters..

Seto: I...could barely get any work done...because I kept thinking of you...

Jou: *smiles softly* Same here...Probably why all the teachers are on my ass...

Seto: *he smirks* I had...slightly dirty thoughts of you...*he laughs softly*

Jou: *smiles* Mmm... Were we playin in your office? *gives a little thrust*

Seto: *he looks into Jou's eyes, smirking* A little more than playing...

Jou: Nice baby..*smiles big* Was I a bad boy? *winks*

Seto: A very bad boy...*he gives a little clench* I had to call you in my office...because you weren't doing your job...

Jou: *moans softly, his hips thrust at the clench* Mmmm....and I would do...anything to keep workin for you..

Seto: I'll...make you work for me...baby...*he licks Jou's nose*

Jou: *wiggles at the lick* Sounds good...*blushes* I have some more drawings for you....

Seto: Oh? *he blushes* Like what? More erotic pictures of me?

Jou: Yeah...and us..

Seto: Tell me...What are some of the things you drew...

Jou: *blushes* You..fuckin my doggie style...

Seto: Mm...so good...*he licks Jou's neck* What else...

Jou: *moans softly* Mme tied to the bed...You..using toys on me...

Seto: *he smirks, running his finger down Jou's chest* What kind of toys?

Jou: *shivers* Vvibraters, plugs...beads...everything..

Seto: *he laughs softly* You haven't seen my stash yet, baby...

Jou: Mmm...I want too....So much we could do with them...

Seto: *he kisses Jou sweetly on the lips* I know baby...*he smiles*

Jou: *smirks and breaths on his ear* I could go to school...Your fresh cum being held in me by a plug...You'd have the remote...*licks* Able to make it vib at anytime...Can you see me tryin to hold in the moans, baby... *nips at Seto's eat*

Seto: Mmm...*he licks Jou's lips* You...get me so excited, baby..

Jou: You do the same to me...*meets Seto's eyes as he kisses him*

Seto: I...want to torture you so bad...especially during school...*he whispers* I'll watch your eyes roll back in your head in pleasure...biting your lips...trying not to scream...

Jou: *moans, feeling himself get hard again* Yyes love...Uuse me..torture me...

Seto: *he whispers even softer* And...I still want to fuck you...on the teacher's desk...

Jou: *moans as he thrust* Ffuck yeah....II need you...iin me baby...Pplease!!

Seto: So quickly baby? *he gives a tight clench*

Jou: *whines as he thrusts again* YYes! Mmy ass is...needy..It nneeds your cock...ssooo bad!

Seto: *he moans softly* You...do know how to beg...*he gets off of Jou's lap* Bend over for me, baby...

Jou: *gets off the couch and bends over it* Oonly for you...I bbeg just for you

Seto: Your ass...looks so fucking delicious...*he plays with Jou's entrance with his finger before rubbing his cock against Jou's entrance, then pushing inside.*

Jou: *moans, loving his ass being played with. Pushes back against Seto, taking him all in* Ssoo....ffull...feels sso ggood!

Seto: *he moans loudly, feeling Jou's tightness around him* Baby...*he moans against the skin on Jou's back, nipping and licking it.*

Jou:*his body shakes in happiness having Seto in him, clenches around him* Pplease...Fuck me...Mmaster!

Seto: *he smirks, his lips still against Jou's back. He holds on tight to Jou's hips and starts slamming into Jou's ass, aiming for his sweet spot.*

Jou: AHhhhhhhh!!! *moans loudly, grabbing onto the couch as pleasure runs though him* Ooh ggod...mmaster! Sso fuckin ggood..Setto!

Seto: *he lets out a low moan, loving hearing Jou scream out. He thrusts harder and reaches around to stroke Jou's cock.*

Jou: Ffuck! *starts to wildly thrust back and forth, moaning nonstop shaking his head in pleasure. Precum dripping from his cock*

Seto: Ooohh...Jou! *he sucks on the skin of Jou's neck, leaving a mark as he thrusts franticly into Jou's clenching muscle.*

Jou: Ah ah ah....Seto!!! *screams as he cums on the couch, clenching tightly around Seto. His head falling on the couch*

Seto: Jou!!! *he thrusts once more, cumming hard into Jou's ass. He falls on top of Jou's body, breathing heavily*

Jou: *lightly clenches around him, getting all his cum. Purrs in happiness* I love....yyou in me...Master *smirks*

Seto: Oh...Jou...*he holds Jou tight* I love you so much...so fucking much

Jou: I love you...too..More then you'll...ever know..*snuggles back against Seto, loving his warmth*

Seto: *he kisses the back of Jou's neck* I missed you...I missed holding you, kissing you...making love to you...

Jou: I missed you too...*shivers* Nothing filled me like you...Or kept me warm at night...I dreamed of your kisses everyday..

Seto: *he leans forward, craning his neck around to reach Jou's lips, kissing and sucking on Jou's bottom lip*

Jou: *kisses back, licking at Seto's lips. Wanting to taste more of him.* Mmmmm

Seto: I've...missed this...so much...*he licks at Jou's lips before kissing him again, plunging his tongue inside Jou's mouth*

Jou: *moans and sucks on Seto's tongue, his own licking at it*

Seto: It...feels so good...just to kiss you again...*he runs his lips across Jou's neck, stopping periodically to suck and nibble at the sensitive skin, leaving hickies*

Jou: Mmmm...I know...I love your..kisses baby..I love everything you do...to me. *moans softly*

Seto: *he gives Jou one more kiss* Want...to go upstairs?

Jou: I think...they are still out there..

Seto: *he smirks* They're probably doing their own thing...But if not...one of the butlers can let them in...

Jou: Ok...We can check on Mokie too..

Seto: Yeah...we should check on him...*he whispers softly* I...wore him out

Jou: *smiles softly* I bet...Poor baby..How many times did he cum? *whispers back*

Seto: He...can't cum yet...*he laughs softly* His flesh...is too young...

Jou: I know that..*smiles* But he can dry cum...I think that is even more tiring.

Seto: *he smirks* I made him orgasm 3 times...*he licks his lips*

Jou: *laughs* No wonder he's out. I'm amazed he was able to that many times

Seto: Twice in the bed...and once in the shower...*he licks Jou's ear lobe*

Jou: *shivers* Nice...I'm fine with him stayin in our bed tonight...If you want. I won't do anything to him... I know how much he misses you.

Seto: I'd like that...I miss him too. But don't be too surprised if he hits on you in his own innocent way...

Jou: *smiles* I won't...He's just like his brother..

Seto: *hugs Jou tightly and whispers* He...has a crush on Kyo too...

Jou: I thought so... *whispers back* You can see it in his eyes when he looks at him.

Seto: He told me...that they kissed once...

Jou: He's growing up Seto.. You must be proud.

Seto: I...was so happy when he told me...And...when we were making love, he told me that he never had any desire for girls...

Jou: I'm happy for you Seto. *smiles and turns his head to kiss him* Plus with you as a brother, why would he look at girls. You're hotter then any girl *winks*

Seto: *he blushes* We...probably should go upstairs now...*he gives Jou another kiss before pulling out*

Jou: *moans sadly as Seto withdraws, pulls up his pants* I'm ready

Seto: *takes Jou's hand and kisses it, leading him upstairs.*

Jou: You want to go get Mokie?

Seto: *he gives Jou a kiss on his cheek before he walks down the hall to Mokuba's room and entering.*

Mokuba: Mmmm...*turns over, buries his face further into the pillow* Seto...

Seto: Wake up, Mokuba...

Mokuba: mmunn....Seto? *slowly starts to wake up*

Seto: *sits next to him and runs his fingers through Mokuba's wild hair* I'm here...

Mokuba: *rubs his eyes, opens them* Hi big brother.*sits up and hugs Seto, wincing a little*

Seto: *rubs Mokuba's back while hugging him* Want to sleep with Jou and I tonight?

Mokuba: *smiles big* Really?!

Seto: Yes...and we can watch a movie if you want...

Mokuba: That would be great!!!!! *hugs Seto tighter* Thank you Seto!!!

Seto: Put some pajamas on...*he rubs Mokuba's shoulder* and come in when you're ready...

Mokuba: Ok! *gets up and limps his way to his dresser*

Seto: *he smiles at Mokuba and walks out of the room and down the hall to his and Jou's room*

Jou: *changes into a pair of sweatpants and lays down on the bed, starts to draw*

Seto: *changes into a pair of cotton boxers and presses a button on the wall. An LCD TV emerges from the wall*

Jou: *looks up* Mokie coming?

Seto: He's getting changed...

Jou: *smiles* Ok...Gonna join me?

Seto: One second...*he puts in 300 and pauses it so they can wake for Mokuba. He then walks over and lays down next to Jou*

Jou: *snuggles to Seto* Mmm...nice and warm now.

Seto: I've...missed your warmth...*he rubs Jou's back*

Jou: I've missed yours too...These blankets are nothing compared to you laying with me. *starts to rubs Seto's belly again* I've found my new favorite area....Other the my two others *winks*

Seto: *he shudders at the feeling of Jou touching his stomach. he blushes.* Jou...

Mokuba: *walks in as fast as he can without hurting* Seto! Jou! *crawls up on the bed* I'm here!

Seto: *scoots over to make room for Mokuba and gives him a big hug.* I put in 300...

Mokuba: Yay! *snuggles up to Seto, holding onto his arm* I'm ready!

Seto: *presses play on the remote, then scoots Mokuba into his lap while he lays his head on Jou's shoulder.*

Jou: *gives Seto a kiss and moves his hand down to hold Seto's*

Mokuba: *wiggles around on Seto's lap till he's comfy, then leans back on him. Still clutching his arm.*

Seto: *he rests one hand on Jou's leg and the other on Mokuba's leg, slightly rubbing them.*

Jou: *blushes lightly, tries to watch the movie*

Mokuba: *wiggles around, his body liking the softly rubs. Starts to blush*

Seto: *he smirks slightly, slowly moving his hands up each leg.* Are you both comfortable?

Jou: Yyeah...I love your bed..*his legs spread without his permission*

Mokuba: Uh hu... *wiggles again, clutches tighter onto Seto's arm*

Seto: Good...*he removes his hands from each leg quickly and places them back in his lap.*

Jou: *breaths out, his body calming down. Leans down and whispers* You tease

Mokuba: *shifts around on Seto's lap, trying to get comfy again*

Seto: *he smirks, as each hand creeps back onto Jou's and Mokuba's leg, slightly squeezing them.*

Jou: *his breath hitches, nips at Seto's ear in response*

Mokuba: *squeaks and jumps a little, blushing*

Seto: *he laughs softly, loving the attention he's getting from the both of them. His hand brushes against Jou's crotch, while the hand on Mokuba's leg rubs Mokuba's thigh.*

Jou: *his groin lightly thrusts into Seto's hand, wanting more. Starts to lick and nip on Seto's ear, breathing hotly over it*

Mokuba: *whines softly, opens his leg a little. Making more room for Seto's hand unknowingly*

Seto: *he smiles crookedly and slips his hand down Jou's pants, stopping right before he reaches his cock. As Mokuba opens his legs, he runs his hand along Mokuba's inner thigh softly*

Jou: *bites down hard on Seto's ear, thrusting his hips up.*

Mokuba: *moans softly, his leg shakes at the touches* Mmmm...

Seto: Is that better? *he says in a soothing, yet seductive tone, his hand traveling closer to Jou's cock, while the other finds itself running his fingers along Mokuba's stomach.*

Jou: Almost...*lightly moans, his hips move up. Making the tips of Seto's fingers touch the base of his cock, shudders*

Mokuba: Sseto...*shivers, his belly tightens up at the touches*

Seto: *lightly strokes the base of Jou's cock with a single finger. His other hand goes to work on one of Mokuba's nipples*

Jou: Mmore...please master...*whispers, starts to suck on the lobe*

Mokuba: *gasps, his chest arches into Seto's hand.* Bbro!

Seto: *his fingers brushes the tip of Jou's cock, barely rubbing it in slow circles. He pinches Mokuba's soft nipple, making it hard*

Jou: *whines, tries to hump Seto's hand* Pplease Master...I'll ddo anytthing!

Mokuba: *moans, strumming around* Ffeel...good..

Seto: *smirks and suddenly gets up from the bed. He walks into the bathroom and shuts the door*

Mokuba: *sits up panting* Ddid I do something wrong? *looks worried at Jou*

Jou: No, you didn't lil' man...He's being an ass. *smiles at Mokuba*

Mokuba: *giggles*

Seto: *takes off his boxers in the bathroom and finds one of his stashes of toys. He finds a leather corset and matching underwear, then puts them on. He opens the door quietly and stands in the doorway*

Jou: *moans loudly at the sight, his cock jumps against the pants* Ffuck...Sooo fuckin hott..

Mokuba: *blushes, not know how to react to Seto dressed up. Feel himself harden*

Seto: What's wrong? *he nibbles on the tip of his finger as he walks over to Jou and Mokuba on the bed.*

Jou: You...llook amazing baby...*licks his lips*

Mokuba: YYou look...nnice big bbrother... *keeps blushing, puts his hands in his lap*

Seto: *he sits in his original spot between them, spreading his legs*

Jou: *runs his hands over Seto's body, leans down to lick at where the corset ends* Sooo sexy...baby

Mokuba: *shyly starts to rub Seto's naked thigh, liking how it tenses under his hand*

Seto: *he shudders, feeling Jou's tongue on his bare skin* Oh...I didn't take you as a seme, Mokuba...*he smirks, opening his legs further*

Mokuba: *blushes, pulling his hand back* Aam I doing it wrong?....*cocks his head* What's seme?

Jou: *smiles against Seto's chest, starts to suck. Wanting to cover what he could in hickies*

Seto: *he moans softly from Jou marking him* You're okay...Mokuba...A seme is the man...who takes the top position...

Mokuba: *his whole body turns red* Nno...I could nnever do ....that toto you, big bro.

Jou: *makes his way to the middle of Seto's chest, starts to mark his way up to Seto's neck* Mmmmm..Soo tasty *mumbles against Seto's neck before sucking hard*

Seto: *he runs his fingers through Mokuba's hair* It's okay...I know you'd like to...*he tilts his neck to the side, moaning softly loving the attention Jou is paying to his neck.*

Mokuba: II'm to small...*blushes and moves closer to Seto, loving his hair being petted.*

Jou: *urged on by Seto's moan, starts sucking and nipping more. Sucks hard on the skin under Seto's ear*

Seto: *he licks his lips and grabs for Jou's crotch as Jou's kisses to his neck become more intense.* It's okay, Mokuba...*he pulls Mokuba closer, groping his ass. He whispers in his ear.* There's a way you can...

Mokuba: *moans softly* Hhow? *pushes his ass back into Seto's hand*

Jou: *moans against Seto's neck, gives a bite as he starts to grind against Seto. Moves over and nips at Seto's adam's apple, sucks on it*

Seto: *he smirks and reaches over Jou to a drawer next to the bed. He opens the drawer and pulls out a strap-on. he tosses it over to Mokuba and scoots back over in the middle of the bed.*

Mokuba: *blushes as he picks it up, hold it up to look at it* Wwhat's this, Seto?

Jou: *moans thinking of it being used on Seto, moves his hand under the corset and starts to rub Seto's nipple. Nipping at his jaw*

Seto: *he moans softly from Jou playing with his nipple. He brings Mokuba closer and pulls down his pajama pants then helps Mokuba put on the strap-on*

Mokuba: *moans softly as his penis is covered with the bigger fake one, blushing the whole time* Ssetoo...

Jou: *pinches the nipple, moves to whisper in Seto's ear.* Mmm...this is going to..be so hot...*licks* You're ass is ....so needy..My cock wasn't enough..was it...It wants mmore. *bites down on it*

Seto: *his lips part, letting out a louder moan.* My ass...is so slutty...*He slightly opens his legs and rubs his cock through the hot leather* I...need it Mokuba...

Mokuba: *moves in between Seto's legs, slowly pulls down the underwear. Blushes seeing Seto's hard cock spring up* Wwhat do...II do, big brother?

Jou: It is...ssoo slutty...*moves his hand down to stroke Seto* Tell him...tell how to...fuck your sslutty ass..

Seto: *he opens his legs more, allowing Mokuba access.* Put it...in me...Mokuba...*he lightly rubs his entrance with his finger and thrusts his cock into Jou's hand.*

Mokuba: *moves up, grabs ahold of the strap-on, moans softly as it moves against him. Places it at Seto's opening and pushes in* Llike...this?

Jou: *strokes faster, sucking hard on Seto's neck* Feels ggood..baby? You're ass ..being filled

Seto: *he thrusts his hips up, trying to make Mokuba go in deeper* Jjust...like that!! *he grabs Mokuba's hips, forcing him deeper* Sso...good...

Mokuba: *pushes all the way in, moans feeling the tightness though the strap on. Pulls out and thrusts in again.* Ssetooo...

Jou: *pulls out his own hard cock and rubs it against Seto, moaning softly* Yyou got me sooo...hard baby...I think your...slutty mouth needs..filled..

Seto: *he licks his lips and parts them, wanting Jou in his mouth* Jou...my slutty mouth needs you...*he pushes his hips down onto the strap-on* Ffuck...me...hharder...

Mokuba: *body flushed, starts to thrust harder into Seto. Moaning loudly* ahh! ooohhh...bbig bro!

Jou: *gets up and sits down on Seto's chest, rubs his cock against lips* Suck...me... *thrusts into Seto's mouth*

Seto: *licks across the head of Jou's cock, and reaches down to play with Mokuba's hair. He opens his mouth and takes Jou's cock in, moaning at the warmth.*

Mokuba: *thrust his little hips faster, grabs tightly onto Seto's hips* Ssetooo...ttummy tight!!!!

Jou: *moans loudly* Sshit...soo ggood..ssuck my...hard cock baby.. fill your slutty mouth...*starts giving little thrust, making sure not to hurt him*

Seto: *he moans around Jou's cock, feeling Mokuba hitting his sweet spot. He tries to thrust down on Mokuba, sucking hard on Jou. He deep throats Jou, letting his tongue and lips lick and suck near the base.*

Mokuba: *happy he found Seto's spot, keeps thrusting hard into it as he releases. His body shakes as he moans loudly* Seto!!!

Jou: *moans* Fuck bbaby...Just llike that...your mmouth feels...so ggood..

Seto: *clenches around the strap-on, still thrusting down on it. He lets his pleasure be known through moaning, sending vibrations down Jou's cock. He sucks hard as he brings his lips back up to the head of Jou's cock and rubs his tongue against the slit as his lips suck hard.*

Mokuba: *keeps thrusting, wanting to make it good for Seto. Moans softly as it rubs against his sensitive cock*

Jou: Ahhhhh!!! Seto! *starts to thrust wildly into Seto's mouth as he cums, moaning out his name*

Seto: *his body shakes in pleasure releasing on Jou's back and Mokuba's chest, his loud moans stifled by Jou's cock and cum.*

Mokuba: *moans feeling Seto tighten, pulls out and falls down tiredly next to him* Ddid I.... do ggood...big bro?

Jou: *gives a few little thrust before he moves back, laying onto of Seto's body. Gives him a kiss, moans softly at the taste of his own release*

Seto: *he reaches for Mokuba and rubs his arm* That...was so good...*he rubs Jou's back and nips back at his lips*

Mokuba: *curls up next to Seto, nuzzles his face into Seto's side* II liked it..too.

Jou: It was...great..*whispers to Seto* Can't wait for...my turn..Master. *nips at his lips*

Seto: *he licks his lips in satisfaction and turns to Mokuba* See? You take after me...You love being on top...*he plays with Mokuba's and Jou's hair.*

Mokuba: *blushes* Is that...good? *snuggles closer to Seto*

Jou: If you take after ...Seto...Very good. *smirks*

Seto: *he smirks and wiggles his body under Jou's, and whispers* You'll be next...*he pulls Mokuba closer, letting Mokuba's head rest on his shoulder*

Jou: Mmmm...Can't wait....Master..*nuzzles Seto's neck, giving little licks*

Mokuba: *nuzzles Seto's shoulder, curls up trying to get warm* Wwhy does he...call you Master?

Seto: *he looks into Jou's eyes* Because...he likes it when I control him...

Jou: Yes....Only you.. *whispers* I love being..used by you Master...Gives me a reason to live..*kisses*

Mokuba: *cocks head* You mean you make him do whatever you want?

Seto: Yes...*he rubs Mokuba's arm* But I always make sure he's okay with it...

Jou: I'm okay with anything love....I trust you with my life...*nuzzles again*

Mokuba: That's good...So he's like your slave?

Seto: My sex slave...*he smirks, then kisses Jou hotly.*

Jou: *moans, and kisses back* And I love...being it, Master

Mokuba: Can I have a sex slave when I'm older?!

Seto: *he smirks again* Sure...if you find someone willing...

Mokuba: Yay! *smiles*

Jou: *smiles* He's just like you...

Seto: *he whispers in Mokuba's ear* I'll...be your slave when you're older...if you want...*he licks Mokuba's ear, then pinches Jou's ass.*

Mokuba: *shivers* Really? *looks at Seto*

Jou: Mmmm...Seto...*wiggles his ass*

Seto: If you want...*he runs his thumb across Mokuba's face, then turns to Jou, whispering.* Once Mokuba is asleep...it's going to be just you and me...*he gives Jou's ass another squeeze*

Jou: *moans softly* Yess....Master...

Mokuba: *yawns, feeling sleepy* Yyou always...make me sleepy..

Seto: Go to sleep then...*he rubs Mokuba's back, trying to soothe him to sleep*

Mokuba: *smiles happily as he is put to sleep by Seto's touches* Love...you..

Seto: *he kisses Mokuba's forehead as Mokuba falls asleep. He turns to Jou and rubs his back, whispering* Ready?

Jou: More then ready....Master..*purrs, nuzzling*

Seto: *he puts on his cold, harsh persona and grits his teeth.* Get...on the ground...

Jou: *gets on his knees on the ground* What do you wish of me, Master?

Seto: *he gets off of the bed and pulls up his underwear. He looks down at Jou and stands in front of him* Get on all fours...and act like a fucking dog...

Jou: *shudders and gets on his hands and knees, crawl over to Seto nuzzles his leg. Yips happily*

Seto: *he smirks and bends down on one knee to praise Jou* Good boy...*he pets Jou before reaching under the bed for another box. He pulls out a spiked dog collar and metal leash.*

Jou: *smiles big, loving the praise. Wiggles his ass happily. Tilts his head to the side so Seto can put it on*

Seto: *he puts the collar and leash on Jou's neck. He raises up from the floor, placing his hands on his hips* Now...does this dog do any tricks?

Jou: *shakes head yes, gets down and rolls over. Yips again*

Seto: *he raises his voice* That's not good enough! *he walks towards Jou until he's almost standing over him.*

Jou: *whines softly, sad he didn't please his Master. Leans down and licks at Seto's feet, slowly up his legs*

Seto: You can't get a treat unless you do a trick, dog...*he moans softly, loving the feeling of Jou's tongue.*

Jou: *thinks for a moment then smiles, backs up and gets on his hind legs. Jumps up and does a flip. Lands back down on all four, looks up at Seto. Hoping he pleased him. Yips softly*

Seto: *smiles and praises Jou by rubbing his stomach* Good boy...Now you get a treat...*his eyes light up and gets out the box he got the collar from. He pulls out a vibrating dildo with a fluffy tail attached*

Jou: *smiles big and yips happily, wiggles at the petting. Moans softly at the sight of his treat.*

Seto: *he dangles the dildo in front of Jou's face, pretending it's an edible dog treat.* Do you want this, boy? *his voice raises in excitement.*

Jou: *rapidly shakes his head yes, yips reputedly. His body shakes in excitement*

Seto: *he smirks seductively* Then go get it...*he tosses the dildo across the room.* Go fetch...

Jou: *crawl fast over to get it, picks it up in his mouth. Goes back to Seto and sits back on his hind legs, his hand in the begging pose*

Seto: Good boy! *he takes the treat from Jou's mouth. He bends down and whispers in Jou's ear.* Now...You're going to be fucked like the dog you are...

Jou: *moans softly, his body shudders in arousal. Gets down on his hands and shakes his ass*

Seto: *he plays with Jou's ass before turning on the dildo. He quickly trusts it into Jou's ass. He gets up from the ground, watching pleasure run through Jou's body.*

Jou: *moans loudly, his body shakes in pleasure. Whines when Seto leave, tries to move closer to him. His arms fall from under him as it vibrates against his prostate*

Seto: Is that a good treat, dog? *he walks a little closer to Jou, standing over him again.*

Jou: *shakes head yes, looks up with lust filled eyes. Get back up on his hand and moves to Seto's leg, sits down on his foot pushing the plug up more. Moans as he starts humping Seto's leg*

Seto: *pretends to look surprised, but lets out a small moan feeling Jou's cock against his leg* Bad dog! *he shakes his finger in Jou's face*

Jou: *looks up and whines sadly, stops humping him. Licks at his thigh in submission*

Seto: *he looks down at Jou and kneels down next to him and whispers in Jou's ear* Bad...bad dog...*he licks jou's ear lobe.*

Jou: *lets out whines of submission, tilts his head to show his neck*

Seto: *he reaches around and spanks Jou's vibrating ass* Bad...*he nips Jou's nose.*

Jou: *moans loudly, precum escapes his cock. Looks at Seto with sad eyes, trying to say he's sorry*

Seto: *he runs his lips across Jou's, his hand reaching for the dildo. He grabs the base of it and thrusts it in and out of Jou's ass.*

Jou: *licks his lips, as his body thrusts forward as Seto starts fucking him with it. Screams out with how good it feels*

Seto: Do you like your treat dog? *he tugs on Jou's collar and slams the dildo hard into Jou's ass*

Jou: Yes!!!!!!!! *he screams as his release catches him off guard, falls forward*

Seto: *he licks his lips seeing Jou cum so quickly.* Mmm...*he kisses Jou's soft lips then whispers* Want to do something to me, love?

Jou: *shakes head rapidly, nuzzles him*

Seto: *he whispers even softer* Make me yours...use me...

Jou: You want...me to use your...slutty ass?

Seto: Make me...your whore...*he licks Jou's lips*

Jou: Mmmm...maybe..I'll make you..suck all our friends...Till your belly..*rubs Seto's belly* is filled with cum...

Seto: But Jou...I want it now...I can't wait for them...make me your whore now...

Jou: Finger yourself...show me your slutty hole...

Seto: *He leans back and slides off his leather panties. He spreads his legs, showing his hot, puckered entrance and starts to finger himself.*

Jou: *leans back crossing his arms, licking his lips* Look at that...two dicks and it still..wants more...Such a slut you are, my lil whore..

Seto: I...can't help it...*he moans, his body shivers as he brushes his fingers against his sweet spot*

Jou: No...you can't...*moves his hand and enters two of his fingers in along side of Seto's* Maybe tomorrow I send you to work...*jabs at Seto's sweetspot* with the biggest plug you got inside you...and a cock ring around this hard cock. *strokes Seto* And only I can take them off at the end of the day...

Seto: *he bites his lip, feeling himself already come close to releasing.* Jou...I love it when you...tease my cock...*he looks at Jou with lusty, half lidded eyes.*

Jou: Your cock? *adds another finger, making a total of five. Starts stroking faster* This cock is mine! *bends down and takes Seto in his mouth, sucking hard*

Seto: *his eyes grow wide at the addition of another finger, screaming in pain and pleasure. He thrusts his hips up, wanting Jou to swallow him.* Use...me

Jou: *thrusts the fingers in fast and hard, never missing his sweetspot. Deepthroats him, tightens his throat around him*MMMMmm

Seto: Jou!! I need you...in me...Please...I need your...cock...*he moans, feeling his cock hit the back of Jou's throat.*

Jou: *gives a nip before pulling back, licking his lips* So...*leans up and rubs his cock against Seto's thigh, pulling his fingers out along with Seto* You want this...in your slutty, needy ass? I see it clenchin...in want..

Seto: *he clenches his ass tight* I want it...ssso bad...Fuck me, Jou *he pulls Jou on top of him, narrowing his eyes.* Fuck me now...

Jou: You gonna need to..unclench that ass then...or this is going to hurt*thrust fast into Seto's ass* Fuck!

Seto: I...don't know what you mean...*he smirks, thrusts his hips up and clenches his ass tighter, wanting to hear Jou scream.*

Jou: *leans down and bites down hard on Seto's neck, thrusting hard into him* Stop...clenchin...whore!

Seto: Why...? You love it! *he meets Jou's thrusts by moving his hips, clenching as tight as he can*

Jou: *pulls Seto back by his hair* Cause I'm...in charge..bitch.. *grabs tightly onto Seto's hips and thrusts wildly into him*

Seto: *his head jerks back as Jou pulls his hair. He gets a rush, loving Jou taking control of him, just to get Jou more worked up, he struggles against him.*

Jou: *growls lowly and slams Seto's body into the floor, pins him down. Pounds into Seto's ass, biting down on his lip*

Seto: Ahh! *he lets out a little yell as Jou slams him into the floor, loving how force full he is. He still tries to break free from Jou's grasp*

Jou: Stop....moving..*bites down hard, his teeth cut though Seto's lip. Growls lapping at the blood, puts more weight on Seto. Easily over powering him with size, thrusts faster*

Seto: *He is finally able to get free and stands up, running across the room.* Let me go!!

Jou: No...You are mine!!! *runs after Seto, throws Seto against the wall. Using a tie he was playing with earlier, ties up Seto's hand and thrusts hard back into him. Setting a fast pace*

Seto: *he screams in pleasure, feeling the sudden force of Jou pinning him to the wall* Help me!!! *he smirks, then thrusts his ass back, meeting Jou's harsh thrusts, loving every minute of it.*

Jou: No ones..ggoing to help...a whore like you...*thrusts faster into him*

Seto: *he moans loudly* I'm...your whore!!! *he cries out in pleasure.* Let...me go!!

Jou: Yesss...you..ffuckin are....*slams into Seto, making his hips hit the wall. Breathes heavy into Seto's ear* Never! *bits and sucks on it*

Seto: *he tries to struggle away from Jou's breath* Get away!! *he arches his back into Jou, wanting to feel the very rhythm of Jou's thrusts.*

Jou: Why?...you like this...*reaches around and strokes Seto's dripping cock* See?....Your slutty body loves it....

Seto: Ahh...ah...Jou! *he moans loudly, feeling Jou stroke his very needy cock and bucks his hips, looking back at Jou with lusty, wanting eyes.*

Jou: *strokes Seto faster, pounding wildly into him.* Cum..for me...my whore..

Seto: *he cums hard, hearing Jou's words. He clenches tight uncontrollably, his whole lower body shaking from pleasure.*

Jou: *moans loudly as he cums hard into Seto's tight ass, keeps thrusting till Seto gets all of his seed* Ohh...shit...

Seto: Baby...I love...being your whore...*He says after he catches his breath.*

Jou: Not...as much..as I love being yours...*softly kisses Seto's neck*

Seto: *he smirks* Next time...it's payback...*he licks his lips*

Jou: *shivers* I can't wait...

Seto: How...would you like to be...my dungeon slave...All locked up in cold steel...naked.

Jou: *shudders at the thought, his cock jumps inside Seto* Oh god yes...master!

Seto: You need to be taught...how to be a true slave...*he whispers softly* And...I'm going to love...every minute of you on your knees begging to be fucked...

Jou: Teach me...I want to be your slave, Master...I want to please you! *shivers*

Seto: First...I'm going to bind you in leather and torture your poor cock...Then...I'm going to fuck you...in every way imaginable...

Jou: *moans softly, his legs shake as he tries to stay up* Yyesss

Seto: *moans softly, his cock jumping at the thought of Jou bonded and helpless.*

Jou: Wwhat next....Master? *pulls out of Seto and falls to the floor*

Seto: Then...*he runs his hand across Jou's chest.* Just when your cock is throbbing and needy...I'll make sure you won't cum...for a very, very long time...

Jou: *shudders, pushing his chest out. Loving the touches* II'm going to...bbe so hard for you...

Seto: I'm going...to fuck your ass so hard...*licks his lips* It's mine...and I'm going to brand it with my marks...

Jou: Yours..yours...only yours!

Seto: That's right...who owns your slutty ass?

Jou: You do, Master!!!

Rude: *slams open the door* Seto are you alrig...*blushes at the sight*

Seto: *looks over to see Rude, he smirks sarcastically* What do you think?

Rude: And I thought I only had Reno and Vincent to worry about. *shakes head and walks out*

Jou: *blushes and hides his face in Seto's neck* Now you two have stuff to talk about at your next meeting

Seto: *he laughs, turns around and gives Jou a few kisses. He whispers* And...next time he walks in on us...you're going to have a spreader bar and cock ring on...

Jou: *moans softly* I..can't wait...master


	10. Chapter 10

Bakura: *wakes up to his phone going off* +I'm...going to fuckin kill you..+

Seto: +Are you sure about that?+ *he smirks at Bakura over the phone*

Bakura: *groans and rolls on his back* +Maybe if you do something for me...I'll forgive you, priest+

Seto: + I...wanted you to come over for dinner...+

Bakura: +Hmmm....Ok...What's on the menu? *licks his lips*

Seto: *his lips curl into a devious smile* +dog...+

Bakura: Mmmm....Sounds good..What time do you want me there? *smirks and sits up, rubbing his chest*

Seto: +Can you get here in about an hour? I don't want the meal...to get too cold.+

Bakura: Sure, let me get dressed...Ryou is out with Yugi...And I'm very hungry

Seto: +Mm...Perfect.+ *he hangs up the phone*

Mokuba: You look happy, Big brother.

Seto: I'm having some friends over...

Mokuba: Oh...Want me to go to Kyo's?

Seto: That would be okay with me...*he smiles and pets Mokuba's head* I know you like him...

Mokuba: He's my best friend!

Seto: *he smirks* You mean crush?

Mokuba: *blushes hard and looks down* Mmaybe...

Seto: *he gives Mokuba a hug* It's okay...I'm very proud of you...

Mokuba: *hugs Seto back* Oof what?

Seto: You had your first kiss with him...and you already know what you want...

Mokuba: *blushes* Tthanks...Seto

Seto: Why don't you tell him?

Mokuba: Ccause I didn't want to lose him as a friend...

Seto: But, don't you think he feels the same way about you?

Mokuba: II don't know...He moaned my name in his sleep..when he stayed the night.... HHis boxes got wet...*blushes*

Seto: *he smiles* He does like you...Mokuba, listen to your brother, and tell him what you think...

Mokuba: Ook..I will today..Can I stay the night at his house? *looks up* Please?!

Seto: (he's growing up...) It's okay with me...

Mokuba: Thank you, Seto!!!! *hugs Seto tight and kisses at his belly*

Seto: Have fun... *he hugs Mokuba tight* Love you...

Mokuba: I love you too, Seto..*nuzzles him* Ccan we play again tomorrow? *blush*

Seto: *he looks down at Mokuba, still somewhat surprised* You liked that?

Mokuba: II like playing with you big bro! It feels good! *blushes hard as he shyly meets Seto's eyes*

Seto: Do you now understand why Jou and I do it all the time? *he smirks and plays with Mokuba's hair.*

Mokuba: Yeah! It's fun!!!...But why were you guys screaming last night?

Seto: We were just having more fun...while you were asleep. *he smirks, then laughs softly*

Mokuba: It sounded like Jou was hurting you...*looks down* Llike the sounds at our old place...

Seto: No...Jou wasn't hurting me...We were just roleplaying *he blushes*

Mokuba: Ohh...ok! Is...that fun too?

Seto: Very...but if you ever try it with someone else other than me...do it with someone you trust...*he runs his fingers through Mokuba's hair.*

Mokuba: Okay Seto...*nuzzles again* I don't plan on doing it with anyone else...I only like you and Kyo.

Seto: *looks at the time* (Bakura will be here soon...) *he gives Mokuba one more hug* You can go ahead to Kyo's now if you want...

Mokuba: Okay!! I'll get one of the drivers to take me!

Seto: *smiles* Run along now...

Mokuba: I love you, big brother!!! *runs out of the room to get packed*

Seto: Love you...*he smirks then as soon as Mokuba leaves the room, he calls Yami*

Yami: +Hello?+

Seto: +This is Seto...Are you available tonight?+

Yami: *smiles* +Yes, I am free...+

Seto: +Would you like to come over for..."dinner"?+

Yami: +I would...What time do you want me there?+

Seto: +As soon as you can leave...The dinner is going to get cold without you...+

Yami: +I'm on my way...Wouldn't want it to get cold+ *smirks and hangs up the phone*

Seto: *smirks and hangs up the phone. He walks downstairs to wait on Bakura and Yami to arrive.*

Bakura: *enters the mansion and smirks at Seto* Soo...where's my meal, Priest? I'm starved.

Seto: You'll see...*he smirks, crossing his legs* We're waiting on one more person...

Bakura: Let me guess....The pharaoh? *walks up to Seto*

Seto: I thought you'd want his ass again...but that's not why I called you here...

Bakura: It is a nice one...*whispers* But not as good as yours...Did you miss me, priest?

Seto: Mm...I did...*he licks his lips* My ass is such a fucking slut...

Bakura: It is....so slutty..*gropes Seto's ass* I can already feel it clenchin....Wanting something in it..

Seto: *he smirks and moves away from Bakura's hand.* Ah ah...That's not for dinner either...

Bakura: Aww...But it's so yummy...

Seto: I have something better...*his eyes flash with lust*

Bakura: Mmmm....I can't wait..

Yami: *creaks open the front door. When he sees Bakura and Seto, he freely swings the door open and closes it behind him, smirking at the ground.* I'm very hungry...

Bakura: Same here, pharaoh...But Seto won't let me eat..

Seto: Follow me...*he turns and walks to the corner of the house that has the elevator*

Bakura: I can't get over how big your place is....

Yami: *he looks around casually and follows behind Bakura*

Seto: I have yet more surprises...*he presses the elevator button and motions for Bakura and Yami to get in. After the both of them are inside, he walks into the elevator after them and presses a red button.*

Bakura: Where are we going, priest?

Yami: *he smirks* Are we going to eat soon?

Seto: You'll see...*the elevator door opens to a dark room. Seto presses another button and a spotlight shines on a steel cage with Jou inside, wearing a leather dog muzzle and attached ears. Sushi is layed out on top of the cage like a table with sheets of metal protruding from each side to use as a seat*

Jou: *uncurls himself and looks up at Seto, wiggles happily. His eyes shine, yips muffled though the muzzle*

Seto: Good boy...*pets Jou through the cage* I'm teaching him how to be my slave...

Jou: *his eyes shine brighter at the praise, loving that his Master came back*

Bakura: Nice priest...Looks like your doing a good job *licks his lips*

Yami: Does he bite? *he walks over to the cage and runs his fingers across the bars*

Jou: *shakes his head no, and move it closer to Yami for him to pet*

Seto: He's an obedient little dog...*he smirks.* Well please...sit down...*he motions to the slabs of metal*

Bakura: *sits down, his groan near Jou face* This looks nice.... very yummy

Yami: Delicious...*he sits down and spreads his legs in the seat*

Seto: *he looks down at Jou before sitting down* No begging...*he sits next to Bakura and brings the plate of sushi towards them*

Jou: *whines softly, and sits in the middle of the cage. Looking at the floor*

Bakura: *takes a bite, moans at the taste* Mmmmm this is good

Seto: *takes a vegetable roll, his stomach still getting used to food. He slowly chews it*

Yami: What will happen...if he does beg? *he takes some sticky rice and eats it*

Jou: *his stomach growls, not having anything to eat. Whines softly*

Seto: He gets punished...Don't you, dog? *he lightly kicks the cage*

Jou: *jumps slightly at the kick, shakes his head yes.*

Bakura: That's how you teach them. *smiles and takes another bite, licks his lips* Soo...good

Seto: *he looks down at Jou* Lay down...

Jou: *lays down as best he can in his cage, looks up to see if he pleased*

Seto: *he dangles a piece of sushi in front of Jou's face* Good boy...

Jou: * licks his lips, whines cause the muzzle is in the way of the food*

Bakura: Aww...poor puppy..

Seto: *reaches into the cage with his other hand and unzips the zipper covering his lips*

Jou: *licks his lips again, opens his mouth moving it closer to Seto.*

Seto: *he tosses the food into the cage, letting the sushi hit the bottom of the cage* You want to be my dog...you should eat like one...

Yami: Mmm...*he watches Jou* Very good boy...

Jou: *leans down and eats it off the floor, his ass wiggles in happiness at the food and praise* (I pleased them!)

Bakura: I agree....Nice slave you have there, Seto..

Seto: He's always had fantasies of me...treating him like a slave...Haven't you, dog?

Jou: *yips happily as he shakes his head in agreement*

Yami: *he sticks his fingers in the cage, poking Jou's sides*

Jou: *Jumps at the poke, moves closer to him. Looks up to Seto, making sure it's ok*

Seto: Does my poor puppy want attention? *he says in a somewhat excited voice*

Jou: *rapidly shakes his head yes, wiggles in excitement*

Bakura: Looks like your puppy...is lonely. *smirks, spreading his legs a little*

Yami: Poor puppy...He must have been neglected...*he places his hand just over the crotch of his pants*

Jou: *moans softly, loving the attention he is getting*

Seto: Very good boy...I think we should praise him...

Bakura: So do I....*starts to rub his harden cock* What you think, pharaoh?

Yami: *he plays with the zipper on his pants* I think so...look at him...all lonely in that cage...

Bakura: Poor puppy....*half way unzips his pants*

Jou: *shudders at the thought of being used by all of them, looks at Seto with lust filled eyes*

Seto: *he looks down at Jou, reaching his hand down his pants to stroke himself* You've been very good...

Bakura: I think he deserves a treat...Don't you, priest? *pulls his hard cock out, strokes it*

Yami: *he pulls down his pants, letting his ass hit the cold steel, stroking himself*

Seto: *twirls the cage keys on his finger* What does puppy do when he wants out of his cage?

Jou: *lays back, shivers as his back hits the cold bars, arches his belly a little. Showing Seto his submission, lets out a small whine*

Seto: Good boy...*he leans over to unlock the cage. He attaches Jou's collar and leash, then walks him out of the cage*

Bakura: He looks good enough to eat Seto... *follows them*

Jou: *crawls right behind Seto, happy he gets to please his master*

Yami: He looks like he wants attention now...*he bends down next to Jou and scratches behind his ears*

Jou: *smiles and yips at the stretches, his body wiggles in happiness*

Bakura: How long was he in there, priest? *wakes up and pets Jou on the head*

Seto: Since last night...He wanted me to teach him properly...*he jerks the leash slightly, taking away some slack*

Jou: *moves closer to Seto at the jerk, sits back on his hind legs. His hands resting on the floor.*

Bakura: Poor puppy...He must be ready to burst...

Yami: *he smirks* And mate...

Jou: *shakes his head yes, yipping*

Seto: What does puppy do when he wants to mate? *he licks his lips*

Jou: *gets on all four and turns around, presenting his ass to them, leans his front half down. Making it stick out more*

Bakura: *moans softly* Mmmm....very nice..

Seto: *leans over and plays with Jou's entrance* Poor puppy...wasn't able to mate since last night

Jou: *moans and whines, his ass pushes back. Loving his ass being played with, his body wiggles around*

Yami: *kneels in front of Jou, taking out his cock and rubs it against Jou's forehead* Mmm...

Jou: *lifts his head up, starts to lick at Yami's cock.*

Bakura: *walks over, stroking his cock* And what am I....too play with?

Seto: *looks back at Bakura, pulling down his pants to expose his slutty ass.*

Bakura: Mmmm..I love your slutty ass...*Licks his fingers before reaching down to finger Seto's opening*

Jou: *whines pushing back against Seto, takes Yami in his mouth and starts to suck*

Seto: Is that what you want, puppy? *he rubs his cock against Jou's opening, teasing by pushing against his entrance as he rubs.*

Jou: *whines loudly, shakes his head yes*

Yami: *he moans aloud from Jou taking him in. He looks up at Seto's parted lips and leans forward to kiss him wildly*

Bakura: *pulls out his fingers deciding Seto is stretched enough, rubs his cock against the opening and slowly pushes the head in before stopping*Is this what....your ass wants....to be fucked? *sucks on Seto's neck*

Seto: *pushes his ass back, wanting Bakura inside, then he plunges into Jou's ass, grabbing one of Jou's shoulders, and the other pulling Yami closer to him. He bites Yami's lips*

Jou: *moans loudly, his body shakes in happiness and pleasure. Deepthroats Yami*

Bakura: *starts to thrust hard into Seto*Ohhh sshit..soo..fuckin..tight!..

Yami: Sso...good Jou!! *he thrusts into Jou's mouth and bites Seto's lips and tongue, drowning his moans of pleasure in Seto's mouth*

Jou: *moans, moves back sucking hard nipping lightly at the head before swallowing him again*

Seto: *moans loudly from Jou's ass tightening around him and Bakura pounding wildly into him. He slams into Jou's neglected sweet spot.*

Bakura: *slams into him harder, pounding Seto's sweetspot* Ffuck...soo good...such a sslutty..ass

Jou: *his loud moans muffled by Yami's cock, he thrusts back wildly against Seto. Sucking hard on Yami, tasting precum. Laps at it* (I'm making Master happy! I'm pleasing him and his friends! I love him in me!)

Yami: *pulls hard on Jou's hair, and parts from Seto's lips to scream out in pleasure.* Oh!...God!

Seto: *not being able to take anymore from Jou's tight ass or Bakura slamming into him, he cums hard into Jou, letting out a loud moan of pleasure*

Bakura: *moans loudly as Seto tightens around him, pumps his hips into Seto as he cums hard* Seto!!!!

Jou: *screams as he releases, feeling Seto cum in him. His throat tightens around Yami*

Yami: Jou!! *he thrusts hard into Jou's mouth, practically chocking him with his cock as he cums hard.*

Jou: *Does his best to swallows all of Yami's cum, a bit slips out. Licks Yami's cock clean*

Bakura: *pants and rests his head on Seto's shoulder* Tthat was...fuckin great...

Seto: Are you...satisfied? *he gives Bakura's cock a little clench and thrusts a little into Jou*

Jou: * moans softly, his head falls to the floor. His body still shakes in pleasure*

Bakura: I'm very...satisfied...*smirks and nips at Seto's neck*

Yami: That was...delicious...Seto...

Bakura: One of the best...meals I've had...*gives a little thrust*

Seto: *he moans softly* Mm...That was good...puppy

Jou: *smiles big, wiggles in happiness* (I did good! I pleased Master!!!) *yips*

Yami: *pets Jou's head* Such a cute puppy!

Bakura: Very cute...You're lucky, Seto..

Jou: *purrs, moves his head against Yami's hand*

Seto: I think it's...time for some tender loving...don't you think, puppy? *he licks Jou's ear*

Jou: *nuzzles back against Seto, shaking his head yes*

Yami: *he plays with Jou's hair* Do you want us to leave you two alone, Seto?

Bakura: Yeah...We can go..

Yami: *smirks at Bakura* (and we can go and do our own thing...)

Seto: *he nuzzles Jou's neck* Such a good boy...good puppy...

Jou: *purrs louder in happiness, big smiles on his face*

Seto: You guys can use the spare room if you like...*he licks Jou's ear and whispers* And...I'm going to fuck you again in our room...

Jou: *moans softly, gives a clench* Yyes...master

Bakura: *smirks* Thanks..Priest

Yami: *looks at Bakura, somewhat excited* Let's go, then...

Bakura: *takes Yami's hand and licks his lips* Mmm...Yes..

Seto: Have fun...*he runs his hand across Jou's back*

Jou: Mmmm*shivers, still purring*

Bakura: Oh...we will *smirks*

Yami: *licks Bakura's neck and rests his hand on Bakura's hip, leading him to the elevator.*

Bakura: *follows Yami into the elevator, kisses as the doors close*

Jou: *nuzzles back against Seto* I love...you..

Seto: I love you too...*he kisses Jou's neck and helps him to stand up.*

Jou: *stretches out his muscles, moans softly as Seto's cock exits him* Tto the room?

Seto: Yes...to the room...*he nuzzles Jou's neck before taking his hand*

Jou: *kisses Seto's hand and starts walking to the elevator, limping* I can't...wait to lay on the bed.

Seto: And...You'll have my warmth...*runs his fingers along the leather of Jou's collar and steps into the elevator*

Jou: *smiles, moves closer to Seto* Yes...I love your warmth...

Seto: *holds Jou from behind* I've missed it too...

Jou: *nuzzles back against Seto, loving being held* I'm here now....

Seto: Did you...enjoy being my dog? *he hugs Jou even tighter*

Jou: Yes...I love being your puppy.. *smiles*

Seto: *takes Jou's hand as the door opens and leads him to their room. He opens the door for Jou and slowly backs Jou up to the bed.*

Jou: *lays down on the bed, stares up at Seto* Come join me, love....I'm cold.

Seto: *he lays on top of Jou, taking off the dog muzzle, kissing every inch of his face.*

Jou: *moans softly at the kisses, his heart fills with love* I love you...so much, Blue-eyes

Seto: *he looks into Jou's eyes, caressing his face.* I love you too, flower...*he closes Jou's eyelids and kisses them.*

Jou: *purrs in happiness, wraps his arms around Seto. Never feeling so much love before.*

Seto: *he slightly spreads Jou's legs* Are you ready for me? *he nuzzles Jou's neck, then nips him, leaving a mark.*

Jou: I'm always ready for you...*spreads his legs further, lightly thrusting up*

Seto: Mm...*he hovers over Jou's entrance* Jou...stay with me...forever...

Jou: I'm..never going to leave you...*meets Seto's eyes as he thrusts down, taking in the head of Seto's cock*

Seto: Jou...I love you...*he thrusts inside Jou's ass, starting out slow.*...so much...*he thrusts faster*

Jou: *moans, meets Seto's thrusts, Softly tightens around him* Sseto...llove more...then anything!...Ssoo good.

Seto: Do you...promise? *He leans forward, thrusting hard and kissing Jou's chest.*

Jou: Yes!!!! *arches his chest, thrusting back hard. Reaches down to stroke himself moaning*

Seto: Jou! *he moans, driving his cock into Jou's sweet spot.* Sso...good!

Jou: AHHHHHHHHH....Seto!!!! *screams as he cums, keeps thrusting back against Seto's hard cock. Leans up and nips on Seto's lips as his high runs though him*

Seto: Jou!!! *he softly bites Jou's chest a he cums into Jou's tight ass, loving how his Flower feels.*

Jou: *softly moans as he milks Seto of his seed, loving how it feels* I...love you...Seto

Seto: *he lays next to Jou and curls up next to him.* I love you too...

Jou: *curls up to Seto, nuzzles his neck* This is the best moment of my life...

Seto: I love you...more than anything...*he holds Jou tight*

Jou: Never...leave me. *yawns, slowly closing his eyes*

Seto: *he closes his eyes, falling asleep* I'm...here...

Jou: *tightens his hold on Seto as he falls asleep, the happiest he's ever been*

~At school~

Teacher: Class, we have a new student. *moves out of the way* Tell them about yourself

Ken: *walks to the front of the class. He has shoulder length golden brown hair and green eyes with a very nice body.* I'm Ken Hayato. *he smiles*

Teacher: You can sit next to Mr. Jonouchi. *points to Jou*

Jou: *his eyes widen* ( It's Ken! He looks as good as ever)

Ken: (Jou...It can't be) *he hesitates and gives the teacher a bow* Thank you...*he sits in his seat next to Jou*

Seto: *notices the new guy looking at Jou, he glances over and eyes him as he sits down in the desk.*

Jou: *keeps looking at him* Kken? It that you?

Ken: Yeah...it's me...*he notices the guy across the room giving him an evil eye, he shudders.*

Jou: *leans over and hugs him* It's good to see you, man.

Teacher: Mr. Jonouchi! Pay attention!

Jou: Yes, ma'am..

Ken: *he whispers* How...have you been? (that guy...will not stop staring at me...it's kinda scary...)

Jou: I've been good. You? *whispers back*

Ken: I've been okay...*he leans closer to Jou* Who's that *he points to Seto, who has looks that could kill*

Jou: *looks over at Seto and chuckles softly* That's my boyfriend.. *looks over at Seto, trying to tell him it's ok*

Seto: *rolls his eyes and turns away, back to taking his notes*

Ken: *sighs* Boyfriend?...

Jou: Yeah...We started going out a few weeks ago.

Ken: I wish...I would have known...*he fiddles with a pen, twirling it nervously in his hand.*

Jou: What's wrong?

Ken: The day you left work at the filming studio...I was going to ask you out...

Jou: *eyes widen* Oh...I'm sorry... *pats Ken's back* We can still be friends...

Ken: *looks at the floor and whispers softly* Doesn't it mean anything that we had sex, Jou?

Jou: Of course it does...I'll always have feeling for you...But I love Seto..

Ken: *he looks over at Seto taking his notes.* Can't we just...have one last moment together?

Jou: *sighs and looks at Seto* Yeah....But just blowin..

Ken: *he smiles and places his hand on Jou's hand*

Jou: *softly smiles back* ( I hope Seto doesn't find out...But it's just saying goodbye.)

Ken: *he whispers* How about...after this class...in the bathroom

Jou: *whispers back* Okay..But you'll have to give me a few minutes...Seto will want to see me after class...

Ken: I'll wait...*he folds his hands in his lap and leans back in his chair*

Jou: *smiles and goes back to trying to take notes*

Teacher: *hears the bell ring* We're having a test tomorrow. So study the notes you've taken. If you fail this test, you fail the class.

Seto: *walks over to Jou's seat, standing next to Jou* I'm guessing you're going to need the notes for tomorrow? *he says in an icy tone.*

Jou: Yeah...If you don't mind. *rubs Seto's hand*

Seto: Alright...*he narrows his eyes at Ken* I'll see you later...*he walks over to his desk to pick up his books and walks out of the room briskly*

Jou: *sighs and shakes his head at Seto* You...still want to Ken?

Ken: What he doesn't know won't hurt him...

Jou: Lets go then....*whisper in his ear* I know your already hard and dripping for me...

Ken: You...haven't changed at all...*he blushes and stands up to head to the bathroom.*

Jou: *follows, and smirks* I have...I'm the uke now..

Ken: Oh? *he smirks and walks into the bathroom*

Jou: *walks up behind him and pushes him into a stall.* Yeah...my ass gets fucked good..*starts to unzip Ken's pants*

Ken: *he blushes madly* Never thought...you could be the uke...*he moans softly as Jou unzips his pants.*

Jou: Only for him....*pulls out Ken's hard cock and starts stroking it* You always get so hard...I hadn't even done anything and you're dripping. *rubs the precum over the head of Ken's cock*

Ken: Jou...*he thrusts his cock into Jou's hand* Please...it's been sso...long...

Jou: You've always been so needy...*smirks and bends down, taking Ken's cock in his mouth. Starts to suck hard*

Ken: Aaah! Jou...*he closes his eyes, missing the feeling of Jou's mouth. He leans back and spreads his legs to give Jou better access.*

Jou: *takes more of Ken in, starts to hum before he deepthroats him*

Ken: Jou...I'm...getting close! *he moans loudly, trying to push his cock as deep as he can into Jou's mouth*

Jou: *Pulls and and licks at the slit, gives it a little nip before he licks his way back down. Sucking hard* MMmmm

Seto: *he calmly walks in* (I need to use the bathroom...) *He opens the stall and finds Jou and Ken together. His eyes grow wide* Jou...what are you doing...*he nearly drops his books at the sight.*

Jou: *hears Seto's voice and freezes, takes Ken out of his mouth* II....wwas saying.....ggoodbye....

Seto: No...no, no....*he backs up until his back hits the tiled wall* Jou...

Jou: Nnot to you bbaby...*walks over to Seto* Kken is an old friend...We used to have a thing..But I'm with you now! And tthis was like a last time thing...BBut I wasn't going to fuck him! I promise!

Seto: You...promised...*he turns away from Jou* Please...stay away from me...

Jou: *tears come to his eyes* II'm sorry...PPlease let me.... make it up too you...II can't live without you...

Seto: Obviously you can live without me...*he looks over at Ken in the stall*

Jou: No!! II only love you! I ddon't ....love him...*falls to the floor* PPlease...ddon't leave me! II need you..

Ken: It...was my fault...I'm sorry Jou...

Jou: Nnoo...II was stupid...I'm ssorry...Seto...II'l do anything...PPlease don't lleave me! *cries*

Seto: I...don't care...*he gains his composure and starts to walk out of the bathroom.*

Jou: *tries to go after Seto, trips over his feet and falls face down on the floor. Blood starts to drip from his nose* Ppplease.....II don't want...toto be without you...again..Yyou're all ...I hhave left...

Seto: *looks at Jou on the floor* Come by this afternoon...pick up your things and leave...*he turns around and walks out*

Jou: *curls up on the floor and sobs* (What have I done?)

Ken: *runs over to Jou on the floor* I'm...so sorry Jou...

Jou: *sobs onto Ken lap* II'm allone nnow...

Ken: *rubs Jou's back* Give him some time to cool off...

Jou: NNo...II betrayed hhim....HHe's ggone cold aggain...II have no where...else to ggoo..Hhe was all I hhad

Ken: Wait until this afternoon...He's hurting right now...

Jou: *sobs harder* II hhurt him...

Ken: Listen Jou...You care about him and I could tell that he does too...just by the look in his eyes. Please wait until this afternoon...

Jou: *sniffs* Ook....II hope hhe can...fforgive me...*looks down*

~With Seto~

Seto: *rushes into the house and slams the door* I knew it! *he punches the wall* I can't...fucking trust anyone!

Person: *knocks on the front door*

Seto: *ignores the knock at first and storms upstairs and into his room* Fuck you, Jou! *he finds some of Jou's drawings and tears them up*

Person: *knocks harder on the door* Mr. Kaiba?!

Seto: (Fuck...) *He walks downstairs and opens the door* Who are you?

Person: I'm Alice Hatake. I'm from Social Services.

Seto: Oh...Come in...*he steps to the side and welcomes Alice in.*

Alice: Thank you. *walks in* I have the papers for you to sign for guardianship Katsuya Jonouchi. *smiles at him* And not a minute to soon.

Seto: Please sit down...*he motions to the couch and takes a seat.*

Alice: Thanks. *walks over and sits down, takes out the papers*

Seto: (What am I thinking...Jou has nowhere to go...) *he sighs and rests his head in his hands, leaning forward*

Alice: Are you alright? Do you not want to do this?

Seto: It's okay...I just have a headache...*he takes the papers and a pen* Where do you want me to sign?

Alice: *smiles and points where to sign* Here, here, and here.

Seto: Okay...*he examines the papers thoroughly before signing where he needs to.* Anything else I need to do?

Alice: No, but by law you must be aware of Mr. Jonouchi status. Mr. Jonouchi is in prison for life for child abuse, child neglect, and for rape.

Seto: *His eyes widen* Hhow...did you find out about the rape?

Alice: We found video tapes in his father's bedroom.

Seto: My god...(I am...all he has...)

Alice: Yes, I was surprised myself when I heard of this. Me being his social worker and all.

Seto: Thank you...Jou will be out of school soon...I need to pick him up, if you don't mind...

Alice: No of course not. *gets up to leave* Just one last thing. *turns to Seto* Katsuya doesn't know any of this, about his father that is. You see he only knows that his Father was a drunk evil man. Not any of the arresting and such. So it is your choice, being his guardian now, to tell him or not.

Seto: Thank you...*he opens the door for Alice* Call if you need anything else...

Alice: *smiles* Yes of course. Thank you for caring so much for Katsuya.

Seto: *cracks a small smile and watches Alice leave*

~Back at school~

Jou: *walks out of the building, his eyes still bloodshot* (How am I suppose to get to Seto's? I really don't feel like walking there)

Seto: *He sees Jou walk out of the building, and speeds up to the curb in front of Jou.*

Jou: *shudders when he sees Seto's car, feels tears start to well up* II was on mmy way...II'll gget out oof your llife..*stares at the ground, clutching his book bag*

Seto: *he opens the door from the inside of the car* Get in...

Jou: *gets in, clutches the bag tighter as tears fall*

Seto: *he speeds off as fast as he can towards the mansion. It's a few minutes before either of them talk.* Social Services stopped by today...

Jou: Ohh...II'm ssorry...II'll talk tto her...

Seto: *he sighs, hands shaking on the steering wheel* And...I already signed the papers...

Jou: *looks up shocked* Wwhy? II thought..yyou wanted mme...toto leave? *looks down*

Seto: I can't let you leave...*he looks briefly back at Jou.* Your father is in jail...

Jou: Wwhat? Wwhy?.... AAnd I ddon't want yyour pity...

Seto: For...child abuse, neglect and rape...*he reaches for Jou's hand*

Jou: *eyes open wide as tears fall, his body shakes with sobs*

Seto: *He sees Jou sobbing and speeds towards home faster*

Jou: *keeps sobbing* (How can my life turn bad so fast?)

Seto: *he pulls fast into the driveway and turns off the car. He looks at Jou curled up in a ball crying* I'm so sorry...*he lightly scratches the nape of Jou's neck*

Jou: II'm...ssorry..PPlease..fforgive me! ….II llove..only yyou...II'm sorry!

Seto: *He leans over closer to Jou* Do you think...an action like this will go...unpunished?

Jou: Pplease...punish mme, master! *looks up with tear filled, bloodshot eyes*

Seto: *He moves a little closer and hisses through his teeth.* Get out of the car...

Jou: *sniffs and gets out of the car, closing the door. Stands and waits for his next command*

Seto: *he gets out of the car and walks up behind Jou, his lips right next to his ear* Now...walk...

Jou: Yes Master *walks to the front door, opens it and walks in. Waits for Seto*

Seto: *he says coldly* Keep going...You know where to go...

Jou: *shakes his head yes and walks to the elevator, getting in*

Seto: *follows Jou into the elevator and stands across from him, eyeing him with lust.*

Jou: *looks down at the floor, feeling all his worries going away. Going into puppy mood*

Seto: *The door opens and he pushes Jou into the room* Get on the floor...

Jou: *gets down on his knees and crawls over to his cage*

Seto: *he laughs softly* Not the cage this time puppy...

Jou: *looks up and cocks his head. Whines softly*

Seto: I have something better...*he turns on the light, revealing numerous bondage toys and torture devices* Hmm...which one should I use...*his fingers brush by each one as he ponders his choice.*

Jou: *shivers at the sight of all the stuff*

Seto: Ah! *he stops, choosing what he wants. He pulls out a heavy wrought iron Cravat.*

Jou: *whines softly at the sight of it, his breathing increases*

Seto: You'll love this...*he unlocks the wrist and ankle cuffs and locks it around Jou's wrists and ankles, the cold metal chilling Jou's skin.*

Jou: *shivers and bends his head down so Seto can put the head cuff on*

Seto: *He locks the cuff for Jou's head and steps back* I'll be back later...

Jou: *tries to move closer to Seto and cries out as he falls to the floor on his side.*

Seto: Don't move too much...You might hurt yourself...*he smirks, then walks to the light switch, turns off the light and walks though a different door, the opening and closing of the door echoes in the now dark room*

Jou: *begins to whine as he looks around to pitch black room, tries to move but cries as the iron rubs against it wrists*

Seto: *his voice casts over the intercom* I told you not to move...

Jou: *looks towards the sound, whimpers.*

Seto: *sits back in the observation room and speaks into the intercom again* You look so hot...all helpless and locked up...

Jou: *whines again, wiggles around, winces.*

Seto: Mm...*he takes a deep breath before talking over the intercom again.* Seeing you struggle...gets me so worked up...

Jou: *feels himself starting to get aroused from Seto's voice, keeps moving. Whimpers at the pain starting to come*

Seto: *he moans softly while the intercom is still on, he lightly strokes himself through his pants.* You're going to learn a lesson...

Jou: *whines at Seto's moan, his cock half hard. Wiggles his hips, making his ankles rub against the cuffs. Making his pants start to go up*

Seto: *spreads his legs a little more to stroke himself harder through his pants.* This...is getting exciting...

Jou: *tries to get on his back, cries out as he makes it after a few tries. Tears fall, as he whimpers*

Seto: I told you not to move around too much...*he pulls out his cock and starts masturbating to Jou, not bothering to turn off the intercom*

Jou: *moans softly at the sounds of Seto masturbating, his cock fully hard. Stops moving, wanting to hear more of his Master*

Seto: *He licks his lips and pumps his cock harder, moaning at the pitiful sight that is Jou.*

Jou: *whines loudly as his cock jumps, his hips thrust up. The cuffs rubs against his naked ankles*

Seto: *his breath hitches at Jou's moan, almost losing it, but he keeps pleasuring himself.* Poor little puppy...

Jou: *whimpers and starts to move again, wanting to get to his Master. Falls back to his side, cries out in pain. The iron starting to makes his skin a light red from rubbing*

Seto: Ohhh...Jou! *he cums into his hand, moaning as he feels his hot seed all over the palm of his hand.*

Jou: *Sadly whines loudly at the sound on Seto cumming, his cock pluses at the sound. His head shakes in need*

Seto: *he pulls his pants back up and sets his watch to go off 4 hours later. He leans back in his chair and closes his eyes.*

Jou: *whimpers when he doesn't hear anything anymore. Tears fall, tries to move again and whines*

~Four hours later~

Seto: *he wakes up startled from his alarm going off. He looks down at his watch.* It's time...

Jou: *after it feels like days he hears Seto's voice, whimpers at the sound*

Seto: *he walks out of the room and turns on the lights.* Wake up, puppy...

Jou: *tries to turn to his other side to see Seto but cries loudly in pain*

Seto: *he walks over to Jou's side with the keys and unlocks his wrists, ankles and neck*

Jou: *whines as he is released, tears slowly fall.*

Seto: *he gently rubs Jou's back* Did you learn your lesson?

Jou: Yyes...Mmaster..*softly cries* II'm sorry..

Seto: *he lays down on the floor close to Jou* You know...I can be a tender lover...as well as a tough master...

Jou: *tries to shakes his head yes, but whines at the pain* Ccan we...ggo upsstairs? Pplease?!

Seto: *he reaches around and rubs Jou's chest* There's something easier than going all the way up there...

Jou: *moans softly at the touches, loving the attention.* Tthere floor...is hhard...Hhurts..

Seto: I know...I didn't want to do it on the floor...*he helps Jou up* See that room over there? *he points to the corner of the room to a third door.*

Jou: *winces at he turns his head to look* Yyeah...

Seto: *he smirks* That's where we're going...*he wraps an arm around Jou's waist and softly directs him to the room.*

Jou: *tries to walks and falls to the floor in a cry of pain* Ffuck...

Seto: *helps Jou up from the floor* Hold onto me...*he wraps an arm around Jou's waist again.*

Jou: *grabs tightly onto Seto, slowly getting his legs to move, tears keep falling, Hides his face in Seto's neck*

Seto: *He opens the door to the room, revealing another bedroom. The bed is heart shaped with a water bed mattress with fluffy pillows and blankets. He picks Jou up and gently lays him on the bed.*

Jou: *moans softly at the feeling of the bed, whines as he stretches out his body, it not wanting to move.*

Seto: *slowly takes off Jou's shirt and runs his hand across Jou's chest before grabbing some warming lotion from the nightstand and rubbing it on Jou's chest.* Better, Flower?

Jou: *moans softly* Yyeah...II love your ttouches..

Seto: Your muscles...are so tight...*his hands move down Jou's stomach and back up his chest.*

Jou: *shudders* Tthat thing...just after just...ten minutes

Seto: *he stops for a moment* The Cravat? *he goes back to rubbing Jou's chest* I know baby...It's one of my favorite toys...

Jou: Yyeah....It's evil....

Seto: It used to be a torture device...*he rubs Jou's shoulders* used before the 19th century...

Jou: II understand wwhy...HHurts like hell..*moans softly as Seto rubs his sore shoulder*

Seto: But using it...makes me really horny...*he grinds lightly against Jou as he rubs Jou's chest harder* That lotion should start to make you feel a little better...It warms your skin...

Jou: Mmmm...I can tell...I ggot so hard hearing you...*blushes* It hurts so bbad..

Seto: *he smirks and rips off Jou's pants, then starts to stroke Jou's cock with the warming lotion still on his hands*

Jou: AHhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! *moans loudly, his body shakes in pleasure as Seto's hand starts to warm up*

Seto: I know that feels good, baby...*he strokes Jou's cock a little harder, rubbing the slit with his thumb.*

Jou: Ffuck....ssooo ggood!!! *starts thrusting into Seto's hand, forgetting the pain for a moment*

Seto: I know...what you want...*he pulls down his pants and carefully sits on Jou's cock, riding him.*

Jou: *screams out in pleasure as Seto starts to ride him, thrusts up.* Sshit!!!! Ssoo fuckin....tight!!!

Seto: *He shivers as Jou thrusts up, hitting his sweet spot.* Jou!!! *He clenches, teasing Jou's cock as he rides him.*

Jou: Ahh! Yyou're...gonna mmake me..ccum!! *thrusts harder into Seto, slams into his sweetspot*

Seto: So...good! Cum for me...*he thrusts down on Jou's cock. He clenches tight, preparing for Jou's release*

Jou: SETO!!!!!!!!!!!! *cums hard into Seto, keeps thrusting into him. Never missing his sweetspot*

Seto: *he throws his head back as he cums onto Jou's chest* Jou!!!!! *he screams, letting Jou fill his ass.*

Jou: *softly moans as Seto clenches around him, tries to move his hand to get some of the cum on his chest. But stops as the pain comes back*

Seto: *lays on top of Jou, panting on his chest* I...love you...

Jou: I love..you too...More then anything...*tears start again* Aand I'm sso sorry...But believe me wwhen I say it ddidn't mean anything with Kken

Seto: *sighs deeply* Just...forget about it...*he nuzzles Jou's neck*

Jou: II hurt you...*sniffs*

Seto: I couldn't let you go...you mean too much to me...

Jou: I ddidn't want yyou too...Yyou're all II have...*winces as he wraps his arms around Seto*

Seto: Why didn't you tell me about...the rape?

Jou: *freezes and starts to shake*

Seto: I'm sorry...*he kisses Jou's neck* Your social worker told me...

Jou: II rremember...now..*shakes as tears fall* I ddon't want too... *grabs onto Seto tighter*

Seto: I know...how you feel...*he kisses Jou's neck, then trails kisses along Jou's jaw.*

Jou: Hhe did it...in ffront of his ffriends..*sobs* Tthey jjoined in...It hhurt ssoo much...

Seto: I know it did baby...I'm sorry for bringing it up...but I thought you should know...

Jou: II ttried tto forget abbout it...It wworked..*hides his face in Seto's neck*

Seto: There are some other things she told me...Do you want me to tell you? *he hugs Jou even tighter, kissing Jou's jaw and lips.*

Jou: Ssure..*eyes flutter in pleasure at the kisses*

Seto: *he whispers into Jou's ear, trying to be as sensitive as he can* There...were videos found...of what he did to you

Jou: Nnooo...II don't wwant peopple to see....*more tears fall*

Seto: Baby...that's the only way they could catch him...You're never going to have to worry about him again...

Jou: Bbut..I ddon't want aanyone to see...II wwas ssoo...*sob*

Seto: It's okay baby...I'm here...*he kisses Jou softly as he whispers quietly.*

Jou: *cries on Seto as all the memories come back, holds him tightly. His muscles screaming at him*

Seto: I love you Flower...*he kisses Jou again, holding him tight.* Please don't cry...

Jou: II love..yyou too... I tthought I llost you..I ddon't know what..II would of ddone

Seto: I couldn't have gone on without you...

Jou: Nnothing like tthat will ever hhappen again...I ppromise

Seto: I forgive you...*he nibbles Jou's neck*

Jou: Tthanks you...sso much..*moans softly, whimpers when Seto gets to close to where the iron rubbed*

Seto: *he licks where the iron rubbed his skin raw* That lesson...was quite fun….

Jou: Oother then...the pain after...yeah.. *shivers*

Seto: Maybe...next time I'll let you play with me?

Jou: Mmmmm…maybe…*gives Seto a kiss* Ddo you have a bath down hhere? I could really go for some..wwarm water right now..

Seto: *smiles and tilts his head* Just through that door...

Jou: *blushes* Wwould you like to join me?

Seto: Sure baby...*he gets off of Jou and helps him up. He whispers in Jou's ear* You're...going to like the bathroom too...

Jou: *shivers* I bet....

Seto: *Takes Jou's hand and helps him off the bed. He walks Jou over to the bathroom and opens the door, revealing another hot tub. He whispers in Jou's ear again* Like it?

Jou: *moans softly as he remembers what happened the last time in one* Yyess...I love it.

Seto: *he sits Jou on the edge of the hot tub, then turns it on. He sits next to Jou and trails his fingers through the water*

Jou: *slowly gets in, moans at the feel of the hot water on his hurting muscles. Winces slightly as it touches the raw skin*

Seto: (He'll love this...) *he presses another button right before he gets in. The button slowly releases the sweet scent into the room that always drives Jou mad. Seto crawls into the hot tub and sits across from Jou.*

Jou:*relaxes against the wall till the scent slowly fills his nose, starts going hard as soon as he smells it. Moans* Ssetooo! *looks at Seto with half lidded eyes*

Seto: (Wow...that fast...) Yes, baby...*he crosses his legs and props his arms against the edge of the hot tub.*

Jou: *whines, reaches out to Seto. Wincing slightly* Nneed you...pplease!

Seto: *he licks his lips and wades slowly over to where Jou is* What...do you need from me?

Jou: Yyour hard...ccock in my ass....Pplease!!! *looks with pleading eyes*

Seto: Is that it? *he licks and nibbles Jou's neck while rubbing Jou's leg.*

Jou: Llove me...I nneed your love...*moans softly, lightly thrusts up*

Seto: *sits down next to Jou and pulls Jou into his lap, rubbing his hardening cock on Jou's back*

Jou: *moans as Seto's cock rubs between his ass check, brushing against his opening* Pplease!! Nneed you sooo much...*rocks back against Seto*

Seto: *slightly lifts Jou into the right position before pulling Jou down on his cock, his head penetrating.*

Jou: *his eyes flutter as he pushes down taking Seto in to the base, moans at Seto in him. Starts to rock back and forth, grabs on to Seto's shoulders*

Seto: *he softly moans in Jou's ear* You feel...so good...*he grinds his hips, lightly thrusting up*

Jou: Ohhh...god..II love you...in me...ssoo fuckin ggood.. *starts to slowly ride him, his legs failing every now and then*

Seto: *he grabs Jou's shoulders and digs his nails in* Jou!!! So good...*he fucks Jou as hard as he can.*

Jou: Aahhhhhh! *grabs onto Seto tightly, letting Seto fuck him. Moans loudly* Ssettoo.... *his head falls forward as he feels his release getting close*

Seto: Cum baby...*he thrusts and grinds directly into Jou's sweet spot.*

Jou: AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! *he screams as he releases into the water, falling forward onto Seto. Still rocking his ass*

Seto: *he keeps thrusting into Jou, feeling his release coming on* Jou!!!! Ffuck! *he cums hard into Jou's tight ass.*

Jou: *pants against Seto's neck, wrapping his arms tightly around him as he lightly kisses his neck* Tthat was...ssoo good...

Seto: I know baby...*licks Jou's neck* It gets you so horny...doesn't it?

Jou: Yyeah...*blushes* But never that fast...before.

Seto: That's because...it's been so long...*he kisses Jou and reaches outside of the hot tub to hit the button again while he's kissing Jou so he won't notice.*

Jou: *kisses Seto back slowly, softly purrs. Till he smells the sweetness again, clenches tightly around Seto as he kisses him hard. Forcing his tongue into Seto's mouth*

Seto: Mm...*he kisses Jou wildly, pulling him closer and leaning back. He sucks on Jou's lips and tongue, then he lets his own tongue explore Jou's mouth*

Jou:*moans into Seto's mouth, sucks hard in Seto's tongue. Starts to rock again on Seto's cock*

Seto: Want...to go again? *he feels himself harden again at the thought, and lightly rocks his hips along with Jou.*

Jou: *leans forward, letting his hard cock rubs against Seto's belly. Clenches again* Yyess....Please!!! *meets Seto's eyes with his own filled with lust*

Seto: Flower! *he thrusts into Jou as hard as he can, then follows that thrust with smaller, faster ones.*

Jou: Ah! Bblue eyes!! Shit! *moans, does his best to meet Seto's thrusts. Leans forward and starts sucking on Seto's lip, nipping at it.*

Seto: Yes...baby...scream my name. *he thrusts hard again several more times before making his thrusts quick and light.*

Jou: Sseto!!! hharder!!! ggod! *his head falls back as his eyes close in pleasure*

Seto: You want this, baby? *he looks into Jou's eyes before thrusting even harder.* Yyes...so good!

Jou: Yyessss....Ggive it tto me..love!! *holds tighter onto Seto, feeling himself getting close again*

Seto: *he moans in Jou's ear, thrusting hard, then he grabs Jou's cock, pumping it hard*

Seto: That's...right baby...*he thrusts into Jou, releasing his seed inside. He holds Jou tight, resting his head on Jou's shoulder.*

Seto: *he breathes heavily on Jou's neck and back* That...was really good...

Jou: Yyes...It wwas...*shivers at Seto's breath, gives a little clench. Moans softly as the two loads of Seto's cum move around in him*

Seto: Jou...do you know how much I love you? *he holds Jou even tighter, not wanting to let him go.*

Jou: Hhopefully as much as I love you...*nuzzles into Seto* I'll die...if you ever leave me

Seto: I'm sorry Jou...I did something to get back at you...

Jou: I deserved it....*keeps nuzzling*

Seto: No...you didn't...*he kisses Jou's neck*

Jou: II betrayed your ttrust....Bbut it really was a last time thing...And I was just gonna blow him...I felt bad, he has a crush on me. And he looked sso heartbroken when I ttold him about us....

Seto: *he tries to hold back his tears and emotions as he hugs Jou tighter.*

Jou: *sees tears in Seto's eyes* Ddon't cry Blue eyes....Pplease..II didn't mean to make you upset...*looks down* II'm sorry...

Seto: *he bites his lip, trying even harder to hold back his tears.* I...love you...

Jou: I love you...too..Yyou can cry if you nneed too...*tightens his hold* I'm hhere

Seto: I...can't cry...I need to be here for you...and take care of you.

Jou: I can...take ccare of myself for a few minutes, love...*kisses Seto's forehead*

Seto: I'm the family you never had...and I have to take care of you...

Jou: *feels tear come to his eyes* Aand I have to take care..of you..And kkeeping it in is bad, love...

Seto: Shh...*he kisses Jou's lips* I love you...*he rubs Jou's back and legs.*

Jou: *kisses Seto back, licking at his lips* Your my oonly love... *nuzzles Seto's neck*

Seto: *brushes Jou's wet hair aside, then kisses Jou sweetly, lightly sucking on Jou's lips*

Jou: *smiles against the kiss, purrs in happiness. Kisses back* Want to go back to bed?

Seto: Yes...I want to be by your side...

Jou: *smiles big* I want to be beside you too...I love it...*nuzzles Seto*

Seto: *picks Jou up and carries him to the water bed. He lays down gently next to Jou and holds him in his arms.*

Jou: *curls up to Seto, winces a little at the movement. Nuzzles Seto's neck* Mmmm...so warm..

Seto: I love the feeling of...laying next to you...naked and in my arms.

Jou: *blushes* I love being wrapped in your arms...I feel so safe. *snuggles closer*

Seto: That's...why I'm here...*he kisses Jou's neck softly* To keep you safe...

Jou: My blue eyes dragon...*yawns, and closes his eyes. Purrs in happiness at being in Seto's arms*

Seto: *rubs Jou's back as he falls asleep* Love you...*he waits until Jou is asleep until he gets up from the bed.* (I have to talk to Mokuba)

Jou: *moves over to where Seto was and curls up into a ball*

Seto: *he whispers as he walks out of the room* I'll be right back love...*he walks out of the room and goes into the elevator*

Jou: *mumbles in his sleep* Seto...

Mokuba: *sits in his room, looking at stuff on his laptop* (I wonder why Seto didn't come and get me today...)

Seto: *he knocks on Mokuba's door before he enters* I need to talk to you...

Mokuba: Hi Seto! Is something wrong?...YYou didn't pick me up today...*looks down*

Seto: *sits next to Mokuba on the bed* Yes...Jou's social worker came over today...

Mokuba: Aare they taking him away?! *looks up worried*

Seto: *he rubs Mokuba's shoulder* No, I had to sign some papers...and they were required to tell me what happened to Jou's father...

Mokuba: Ohh.....

Seto: I'm sorry I didn't pick you up...

Mokuba: *looks at Seto* That's ok big brother *smiles* Reno took me home!

Seto: That was nice of him...And Jou is going to stay as long as he wants...

Mokuba: Reno said he didn't mind. Really?! *smiles big*

Seto: Jou's father...is going to be in jail for a very long time...

Mokuba: Good! Cause what I've heard from Bakura and everybody he was a really bad man and he hurt Jou!!

Seto: (he's old enough for me to tell him...) Do you remember...how dad used to hurt me..

Mokuba: *looks down sadly* Yyeah...

Seto: The social worker...found out that Jou's father did the same thing to him...

Mokuba: Ohhh....why did they do that?

Seto: I don't know...*he throws himself back onto Mokuba's bed, part in frustration*

Mokuba: *crawls up to Seto, lays his head on Seto's chest. Looking up at him* You ok. big bro?

Seto: Not really...*he lays his hand across his face.* I've...just had a bad day...

Mokuba: I'm sorry...Ccan I do something to make it better?

Seto: Can I have a hug from my little bro? *he smiles*

Mokuba: Yeah! *moves up Seto's chest and hugs him*

Seto: *he gives Mokuba a big hug* Thank you...

Mokuba: You're welcome, Seto!!! *hugs tighter*

Seto: *squeezes Mokuba tight and kisses the top of his head* Want to sleep with Jou and I tonight?

Mokuba: Yess!! *smiles big, showing his teeth*

Seto: *sits up on the bed and picks up Mokuba, swinging him around*

Mokuba: *giggles madly* Seto!

Seto: *carries Mokuba to the elevator and presses the button to open the door*

Mokuba: Where are we going, big brother?

Seto: To where Jou and I are sleeping...*he smiles*

Mokuba: We're going to the floor I'm not aloud to go too.

Seto: That's right...

Mokuba: Cool!

Seto: I think you're old enough...You did have sex with me after all...

Mokuba: Yep! *smiles* It was great!!!

Seto: *He puts Mokuba down as the door opens and turns on the lights so they can see.*

Mokuba: *eyes open wide as he sees the dungeon* Wwhat...is this?

Seto: A place I take Jou to when he wants to play...

Mokuba: This is...for play? *still wide eyed*

Seto: *he smirks* Sexual play...

Mokuba: *blushes* Ssome of this stuff llooks scary...

Seto: It's meant to...some people like that...*he winks and opens the door to the bedroom Jou is sleeping in.*

Mokuba: *walks in and sees a sleeping Jou, and whispers* You wore him out..

Seto: *he whispers back* I know...*he sits on the bed and offers Mokuba a spot next to him*

Mokuba: *climbs in next to Seto and gets under the blanket*

Jou: Mmmm..*moves closer to the warm body*

Seto: *kisses Jou on the neck, then kisses Mokuba on the top of the head* Good night...

Mokuba: *snuggles close to Seto and closes his eyes* Night, big brother

Seto: *closes his eyes and rests his head on Jou's shoulder* I love you both...

Jou: *nuzzles Seto, purrs in his sleep* Seto...

Mokuba: Love you...Seto *falls asleep, curls up to Seto*

~The link to the dinner table and cravat are on the profile so you can see what they look like~


End file.
